The Rebellious Host
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Vagabonde n'a jamais été mise dans le corps de Mélanie ou de Petty. Insérée dans le corps d'une humaine inconnue, elle mène une existence paisible à Chicago, jusqu'au jour où elle croise la route de Mélanie blessée, qui fuit les Traqueurs. Les deux filles parviendront-elles à s'entendre, ou tout se terminera-t-il dans la haine et la mort ?
1. Le cas d'Espérance

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les Âmes Vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le cas d'Espérance**

**Vagabonde**

_Cachée sous la table, j'attends en silence que le danger passe. _

_Attendre… Je déteste attendre ! Hélas, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. _

_Derrière la longue housse blanche qui recouvre le meuble, je vois l'ombre d'un corps qui se déplace. Un traqueur ! Je hais ces individus ! _

_Ce sont des humains parasités, comme tous ceux qui ont envahi notre monde, mais ceux-là sont pires, avec leurs costumes noirs et leurs armes bizarres. Ce ne sont pas des pistolets, ils servent juste à neutraliser les humains pour pouvoir ensuite tranquillement leur mettre un de ces maudits mille-pattes dans la tête. _

Pas moi_, me répète-je, pour essayer de masquer le bruit de pas du traqueur qui résonnait en force dans ma tête. _Je ne me ferai pas prendre !

_Pourtant, ce maudit traqueur continue de tourner en rond dans la pièce, à l'affût du moindre signe de ma présence. _

_Le sol est dur et froid sous mes pieds, j'ai une folle envie de bouger pour chasser les crampes qui m'assaillent. Mais je sais qu'au moindre bruit, je trahirai ma présence et après ça, je disparaîtrai ! _

_Bientôt enfin, le bruit de pas s'atténue et l'ombre derrière le tissu s'efface. Enfin seule ! Je m'autorise à respirer normalement et à détendre mes jambes. _

_Il faut quand même encore patienter. Cette maison à l'abandon ne pourra plus me servir de planque, je vais encore devoir sortir en pleine nuit et courir vers les bois, où je survivrai quelque temps avant de trouver un autre bâtiment à l'abandon pour dormir à l'abri de la pluie. Pas du froid, hélas. Si j'allume une bougie ou un feu, je me ferai repérer. Je dois me débrouiller avec les vieilles couvertures sales et déchirées que je trimballe partout avec moi dans mon sac. _

_Je hais ces maudits mille-pattes ! À cause d'eux, j'ai tout perdu : mon foyer, ma famille, mes amis, mes rêves… _

_Essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui brouillent ma vue, je sors de ma cachette et marche vers la porte. _

_Je l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec une femme un peu plus petite que moi. Elle est vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds. Même ses cheveux sont noirs. Elle a la peau marron foncé. Mais ses yeux globuleux brillent de cet éclat argenté que j'ai appris à craindre et haïr. _

_« Bonsoir, humaine », dit-elle d'une voix où pointent de la jubilation et de la malveillance. _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, elle lève le bras et une odeur étrange, qui évoque un peu les fruits, assaille mes narines. _

_Je me sens sombrer, glisser dans l'obscurité… _

« NON ! » m'écriai-je en me redressant.

Haletante, je tendis le bras devant moi comme si je pouvais repousser la femme dans mon rêve. Mais il n'y avait personne. J'étais seule dans ma chambre.

Soulagée, je me laissai retomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

Encore un cauchemar ! J'en faisais si souvent, ces derniers temps.

Comme le sommeil refusait de revenir, je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, m'essuyai avec une serviette puis me regardai dans la glace.

Mon corps était celui d'une fille d'environ dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés qui me tombaient en boucles sur les épaules. J'avais un visage joli, fin, mais un peu rond, avec des lèvres pulpeuses dont certaines moues renforçaient parfois l'impression d'être en face d'une jolie poupée délicate. Cela me contrariait un peu. Avec cette tête, j'avais peur qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux quand je donnais mes cours aux autres âmes à l'université. Ce qui était ridicule, d'ailleurs, puisque nous, les âmes, nous nous respections toutes !

Mais ce corps de jeune fille humaine était très sensible aux émotions. Mon hôte avait dû être quelqu'un de très émotionnel, autrefois. La preuve en étant que j'avais repris ce corps d'une autre âme, qui n'avait pas supporté d'y vivre tant les émotions humaines étaient dures à gérer pour elle. Elle était ce qu'on appelait un « pois sauteur », une âme qui ne terminait pas son cycle de vie complet dans son hôte. C'était mal vu, sur tous les mondes où nous vivions.

Mais moi, Vagabonde, j'avais déjà occupé huit autres corps avant celui-ci, dans différentes autres planètes occupées par mon espèce.

Et j'avais bien dit, avant d'arriver sur Terre, que je voulais occuper le corps d'une adulte. Personne ne savait quel nom avait porté cette humaine avant l'insertion. L'ancienne âme avait été plutôt incohérente, d'après la Tutrice qui avait tenté de l'aider à s'intégrer dans ce monde.

Et moi, je devais admettre que même si j'appréciais ma neuvième vie dans ce monde, les rêves ne m'aidaient pas. Je revivais souvent des moments durs la nuit, où cette fille se cachait, fuyait les Traqueurs, où elle assistait impuissante à l'enlèvement d'autres personnes qui lui étaient chères. Mais les souvenirs étaient flous, les visages estompés. Sa mémoire était très altérée. L'autre âme avant moi avait dû y avoir plus facilement accès, mais après son passage, il ne restait rien de bien précis. Seules les émotions telles que la colère, la peur et le chagrin restaient intacts. Et c'était si intense, parfois !

Finalement, je décidai de me lever. Impossible de me rendormir, j'allais donc me préparer pour la journée.

J'étais professeur à l'université de Chicago, j'enseignais aux âtres âmes mon expérience des différents mondes où j'avais déjà vécu.

Mais nous étions samedi, il n'y avait pas cours. J'allais me rendre chez des amis pour garder leur fille, Espérance, pendant qu'ils seraient de sortie.

Une fois habillée, je saisis une pomme posée dans le saladier sur le plan de travail, puis je sortis de ma maison.

L'air était encore un peu frais dehors, avec un parfum d'humidité que le vent rapportait depuis le lac Michigan. J'adorais ces sensations, sans parler de la couleur du ciel quand l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Tant de choses merveilleuses !

Finalement, j'arrivai devant la maison de Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse.

Tout de suite, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la lumière allumée derrière la fenêtre du salon. Des cris résonnaient à l'intérieur. Les cris d'un bébé humain !

Inquiète, je frappai. Feuille-qui-Danse, l'homme de la maison, m'ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer. Sitôt à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et me suivit dans le salon.

Je trouvai sa femme, Voix-de-Cristal, qui berçait un bébé dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

« Elle a de la fièvre ! Je lui ai donné un petit bout de Stop-Douleur, mais ça prend du temps à faire effet. »

Avec un soupir fatigué, je m'assis près de la mère et regardai le bébé avec un pincement de cœur. Pauvre petite créature si fragile ! Son visage affichait une horrible grimace tandis que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche.

« Vous auriez dû contacter un Soigneur, ou l'amener à un centre de soins… » dis-je avec douceur.

« Jamais ! » s'écria la mère.

L'éclat de sa voix et la violence de sa réaction me firent sursauter. Et Feuille-qui-Danse aussi, à en juger le mouvement de recul alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé pour s'asseoir près de sa femme.

« Si je l'amène là-bas, ils pourraient juger qu'elle se sentirait mieux avec une âme en elle, et alors… » gémit la mère.

Je soupirai. En effet, le bébé était humain. Une chose fort inhabituelle, mais pas impossible.

Voix-de-Cristal était une âme originaire du Monde des Chants, appelé aussi le Monde Aveugle. C'était une planète peuplée par des Chauves-Souris, des créatures aveugles qui se repéraient par le chant. Mais en arrivant ici, on l'avait insérée dans une hôte humaine qui venait tout juste de tomber enceinte. On n'avait pas réalisé son état avant de faire l'insertion. Et quand l'âme en elle avait réalisé qu'elle portait une vie en elle, cela avait été une sacrée épreuve, tant les hormones jouaient sur ses émotions. Mais quand elle avait accouché, elle avait refusé qu'on mette une âme dans le corps du bébé. J'avais trouvé ça étrange, la première fois qu'on m'avait raconté l'histoire. Mais le jour de ma première journée de baby-sitting pour aider mes voisins, j'avais compris. Espérance était vraiment adorable, avec sa bouille craquante et son petit rire, quand elle était de bonne humeur. L'amour de Voix-de-cristal était donc compréhensible. Et puis, c'était une manière de se reproduire bien plus agréable que la nôtre, puisque la mère pouvait rester vivre avec son bébé.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève », soupira Voix-de-Cristal en caressant le front du bébé.

« Cristal, nous en avons déjà parlé », dit Feuille-qui-Danse. « Elle ne nous sera pas enlevée, ils nous la rendront juste après l'insertion ! »

« Non ! Non, non… » dit doucement Cristal en se penchant pour s'écher les larmes du bébé.

Je me gardai de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Les disputes entre les âmes me choquaient toujours. J'en avais déjà été témoin au Centre de soins, entre mon Soigneur et une Traqueuse, et cela m'avait choqué. Nous étions censés vivre en harmonie. Les émotions humaines avaient vraiment le don de nous changer.

Finalement, Espérance s'arrêta de pleurer. Cristal la remit dans son berceau, puis me donna des instructions quant à l'emplacement des couches s'il fallait la changer, quel repas lui préparer à qu'elle heure, ainsi que son bain en fin de journée. J'acquiesçai et une fois les instructions finies, le couple prit ses affaires et quitta la maison.

Je pris un livre sur l'étagère du salon et allai m'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté du berceau. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bébé. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible. J'étais partagée entre le soulagement qu'elle aille mieux et l'envie qu'elle se réveille pour la faire rire. J'adorais regarder ses beaux yeux bleus, même s'ils étaient dépourvus de cet éclat argenté typique des âmes. Mais je n'allais pas troubler son sommeil, ce serait indigne.

Je me plongeai donc dans ma lecture. Au bout d'une heure, je posai mon livre et allai à la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau.

Je venais de le vider quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une Traqueuse. Je la connaissais, c'était celle qui avait été présente lors de mon insertion et qui s'était disputée avec Marche-sur-les-Eaux. C'était aussi elle, la Traqueuse de mes cauchemars.

« Oh, bonjour, Vagabonde ! Voix-de-Cristal n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle est sortie avec Feuille-qui-Danse. Ils rentreront tard ce soir. »

« Et l'enfant ? Est-il avec eux ? »

Je me raidis. Pourquoi cette femme était-là ? Elle n'allait pas enlever le bébé, tout de même ?!

Je chassai aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit. Jamais une âme n'oserait faire une telle chose. Nous nous faisions tous confiance, et quand bien même la Traqueuse prendrait Espérance, aucun Soigneur ne ferait l'insertion sans l'aval des parents.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. »

La Traqueuse me regarda avec l'air contrarié.

« Ils vous l'ont confiée ? »

« Pour la journée. »

Soudain, des cris me parvinrent du salon. Aïe, l'heure du premier biberon avait sonné !

Je m'excusai auprès de la Traqueuse et courus dans le salon pour prendre Espérance dans mes bras.

Tout en la berçant, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et mis la casserole sur une plaque de la cuisinière que j'allumai. Les parents avaient déjà mis le biberon plein de lait dedans, il fallait juste réchauffer.

Espérance continuait de pleurer pour son biberon, mais je passai une main sur son front pour vérifier si elle avait encore de la fièvre. Heureusement, non.

« Pourquoi pousse-t-elle ces cris ? Serait-elle malade ? Dois-je appeler un Soigneur ? » demanda la Traqueuse, son téléphone portable à la main, se demandant quel service de secours appeler.

« Non, elle a faim. C'est sa façon de réclamer », dis-je avec amusement.

Je trouvai ça effrayant, mais aussi drôle qu'une si petite créature puisse utiliser une méthode si bruyante pour s'exprimer. Voix-de-Cristal m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore de dents, mais que quand ça arriverait, elle serait très bruyante pendant plus d'une journée. Ah, les bébés humains pouvaient vraiment être adorables mais aussi bruyants !

La Traqueuse eut un reniflement dédaigneux et regarda l'enfant avec sévérité.

« C'est ridicule ! Elle ne peut pas attendre, tout simplement ? En plus, elle pourrait s'affaiblir rapidement, à force de crier comme ça, ou abîmer ses cordes vocales. Ce serait idiot de prendre de tels risques pour son corps. »

« Rassurez-vous, Traqueuse. Je ne suis pas Soigneuse, mais la médecine humaine a prouvé que tous les bébés font ça depuis des siècles et ils n'ont jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre. Nos corps d'humains adultes sont là pour le prouver ! »

« Je trouve tout de même cela idiot », persista la Traqueuse en secouant la tête.

Je m'abstins de lui répondre, car le minuteur venait de biper. Je sortis le biberon de la casserole et le donnai à Espérance. Le bébé se mit à boire goulûment son lait.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Traqueuse ? » demandai-je en revenant m'asseoir dans le salon.

« Je voulais simplement parler à Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse au sujet de l'enfant. »

« À quel sujet exactement ? »

« Oh, une simple formalité. Je voulais fixer une date pour l'insertion d'une âme dans le corps du nourrisson. »

Je regardai la femme avec des yeux ronds.

« Voix-de-Cristal m'a pourtant assuré qu'elle était contre une insertion ! Nous en avons discuté juste avant qu'elle parte. »

Enfin, techniquement parlant, c'était plutôt avec son mari qu'elle en avait parlé. J'avais juste été témoin de la scène.

« Pour le moment », dit la Traqueuse. « Mais elle finira par changer d'avis. Nous ne pouvons laisser ce bébé humain grandir et évoluer parmi nous, les âmes. »

Malgré moi, mes bras se resserrèrent autour du bébé, sans pour autant l'étouffer.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Espérance est inoffensive et adorable ! »

La Traqueuse fit la moue.

« Peut-être pour l'instant, mais ne vous laissez pas amadouer par son aspect innocent. C'est une humaine. La violence et la bestialité font partie de ses instincts primitifs, et ils s'exprimeront de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle vieillira. »

Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Non, la Traqueuse avait parlé d'une voix neutre, comme si c'était naturel pour elle.

« Traqueuse, je ne peux prendre de décision pour Espérance, car je ne suis pas sa mère, mais si Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse choisissent de l'élever sans lui faire une insertion, je ne pense pas que vous… »

« _Espérance_ ? Tiens, ils lui ont donné ce nom ? »

Je me raidis. En effet, ils lui avaient donné ce nom à la naissance. J'aimais beaucoup de choix, tant ce nom sonnait joliment.

La Traqueuse ricana.

« Dites-moi, Vagabonde, pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom dès votre arrivée ici ? _Vagabonde_… Vous auriez pu garder un de ceux que vous aviez dans les autres mondes, non ? »

Je savais bien que oui, j'en avais eu plusieurs. Sur la Planète des Brumes, on m'avait appelé Tête-dans-les-Étoiles, puis on m'avait surnommée Celle-qui-chevauche-la-Bête.

Mais ici, Vagabonde me convenait. Cela illustrait bien le fait que je n'avais jamais trouvé une planète où m'installer définitivement.

« Et savez-vous ce que signifie le mot _espérance_, Vagabonde ? »

« Eh bien, oui ! L'espoir. »

« Exact ! L'espoir. Et quel espoir ce bébé pourrait incarner pour Voix-de-Cristal ? »

Je compris où la Traqueuse voulait en venir. La mère avait dû l'appeler ainsi parce qu'elle espérait vivre avec un bébé humain.

« Mais si ses parents veulent… »

« Ils ne veulent pas ! » me coupa la Traqueuse. « Pas Feuille-qui-Danse, en tous cas. Il est pour une insertion. »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en entendant ça.

« Mais pourquoi ? Comment peuvent-ils être en désaccord ? »

« La Soigneuse de Voix-de-Cristal m'a informé que ce bébé est bien d'elle, ou plutôt de son hôte, mais le père n'est pas l'hôte de Feuille-qui-Danse. La femme a eu une liaison avec un autre homme que son mari. Ce bébé est le fruit d'un adultère. »

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Typiquement humain ! Ils ne sont même pas fidèles entre eux », dit-elle avec dégoût.

Je regardai le bébé avec stupeur. Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais connu son vrai père ? Pauvre petite ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir, elle n'y était pour rien.

Quand le biberon fut vide, le bébé le relâcha. Je le posai et attendis qu'elle fasse son rôt pour me lever. En voyant la grimace de dégoût de la Traqueuse face au bruit que la petite avait fait, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

« Merci d'être passée, Traqueuse. Je dois sortir, il est l'heure pour Espérance d'aller au parc », dis-je en me levant.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps que la Traqueuse quitte la maison. Elle ne parut pas comprendre le message, car elle demeura assise sur le canapé devant moi, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je me crispai en voyant la lueur de convoitise dans son regard, en direction du bébé. Que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais lui donner la petite ? Hors de question !

Réprimant mon agacement avec peine, je me dirigeai vers le placard où se trouvait la poussette. C'était dur de sortir l'objet avec une seule main, mais je refusais de lâcher le bébé en présence de cette femme.

Finalement, elle en eut assez et se leva pour s'approcher.

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? »

« Oui ! En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, avant de partir. »

Son expression contrariée me fit étrangement plaisir, même si je culpabilisai intérieurement. Une âme n'aurait pas dû éprouver autant d'émotions négatives à l'égard d'une autre, mais cette femme était vraiment insupportable.

Rien que la manière dont elle parlait d'Espérance me mettait hors de moi.

« Vous perdez votre temps avec ce bébé. Tôt ou tard, il recevra une âme et alors, vous n'aurez plus à vous en occuper. »

« La décision ne m'appartient pas, Traqueuse », dis-je sur un ton sec.

Haussant des épaules, la femme ouvrit la porte et, avant de sortir, me dit : « Profitez bien de votre promenade avec Espérance ! Ce sera peut-être la dernière, avant son insertion. »

Je haussai des épaules. Pas question de lui montrer que ses propos avaient fait mouche !

Je tendis à Espérance son petit éléphant en peluche. Elle le saisit avec un grand sourire et se mit à le faire sautiller sur l'accoudoir de la poussette en poussant de petits cris. Cela me fit rire.

La Traqueuse avait tort. Ce petit bout de chou n'était en rien violent ou enclin à faire le mal. C'était un être jeune, inoffensif, qui avait encore tant à découvrir avant de trouver sa place dans ce monde.

_Comme moi_, pensai-je à regret.

Cela ne faisait que huit mois que j'étais là, et pourtant, je continuais de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux paysages dans ce monde magnifique.

Espérance et moi avions cela en commun, et cela me rendait d'autant plus attachée à elle.

Pourtant, le désaccord au sein de sa famille m'inquiétait. Pourquoi Feuille-qui-Danse voulait-il qu'elle reçoive une insertion ? Était-il possible qu'il ressente la colère ou la sensation de trahison de son hôte humain quant au fait que ce bébé n'était pas le sien ? Ce n'était pas normal. Je n'étais pas la mère du bébé, je n'occupais pas son corps, et pourtant je l'aimais ! Ce devait être lié à mon potentiel pour devenir une mère, en tant qu'âme. Mais pourquoi n'aimait-il pas l'enfant, lui ?

Ces questions continuèrent de me hanter tandis que je me dirigeai avec le bébé en poussette vers le parc.

Et elles ne quittèrent pas mon esprit pendant le reste de la journée.


	2. La rencontre

_Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2020, pleine de bonheur et de réussite ! _

_Merci à __**Shadedwords**__ pour sa review et la mise en Alert de la fic. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les Âmes Vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**La rencontre**

**Mélanie**

_Surtout, ne pas s'arrêter ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne pas s'arrêter de courir. _

Courir… C'était plus facile d'y penser que de le faire, car mon pied me faisait un mal de chien.

Pourquoi est-ce que ma tentative de suicide n'avait pas marché ? J'avais bien sauté dans le puits d'ascenseur, mais le problème était que ce n'était pas assez haut. Je cherchais l'appartement où tante Maggie et Sharon étaient censées vivre cachées. Je n'avais rien trouvé. J'avais quand même eu le temps de gribouiller un message avant de fuir les traqueurs, puis tenter de me tuer pour éviter une insertion.

Mais je n'étais pas tombée d'assez haut. Ces saletés m'avaient appliqué les premiers soins avec leur médecine bizarre. J'avais doucement repris conscience dans un centre médical, alors que des parasites discutaient tout près de moi.

« C'est un miracle que son corps ait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'on la soigne ! Elle aurait dû mourir d'une telle chute », avait dit un homme.

Sa voix m'avait paru étonnamment douce. J'aurais presque pu l'imaginer sincèrement gentil, si je ne savais ce qu'il était réellement : un parasite, un meurtrier qui avait effacé un humain pour lui voler son corps.

« Celle-là a envie de vivre », avait dit une femme.

Cette voix-là m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle était dangereuse, je le sentais d'instinct. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, ça se sentait.

« Quand procéderez-vous à l'insertion ? »

« Pas tout de suite, Traqueuse. Nous n'avons pas d'âme dont le profil serait adapté à un hôte aussi rétif. À la limite, nous aurions pu insérer Vagabonde en elle. C'est une âme expérimentée, qui a déjà vécu dans huit corps sur huit planètes différentes, mais elle occupe déjà un autre corps depuis des mois et elle apprécie sa vie actuelle. »

« Alors… Peut-être pourrais-je occuper ce corps ? »

En entendant ça, mon cœur s'était emballé. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pas déjà…

« Il y a une procédure à suivre, Traqueuse. Vous devez demander une autorisation pour ça, sans parler des mesures à prendre pour préserver votre hôte actuel, en attendant d'occuper celle-ci. »

Un soupir agacé m'était parvenu. Aha ! Même les parasites pouvaient se fâcher entre eux. Intéressant. Ils n'étaient donc pas tous du genre tout sucre tout miel, à s'imaginer qu'on vivait sur la planète des bisounours.

La discussion, ou plutôt la dispute, à en juger la tension dans les voix, s'était poursuivie, mais le son avait diminué, puis j'avais entendu la porte coulisser.

J'avais alors pris le risque d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce où on m'avait laissée était propre et brillante. Mais la vue des appareils chirurgicaux sur la petite table près de moi m'avait glacé le sang. Ils étaient prêts à me faire leur maudite insertion !

On m'avait ôté mes vêtements. Je portais juste une espèce de chemise de nuit argentée, qui réfléchissait la lumière. Même pas de chaussures !

J'avais pris le scalpel, le seul objet pouvant faire office d'arme, et une blouse d'infirmier sur un porte-manteau près de la porte. Fermée, évidemment ! Et si j'essayais de l'ouvrir, je risquais de tomber sur un Traqueur qui me droguerait.

J'avais alors envisagé de m'ouvrir les veines avec le scalpel. Peut-être que cette fois, je mourrais pour de bon, et on ne pourrait jamais me mettre un mille-pattes dans le crâne ?

Mais je voulais d'abord essayer de m'enfuir. Une chance, la fenêtre n'était pas fermée ! Mais on était très haut, vraiment très haut. Il y avait un jardin en contrebas, et ma fenêtre surplombait un grand bassin d'eau.

Il fallait que je tente ma chance ! Alors, j'avais sauté. Et ça avait marché. Mais sitôt sortie de l'eau, un Traqueur s'était dirigé vers moi, un spray à la main, prêt à m'endormir.

Heureusement, une bonne clef du bras avait suffi à le neutraliser, puis je lui avais balancé son produit dans la figure, lui faisant perdre connaissance. J'aurais aimé le tuer avec mon scalpel, mais je l'avais perdu dans ma chute, et je n'avais pas le temps de le chercher dans l'eau. Je devais fuir !

Trempée jusqu'aux os, j'avais traversé la rue en courant, en me cachant derrière un arbre dès qu'une voiture passait.

Il faisait nuit, j'avais froid et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os !

Je ne m'arrêtais jamais, j'avais trop peur que l'alerte ait été donnée, qu'on ait trouvé la pièce vide et qu'on ait déjà entamé les recherches.

Il fallait que je vole une voiture ou que je trouve une cachette ! Mais il n'y avait rien, à part des maisons, toutes éclairées. Au moins, les rideaux étaient tirés, personne ne regardait dehors. Et personne n'était sorti, tant il faisait froid.

Soudain, je ressentis une douleur au pied. Je baissai les yeux et réalisai que j'avais marché sur un éclat de verre. Mince ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je continuai de marcher, en veillant à rester sur la pelouse. Ainsi, on ne remarquerait pas le sang dans le noir. Personne ne me suivrait à la trace…

Pourtant, je finis par me sentir fatiguée.

_Non ! Continue ! Encore un peu… _

Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas tuée avec le scalpel, quand j'en avais encore l'occasion ?

Quelle idiote ! S'ils me retrouvaient… S'ils me mettaient un parasite, ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver Jared et Jamie.

_NON ! _

Prise d'un brusque regain d'énergie, je courus aussi longtemps que je pus, avant que la douleur dans mon pied ne se fasse plus aiguë. Je ne m'étais peut-être pas juste coupée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un tesson dans le pied, qui bougeait quand j'appuyais sur mon talon.

_C'est bien, si je me vide de mon sang. Je mourrai avant qu'ils m'aient retrouvée… _

J'avisai soudain une ouverture entre deux maisons, sur ma droite. Elle menait à un jardin.

Fatiguée, je marchai dans l'allée, et restai immobile au milieu de la pelouse. Il y avait des fleurs, ici. C'était joli.

_Ce serait un bel endroit pour mourir. M'allonger une dernière fois… _

Oui, ce serait bien, ici.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je tombai dans l'herbe et regardai le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient.

J'espérais que là où ils étaient, Jared et Jamie pouvaient voir le ciel. Pas qu'ils se planquaient dans un endroit sombre et glauque. J'en avais connu, des planques sinistres. J'eus un sursaut de haine en repensant à une nuit où, cachée derrière la grille d'une bouche d'égout, j'avais regardé des gens passer dans la rue en discutant, riant… Les effluves de nourriture d'un restaurant plus loin devant moi m'avaient fait saliver. Ces maudits parasites nous avaient tout pris ! Maison, famille, nourriture… Et moi, je devais me terrer avec mon petit frère, à crever de faim.

_C'est bientôt fini. Plus de faim, plus de souffrance… _

Je fermai les yeux sur cette dernière pensée.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Après la visite impromptue de la Traqueuse, la journée s'était écoulée sans autre problème.

Espérance avait adoré aller au parc, puis j'étais rentrée chez elle pour lui donner son déjeuner. Le reste de la journée, elle avait fait sa sieste, pris son goûter puis je lui avais donné son bain.

Les parents avaient fini par rentrer. Les parents… J'avais désormais un peu de mal à penser ainsi, maintenant que je connaissais l'absence de parenté biologique entre Feuille-qui-Danse et l'enfant.

Mais ils m'avaient souri et remercié d'avoir gardé l'enfant. Je les avais informés de la visite de la Traqueuse. En apprenant ça, Voix-de-Cristal avait paru choquée. Pas Feuille-qui-Danse. Il avait alors informé sa femme qu'il avait sollicité la venue de la Traqueuse avant leur départ, pour parler de l'insertion.

À partir de là, les choses avaient dégénéré. J'avais vu Voix-de-Cristal reculer, avec le bébé dans les bras, et dire à son mari qu'elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait commencé à préparer le protocole d'insertion sans sa permission.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais contre une insertion ! »

« Mais Cristal, ne comprends-tu pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? »

« _Mieux_ ? En quoi serait-ce mieux ? Espérance est parfaite ainsi, je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Je ne veux pas d'une autre personne en elle. »

« Que racontes-tu là ? Ce sera toujours notre enfant ! On ne va pas nous l'enlever. »

« Oh, arrête, Feuille ! Ne joue pas sur les mots… »

Le bébé s'était remis à pleurer. Et moi, j'étais horrifiée par tout ça. Comment pouvaient-ils se disputer ? Ne voyaient-ils pas combien Espérance souffrait de la situation ?

Mais j'avais compris que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans cette situation. Je leur avais dit d'arrêter de se disputer, mais Cristal s'était tournée vers moi et m'avait congédiée, en s'excusant. Pas Feuile-qui-Danse, qui avait exigé que sa femme l'écoute.

Pleine de tristesse et de douleur pour le couple, je quittai la maison et traversai l'allée pour rejoindre la mienne. Arrivée sur le seuil, je réalisai que je tenais encore la peluche d'éléphant dans ma main. J'avais oublié de laisser son jouet à Espérance ! Tant pis, je le lui rendrais demain, quand les choses se seraient calmées.

Je fis quelques pas vers chez moi quand je notai un détail étrange. La lueur de la lanterne accrochée près de ma porte révélait une drôle de tache rouge sur le sol. De la peinture ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas fait de travaux pour la rénover. Elle me plaisait, avec ses murs gris et ses tuiles bleues.

Ou alors… était-ce du sang ? Y avait-il un blessé dans les parages ?

Paniquée, je cherchai une personne des yeux.

« Hého ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un éclat lumineux attira mon attention, vers le jardin. Il y avait quelque chose sur ma pelouse. Je me dirigeai prudemment dans cette direction. Arrivée là, j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

Il y avait une fille allongée dans l'herbe ! Sa chemise de nuit argentée brillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

La pauvre était très pâle. Je vis que l'un de ses pieds était en sang. Elle avait dû se blesser ! Mais d'où sortait-elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans ce quartier. Pourquoi gisait-elle au milieu de ma pelouse ?

Je me ressaisis rapidement. Il fallait que je réagisse !

Heureusement, j'avais quelques médicaments dans ma maison. Il m'était arrivé de garder Espérance chez moi pendant plusieurs jours, quand Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse s'absentaient pour longtemps. Le Soigneur avait laissé quelques produits, au cas où il arriverait quoi que ce soit au bébé nécessitant des premiers soins avant l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

Je filai dans ma salle de bain prendre du Stop Douleur et du Tout Propre.

De retour dans le jardin, je m'empressai de mettre la pastille sous la langue de la fille, puis de lui faire boire de l'eau. Elle avala sans trop de difficulté, ce qui me rassura. Si elle pouvait avaler, ça signifiait qu'elle était encore en vie.

Je vaporisai ensuite le Tout Propre sur sa plaie. Des bulles se formèrent sur la peau, puis quelque chose remua dessous. Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Avais-je mis le mauvais produit ? Allait-elle mourir ?

Quelque chose de petit sortit de son pied et tomba dans l'herbe. Je reconnus la forme : un éclat de verre. Elle s'était blessée avec un déchet !

J'appliquai à nouveau le produit, puis je me dépêchai d'envelopper le pied avec un foulard.

Je paniquai en réalisant que j'ignorais si ma méthode marcherait. Je n'étais pas Soigneuse ! Voix-de-Cristal m'avait expliqué les bases, au cas où Espérance serait blessée, mais la théorie et la pratique étaient deux choses fort différentes. Et c'était la première fois que je voyais du sang !

La fille remua un peu et gémit. Ma panique disparut comme un ballon qui se dégonflait, me laissant enfin respirer plus correctement.

« Ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, mais elle émettait des sons avec sa gorge, signe qu'elle n'était pas complètement inconsciente. Elle essayait de revenir à elle.

« Il faut marcher. Tenez bon, on est tout près de chez moi », lui dis-je avec douceur.

Je lui saisis les épaules aussi fort que je pus, mais je n'étais pas une athlète. Sa drôle de blouse humide glissa de ses épaules. Je l'enlevai, car elle gênait ma prise. Elle parut comprendre mon geste d'instinct et se redressa, puis se laissa mollement transporter vers la maison. Elle vacillait, nous avancions en zigzag et son bras pendait mollement autour de mes épaules, tandis que je la guidais en la tenait par la taille. Elle devait être sous le choc, mais le Stop Douleur avait dû la rendre plus conciliante, plus docile. Elle ne sentait même pas la douleur dans le pied que j'avais pansé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus soulagée que nous n'ayons pas trop de marches à monter. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je filai à la salle de bains prendre une serviette mouillée, ainsi que du Réparateur Universel et du Scellement.

De retour dans la chambre, j'appliquai les produits l'un après l'autre et attendis que la plaie disparaisse pour finir avec un dernier coup de serviette humide, pour enlever les dernières taches de sang.

Fini ! Elle était guérie. Je pris le temps de la regarder. Elle était plus grande que moi, avec la peau hâlée. Je lui donnais la vingtaine, pas plus. Athlétique, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns.

Je pris soin de la border avec un drap et une couverture, avant de retourner dans la salle de bains ranger les produits.

* * *

**Mélanie**

Je me sentais bien au chaud, dans le lit.

Une minute… Un lit ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que je dormais dans un lit ?

Les souvenirs me revinrent avec la brutalité d'un éclair : ma fuite, la coupure au pied, le sang, le froid, la fatigue et le jardin fleuri !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je n'étais plus dehors. Oh non ! Pas encore une salle d'insertion !

Mais à en juger le mobilier, j'étais plutôt dans une chambre. Il y avait même une petite peluche d'éléphant près de mon oreiller. Je me redressai et écartai les draps. Je réalisai aussitôt que mon pied était comme neuf. Même pas de cicatrice ! Plissant les yeux, je notai que si, en fait. Il y en avait bien une, mais elle était fine, il fallait vraiment avoir l'œil pour la distinguer. Mais qui avait fait ça ? Qui se serait donné la peine de soigner une humaine ?

Je vis la porte d'une autre pièce ouverte devant moi. Une fille se tenait au-dessus d'un lavabo et rangeait des produits dans un placard à pharmacie. Le reflet de son visage dans le miroir me fit trembler de rage. Des yeux argentés. Un mille-pattes ! Il m'avait sûrement soignée pour garder mon corps intact. Et quand il sortirait de la chambre, il irait chercher les Traqueurs. Pas question ! Je ne revivrai pas ça encore une fois.

Je cherchai une arme des yeux, mais il n'y avait rien ici, à part… la lampe de chevet ! Elle n'était pas grosse, la taille d'un livre de poche, et le socle était en terre cuite, mais c'était une bonne arme pour assommer.

Je la débranchai et m'en saisis en me levant. Silencieuse, je m'approchai doucement de lui en priant pour qu'il ne se retourne pas.

_Continue de ranger. Continue ce que tu fais, sale parasite !_ pensai-je intérieurement.

Mais, alors que j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il referma le placard. Il vit mon reflet dans le miroir et prit peur. Se retournant, il me regarda avec horreur et ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

Je plaquai ma main sur ses lèvres et brandis la lampe vers sa tête.

« Tu cries et je te fends le crâne avec ça ! C'est clair ? »

Il me répondit par un cri étouffé. Je le jaugeai rapidement. Il occupait le corps d'une fille plus petite que moi et je le sentais trembler sous ma main. Ce n'était pas un Traqueur, il n'avait pas l'uniforme. Et il ne m'aurait pas fait entrer chez lui, il aurait su que c'était stupide. Les Traqueurs ne viennent pas ainsi en aide aux humains, ils les envoient dans les centres médicaux pour les faire parasiter. Ce qui me rappela alors certains détails étranges de la situation.

« C'est toi qui m'as soignée ? »

Il bougea la tête en signe que « oui ».

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu appeler tes petits copains à la rescousse pour me ramener dans votre centre de soins, pour me faire une insertion, ç'aurait été plus facile ! »

Il émit des sons étouffés. Après un deuxième avertissement, j'ôtai mon bâillon et le tins à la gorge.

« Je-je-je… J'ignorais qu-qu-que v-v-vous étiez hu-hu-humaine ! Et vous… vous perdiez du sang ! Il fallait vous soigner. »

« Et alors ? Maintenant que tu as fini, tu comptes faire quoi ? Me mettre un de tes sales congénères dans le crâne ?! »

« Je… Je ne… Je… »

Il essayait de parler, mais sa voix était chargée de sanglots. Oh non, pas le coup des violons ! On ne me la faisait pas, à moi.

« C'est bon, arrête avec tes larmes de crocodile ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi. »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Crocodile ? Je n'ai pas d'animaux, ici. »

Génial ! Il avait fallu que je tombe sur un débile, en plus.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de sonnette. Quelqu'un à la porte !

« Par où on sort ? » demandai-je.

« Euh… par la porte. »

« Je parle d'une autre issue dans cette maison ! T'as pas une porte de derrière, ou une trappe à la cave ? »

« Non ! Juste la porte dans le hall d'entrée. »

Oh non ! Il avait réussi son coup, j'étais prise au piège dans sa maison. Les Traqueurs allaient venir me chercher. Retour à la case départ !

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avais-je pu être assez bête pour ramener une humaine violente et sauvage chez moi ?

Avec ses derniers avertissements qui résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête, j'allai ouvrir à la porte.

Trois Traqueurs apparurent dans l'entrebâillement.

« Bonjour, madame. On nous a signalé la présence d'une humaine dans le secteur », dit l'homme au centre du trio.

Je déglutis avec peine. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, je risquais de me trahir. Et si je dénonçais l'humaine, il y avait fort à parier pour que ça tourne à la violence. Il pourrait même y avoir des morts !

Je ne doutais pas que les Traqueurs réussiraient à la neutraliser, même si elle utilisait la lampe comme projectile. Ou peut-être que, tandis que j'étais descendue ouvrir, elle était partie prendre un couteau dans la cuisine ? Rien que d'imaginer cette arme en train de trancher la gorge d'un des miens, je me sentis prise de nausée.

« Vous n'allez pas bien ? Vous êtes très pâle », dit l'homme, inquiet.

« Ça va aller, Traqueur », lui dis-je, plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose.

« Vous vous appelez… ? »

« Vagabonde. »

« C'est bien votre maison, Vagabonde ? Vous vivez avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, Traqueur. C'est bien chez moi, je suis la seule propriétaire de la maison. »

Un craquement résonna à l'étage. L'humaine avait dû faire du bruit !

Un autre homme rejoignit le groupe, avec une blouse humide dans les mains.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans le jardin, et il y avait du sang dans l'herbe ! L'humaine est sûrement dans les parages et elle est blessée, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin. »

Oh non, la blouse trempée de la fille ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la laisser sur la pelouse ?

Les Traqueurs entrèrent en s'excusant, car ils devaient vérifier pour ma sécurité que l'intruse ne s'était pas faufilée dans ma maison. Je balbutiai des mots incompréhensibles, tant j'étais à court d'idées. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les Traqueurs, et j'avais peur de l'issue d'une rencontre avec cette fille.

Je les suivis à l'étage. Alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte de la chambre, j'entendis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains. La fille prenait une douche ? Mais comment diable pouvait-elle penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?!

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda le Traqueur en frappant à la porte entrouverte.

Le rideau était tiré, on pouvait clairement voir la silhouette de la fille derrière. Il y avait une odeur de savon fleuri dans l'air.

La fille écarta légèrement le rideau pour laisser passer sa tête et ses épaules nues. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de mousse qui coulait sur ses yeux fermés.

« Désolée, je ne vois rien avec tout ce shampoing ! Il y a un problème, Vagabonde ? »

« Non, aucun », répondis-je avec un rire nerveux.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bains, avec une fille nue qui n'avait qu'un rideau de plastique opaque pour se protéger, les Traqueurs prirent l'air confus et s'empressèrent de sortir en s'excusant.

Amusée malgré moi, je raccompagnai les Traqueurs à la porte. Sitôt la porte fermée, j'enclenchai le verrou. Une protection inutile en temps normal, et plus encore puisque l'intruse était _dans_ ma maison.

Je me dépêchai de remonter. La douche s'était arrêtée. La fille avait rincé ses cheveux et enveloppé son corps dans une grande serviette.

Après un instant de silence tendu, je me tournai vers le porte-manteau de la salle de bains et lui tendis mon peignoir.

Elle regarda l'objet avec surprise, comme si elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que je l'enferme dans la pièce ou que j'attrape la lampe posée par terre près de la porte pour la neutraliser.

Finalement, elle prit le vêtement. Je me retournai, lui accordant un minimum d'intimité, et en profitai pour remettre la lampe sur la table de chevet.

Quand elle eut fini, nous recommençâmes à nous dévisager. Le silence était retombé dehors, le quartier était de nouveau tranquille.

« Tu ne m'as pas dénoncée », dit la fille.

Je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. J'aurais pu le faire, s'ils m'avaient posé des questions plus directes. Par pour nuire à la fille, mais parce que je ne savais pas mentir et que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'empêcher les miens de faire leur travail.

Sans dire un mot, nous retournâmes dans la chambre. Je réalisai que l'éléphant en peluche était sur le lit. Je l'avais jeté distraitement en arrivant dans la pièce, pour courir prendre des médicaments dans la salle de bains. Espérance ! Une enfant humaine, comme cette fille.

Je regardai l'humaine avec un nouvel intérêt. Est-ce que la fille de Voix-de-Cristal deviendrait comme elle en grandissant ? La Traqueuse avait-elle dit vrai, en fin de compte ? Je ne pouvais oublier comment cette fille m'avait clouée contre le mur et menacée de me tuer.

Pourtant, la fille avait opté pour la ruse en faisant croire qu'elle se lavait la tête, plutôt que d'affronter les Traqueurs. Et elle ne m'avait pas tuée.

« Vagabonde, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… Comment le sais-tu ? »

Je ne m'étais pourtant pas présentée.

« Je vous ai entendus ! C'est pour ça que j'ai joué la comédie, sous la douche. Tu n'es pas douée pour les mensonges. »

« Parce que nous ne nous mentons jamais ! Nous nous faisons confiance. »

La fille eut un petit rire moqueur qui eut le don de me vexer.

« Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours », dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Je croisai les bras dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air plus menaçant, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue. L'attitude arrogante de cette fille réveillait en moi un sentiment inconnu, que je n'avais connu qu'à travers mes cauchemars : la colère.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'avait rien d'amusant pour moi. Tu étais mourante et tu te vidais de ton sang dans mon jardin ! »

La fille me regarda avec surprise, et je savais que ce n'était pas juste à cause de ce tutoiement soudain. Ma réaction la déstabilisait vraiment. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne m'étais jamais fâchée contre quiconque, jusqu'ici.

« Et alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à appeler les Traqueurs dès le début, si ça t'embêtait ! » dit la fille avec une moue boudeuse.

« Mais tu allais mourir ! »

« C'était juste une égratignure. »

« Une égratignure ? Tu avais du verre planté dans le pied et tu étais presque… »

Elle se pencha soudain en avant avec l'air fatigué.

« Eh ! » dis-je en tendant mes bras pour la rattraper.

Elle se ressaisit au moment où mes mains la touchaient et me repoussa.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Son regard se posa sur le lit.

« Assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux », lui dis-je en montrant le meuble.

« Non, ça va. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu dois dormir et manger pour… »

« Oh, arrête de jouer la gentille ! Vous êtes tous hypocrites et souriants, mais dès que j'aurai baissé ma garde, tu me mettras un de ces sales mille-pattes dans la tête et je disparaîtrai. Mais non, pas question ! C'est moi qui donne des ordres, alors fous-moi la paix, sale parasite ! »

Aïe ! Ça faisait mal d'entendre ça. Quelle sale ingrate d'humaine. J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler les Traqueurs après l'avoir trouvée dans mon jardin. Malgré mon désir de rester forte et insensible face à ses insultes, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Les paroles de cette fille étaient blessantes, tout comme son attitude à mon égard, alors que je ne l'avais même pas dénoncée.

La fille remarqua mes larmes. Son expression se fit moins dure, mais ses yeux noisette brillaient toujours de colère.

Finalement, elle émit un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Un « scouic ! » retentit à l'endroit où elle s'était placée. Se redressant, elle tira de sous ses fesses la peluche d'éléphant. Elle la regarda avec surprise, puis inspecta les lieux du regard.

« Tu vis vraiment seule ici ? Ou tu gardes un enfant ? » dit-elle avec curiosité.

Je la lui pris des mains pour la serrer contre moi.

« Cette peluche est à une enfant humaine que je garde quelques fois, chez des amis. »

« Pardon ? Une enfant _humaine_ ? »

Avec un soupir, je lui expliquai rapidement qui étaient mes voisins et leur situation avec le bébé. Lorsque j'eus fini, la fille me regarda avec l'air sidéré.

J'attendis en silence, sans savoir quoi faire. Devais-je aller lui chercher un verre d'eau pour l'aider à surmonter sa surprise ? Quitter la pièce pour la laisser réfléchir seule ? Ou bien quitter la maison et aller prévenir le premier Traqueur venu de sa présence chez moi ? Mais si je faisais ça, on comprendrait que j'avais menti aux trois autres. Et si la Traqueuse s'en mêlait ? Elle pourrait s'en servir comme argument pour m'écarter du problème concernant le bébé humain. Ma parole ne servirait plus à rien pour défendre l'enfant. Espérance aurait alors droit à une insertion en même temps que cette fille !

Cette idée me taraudait l'esprit depuis que j'avais quitté la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte aux Traqueurs. Malgré la peur, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser à ce point commun entre cette jeune femme et le bébé. Si Voix-de-Cristal avait caché sa fille ici, pour empêcher une insertion, qu'aurais-je fait ? J'aurais joué le jeu et aidé à dissimuler l'enfant !

« Eh, l'alien ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je réalisai que, perdue dans mes songes, je n'avais pas vu la fille se lever et agiter la main devant mon visage. Quelle idiote ! Je devais rester alerte, cette humaine pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

« Je m'appelle Mélanie. »

Tiens ? Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Voilà qu'elle était polie. Quelles drôles de créatures que ces humains ! Ils changeaient si facilement d'humeur pour des raisons incompréhensibles.

« Enchantée, Mélanie », répondis-je poliment.

Quoique crispé, son sourire me fit curieusement du bien.


	3. Cohabitation

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les Âmes Vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Cohabitation**

**Mélanie**

La situation était tellement bizarre que j'en aurais ri, si j'avais été seule.

Une âme qui aidait une humaine ! Trop bizarre. Surtout alors que je l'avais menacée de la tuer, après qu'elle m'ait soignée.

Je n'avais pas lâché Vagabonde d'une semelle pendant la nuit. Elle avait insisté pour que je reste assise sur le lit, mais je l'avais suivie partout, quand elle était allée dans la cuisine chercher deux verres d'eau tirée du robinet, un pour moi et un pour elle. Je l'avais obligée à boire le sien en premier, pour m'assurer qu'il était sans somnifère.

Quand elle avait compris que je ne la lâcherais pas, elle avait remonté l'escalier et était retournée s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la chambre, face au lit, en me regardant avec insistance. Le message était clair : « _Si je reste avec toi, tu dors._ »

C'était une histoire de fous ! Une âme qui luttait pour m'obliger à prendre soin de moi.

_Pour que mon corps soit en bon état au moment de l'insertion_, me rappela ma conscience.

Sauf que ça ne tenait pas debout. Quand elle avait reparlé de mon état, elle s'était mise en colère face à mon manque de sérieux pour ma propre santé. Un peu comme une mère qui grondait son enfant pour son insouciance. Le fait que je sois humaine semblait ne pas diminuer la valeur que ma vie avait à ses yeux. Mais de la valeur pour une insertion, je ne devais pas l'oublier.

Sauf qu'il y avait aussi cette histoire avec cette petite fille, Espérance… Ainsi, des âmes pouvaient se servir de nos corps pour mettre au monde des enfants humains et les élever comme les leurs ? Je trouvais ça choquant, mais je ne croyais pas que Vagabonde m'avait baratinée. Elle avait menti comme un pied aux Traqueurs, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour m'aider. En fait, elle paraissait juste effrayée face à moi. Pas agressive ni méchante. Et ses larmes quand je l'avais insultée… Je m'étais sentie bête sur le coup, mais j'avais évité de m'excuser. Ma haine envers les siens était trop forte. Et ma fatigue aussi, puisque je finis par m'endormir.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, il faisait jour dans la chambre. Je réalisai soudain que la chaise était vide. Où était passée la fille ?

Oh non, je m'étais fait avoir ! Elle avait bien caché son jeu, cette vipère. Elle était partie prévenir les siens pendant que je dormais !

Catastrophée, je courus dans le couloir et dévalai l'escalier. Je m'arrêtai net au bas des marches, manquant de la percuter. Elle se tenait devant moi, avec un plateau dans les bras.

« Euh… Bien dormi ? » dit-elle avec l'air inquiet.

Je baissai les yeux et vis que le plateau comportait une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon, des toasts, une tasse de café et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu dormais encore, alors je comptais t'amener ça », dit-elle devant mon air perdu.

« Ah… »

Je ne trouvai pas mieux à répondre, pour une fois. Nous remontâmes en silence dans la chambre. Vagabonde posa le plateau sur le lit et là, les grondements de mon estomac eurent raison de mes dernières réticences. J'avais tellement faim ! C'était comme si je n'avais pas pris un vrai petit-déjeuner depuis des siècles.

Je jetai quelques coups d'œil à Vagabonde en mangeant. Elle avait pris le mug de café, qu'elle sirotait en silence, en me rendant mes regards.

Quand j'eus fini, je soupirai d'aise. C'était si bon d'avoir l'estomac plein ! Je n'avais pas fait un vrai repas comme celui-là depuis un moment.

Je réalisai que des vêtements avaient été posés au pied du lit.

« C'est… pour moi ? » demandai-je sans y croire.

« Oui, j'ai été les chercher ce matin, avant de revenir faire le petit-déjeuner. Tu es plus grande que moi, mes vêtements ne t'iront pas. Et tu ne veux sûrement pas te promener toute la journée en peignoir. »

Elle était donc sortie ? Mais alors… Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil et vis qu'il était midi et quart ! J'avais dormi si longtemps que ça ? Incroyable !

« Je n'ai prévenu personne », dit-elle, comme si elle devinait mes craintes.

« Et ces vêtements ? On ne t'a pas demandé pour qui tu les as achetés ? »

« Nous n'achetons plus rien, on peut se servir librement dans tous les magasins. Nous n'utilisons pas votre système monétaire. Nous nous entraidons tous, il est normal que nous partagions tout au sein de la communauté. »

Fronçant des sourcils, j'attrapai le jean qu'elle m'avait pris.

« Il y a une étiquette avec un code-barres, dessus. »

« Pour tenir l'inventaire. Il n'y a pas de prix. »

Elle se leva et sortit avec le plateau, me laissant seule pour me changer.

Les vêtements comportaient des sous-vêtements, un débardeur, un t-shirt, un jean, des chaussettes, des baskets et une veste.

Je les enfilai et fus contente de sentir le tissu propre et intact contre ma peau. Être propre, nourrie et bien habillée… J'avais oublié ces sensations !

J'entendis un bruit de vaisselle en bas. Vagabonde devait laver les couverts du petit-déjeuner.

Je me coiffai rapidement dans la salle de bains, puis je regardai autour de moi. La chambre d'amis n'avait pas grand-chose de spécial. Un lit, une commode, une chaise… L'éléphant en peluche était toujours là.

Je sortis et vis une porte ouverte sur une autre chambre devant moi. Sûrement celle de Vagabonde.

Curieuse, j'y entrai. Là aussi, tout était très… normal. Pas de papier peint aux couleurs féminines ou sévères, juste des murs blancs. Pas d'accessoires ou de bibelots pour décorer l'endroit. J'avais visité pas mal de maisons quand je cambriolais pour chiper de la nourriture, pour moi et mon frère. J'avais beau ne pas m'y attendre, j'avais quand même remarqué qu'elles étaient plus… décorées qu'ici.

À croire que cette âme n'avait pas de personnalité. Ou peut-être qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, puisque les siens nous avaient volé ce monde ?

Je remarquai tout de même deux photos sur la table de chevet. La première la montrait seule face à sa maison. Elle se tenait droite et sa bouche esquissait un sourire raté. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne en photo ? La deuxième, en revanche, la représentait souriante avec un bébé sur les genoux, au milieu des fleurs de son jardin.

Les yeux de Vagabonde brillaient de l'éclat typiquement argenté des âmes, mais les yeux bleus du bébé étaient normaux. Ce devait être Espérance. Elle portait un pyjama rose et souriait à l'appareil photo en tripotant son éléphant en peluche, tandis que Vagabonde la serrait contre elle avec un bras passé derrière son dos, l'autre tendu en avant pour tenir l'appareil photo. L'amour sur son visage était plus que visible. Elle aimait le bébé, c'était irréfutable.

Cette photo me rappela mon petit Jamie. Qu'était-il devenu ? Jared avait-il su le protéger en mon absence ? Ils ne m'avaient sûrement pas attendue, j'avais été claire quant à la marche à suivre si je ne revenais pas.

Sharon… J'espérais qu'elle allait bien, elle aussi. Pour le moment, je devais penser à moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, mais repartir tout de suite aurait été stupide. Les Traqueurs devaient encore patrouiller dans le secteur.

Je devais donc rester cachée quelques jours. Mais Vagabonde accepterait-elle de m'héberger aussi longtemps ? Il fallait espérer que oui.

Elle monta me voir et me dit qu'elle devait partir travailler, sinon elle éveillerait les soupçons.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne, mais il fallait prendre ce risque. Sauf qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Si jamais un Traqueur revient, tu seras obligée d'ouvrir, car désormais on sait que tu es chez moi, et les portes ne sont jamais verrouillées. »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que les âmes se faisaient confiance. Quelle idiotie ! Vagabonde me tendit une paire de lunettes aux verres sombres.

« Cache tes yeux avec ça. Ce sont des lunettes correctrices, pour les gens à la vue déficiente. Garde tes cheveux libres, pour couvrir ta nuque et l'absence de cicatrice. Et si on te demande ton nom, dis que tu t'appelles… Épine-de-Feu. »

« Épine-de-Feu ? Pourquoi pas juste mon prénom ? »

« La plupart des âmes portent un nom en rapport avec les planètes où elles ont déjà vécu. Moi, j'en ai plein d'autres, comme Tête-dans-les-Étoiles et Celle-qui-chevauche-la-Bête. »

Elle me donna un scénario rapide : je venais du Monde de Feu, une planète habitée par les Goûte-Feux, une espèce se nourrissant de la fumée des Fleurs Ambulantes qu'ils brûlaient, pour en absorber tous les nutriments essentiels à leur survie. Je l'écoutai avec stupeur, tant ça semblait tiré d'un livre de science-fiction. Ainsi, il y avait d'autres planètes occupées par d'autres formes de vie que les âmes ? J'avais bien envie de l'interroger, mais elle était pressée. Je lui en reparlerais ce soir, pendant le dîner.

Quand elle fut partie, je regardai autour de moi sans savoir quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois que je restais si longtemps dans la maison d'une âme sans la cambrioler, et avec sa permission !

Je rangeai les lunettes dans une poche de mon jean et allai regarder les livres sur l'étagère. Il y avait quelques magazines, une encyclopédie de la Terre, mais aussi des classiques de littérature terrienne comme _Roméo et Juliette_, _Le Passeur_ et _Le livre de la jungle_. J'étais surprise, je pensais que les âmes les avaient détruits parce qu'ils les jugeaient trop violents. Ou peut-être que Vagabonde avait choisi de les garder pour elle, parce qu'elle les appréciait ? C'était trop bizarre. Elle ne collait pas avec l'image que je me faisais des âmes. Déjà, sa colère hier soir, quand j'avais critiqué le mode de vie des siens, et son amour apparent pour le bébé humain…

Côté musique, il n'y avait pas d'album de groupes terriens. Juste des CDs jouant de la musique classique plate, typique des âmes. Les chaînes à la télé étaient d'un ennui mortel. Ces stupides parasites avaient supprimé toutes les émissions humaines, car elles étaient jugées trop violentes. Même les matchs de foot étaient nuls, car les aliens n'avaient pas du tout l'esprit compétitif. Trop polis, trop gentils pour essayer de battre l'adversaire et remporter la victoire. La dernière fois que j'avais vu un match, c'était avec Jared et Jamie. Nous avions pillé et squatté la maison d'un couple d'âmes qui étaient de sortie. Le match avait été nul, évidemment, puisque les joueurs s'arrêtaient toutes les deux minutes pour s'excuser d'avoir volé le ballon à l'autre équipe ou marqué un but. J'avais adoré regarder Jared et Jamie pousser des cris face au jeu débile des footballeurs. C'était si agréable de les voir passer un bon moment et de vivre l'illusion, même temporaire, que la vie était de nouveau normale. Que nous étions en sécurité, ne fût-ce qu'un instant.

Je tombai tout de même sur un livre intéressant : un atlas routier des États-Unis. Parfait ! Je pouvais commencer à planifier un itinéraire pour quitter Chicago et rejoindre la planque de l'oncle Jeb. Si Jamie et Jared avaient bien suivi mes instructions, je les retrouverais là-bas le moment venu. Et peut-être que Sharon serait également là, si elle avait trouvé mon mot avant ma tentative de suicide dans le puits de l'ascenseur.

Je venais de noter deux itinéraires possibles sur une feuille quand des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Des gens se disputaient dans le jardin d'à côté. Une dispute ? Chez des âmes ? Pas possible ! Fallait que j'aille voir ça.

Je pris soin d'enfiler mes lunettes avant de sortir dans le jardin. Je vis un couple de l'autre côté de la clôture. Une femme qui tenait un bébé en larmes dans ses bras. Elle essayait de le calmer tout en écoutant son mari, qui parlait de vive voix.

« Je refuse de faire ce voyage sans Espérance. Elle est trop jeune pour ça », dit la femme.

« Mais ce ne sera que pour deux semaines ! Nous pourrions la laisser à Vagabonde. »

« Non, elle doit donner des cours à l'université ! Elle ne peut pas garder la petite tout le temps. »

« Cristal, pourquoi fais-tu passer ce bébé humain avant tout le reste ? Je… »

« Bonjour ! » dis-je en m'approchant, avec un sourire que j'espérais convaincant.

« Oh ! Bonjour ? » dit la femme, surprise.

« Vous êtes une amie de Vagabonde ? Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle », dit l'homme.

« Je suis une amie de passage. Je m'appelle Épine-de-Feu. »

« Vous venez du Monde de Feu ? C'est si rare de croiser une âme de cette planète, ici ! »

« Je sais. La vie là-bas ne me tentait pas trop, alors j'ai préféré essayer la Terre. »

Je mentais avec facilité, comme un bon agent secret. Ah, si Vagabonde me voyait ! Ça lui aurait été instructif.

« Votre bébé va bien ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« Oui, nous étions juste en train de… discuter. »

La voix de la femme tremblait, comme Vagabonde face aux Traqueurs.

« Je peux la tenir ? » demandai-je, désireuse de l'observer de plus près.

« Bien sûr ! Allez-y doucement, quand même. »

Heureusement que j'avais de l'expérience avec Jamie. Sitôt dans mes bras, je la berçai en chuintant, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec mon frère quand il était tout petit.

Espérance ne tarda pas à se calmer, et je lui souris.

« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître », dit la femme, rassurée.

« Un peu, oui », murmurai-je en pensant à Jamie avec nostalgie.

Soudain, la petite tendit la main et saisit une branche de mes lunettes, les faisant tomber sur son ventre. Oh non !

Je me dépêchai de les remettre et jetai un regard au couple. Ils étaient de nouveau en pleine discussion et n'avaient pas fait attention à moi.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le coin, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Je leur rendis la petite et me dépêchai de rentrer, leur répondant à peine quand ils me souhaitèrent une bonne journée.

Sitôt la porte fermée, j'expirai un grand coup.

J'avais eu chaud !

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Jamais mon cours ne m'avait paru aussi long. J'étais angoissée.

Que faisait Mélanie en mon absence ? S'était-elle enfuie ? Cela aurait presque été préférable, ainsi je n'aurais pas eu à continuer de la cacher. Mais en même temps, j'étais triste à l'idée qu'elle parte sans même me dire au revoir. Et inquiète à l'idée que les Traqueurs reviennent en mon absence pour la capturer.

Je dus faire de gros efforts pour me concentrer sur mon cours. Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, je me fis violence pour ne pas courir jusque chez moi. Je restai jusqu'à ce que le dernier des étudiants ait fini de me poser des questions, puis je rangeai mes notes et quittai la salle.

Je traversais la pelouse du campus quand j'entendis une voix dans mon dos.

« Vagabonde ! »

Cette voix douce et gentille me fit sourire. Je me retournai pour saluer le Soigneur Marche-sur-les-Eaux, qui venait à ma rencontre.

« Quelle bonne surprise, Soigneur ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne devriez pas être au Centre de Soins ? »

L'air bougon, le Soigneur haussa des épaules.

« Depuis l'évasion de cette humaine, nous sommes envahis de Traqueurs qui fouillent nos locaux sans se soucier de nous. Ils sont persuadés qu'un détail leur a échappé, voire que l'humaine s'y cache peut-être encore. »

Mélanie ! Ils continuaient donc de la chercher…

« Vous allez bien, Vagabonde ? Vous êtes pâle, tout à coup », dit le Soigneur, l'air inquiet.

Peu désireuse de mentir à cette âme qui avait été si gentille avec moi dès mon arrivée sur Terre, je choisis de continuer de marcher sans répondre.

Il me rejoignit et continua de marcher à côté de moi sans parler, attendant que je daigne reprendre la parole.

« Vous êtes venu pour me parler de ça ? De cette humaine ? » finis-je par demander.

« En partie, oui. Je voulais surtout vous prévenir qu'une Traqueuse, celle présente le jour de votre insertion, prend cette enquête trop à cœur. Ses collègues lui ont parlé de leur inspection de votre maison hier soir, et elle compte revenir bientôt vous voir pour ça. Son empressement à chercher l'humaine est inquiétant. Ça frise le fanatisme. »

Je regardai Marche-sur-les-Eaux avec surprise. Sa dispute avec la Traqueuse le jour de mon insertion était encore fraîche dans ma mémoire. Jamais je n'avais encore vu deux Âmes se disputer !

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'aimiez pas ? Vous a-t-elle manqué de respect ? »

Le Soigneur émit un soupir fatigué.

« Son travail est aux antipodes du mien. Il implique de l'agressivité, de la violence à l'égard des humains. Même vous, vous en avez pâti ! Elle était persuadée qu'on pouvait encore tirer des renseignements de votre hôte en vous insérant dedans, au lieu de vous trouver un corps tout neuf. »

« Mais les conditions que j'avais formulées avant mon arrivée sur Terre étaient remplies ! Je voulais un corps de femme adulte. Celui-ci n'a pas été jugé défectueux. Je suis satisfaite de mon sort. »

« Vraiment ? Vous vous adaptez parfaitement à ce corps ? »

Il avait posé la question sans suspicion, juste par désir de savoir si j'allais bien. En repensant à mes cauchemars, j'eus un frisson. Cela ne lui échappa pas. Il posa la main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à m'arrêter pour lui faire face.

« Je trouvais grossier que des étudiants assistent à votre insertion, Vagabonde. Toutes les âmes méritent de l'intimité, et nous savons tous faire une extraction en cas d'urgence. Je déplore ce qui s'est passé avec cette humaine en cavale. Quand on nous l'a amenée, j'ai ressenti de la tristesse. Son corps était meurtri, brisé. Elle avait enduré tant de souffrances… »

_Oui, je sais_, pensai-je tristement.

Marche-sur-les-Eaux reporta son regard sur les étudiants qui allaient et venaient autour de nous.

« Parfois, je pense que nous nous y sommes mal pris. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous installer aussi vite sur Terre. Nous aurions dû mieux les étudier, n'en occuper que quelques-uns et tenter de trouver un accord avec les autres. L'harmonie ici n'est pas parfaite », dit-il avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Nous sommes tous heureux ! »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les Traqueurs sont-ils encore là ? Et des humains souffrent. Les derniers qu'on nous ramène ont des souvenirs horribles, qui ne sont pas bons pour nos congénères. Vous-même avez eu votre part de souffrance, au début. La Traqueuse vous a imposé plusieurs entretiens avant que vous puissiez enfin vous installer dans votre maison et commencer une vraie vie ici. »

« Soigneur, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai passé ces entretiens pour le bien commun. »

Je mentais par politesse, pour le rassurer. En fait, j'avais détesté ces entretiens avec la Traqueuse, seule dans une pièce, assise à une table devant elle. Les souvenirs que je cherchais étaient tous flous, brisés. C'était comme essayer de remettre les morceaux d'un miroir ensemble, en espérant qu'il ferait apparaître une image cohérente. J'avais récolté de grosses migraines à cause de ça. La Traqueuse avait été si déçue, elle m'avait exprimé tant de fois sa déception ! Pour elle, j'étais une incapable. Une âme faible.

Honteuse, je baissai les yeux. Le Soigneur me prit doucement les mains.

« Toute âme se porterait volontaire pour préserver le bien-être du plus grand nombre, évidemment », dit-il en soupirant. « Mais était-ce réellement la finalité de cette mission ? En quoi cela a-t-il servi le bien commun, de vous imposer cette épreuve dès votre arrivée ? Et quand je pense à la prochaine âme qu'on insérera dans le corps de l'humaine, si jamais on la retrouve… Aucune âme ne devrait faire de sacrifice. Je suis toutefois heureux que vous soyez satisfaite de votre vie. Par contre, suivez mon conseil à l'avenir : méfiez-vous de la Traqueuse. Elle risque de revenir vous harceler au sujet de cette fugitive. »

« D'accord, Marche-sur-les-Eaux. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue. »

« De rien. Bonne journée, Vagabonde. »

Après quoi, il me quitta pour retourner au Centre de Soins.

Je pris moi-même le temps d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements pour Mélanie au magasin le plus proche. Porter la même tenue toute la journée n'était pas une bonne idée, il faudrait bien qu'elle se fasse une lessive, à un moment ou un autre.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je la trouvai allongée sur le canapé, fixant le plafond en jouant distraitement avec les branches de ses lunettes.

Quand elle me raconta sa rencontre avec Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse, je fus heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils avaient cru l'histoire que j'avais inventée. Par contre, quand elle aborda l'incident des lunettes, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher.

« Ils ne m'ont pas vue, ils étaient trop absorbés par leur discussion pour remarquer mes yeux. »

« Tout de même, c'était très dangereux ! Tu imagines s'ils t'avaient vue ? »

Elle haussa des épaules, de cette manière insolente qui m'agaçait.

« Ils ne m'ont pas vue et ils ont gobé la fausse identité que tu m'as donnée, alors c'est okay. »

« Okay n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. »

« Relax, Max ! Je suis toujours là, non ? »

« Je m'appelle Vagabonde, pas Max. »

Mélanie roula des yeux.

« C'est une expression ! T'inquiète, je ferai plus attention, c'est promis ! Voilà, tu es contente ? »

En apparence, oui, mais je commençais à me méfier. Cette fille avait un tempérament impétueux qui ne collait pas avec celui des âmes. Son côté impulsif la mettait en danger. Enfin, il allait falloir que je m'en accommode. Il faudrait aussi garder les avertissements de Marche-sur-les-Eaux à l'esprit. La Traqueuse risquait de revenir me voir.

Je remarquai le papier sur la table devant elle, et les noms de route marqués dessus. Il y avait aussi un drôle de gribouillis, comme si elle avait dessiné un sentier. Il était plein de pics et de creux, ainsi que des plats.

Mélanie suivit mon regard et s'empressa de glisser la feuille dans sa poche.

« Tu vas bientôt t'en aller ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais que je reste m'installer ici ? » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Oh non, qui pourrait me surveiller toute la journée, sinon ? » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ma réponse la surprit. Moi-même, j'avouais ne pas comprendre. J'étais pourtant peu portée sur le sarcasme. Décidément, cette humaine déteignait trop sur moi.

Pour le dîner, je commandai des pizzas : une au fromage pour moi et une royale pour Mélanie. Elles nous furent vite livrées. Tandis que nous mangions dans le salon, Mélanie me posa des questions sur le Monde de Feu, dont j'avais parlé avant de partir au travail.

Toute contente à l'idée de partager ma science avec elle, je lui parlai de ce monde, ainsi que des autres que j'avais déjà visités. Elle m'écouta avec l'air passionné, en me posant parfois des questions sur la vie des Ours ou des Chauves-souris. J'adorais ça ! C'était comme à l'université, mais en plus intime, avec… une amie. L'idée me surprit moi-même.

Ce soir-là, nous dormîmes chacune dans notre propre chambre. Mélanie avait quand même insisté pour que les portes restent ouvertes.

« Par sécurité, au cas où les Traqueurs reviendraient. Je les entendrai, comme ça. »

Ce devait sûrement être aussi pour me surveiller, puisque nous pouvions nous voir par les ouvertures, mais je préférais ça au fait de dormir sur une chaise devant elle, comme hier soir.


	4. Le départ

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review du dernier chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le départ**

**Mélanie**

Au bout de deux jours, je commençai à m'ennuyer.

C'était agréable d'être au chaud, de manger à sa faim, de pouvoir se laver tous les soirs, mais ma vie d'avant me manquait. L'action, le fait de bouger, voyager… Mais surtout, Jared et Jamie me manquaient. Je rêvais d'eux toutes les nuits. Et j'avais peur. Peur d'apprendre qu'ils avaient pris le risque de partir à ma recherche et qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre.

Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Vagabonde, de peur qu'elle trahisse mon secret. Je commençais à croire qu'elle ne me tromperait pas, mais elle ne savait pas mentir. Elle pouvait involontairement laisser échapper une information vitale qui nuirait à mes proches et ça, je ne pouvais pas le risquer.

Le jour suivant, elle me quitta dans la matinée après le petit-déjeuner, car ses cours avaient des horaires irréguliers. Je lui promis de ne pas prendre de risques comme la dernière fois, et je le promis sincèrement.

Je continuai d'étudier le livre de cartes routières, pour bien vérifier les itinéraires possibles, puis je montai dans la chambre pour faire un peu d'exercice. Quelques étirements et des pompes étaient toujours salutaires, pour entretenir sa forme physique.

Vagabonde revint dans la soirée, avec des courses pour le dîner.

Je l'aidai à éplucher les légumes, tandis qu'elle se remit à me parler de son expérience sur les autres planètes.

Le plat venait juste d'être mis dans le four quand on sonna à la porte.

Vagabonde alla à la fenêtre et se crispa.

« C'est une Traqueuse ! »

Je filai aussitôt à l'étage me planquer dans la chambre. Je restai quand même sur le seuil, accroupie derrière la rambarde qui surplombait le salon. J'avais besoin de surveiller Vagabonde et d'anticiper la venue de la Traqueuse, si jamais elle décidait de monter à l'étage.

« Bonsoir, Traqueuse. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Vagabonde.

« Des collègues m'ont rapporté la présence d'une jeune femme chez vous. Vos voisins m'ont aussi parlé d'elle. Une certaine Épine-de-Feu. »

Cette voix, je la connaissais ! C'était celle de la femme qui s'était disputée avec l'homme au Centre de Soins, alors qu'ils me croyaient inconsciente. Je n'aimais pas sa voix. Elle était trop aiguë, c'était désagréable. Je risquai un coup d'œil et fus surprise de voir qu'elle était un peu plus petite que Vagabonde. Pourtant, elle avait une attitude agressive, presque… teigneuse. On aurait dit un roquet qui essayait d'intimider un chien plus grand.

« C'est cela, mais… elle est repartie. Elle était… de passage. »

La voix tremblante de Vagabonde me fit serrer les dents.

_Il va vraiment falloir que je lui apprenne à mentir ! _

« C'est curieux, j'ai contacté plusieurs Soigneurs et aucun ne m'a parlé d'une âme ayant récemment fait le voyage depuis le Monde de Feu jusqu'ici. La seule âme référencée dans ce pays est Rôtit-les-Fleurs-Vivantes, et il habite la Louisiane. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Vagabonde ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle tournait le dos à la Traqueuse et se tordait les mains, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Traqueuse. Peut-être que cette âme s'est installée dans un autre pays que les États-Unis, avant de venir me rendre visite ? »

« J'en doute ! Pourquoi une âme ferait un si long voyage rien que pour venir vous voir ? Je vous connais, Vagabonde. Vous êtes une solitaire ! Votre Tutrice me l'a confirmé, vous avez du mal à sociabiliser avec les autres. »

« Comment vous… ? Kathy ne peut pas vous avoir parlé ! La relation entre une âme et son Tuteur est… »

« Confidentielle, je sais. Je connais la théorie. Mais j'avais besoin d'informations pour mon enquête. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, son expression face à certaines de mes questions était suffisante, et il y a urgence. Une humaine est en cavale, Vagabonde ! Il est de notre devoir de la retrouver. »

« Vous insinuez que la fille que j'ai temporairement hébergée ici est cette humaine ? »

_Oh, non ! Tu en fais trop, là… _

J'étais angoissée, maintenant. Elle réagissait trop vite et trop nerveusement.

J'aurais payé cher pour sortir de ma cachette et clouer le bec de la Traqueuse. En même temps, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Je croyais que les Traqueurs étaient tous des protecteurs dévoués entre les autres âmes, un peu comme une sorte de police militaire vouée à la protection de leur espèce. Cette petite bonne femme me faisait plutôt penser à une affreuse mégère qui s'amusait à harceler une fillette.

« Je pense que vous êtes trop émotive, Vagabonde. Votre point de vue sur le cas d'Espérance pourrait vous pousser à vous voiler la face quant à notre situation avec la résistance humaine. »

« Traqueuse, je vous en prie ! Le cas d'Espérance n'a rien à voir avec la résistance. Elle fait partie d'une famille d'âmes. »

« Oui, mais en grandissant, ça pourrait changer. Une question me taraude, Vagabonde : ressentiriez-vous de la pitié pour eux ? »

« Pour les parents d'Espérance ? »

« Pour les Hommes. »

Vagabonde cessa net de bouger en entendant cette question.

« Pour les Hommes ? »

« Oui. Éprouvez-vous de la pitié pour eux ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Non. Les humains étaient des êtres brutaux. C'est un miracle s'ils ne se sont pas tous entretués. »

Je serrai les poings, imaginant déjà le cou de la Traqueuse entre mes mains, rendant son dernier souffle. Cette garce ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ! De quel droit osait-elle juger mon espèce ? Oui, il y avait des personnes horribles, mais aussi beaucoup de gens bien.

« Ils ne sont… n'étaient pas tous mauvais », dit Vagabonde.

« C'est dans leurs gènes », reprit la Traqueuse. « La violence est inhérente à leur espèce. Et pourtant, vous avez de la compassion pour eux. C'est d'autant plus surprenant que vous n'avez pas de souvenirs précis de votre hôte. »

Vagabonde baissa la tête avec l'air mal à l'aise.

« Ce corps a appartenu à une autre âme, avant vous. Elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les émotions humaines qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Et vous, Vagabonde ? Supportez-vous ce mode de vie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne fais pas que le supporter, j'aime ma vie dans ce monde ! »

« Mais vous n'avez pas de vrais souvenirs pour vous repérer. Même après huit mois, vous ignorez toujours quel est le nom de votre hôte humain. L'âme avant vous l'ignorait aussi. Rien de bien étonnant d'ailleurs, elle était devenue incohérente. Elle sortait des tas de noms différents, liés aux gens que son hôte avaient connus avant l'insertion, et elle ne savait pas quel Emploi choisir. Un cas assez similaire à celui de Kevin. Je suis surprise que vous soyez si… compatissante envers les Hommes et aveugle à nos problèmes. Si vous regardiez la réalité pour ce qu'elle est, vous seriez plus coopérative et m'aideriez à neutraliser cette humaine en cavale. »

« Et ça ? » dit Vagabonde en désignant le paysage visible au-dehors, par la fenêtre. « Ça n'a aucune valeur, à vos yeux ? Nulle part ailleurs, on ne trouve ce foisonnement de sensations. On leur a pris tout ça… Comment ne pas avoir de la compassion pour eux ? Dans quels autres mondes avez-vous vécu ? »

La Traqueuse parut avoir un moment de trouble, puis elle redressa les épaules.

« Dans aucun. J'ai toujours habité la Terre. »

Tiens ? Curieux ! Je croyais que toutes les âmes avaient vécu ailleurs, avant d'arriver ici. Celle-là devait donc être née ici. Vagabonde m'avait raconté qu'elle était née sur Origine, la planète où vivaient les âmes, au début. Puis elle avait visité huit mondes et semblait en être ressortie plus calme et assagie… Ou alors, c'était dans sa nature depuis toujours ? En tous cas, la Traqueuse me faisait l'effet d'une enfant inexpérimentée, capricieuse. Tout l'inverse de Vagabonde qui était douce, sage et parfois un peu mère poule sur les bords avec moi.

« Une seule planète ? Et vous avez choisi d'être Traqueuse pour votre première vie ? »

La Traqueuse hocha la tête d'un air revêche.

« D'accord, d'accord… Ça vous regarde, après tout », dit Vagabonde.

« Revenons-en à mes questions de départ. Où est votre amie Épine-de-Feu ? »

« Elle est partie. Elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait. »

« Vraiment ? Curieux, de la part d'une amie. Ou alors, peut-être que ça ne collait pas entre vous ? Vu votre difficulté à sociabiliser, rien d'étonnant. »

_Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! _pensai-je, énervée.

Pourquoi Vagabonde ne l'envoyait pas promener ? Elle ne pouvait pas appeler les supérieurs de la Traqueuse et porter plainte pour harcèlement moral ? Est-ce qu'elle avait un mandat pour venir enquêter ici, d'abord ?

« Vous savez, au départ, nous pensions vous contacter, pour vous insérer dans le corps de cette humaine. »

QUOI ?! Vagabonde, dans ma tête ?! Oh non, alors là, pas question ! J'avais beau la trouver sympa, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle m'efface et occupe mon corps. Non, je ne voulais personne dans ma tête. Personne !

« Moi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ? » dit Vagabonde, d'une voix blanche. Apparemment, l'idée la choquait aussi.

« Parce que vous avez occupé huit corps différents dans huit autres mondes. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est une erreur. Vous n'avez pas le bon profil. Votre perméabilité aux émotions humaines pourrait causer votre perte, avec une humaine aussi rétive », dit la Traqueuse. « C'est dommage pour vous. Tous ces mondes que vous avez visités, toute cette expérience que vous avez acquise, tout ça pourrait être réduit à néant à cause de votre excès de sensibilité. J'ai vu, dans votre dossier, que vous aviez le potentiel pour devenir Mère. Si vous vous offrez à la Maternité, tout ce savoir ne serait pas entièrement perdu. Pourquoi prendre le risque de vous perdre ? Enfantez donc ! »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres, que je me dépêchai de couvrir avec ma bouche. Je rêvais, ou bien la Traqueuse l'encourageait à se… prostituer ? Parce que vu l'expression de Vagabonde, envisager de s'accoupler ne la tentait pas du tout. Si elle voulait rester célibataire, c'était son droit, non ? Quoique… j'ignorais comment les âmes se reproduisaient. Est-ce qu'il y avait des mariages arrangés ou des trucs dans ce genre ? Un quota de naissance à respecter pour perpétuer leur espèce ? Ils étaient déjà bien trop nombreux à mon goût, pourquoi en rajouter ? En tous cas, à en juger la tête de Vagabonde, ce ne devait pas être une expérience agréable.

Dans tous les cas, je brûlais d'envie de surgir dans le salon pour crier à la Traqueuse de se mêler de ses affaires et de ficher le camp ! Cette dernière parut se rendre compte de son erreur — une parmi tant d'autres ! — et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Excusez-moi. C'était très impoli de ma part. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Revenons-en au sujet de l'humaine en cavale… »

« Traqueuse, je ne comprends rien à vos questions. D'abord, qu'est-ce que ma sensibilité, comme vous l'appelez, a à voir avec cette enquête ? Pourquoi vous souciez-vous tellement d'une humaine perdue dans la nature ? Pourquoi ? Plus rien ne justifie votre travail ! Nous avons gagné ! Il est temps pour vous de revenir dans les rangs de la société et de faire quelque chose d'utile ! »

« Partout où leur monde touche le nôtre, la mort est là. Si on perd ne serait-ce qu'une seule âme à cause d'eux, c'est une âme de trop. Tant que la paix ne sera pas totale sur cette planète, mon travail aura sa raison d'être. Tant que des Espérance ou des humains comme cette fugitive survivront, je devrai protéger mon peuple. »

« Alors, rendez-vous utile et allez enquêter dehors. J'ai faim et mon dîner va brûler dans le four si j'attends plus longtemps. »

« Oh ? Vous ne m'invitez pas à rester pour le dîner ? Bon, mais je reviendrai, soyez-en sûre. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, loin de là. »

Devant le silence obstiné de Vagabonde, la Traqueuse émit un sifflement méprisant, puis elle quitta la maison.

J'attendis encore un peu avant de sortir de ma cachette.

Lorsque je descendis l'escalier, je trouvai Vagabonde assise dans un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Elle avait l'air lessivée. Cette vision raviva ma colère à l'égard de cette femme.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser te traiter comme ça, lui dis-je en essayant de contenir ma fureur. Parles-en à ses supérieurs, va leur raconter qu'elle a outrepassé ses droits. Qu'elle t'a frappée ! Ce sera sa parole contre la tienne… »

Vagabonde leva la main pour interrompre mon flot d'idées.

« Dans un monde humain, ça marcherait peut-être. Mais chez nous, il n'y a pas de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Tout le monde travaille sur un pied d'égalité. Certains font des rapports, pour que l'information circule, et des comités prennent des décisions en fonction de cette information, mais personne ne peut lui retirer une enquête contre son gré. Ça fonctionne un peu comme… »

« Je me fiche de savoir comment ça marche ! Il faut lui donner une bonne leçon. Tu dois répliquer, contre-attaquer. Montre-lui que tu es la plus forte ou elle t'aplatira comme une crêpe ! »

Vagabonde secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas me battre, et je refuse d'employer la violence. C'est pour ce type de raison que les âmes vous ont pris la planète. »

« Oh, pitié ! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! Avoue que ça te plairait autant qu'à moi. »

En fait, j'imaginais plus que contre-attaquer. Je me voyais la tuer. Avec sa petite taille, je n'aurais aucun mal à la zigouiller.

Loin de sourire, Vagabonde fut prise de violents frissons.

« Non, jamais de la vie ! Et j'en ai assez de tout ça. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et monta à l'étage. Je la suivis avec inquiétude. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Sans dire un mot, elle alla dans la chambre d'amis, sortit un sac de l'armoire, puis fila dans la salle de bains prendre une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, un peigne, du savon et d'autres objets, avant d'ouvrir l'armoire pour en sortir les vêtements qu'elle m'avait ramenés.

« Je vais t'aider à quitter la ville. La Traqueuse ne reviendra pas ici, sa visite signifie qu'elle est désespérée, qu'elle ne sait plus où chercher. Elle a vu que tu n'étais pas là, même si elle n'a pas bien fouillé. Elle croit que je ne t'ai pas aidée. Alors, il faut en profiter. Demain soir, on te trouve une voiture avec le plein d'essence, tu emportes ces affaires et tu files. »

J'eus un temps d'arrêt en l'entendant dire ça. Partir… Évidemment, je l'avais prévu depuis le début, mais… pas si tôt. J'avais pensé attendre encore un peu.

Devant mon manque de réponse, Vagabonde se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je la regardai avec méfiance.

« Qui me dit que tu ne trahiras pas mon secret, quand je ne serai plus là ? »

Le visage de Vagabonde afficha d'abord de la surprise, puis de l'indignation et enfin de la colère. Ces joues devinrent rouges et j'eus l'impression que l'éclat argenté dans ses yeux s'était intensifié.

« Tu doutes encore de moi, après ce qui vient de se passer ? Depuis le début, tu te comportes comme une sale ingrate. Typique des humains ! »

La réaction de Vagabonde me choqua plus que ses mots. Elle qui s'était montrée si craintive et polie dès le départ, voilà qu'elle passait en mode furie ! J'en aurais ri, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

« La Traqueuse avait raison. Vous êtes une espèce déraisonnable ! J'en ai assez. Sors de chez moi ! Va-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais ! »

Elle me mit le sac dans les mains, puis me tourna le dos. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses doigts serraient fort ses bras. Je crus même voir des larmes couler de son visage.

Je restai un moment immobile, sans savoir quoi faire. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'étais désolée, que je ne pensais pas sincèrement qu'elle était une traîtresse, que je la considérais plutôt comme mon alliée… mais ça ne changerait rien à la triste réalité. J'étais humaine et elle, une âme. Elle appartenait à l'espèce qui m'avait tout pris : ma planète, mon foyer, mon père, ma mère, ma vie ! Alors, je ne m'abaissai pas à lui présenter des excuses, même si j'étais intérieurement désolée. Vu son état, elle n'y prêterait pas attention.

Je quittai la pièce en silence, puis je sortis de la maison. Je jetai quand même un coup d'œil derrière moi, au milieu du jardin.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Que Vagabonde sortirait de là en courant et me demanderait pardon pour son éclat de colère, alors que c'était moi qui l'avais insultée ? On était dans la réalité, pas dans un roman de science-fiction !

Désabusée, je passai les bretelles du sac autour de mes épaules et me mis en route.

Il était temps de reprendre ma vie en cavale.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Assise sur le lit, j'attendais que la colère me quitte.

J'essuyai d'un geste vif les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas fière de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans un tel état ? Moi qui avais toujours été d'un naturel calme et à l'écoute des autres, voilà que j'avais hurlé sur Mélanie !

La Traqueuse avait-elle raison ? Étais-je trop perméable aux émotions humaines ? Ou bien ce corps était-il défectueux ? Mais l'entretien avec elle m'avait épuisée. La méfiance de Mélanie m'avait poussée à bout. J'avais craqué, et je n'en étais pas fière du tout. J'avais horreur de ces émotions violentes, qui me poursuivaient dans mon sommeil sur Terre. Les éprouver au quotidien allait m'achever si je ne faisais pas un effort pour me maîtriser.

N'y tenant plus, je me précipitai dans le couloir, attrapai ma veste et courus dehors. Où était partie Mélanie ? Voyons, si j'étais à sa place… j'aurais pris la sortie de la ville !

Je pris le chemin sur ma gauche en marchant d'un bon pas, à l'affût d'une silhouette familière.

Je finis par l'apercevoir au loin. Son sac à dos était reconnaissable, c'était moi qui l'avais choisi pour elle, à cause de son épaisseur et du grand nombre de poches dont il disposait.

J'accélérai le pas pour la rattraper, lui dire que j'étais désolée, quand je vis une voiture passer à côté de moi. Un gyrophare brillait sur le toit. Une voiture de Traqueurs ! Oh non…

Je vis Mélanie se raidir plus loin devant moi, mais elle resta immobile, sans se retourner. Tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ses yeux, ou elle serait condamnée.

J'accélérai un peu et me plantai devant le véhicule en levant les bras. Son chauffeur s'arrêta et prit le temps de se garer sur le bas-côté avant de sortir du véhicule pour s'approcher de moi.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Je lançai un regard derrière moi. Mélanie avait disparu. Ouf, elle avait eu le temps de s'enfuir !

Je me tournai vers le Traqueur pour lui présenter mes excuses, quand son corps se raidit. Sa tête partit en arrière, puis il tomba au sol, inconscient. Surprise, je vis Mélanie qui se tenait juste derrière lui, une pierre à la main. Elle l'avait assommé !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Et toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle leva la main alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, m'empêchant de répondre.

« Laisse tomber, viens ! En voiture. »

Elle me prit la main et me tira vers le véhicule.

« Tu veux que je monte dans cette voiture ? »

« Non, je veux que tu ailles me chercher des pâquerettes. Bien sûr que je veux que tu montes ! On s'en va. »

« Mais… Mais je… »

Avec un soupir, Mélanie me poussa sans ménagement sur le siège passager, puis s'assit face au volant.

Elle démarra et s'engagea à travers la route, en prenant soin de mettre ses lunettes pour masquer ses yeux. Elle éteignit le gyrophare, dont l'éclat pouvait trahir sa nature humaine.

« Tu as empêché le Traqueur de s'approcher de moi. S'il revient à lui et raconte son histoire, on risque de te juger complice dans son agression et le vol de cette bagnole. Alors, pas question de prendre des risques. On part ensemble. Si je te laisse ici, la Traqueuse risque de s'en prendre à toi et vu ton manque de réaction lors de votre dernière discussion, elle ne fera de toi qu'une bouchée ! »

« Oh, alors tu m'enlèves parce que tu te fais du souci pour moi ? C'est trop gentil ! » dis-je avec ironie.

Mélanie m'adressa une moue critique.

« Fais pas ça. »

« Fais pas quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Du sarcasme. Ça ne te va pas du tout. Et puis… tu avais raison. »

« À propos de quoi ? »

Mélanie dut négocier un virage dans une rue avant de me répondre.

« J'ai été ingrate. Depuis le début, tu m'as aidée. Même après que j'ai failli te tuer, tu as fait des efforts pour me cacher, tu as menti aux tiens pour me couvrir. Très mal, mais tu as menti quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre en doute ta parole. »

Ses paroles me firent du bien. Je sentis disparaître un reste de rancœur dont je n'avais pas soupçonné l'existence.

« Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû te jeter dehors. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté le véhicule. Même si j'ignorais que tu allais faire… ça. Où on va, maintenant ? »

« Rejoindre ma famille. »

Je voulus lui demander plus de détails, mais je sentis que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier, et… je réalisai que j'étais en train de tout quitter : ma maison, mon travail à l'université, mon amitié avec Voix-de-Cristal et les séances de babysitting d'Espérance. Toute ma vie s'éloignait de moi à mesure que la voiture roulait en direction de la sortie de Chicago !

Avais-je le choix ? Je pouvais toujours essayer plus tard de discuter, la persuader de me laisser plus loin sur la route et de poursuivre seule. Mais obstinée comme elle était, ça ne risquait pas de marcher. Elle pourrait même décider de m'assommer et me ligoter, méfiante comme elle était.

En plus, autre chose m'inquiétait. Tandis qu'on roulait, le jour se levait. Il y avait des voitures sur la route, et nous roulions trop vite à mon goût.

Je prévins Mélanie que les âmes respectaient les limitations de vitesse, mais elle ne ralentit qu'un temps. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec l'accélérateur.

Cela devait faire plus de huit heures que nous roulions. Je servais de copilote en lisant à Mélanie les instructions du papier où elle avait noté son itinéraire. Le stress finit par me quitter. C'était agréable de voyager et admirer de nouveaux paysages ! Moi qui m'étais habituée à ma vie à Chicago, je réalisai combien les merveilles de ce monde m'étaient encore inconnues.

Nous fîmes un arrêt dans une boutique. Mélanie abandonna le véhicule plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre le bâtiment, et me chargea de trouver une autre voiture tandis qu'elle allait dans le magasin prendre de l'eau et des vivres.

J'eus du mal à mentir pour obtenir un véhicule. Ma voix tremblait tandis que j'expliquais que mon amie et moi étions en route pour rejoindre nos compagnons à Tucson. Mais au moins, les âmes de sexe masculin qui géraient le magasin cessèrent vite de s'intéresser à nous et nous fournirent une voiture sans problème.

« T'es vraiment douée pour dégoter une caisse ! » dit Mélanie, au volant de notre nouvelle voiture, un modèle pour civil et avec la jauge pleine.

Je ne lui répondis pas, car moi, je n'étais pas fière. J'avais encore menti et volé une autre voiture ! Un nouveau crime à ajouter sur ma liste.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous retrouvâmes à rouler seules sur la route, au milieu d'un paysage désertique, parsemé de rochers et d'herbes sèches. J'avais allumé la radio, mais la musique que les âmes jouaient ne plaisait pas à Mélanie. Elle l'éteignit et le silence retomba.

« Vagabonde ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un sujet qui me tracasse. Si c'est trop indiscret, oublie ça, mais… la Traqueuse avait parlé de… ton potentiel à devenir mère. »

Ah oui, ça ! Un des sujets qui m'avait blessée parmi tant d'autres.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de fonder une famille ? Je veux dire, tu as vécu huit vies et pourtant, tu n'as jamais… tu sais… trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? »

J'eus un léger rire en l'entendant parler ainsi. Mélanie semblait gênée, elle hésitait sur les mots à formuler. Pour une fois, c'était elle la timide dans nos discussions.

« Nous n'avons pas le même mode de reproduction que vous. Nous n'avons pas besoin des mâles pour nous reproduire. »

« Ah bon ? Vous faites comment, alors ? »

Je lui expliquai le principe de la division cellulaire de mon corps, chaque cellule devenant une nouvelle âme qui hériterait d'une partie de ma mémoire. Mélanie me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle reporta son regard sur la route, mais m'adressa d'autres regards surpris par intermittence.

« Je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment vous faisiez pour perpétuer votre espèce ! C'est dingue… »

« C'est notre seule méthode pour nous reproduire. Si je veux avoir des enfants, je dois accepter de mourir. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

« Donc, tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, puisque tu… enfin, elle s'est… divisée pour donner la vie à des tas d'âmes, dont toi… ? »

« En gros, oui, c'est ça, mais j'ai une part de sa mémoire en moi, tout comme elle avait une part de la mémoire de sa propre mère avant elle, et ainsi de suite. »

Mélanie secoua la tête.

« Et Jared qui flippait de me faire tomber enceinte… »

« Qui ? »

« Jared. Ah oui, il serait peut-être temps que je te parle de lui et de mon frère, vu qu'on va sûrement les rencontrer ! Au début, je vivais seule avec Jamie, mon petit frère, puis j'ai rencontré Jared. »

Elle me parla brièvement de leur rencontre, les années passées avec eux avant de venir à Chicago vérifier si sa cousine Sharon était toujours là et surtout, si elle était humaine. Elle s'était fait prendre alors qu'elle explorait l'immeuble abandonné où elle était censée se cacher.

Je comprenais mieux les circonstances de son apparition en ville, à présent. Quand elle me parla de sa tentative de suicide puis sa fuite du Centre de Soins, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur. Maintenant, je savais comment elle avait atterri chez moi, inconsciente et se vidant de son sang.

J'étais surprise. Quatre humains qui avaient survécu à l'occupation des âmes et réussi à se fondre dans la masse, c'était surprenant !

Pourtant, j'avais peur. Mélanie allait m'emmener chez elle, parmi les humains. Qui sait ce qu'ils me feraient, là-bas ?

Elle dut sentir ma peur, car elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je leur dirai ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ils comprendront. Si j'arrive à parler à l'oncle Jeb, on aura gain de cause. Il est un peu cinglé, mais il a l'esprit ouvert. Je suis sûre qu'il écoutera, lui. »

Je cherchai un signe de mensonge dans sa voix, mais Mélanie était humaine. C'était facile pour elle de cacher la vérité.

Avais-je le choix ? À l'heure qu'il était, on avait remarqué mon absence. Curt, le directeur de l'université et le mari de ma Tutrice, avait dû le signaler. Sans parler du Traqueur assommé par Mélanie et de la voiture volée !

Ma maison ne serait pas vidée, on la laisserait telle quelle en attendant un signe de ma part.

Et Espérance… au fond, elle était l'une des rares personnes qui allaient me manquer, comme sa mère Voix-de-Cristal. Mais à part elles, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable ami. Ce n'était pas normal ce côté solitaire chez moi, cette attitude peu encline à me faire des amis, à ne pas me trouver de foyer. Après tout, j'avais visité huit planètes dans l'espoir d'y vivre une vie qui aurait vraiment un sens pour moi !

Et ici ? J'aimais la Terre, mais y étais-je vraiment à ma place ? Je l'ignorais. En tous cas, j'étais sûre que ce ne serait pas parmi des humains que je la trouverai.

« J'ai peur », avouai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai dit, je serai là. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur parce que rien ne dit qu'on va y arriver. Si on arrive là-bas, mes chances de survie ne sont pas garanties. Elles le seront pour toi, ça me rassure un peu. Mais si on n'y parvient pas… elles seront quasi nulles pour nous deux ! »

Mélanie haussa des épaules.

« Ça a pris du temps, mais je me suis faite à cette idée », dit-elle d'une voix grave.

« Laquelle ? »

« Le fait qu'on ne sait jamais combien de temps on a devant soi. »

Malgré la pertinence dans ses paroles, cette nouvelle me fit mal.

Nous nous perdîmes de nouveau dans le silence, chacune fixant l'horizon de son côté.


	5. Le désert

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review et pour avoir mis la fic en Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le désert**

**Mélanie**

J'avais accepté de laisser Vagabonde conduire pour reposer mes bras, qui avaient tenu le volant pendant plus de huit heures.

Mais la lenteur avec laquelle elle conduisait me tapait sur les nerfs, même si elle m'avait rappelé que c'était comme ça qu'une âme conduisait, pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons.

Pourquoi ces maudits parasites étaient-ils si gentils, si aimables ? Ça me filait les jetons ! Pas de dispute, pas de mensonge, pas d'infraction du code la route, pas de cambriolage… Bon, d'accord, je n'approuvais pas ces actes en eux-mêmes. Avant l'invasion, j'étais une personne normale, qui déplorait toutes ces choses : la guerre, la famine, la violence gratuite, etc. Mais les parasites avaient beau avoir totalement effacé ces choses de notre monde, elles n'avaient pas effacé le concept du meurtre de notre existence. Les âmes nous effaçaient ! Elles nous tuaient et volaient nos corps. Et où était le fun, l'excitation, le frisson ? Pourquoi nous voler nos corps s'ils ne vivaient même pas une vraie vie dedans ?! C'était incompréhensible.

« Vagabonde ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle sans lâcher la route des yeux.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, pour ta maison, si tu n'y reviens pas avant longtemps ? Ils vont la vider ? La revendre ? Et tes amis, ils vont te chercher ? »

Elle me regarda avec l'air surpris, puis reposa son regard sur la route avec les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Ils ne vont pas la vider. Si je ne reparais pas avant très longtemps, elle sera cédée telle quelle à quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à mes amis… toutes les âmes sont amies entre elles. Nous sommes une grande famille. »

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas d'ami qui soit plus proche de toi que les autres ? Genre, tes collègues à l'université ? Ta Tutrice ? »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment les gens de l'université. J'y suis juste une sorte de conférencière invitée à partager son savoir avec les étudiants, mais on me traite avec une forme de respect qui fait qu'on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier ça d'amitié comme tu l'entends. Quant à ma Tutrice, Kathy, elle est gentille, mais c'est une Tutrice, elle est gentille avec tout le monde. C'est son métier d'aider les âmes à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie sur cette planète. La seule personne que je pourrais vraiment qualifier d'amie, c'est Voix-de-Cristal. Le premier jour où je suis arrivée chez moi, elle est venue me voir avec un panier de fruits pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle portait Espérance dans ses bras ce soir-là. J'ai tout de suite été surprise en voyant que son bébé était humain. Nous avons fait connaissance. Elle m'a parlé de ses difficultés à s'entendre avec Feuille-qui-Tremble, son mari, à cause du bébé. Je souhaitais aider cette âme, parce qu'elle avait autant de mal que moi à s'adapter à sa vie, et parce que son bébé est vraiment adorable. C'est donc à partir de là que j'ai accepté de garder l'enfant et que je me suis attachée à elle. »

« Ça m'étonne toujours. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que vous puissiez aimer des humains, même jeunes. Je pensais que vous faisiez semblant d'être gentils. Qu'une fois la Terre prise, vous arrêteriez de jouer la comédie. »

« L'expérience ne peut se faire sans observer ou expérimenter. As-tu déjà abordé un des miens, avant de me rencontrer ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'aurais tout de suite été capturée, puis effacée. »

« Tout de même, comment peux-tu affirmer nous connaître sans avoir tenté de nous approcher ou même nous espionner de près ? »

Elle marquait un point, je devais l'admettre. Je vis ses mains se crisper sur le volant, puis jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le rétroviseur fixé au plafond, au-dessus d'elle.

« Je ne suis qu'un ver argenté dans ce corps, mais je ressens des émotions, comme toi. Elles sont mille fois plus complexes que toutes celles que j'ai déjà expérimentées dans mes huit autres vies. La joie, la tristesse, la peur, la colère, l'amour… Vous ressentez les choses avec une intensité qui me sidère, parfois ! Et puis, comment ne pas aimer un bébé, même humain ? »

J'étais d'accord avec elle. Je n'avais porté qu'une fois Espérance dans mes bras, mais je l'avais trouvée mignonne. Même si elle avait failli me faire démasquer.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas normale », soupira Vagabonde en baissant les yeux. « Ma Tutrice l'a remarqué. La Traqueuse aussi, elle a dit que j'étais faible. Je n'ai jamais trouvé un monde où m'installer, personne qui me donne envie de rester avec lui sur la même planète. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelée Vagabonde. Et aujourd'hui, je risque ma vie en aidant quelqu'un qui n'est même pas de mon espèce à fuir les miens. J'ai vraiment un problème ! »

Elle fut prise d'un rire sans joie, amer. Je réfléchis un long moment avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois anormale ou faible. Tu es différente, voilà tout. Et après tous ces mondes, tous ces hôtes que tu as laissés derrière toi, tu as découvert quelque chose de nouveau, qui te fait plus envie que tout le reste. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Devenir humaine. Je crois que ça te plaît, même si ça te surprend en même temps. Tu as enfin trouvé le lieu et le corps où tu serais prête à mourir. Je crois que tu as trouvé ta maison, Vagabonde. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de poser mes valises », dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Après cet échange, nous redevînmes silencieuses.

Je me demandai ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais laissée seule, et si elle avait craqué puis tout raconté. L'aurait-on punie ? Condamnée à mort pour avoir trahi les siens ? Non, vu le portrait qu'elle brossait des siens, ils étaient trop gentils pour se faire du mal entre eux. Quoique la Traqueuse me faisait vraiment douter.

_Mais peut-être qu'ils jugeront Vagabonde faible. C'est ce qu'a dit la Traqueuse, qu'elle était trop perméable aux émotions humaines. Si sa Tutrice le confirme, ça pourrait être la fin pour elle. Ils pourraient l'enlever de ce corps et y mettre un autre parasite plus fidèle à leur cause, genre un Traqueur. Il aurait alors accès aux derniers souvenirs de ce corps et ils sauraient tout sur moi et mes proches ! _

Raison de plus pour la garder auprès de moi.

Sauf que derrière mes sourires rassurants et mon assurance apparente, j'étais complètement paumée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'elle. L'emmener avec moi, l'éloigner des Traqueurs pour éviter qu'elle me dénonce et soit punie, d'accord. Mais après ? Une fois arrivées, si jamais on trouvait la planque de l'oncle Jeb, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Moi, je serais accueillie à bras ouverts, mais elle, ils la tueraient ! Cette idée me donna des frissons.

_Pourtant, tu as essayé de la tuer. Tu étais prête à lui fracasser la tête ou à l'étrangler_, me rappela une petite voix sournoise dans ma tête.

Sauf qu'elle m'avait soignée. Elle m'avait cachée. Elle m'avait protégée. Elle avait des sentiments, ce n'était pas un parasite froid et cruel, comme je me l'étais imaginé dès le départ. À quoi bon se voiler la face ? Je m'étais ramollie !

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Vagabonde en m'entendant soupirer.

« Oui, je réfléchissais à la suite de notre itinéraire, c'est tout. »

Pour éviter qu'elle lise le mensonge sur mon visage, je jetai un coup d'œil à la route à travers la vitre. Nous venions de nous engager sur l'I10 alors que le soleil se couchait derrière nous. On ne voyait rien sinon les lignes blanches et jaunes de la route, ainsi que des panneaux indicateurs verts qui nous entraînaient vers l'est.

Nous allions bientôt passer par une petite ville du nom de Picacho Peak. Notre première étape avant la ligne de montagnes qui nous indiquait la direction vers la planque de l'oncle Jeb.

_Et vers Jamie, et Jared. Oh, Jared ! _

Penser à lui, son visage, ses yeux, sa voix… Tout cela raviva un bref instant le feu brûlant de l'amour que je lui portais. J'allais les revoir ! J'allais à nouveau les serrer dans mes bras.

Je demandai à Vagabonde de s'arrêter au relais routier à l'ombre du pic rocheux. Ce pic… Encore une étape dans notre voyage. Un pas de plus vers Jared et Jamie.

Je suivis Vagabonde dans le magasin. Elle avait paru calme au volant. Le fait de voyager, voir de nouveaux paysages, s'engager dans l'inconnu avait dissipé ses craintes. Mais maintenant, elle semblait avoir envie de se cacher derrière les rayonnages du magasin, alors que je demeurais droite et calme, avec mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez. C'était complètement ridicule ! Pourquoi c'était à l'âme de flipper, alors que l'humaine restait cool ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Arrête de te comporter comme une criminelle », lui dis-je en la tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à se redresser.

« C'est ce que je suis ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Okay, elle n'avait pas tort à cent pour cent, mais il fallait jouer le jeu.

Nous prîmes deux packs de bouteilles d'eau, un pour chacune, ainsi qu'un gros sac pour Vagabonde, de quoi emporter des vivres pour tenir environ trois jours dans le désert. Mon sac était dans la voiture, j'avais éliminé quelques objets superflus comme la brosse à cheveux et d'autres objets esthétiques qui ne serviraient à rien dans le désert. Vagabonde voulut prendre des aliments légers, comme des barres de céréales, des chips et un paquet de beignets. J'avais ajouté une carte du comté à nos emplettes pour donner l'illusion qu'on partait en randonnée comme deux vieilles copines.

Le vieux monsieur à la caisse nous sourit tout en scannant les produits. Son sourire me fit serrer les poings, tant son hypocrisie me rendait malade. S'il voyait mes yeux humains derrière mes lunettes, il ne sourirait pas. Vagabonde paraissait à l'aise avec lui, par contre. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le remercia, avant que nous sortions pour mettre les affaires dans la voiture.

« Redescendez avant la nuit, fillettes ! Ce serait bête de vous égarer », dit-il dans notre dos.

_Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! _pensai-je avec un afflux de haine.

« Promis », dit Vagabonde.

Sitôt qu'il fut assez loin, elle me dit de me calmer.

« Il est très gentil. Il se soucie réellement de notre sécurité. »

« Ils me fichent tous les jetons ! On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers ? » lui dis-je, énervée par son excès de gentillesse.

Elle était trop molle, trop douce, trop généreuse ! C'était pour ça que la Traqueuse s'était acharnée sur elle l'autre soir, sans qu'elle ose réagir.

Vagabonde afficha une expression coupable.

« Chez nous, il n'y a pas d'étrangers. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à te soigner, quand je t'ai trouvée dans mon jardin. »

_Ouais, et regarde où ça t'a menée_, pensai-je avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Nous étions trop près du but, maintenant.

Je m'aperçus que contrairement à moi, Vagabonde regardait fixement la carte en tripotant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Pourquoi ? Était-elle en train d'échafauder un plan, une voie de retraite pour me fausser compagnie dans le désert ?

« À quoi tu penses ? » lui demandai-je brusquement.

Surprise, elle releva la tête, mais soutint mon regard.

Sans dire un mot, elle ouvrit mon sac et en tira l'éléphant en peluche. Ça alors ! Comment avait-il atterri là ?

« Il était sur le lit, au milieu de tes vêtements, quand je les ai fourrés dans ton sac. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, sur le moment », dit-elle d'une voix douce et triste.

Elle reporta son regard sur la carte, puis me fixa avec espoir.

« Si on arrive là-bas, tu crois qu'on pourra ensuite retourner à Chicago chercher Espérance ? Pour la ramener ici. »

Je regardai Vagabonde avec stupeur.

« Elle aurait peut-être plus de chance avec ta famille, non ? J'ai vu comment tu parlais de Jamie, tu l'aimes beaucoup. Tu pourrais aussi t'occuper de la petite. »

« Je croyais que tu faisais confiance aux tiens », soulignai-je sans méchanceté ni sarcasme. C'était juste un constat.

Honteuse, Vagabonde baissa les yeux. Ses joues prirent une teinte plus foncée.

« J'ai confiance en l'amour de Voix-de-Cristal pour elle. Mais pas en son mari ni la Traqueuse. Ils sont trop entêtés. Si on retrouve les tiens, est-ce que vous pourrez retourner à Chicago prendre la petite et la ramener chez vous ? Jared et toi pourriez l'élever comme votre propre enfant ! »

« Vagabonde, je… »

J'aurais aimé répondre que oui, on pourrait y retourner pour sauver la petite, mais son scénario sonnait trop idyllique. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'étais déjà pas sûre qu'on y arriverait toutes les deux, alors _ça_ !

« Si on y arrive, j'en parlerai aux autres. Je ferai tout mon possible pour la sauver. »

C'était l'unique promesse que je pouvais faire sans mentir.

« Alors, allons-y », dit Vagabonde avec un calme et une détermination qui me surprirent.

L'espoir de sauver la petite semblait avoir dissipé ses doutes. Et les miens aussi. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Parce que maintenant, nous allions devoir affronter le désert.

Vagabonde était utile dans le monde des âmes pour me couvrir, mais dans le désert, c'était la pire randonneuse qui soit !

Déjà, ses vêtements et ses chaussures n'aidaient pas. Elle portait un pantalon corsaire marron clair, un chemisier bleu et des chaussures à talon. Tout le contraire de moi, qui portait des vêtements plus adaptés à la randonnée.

En plus, elle avait tout le temps faim et soif. Je devais sans cesse l'empêcher de gaspiller ses réserves d'eau et ses barres de céréales.

Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait peur de notre environnement. Lorsque je commis l'erreur, dans la soirée, de lui dire de s'allonger et de rester immobile, elle me demanda pourquoi.

« On doit vraiment dormir par terre ? Ici ? » gémit-elle.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? »

Je réalisai que ce n'était pas un caprice de citadine, elle était juste à cran. Je poursuivis sur un ton plus doux.

« C'est mieux que la voiture. Au moins, c'est plat. Et il fait trop chaud pour que des bêtes soient attirées par la chaleur de nos corps… »

« Des bêtes ? Quelles bêtes ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Je lui parlai des insectes, des serpents et des coyotes, ce qui la fit passer d'inquiète à effrayée. Elle se mit à sur la pointe des pieds en regardant le sol comme si une armée de fourmis rouges allait en sortir pour la dévorer.

« Pas de panique ! Si tu ne les déranges pas, ils ne te dérangeront pas non plus. Et ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. »

Elle finit par s'accroupir.

« Magnifique, maugréa-t-elle. Mangée par des chiens sauvages, jamais je n'aurais pensé finir comme ça. C'est si… anodin, si sordide. Finir sous les griffes d'un monstre de la Planète des Brumes, d'accord. Au moins, ça a un certain panache… »

Je roulai les yeux d'agacement.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. Rien ne va venir te manger. Maintenant, allonge-toi et repose-toi. Aujourd'hui, c'était une sinécure comparé à ce qui nous attend demain ! »

« Ravie de l'apprendre ! »

Elle finit quand même par s'endormir, tant le voyage l'avait épuisée. La vision de sa forme recroquevillée, endormie avec la peluche d'éléphant dans les bras, me fit mal. Une fois de plus, je me sentais coupable. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de l'emmener avec moi ?

Le deuxième jour, elle fut quand même plus coopérative et me suivit sans faire d'histoires, tandis que je cherchais les repères sur notre chemin.

Quand nous arrivâmes en vue d'une cabane abandonnée, elle oublia toute prudence et s'y précipita pour profiter de l'ombre. Moi, j'aurais préféré me cacher, vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Ce qui était le cas, heureusement.

Vagabonde se dirigea d'office vers les robinets, mais comme je le craignais, ils ne fonctionnaient plus. L'un des deux lui tomba même dans la main, tant il était rouillé.

Elle ouvrit ensuite un placard et trouva de vieux articles de journaux. Aucun intérêt, mais elle prit le temps de les survoler, avant de me les passer avec dégoût. Je compris pourquoi en voyant qu'ils parlaient de choses datant de l'ère humaine. Il y avait des crimes tels qu'un homme brûlant une fillette de trois ans vivante, un autre recherché pour le meurtre de sa femme et de ses deux enfants… Bref, de belles horreurs !

Pourtant, je ne pus me résoudre à détruire le journal. Parce qu'il me rappelait le fait que c'était comme ça qu'on avait su que les âmes étaient là, quand les crimes avaient cessé, quand tout le monde s'est cru tout à coup au pays de Oui-Oui.

J'ouvris un placard et trouvai des boîtes de vieux crackers et de l'eau dans des bidons de Javel. Mon père m'avait enseigné que c'était une bonne astuce pour conserver de l'eau dans le garage. Un fond d'eau de Javel empêchait la prolifération des bactéries et permettait de garder l'eau potable. Ils furent difficiles à ouvrir, je dus me servir de mes dents pour ça.

Vagabonde voulut rester ici pour la nuit, mais je refusai de perdre plus de temps. Nous étions tout près, maintenant !

Nous prîmes juste le temps de laisser nos bouteilles d'eau vides ici. Nous ne les avions pas jetées dans le désert, ç'aurait été comme semer des miettes de pain pour permettre aux Traqueurs de nous retrouver.

Nous nous remîmes donc en route. Sauf que la chaleur était intolérable et que j'avais du mal à me repérer. Des fois, il me semblait voir des silhouettes ou des choses au loin. Sûrement des mirages. Vagabonde m'avoua qu'elle aussi avait des hallucinations.

Au quatrième jour de marche, je dus affronter une chose pire encore que toutes les autres : l'erreur. Nous nous étions perdues. J'avais repéré les pics jumeaux et nous avions bifurqué vers l'est, encore une fois.

Il fallait trouver un long plateau flanqué par deux monts, comme deux sentinelles de pierre. Sauf que ça faisait plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure qu'on tournait en rond !

Il n'y avait rien, à part le désert.

Soudain, Vagabonde tomba par terre et cessa de bouger.

« Eh ! Non, ne te couche pas. Allez, debout ! »

« Je n'en peux plus », gémit l'âme. « Continue sans moi. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! On continue ensemble. »

« Pourquoi… ? Ils me tueront, de toute façon. Alors ici ou là-bas… Si ce là-bas existe ! » conclut-elle avec un rire sinistre.

Accablée par la chaleur et ses paroles, je tombai à genoux. Et si elle avait raison ? Papa avait toujours dit que Jeb était cinglé. Ses fichus gribouillis dans l'album ne signifiaient peut-être rien, au bout du compte. Ou alors, il avait été attrapé avant de finir son plan pour se fabriquer une planque loin des parasites.

_Et Jared et Jamie, alors ? Sont-ils arrivés ici, comme moi ? Sont-ils morts dans le désert ? _

Non, j'aurais trouvé leurs corps en chemin si c'était le cas ! Sauf si les charognards avaient dévoré leurs cadavres…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'allongeai près de Vagabonde. La fatigue et la douleur dans mon corps me rattrapaient. Nous étions à bout de force.

Je sortis une bouteille de mon sac et la vidai. La dernière.

Vagabonde avait fini la sienne il y a déjà une heure. C'était la fin.

Après ça, je perdis le fil. J'étais dans les ténèbres. Je m'éveillai quand même au milieu de la nuit et vis que j'étais toujours allongée par terre, à côté de mon amie. Mon amie… Oui, c'était mon amie.

Lentement, avec effort, je tendis la main et enroulai mes doigts autour des siens.

_Pardon, Vagabonde. J'aurais aimé qu'on y arrive ensemble. Qu'on fasse ce que tu souhaitais : retourner chercher Espérance et la sauver. _

Mais nous allions mourir ici, en plein désert. Je refermai les yeux, attendant la mort.

Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Impossible de le savoir. Ce fut une sensation de fraîcheur qui me réveilla. De l'eau… de l'eau sur mes lèvres ! On me donnait à boire ? Oh oui, de l'eau ! J'ouvris la bouche et avalai plus de liquide.

Quand je me sentis mieux, j'ouvris les yeux et reconnus tout de suite l'homme barbu penché au-dessus de moi.

« Oncle Jeb ! Tu nous as trouvées ! »

« Doucement, fillette. Bois encore… »

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. J'attrapai la gourde de ses mains et bus goulûment. Quand je me sentis mieux, je vis Vagabonde allongée près de moi.

« Elle… Elle aussi ! Elle a soif… »

Jeb se tourna vers elle avec la gourde, quand je réalisai le danger. Il avait une lampe torche. Si Vagabonde ouvrait les yeux, c'était fichu !

« Attends ! »

Je le poussai et rampai près d'elle pour poser la gourde sur ses lèvres. À mon grand soulagement, elle sentit le contact de l'eau sur sa peau et ouvrit la bouche pour boire.

Quand elle saisit la bouteille, je me dépêchai de lui refermer les paupières d'un geste de la main.

« Mélanie ? » dit-elle entre deux gorgées.

« Chut, ça va ! Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ? Garde les yeux fermés », lui dis-je à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se laissa retomber par terre. J'espérais pour elle qu'elle s'était rendormie, ce serait plus crédible. Je me tournai vers Jeb, qui nous regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ils sont ici ? Ils ont résolu l'énigme ? » demandai-je.

« Qui ça ? »

« Jamie, Jared ! Ils sont là, ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici ? Tu les as trouvés, tonton, comme nous ? »

Je le vis hésiter. Je me plaçai face à lui, l'obligeant à regarder mes yeux humains comme les siens.

« Oui », finit-il par me dire. « Ils sont bien là. »

Soulagée, je me laissai retomber par terre. On avait réussi !

« Écoute. J'ai… j'ai un truc à faire. Reposez-vous. Je reviens. »

Pas de problème, on était trop claquées pour bouger le petit doigt. Et j'étais folle de joie. Jared et Jamie avaient réussi ! Ils étaient là.

Je finis par m'accroupir près de Vagabonde pour l'examiner. Comme moi sans doute, son visage était brûlé et ses lèvres desséchées.

« Vagabonde ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Mmmm… Dormir ! » gémit-elle.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Personne à l'horizon.

« Désolée, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Regarde-moi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec un air interrogatif.

« Il faut déjà qu'on reparte ? » gémit-elle.

« Non, t'inquiète ! Oncle Jeb va nous aider. »

« Oh… Il est ici ? »

Elle tourna faiblement la tête sur les côtés, à la recherche de mon oncle.

« Il est parti. Il va revenir. Écoute, on va essayer de cacher ton… ta vraie nature aussi longtemps que possible, d'accord ? Garde les yeux fermés. Joue l'inconsciente. Et si jamais on essaie de te réveiller, veille à avoir les lunettes sur les yeux, okay ? Oh, et maintenant que j'y pense… Il faut te trouver un nom. »

« J'ai un nom ! » dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Je sais, mais il faudrait le changer en quelque chose de plus humain. Vagabonde, ça risque de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

Elle émit un soupir. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel un moment.

« Gaby, alors. »

« D'où tu sors cette idée ? » demandai-je, surprise.

« C'est le premier mot qu'Espérance a formulé, le jour où j'ai commencé à la garder. En fait, c'était quelque chose comme _gabie_ ou _gabon_. Ça sonnait comme ça, même si elle babillait beaucoup. J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Ça évoquait le prénom humain Gaby, diminutif de Gabriel. »

« Va pour Gaby », dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je lui remis les lunettes sur les yeux, au cas où, puis, je me rallongeai près d'elle.

À mon réveil, j'entendis des voix. J'en comptais six masculines et deux féminines.

D'instinct, je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Nous étions cernées par des humains. Des humains ! Leurs yeux ne brillaient pas. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé croiser tant de gens ayant survécu à l'invasion des âmes. Ils me sourirent d'un air rassurant.

« Mélanie, tu peux te lever ? » me demanda Jeb.

L'une des femmes s'approcha de moi. En voyant son visage, je sentis la joie m'envahir.

« Tante Maggie ? Tu es ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que Sharon… »

Elle leva la main pour interrompre mon flot de questions et me serra l'épaule avec un sourire affectueux.

« Pas ici. Viens, il faut qu'on y aille. On ne peut pas rester à découvert. »

« Eh, celle-ci n'a pas repris connaissance ! » dit quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me tournai vers un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bleu glace. Il se tenait à genoux près de Vagabonde… enfin Gaby, et avait la main posée sur son épaule. Il lui avait ôté ses lunettes.

« Ne la touche pas ! » sifflai-je en le repoussant.

« Eh ! » s'écria-t-il en tombant sur les fesses.

« Vas-y mollo, enfin ! » dit un autre en s'approchant de moi.

Il ressemblait au premier, mais avait le nez cassé. Il avait une machette à sa ceinture, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Il pourrait très bien décapiter Vagabonde avec, s'il découvrait ce qu'elle est !

« Doucement, Kyle. Toi aussi, Ian. Elle ne vous connaît pas, c'est normal qu'elle se méfie », dit Jeb en s'approchant. « On ne va rien lui faire, Mel. Tu vois bien que nous sommes tous humains. »

Oui, et pour une fois, ça m'inquiétait. Quelle ironie ! Je le regardai avec suspicion. Savait-il ? Avait-il deviné ou vu ses yeux avant de me donner à boire ?

Tout le monde était armé, mais personne ne semblait hostile. Personne ne la regardait avec méchanceté, juste de l'inquiétude et de la pitié.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda le gars au nez cassé en se penchant vers elle.

D'instinct, je m'accroupis davantage au-dessus de ma protégée.

« C'est Gaby. Elle m'a aidé à arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Bon, alors on va la porter. Ian, tu t'en occupes ? » dit Maggie.

Le dénommé Ian, le premier type aux yeux bleus, m'interrogea du regard. Je lui lançai un dernier avertissement avant de m'écarter.

Ian souleva Gaby dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, puis nous nous mîmes en route.

Jeb me soutenait d'une main dans le dos, tandis que Maggie me tenait le bras. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Tous ces humains, dont des membres de ma famille… C'était un vrai miracle !

Je lançai un regard vers Gaby. Ian la portait contre lui comme une princesse, et rien ne laissait deviner si elle était vraiment évanouie ou jouait le jeu.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans les cavernes, ma surprise fut à son comble. Il devait y avoir environ une trentaine d'humains, peut-être plus, qui se tenaient là.

Soudain, une personne, plus petite que les autres et maigrelette, fendit la foule et se rua sur moi.

« MÉLANIE ! »

« JAMIE ! »

Je tombai à genoux et accueillis mon petit frère dans mes bras. Oh, comme il m'avait manqué !

Les larmes aux yeux, je le gardai serré contre moi pendant plusieurs minutes qui me parurent durer des secondes. C'était bien lui. Il avait encore grandi et maigri, je le sentais, mais c'était bien mon Jamie que je serrais dans mes bras.

« Tu as réussi ! Tu nous as retrouvés », dit-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

« Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais », lui dis-je d'une voix égale à la sienne.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui et vis, un peu plus loin, un homme qui se détachait des autres et me regardait avec émotion.

« Jared… »

Prononcer ce nom, ce fut comme appuyer sur un détonateur. Ça le fit marcher vers moi. Je fis pareil, avant de me mettre à courir, tout comme lui, jusqu'à atterrir dans ses bras. Je le serrai contre moi dans une étreinte semblable à une prise de catch.

Les gens se mirent à applaudir et émettre quelques sifflements, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Jared était là ! J'entendis à peine les commentaires des gens autour de nous tandis que nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche. Au diable les convenances, il m'avait tant manqué !

« Trouvez-vous une chambre », ricana Kyle.

Finalement, je m'écartai de Jared sans pour autant le relâcher, puis regardai autour de moi. Enfin, j'étais chez moi !

J'aperçus Sharon, debout près de Maggie, un peu plus loin. Elle me sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je lui rendis son sourire, heureuse de la voir ici.

Soudain, j'aperçus Ian qui s'éloignait vers un couloir avec Gaby toujours dans ses bras.

« Eh, attendez ! »

« Mel… ? » demanda Jared, surpris.

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre. Je courus vers Ian, qui se tourna vers moi sans lâcher son chargement.

« Vous l'emmenez où ? »

« À l'infirmerie. Doc pourra l'examiner, elle est visiblement très affaiblie », dit Ian.

L'infirmerie… Oh non, pas bon du tout ! Si Doc examinait ses yeux, ce serait la fin.

« Je viens, alors. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de soins. »

Jared et Jamie me regardèrent comme si des bois de cerf avaient poussé sur mon crâne. Évidemment, j'étais tout sauf du genre à jouer les chochottes et exiger qu'on me soigne. J'étais une dure, j'encaissais les coups depuis toujours.

« Je veux dire… Il vaut mieux que je sois là à son réveil. Elle est très craintive et si elle voit des étrangers autour d'elle, elle va paniquer. »

Cette réponse parut plus convaincante. On me laissa donc suivre Ian et Gaby à travers les couloirs. Jared et Jamie me tenaient chacun la main, et je les serrais avec joie. C'était si bon d'être enfin avec les gens qu'on aimait !

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Ian déposa Gaby sur une couchette médicale.

Un homme plutôt petit, avec une blouse de médecin et des lunettes sur les yeux, s'approcha d'elle.

« Doc, vous allez faire quoi ? » demandai-je en m'approchant, méfiante.

« L'examiner. Pourquoi ? »

« Mélanie, laisse Doc faire son travail. C'est un vrai pro ! » dit Sharon en me tirant par les épaules pour m'écarter de lui.

Je la regardai avec surprise. La façon dont elle parlait de lui laissait deviner qu'elle tenait à lui. Tiens, Sharon sortait avec un médecin ?

À regret, je me dégageai de ses mains et retournai près de Gaby.

« Doc, ne touchez pas son visage ! » lui dis-je en passant la main au-dessus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… elle a les yeux dans un sale état, elle est très photosensible ! C'est pour ça qu'elle porte des lunettes. »

Lesdites lunettes que je me dépêchai de lui remettre sur les yeux. Doc la regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon… À première vue, elle est juste affaiblie et déshydratée. Heureusement que Jeb vous a apporté de l'eau. Sache tout de même que si jamais elle se réveille et qu'elle m'y autorise, je l'examinerai davantage, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Je baissai les yeux vers elle. Qu'allais-je faire ? On ne pourrait pas maintenir l'illusion éternellement. Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse et vite !

Jared finit par me convaincre de quitter l'infirmerie avec les autres. Je fis quelques pas avec eux vers la sortie, quand un détail me revint.

Je courus près de mon sac que Maggie portait pour moi, et en sortis l'éléphant en peluche. Je le posai près de Gaby, puis lançai un dernier regard à Doc.

« Pas touche à son visage, compris ? »

« Promis ! »

Je serrai brièvement la main de Gaby, puis je sortis de l'infirmerie avec les autres.


	6. Le cauchemar

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**Le cauchemar**

**Vagabonde**

_Je venais juste de rentrer de l'université. _

_Le soir tombait, il faisait doux dehors. C'était le début de l'été. J'adorais cette montée graduelle de la température. C'était bien plus agréable que le froid constant de la Planète des Brumes. _

_Pourtant, j'avais hâte de voir Chicago en plein hiver ! Les images résiduelles de la mémoire de mon hôte m'avaient révélé des choses magnifiques : la forme des flocons, les stalactites qui pendaient aux branches des arbres et aux réverbères… Et j'avais hâte d'essayer la luge et le patin à glace ! Ainsi, je me fabriquerais mes propres souvenirs liés à cette saison, et je sentais qu'ils seraient magnifiques.  
_

_Soudain, on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et trouvai Voix-de-Cristal, avec Espérance en larmes dans les bras. _

_« Je suis désolée de faire irruption, mais la petite pleure et cela empêche mon mari de travailler ! Pourrais-je… »_

_« Bien sûr, Voix-de-Cristal ! Entrez donc », dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, nous allâmes au salon. Le bébé pleurait toujours dans les bras de sa mère, qui ne parvenait pas à le calmer. _

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a », soupira Voix-de-Cristal. « Elle a déjà mangé, je viens juste de la changer… »_

_« Je peux essayer ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Je pris le bébé, en veillant à bien imiter la méthode de la mère, puis j'utilisai ma main la plus proche pour caresser sa tête. Elle n'avait qu'un petit duvet sur le sommet du crâne, mais c'était doux et chaud. _

_Le bébé cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Ses yeux bleus, dénués d'éclat argenté, me dévisagèrent avec curiosité. _

_« Incroyable ! Vous avez réussi », sourit la mère. _

_Je répondis par un rire nerveux. Je me sentais heureuse ! Et fière, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici. _

_Cela me semblait étrange. J'étais fière, mais pas pour avoir aidé ma communauté en partageant mon savoir sur les autres planètes ou en aidant aux corvées publiques. Juste… fière parce que c'était moi qui arrivais à calmer ce petit bout de chou. Fière parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me voyait, moi, et qu'elle m'aimait. _

_Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Un vent incroyablement chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce. L'obscurité nocturne quitta le ciel, laissant entrer un soleil aveuglant. _

* * *

Cette clarté dissipa aussitôt mon rêve. Un rêve… mélangé à un souvenir ? C'était bien la première fois que je vivais ça. Avant, je rêvais juste de la mémoire de mon hôte. Tandis que là… C'était un de mes souvenirs, qui s'était modifié pour me ramener dans la réalité.

Je notai la lumière au-dessus de moi. Elle était vive, comme si on m'avait mis le soleil juste au-dessus de la figure. Heureusement, mes lunettes me protégeaient. Je compris ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un tube de néon.

« Mélanie… ? »

Je vis quelque chose bouger à la périphérie de mon champ de vision.

Me redressant, je vis un humain s'approcher de moi. D'instinct, je pris peur et eus un geste de recul. Il était grand et musclé ! Face à lui, je me sentais toute petite et faible.

« Doc, elle est réveillée ! » dit l'inconnu.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire rassurant. Je lui donnais un peu plus de la vingtaine. Il était beau, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un beau bleu saphir. Une minute ! Pourquoi je pensais à ça, dans un moment pareil ? C'était un humain, mon ennemi !

Je balayai la pièce du regard. On aurait dit une espèce d'hôpital, mais les murs étaient en pierre rouge, comme si on avait improvisé une salle de soins dans une grotte. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de Mélanie, mais je ne la voyais nulle part.

Soudain, une horrible idée traversa mon esprit : et si un coyote avait profité de la nuit pour venir la dévorer ? Peut-être qu'à son retour, Jeb n'avait trouvé que moi et m'avait ramenée seule ici !

« Où… Où suis-je ? Où est Mélanie ? Il y avait une jeune femme avec moi dans le désert ! Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Elle avait soif et… »

« Elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée avant vous, elle est ici », me rassura l'homme. Sa voix était douce et pleine de gentillesse. Tout le contraire de ce que j'avais imaginé chez un humain sauvage.

Quand un deuxième homme, plus petit, avec des lunettes sur le nez, apparut près de lui, je pris peur. Celui-là avait une blouse de médecin ! Et il avait une lampe dans sa main. Si jamais il ôtait mes lunettes et regardait mes yeux, c'en serait fini de moi !

Je notai soudain la présence du jouet d'Espérance près de moi. Je le saisis et le serrai fort contre moi, comme un bouclier.

« Bonjour, Gaby. Rassurez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je m'appelle Doc et voici Ian », dit le médecin.

« Où est Mélanie ? » répétai-je d'une voix paniquée.

« Avec Jared et Jamie », dit le dénommé Ian. « Elle voulait rester près de vous, mais… »

« GABY ! »

Soudain, je vis Mélanie entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie et courir près de moi. Rassurée, je la laissai me saisir par les épaules et m'étreindre maladroitement. Je lui rendis son geste, quand je vis d'autres humains arriver derrière elle.

Oh non ! D'instinct, je reculai. Difficile à faire quand on était installée sur une chaise médicale contre le mur, dans un coin de la pièce.

« T'inquiète, ça va aller », me souffla Mélanie.

« Bonjour, fillette », dit un homme barbu en soulevant son chapeau.

La vue du fusil dans ses mains me fit paniquer.

« Bonjour », dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Mélanie nous a parlé de toi. »

Ah bon ? Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais sa moue me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé de mon « détail ».

« Merci d'avoir aidé ma sœur à nous rejoindre ! » dit un jeune garçon en s'approchant de moi.

Sûrement Jamie. Mélanie m'avait tant parlé de lui que j'avais l'impression de le connaître.

« Oui, merci de l'avoir aidée », dit un autre homme en s'approchant pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Mélanie. Sûrement Jared.

Tous ces sourires et ces remerciements… Je ne les méritais pas ! Ils ne savaient pas ce que j'étais. S'ils me voyaient _vraiment_, ils me tueraient.

« C'est ta peluche ? » demanda Jamie, surpris.

« Non, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de quelqu'un que j'aime. »

De la compassion apparut sur tous les visages présents dans la pièce.

« On a tous connu ça », soupira Ian.

Loin de me rassurer, cela ne fit que m'effrayer davantage. Ils avaient tous connu ça à cause des miens !

« Bon, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, tu dois avoir besoin de repos comme ma nièce ! Allez, circulez, m'sieur dames, y'a plus rien à voir », dit Jeb.

Tandis que la majorité quittait la pièce, Mélanie, Jared, Jamie, Doc et Jeb restèrent.

« Tu vas dormir où, Gaby ? » demanda Jamie.

« Euh… »

« Elle va dormir avec nous, Jamie », dit Mélanie.

Jared lui lança un regard surpris, puis déçu. Il avait sans doute espéré profiter de leurs retrouvailles pendant la nuit. Je me sentis mal d'être la cause de ce problème. Mélanie méritait de rester avec ceux qu'elle aimait, je ne voulais pas la priver de leur présence.

« Je… Je peux trouver un autre endroit où dormir, sans gêner personne », dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, Gaby. Tu dors avec moi, Jared et Jamie, ce n'est pas discutable », trancha Mélanie en me regardant fixement.

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil à Jared. Il paraissait frustré. J'essayai de lui transmettre mes excuses par le regard, malgré les lunettes, mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il les voie.

« Tiens, on t'a apporté à manger », dit Jamie en me tendant un bol contenant une espèce de soupe faite avec des racines, accompagné d'un bout de pain.

La faim se rappela brusquement à moi. Je mangeai avidement la nourriture. C'était tiède et bizarre, mais j'avais trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Lorsque le bol fut fini, Doc le prit et s'éloigna.

« Tu viens d'où, dis ? » demanda Jamie, curieux, en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Mélanie me prit par la main et m'obligea à me lever.

« Plus tard les questions, Jamie. Elle est crevée, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, alors on file se coucher. »

« Oh… d'accord », dit Jamie, déçu.

Mélanie me tira plus qu'elle me conduisit à travers un incroyable réseau de galeries. Jared, Jamie et Jeb nous suivaient toujours, mais dans l'obscurité, je les perdais parfois de vue. Mes lunettes n'aidaient pas.

Mélanie s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une espèce de grotte et me poussa dedans en première.

Il y avait des matelas posés par terre, avec des oreillers et des couvertures. Je me dirigeai vers le plus éloigné, au fond de la pièce. Là, je m'assis en position de fœtus, au bord du lit, tant j'avais honte de profiter de l'hospitalité de ces humains en les privant d'espace.

Jamie prit le matelas en face du mien et s'amusa à rebondir dessus en me souriant.

« Tu vas voir, c'est plutôt douillet, ici », dit-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, quand des voix me parvinrent depuis l'entrée. Jared et Mélanie.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir avec eux, Mel ? »

« Il le faut, Jared. Gaby est très craintive, mieux vaut que je reste avec elle cette nuit. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Il y eut un soupir.

« Bon, d'accord. C'est juste que… tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi, Jared. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Je les vis s'embrasser. C'était tout sauf un petit bisou. Les joues en feu, je détournai le regard. Jamais je n'avais vu ça parmi les miens. Des émotions si intenses, un amour si passionné !

Jamie roula des yeux et se pencha vers moi avec un air de conspirateur.

« Fais pas attention à eux, ça peut vite tourner au mélo ! »

« On t'entend, moustique ! Gare à toi, j'arrive », dit Mélanie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Cela ne me rassura qu'un bref instant, avant que je me retourne pour m'allonger face au mur. Mieux valait que je me cache autant que possible, avec ou sans lunettes. Je fermai les yeux et les enlevai, permettant à ma tête de reposer plus confortablement sur l'oreiller.

La fatigue finit par reprendre le dessus et je m'assoupis, assommée par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

_« Vagabonde ? Debout, Vagabonde ! »_

_Cette voix… Elle sonnait très jeune, et féminine. _

_Curieuse, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais allongée dans l'herbe. Je reconnus les fleurs blanches de mon jardin. J'étais devant ma maison, à Chicago ! _

_Je portai une robe d'été, de jolies ballerines couvraient mes pieds. Une douce odeur d'herbe humide flottait dans l'air. _

_Je me levai et vis, avec surprise, Espérance qui était assise sur les marches du perron. Que faisait-elle ici, toute seule ? _

_Curieuse, je m'approchai et la pris dans mes bras. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? » demandai-je, pour moi-même. _

_Soudain, le bébé braqua ses yeux sur moi. Je vis avec stupeur qu'ils brillaient de cette lueur argentée typique des miens. _

_« Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse m'ont insérée dans ce corps », dit l'enfant d'une voix qui sonnait trop mature pour son âge. _

_Choquée, je restai sans bouger. J'avais envie de lâcher le bébé, de le jeter loin de moi, mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour réagir. _

_« Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! » dis-je d'une voix blanche. _

_« Oh, si, ça l'est ! Tu es partie, personne ne pouvait plus contester la décision de Feuille-qui-Danse. »_

_« Non ! Non… »_

_Je déposai le corps de l'enfant par terre et me mis à reculer, quand je sentis la terre s'ouvrir sous moi. Affolée, je tombai dans le vide, mais je me raccrochai de justesse au bord. _

_« Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît… »_

_Espérance rampa vers moi et me regarda avec une expression méprisante. La Traqueuse apparut près d'elle et m'offrit un sourire cruel. _

_« Pourquoi t'aider ? Tu as trahi les tiens ! Espérance en a payé le prix, et bientôt tu le paieras aussi. Tu mourras, comme l'enfant humaine que cette Âme a effacée pour prendre sa place. »_

_« NON ! »_

_Je suppliai Espérance du regard, mais son regard froid et argenté suffit à me faire taire. _

_C'était fini. J'avais échoué sur toute la ligne. _

_Résignée, je lâchai prise et me laissai tomber dans le vide. _

* * *

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Haletante, je mis un moment à reconnaître mon environnement.

Ce n'était plus ma chambre, chez moi à Chicago, mais les grottes de Jeb.

Les silhouettes de personnes endormies sur des matelas autour de moi me rappelèrent que je n'étais pas seule. Au moins, je n'avais perturbé le sommeil de personne avec mon horrible cauchemar.

Je pris la peluche d'éléphant posée près de moi et la serrai dans mes bras en étouffant un gémissement. Quel rêve atroce ! Par certains côtés, je le trouvais pire que les souvenirs altérés de mon hôte.

Sentant que le sommeil n'allait pas revenir de sitôt, je me levai. Je mis mes lunettes, mais pas mes chaussures. Mes talons risquaient de faire trop de bruit sur le sol et je ne voulais réveiller personne.

J'avais juste besoin de sortir deux minutes, pour m'aérer l'esprit.

Je posai la peluche et traversai doucement la pièce.

Jamie dormait sur le matelas de droite, j'avais celui de gauche. Et près de la sortie, Mélanie et Jared partageaient le même matelas. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, leurs corps tendrement enlacés. Cette vision m'apaisa. Mélanie était chez elle, avec les siens. Au moins l'une des deux humaines de ma connaissance était en sécurité.

Je sortis de la pièce et fis quelques pas dans le couloir, jusqu'à une petite colonne de lumière qui entrait par un trou dans le plafond. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne et ôtai mes lunettes.

Je regardai les flocons de poussière danser dans la colonne de lumière et passai rêveusement ma main au milieu. C'était si joli !

Poussée par la curiosité, je décidai de m'aventurer plus loin dans le couloir. Je n'aurais qu'à faire demi-tour pour retrouver mon chemin, de toute façon.

Il s'étendait plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. J'arrivai bientôt face à une ouverture qui débouchait sur un spectacle inattendu.

Devant moi s'étendait une immense caverne dont le plafond s'évasait en forme de cône vers le haut. Des dizaines de miroirs avaient été installés contre les parois et réfléchissaient la lumière sur un grand champ de blé qui s'étendait à travers la salle.

Qui que soit l'inventeur de ce système, c'était un véritable génie !

Je m'aperçus tout à coup que des gens marchaient à travers le champ. Ils étaient assez loin, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Je me dépêchai de remettre mes lunettes et de faire demi-tour. Mélanie pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter si elle trouvait mon lit vide.

Je traversai le couloir dans l'autre direction, en guettant l'ouverture de la pièce où j'avais dormi. J'arrivai bientôt devant et y entrai, mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas la même salle. Celle-ci était plus petite, avec juste deux matelas. Deux hommes y dormaient.

Je plaquai les mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Surtout, ne pas les réveiller ! Je ne voulais pas déranger qui que ce soit. Je me dépêchai de sortir et me remis en marche, à l'affût de _ma_ grotte.

C'était pourtant bien sur la gauche, non ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu d'autres entrées en longeant le couloir. Mais il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas bien réveillée, et cet endroit m'était encore inconnu.

Enfin, je trouvai ma colonne de lumière. L'entrée de la grotte était juste quelques mètres plus loin en face.

Rassurée, je fis quelques pas dans cette direction, quand une voix résonna dans mon dos.

« Eh, bonjour ! »

Surprise, je me retournai. Je vis Ian qui s'approchait de moi.

« Déjà réveillée ? »

Une fois de plus, l'éclat chaleureux de ses yeux me troubla, tout comme la gentillesse dans sa voix.

Mal à l'aise, je me tordis les mains en baissant la tête. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir avec mes cheveux emmêlés, mes habits froissés et mes pieds nus pleins de poussière.

« Tu es seule ? Mélanie n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle dort encore, je ne voulais pas la déranger. J'étais juste sortie deux minutes me changer les idées, à cause d'un cauchemar. »

Une expression soucieuse apparut sur son visage.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. Cet endroit est incroyable ! »

Ian promena son regard sur le couloir avec un nouveau sourire.

« Oui, Jeb a fait du bon boulot. »

« C'est Jeb qui a fait tout ça ?! »

Ma question fit rire Ian.

« Difficile à croire, mais oui. Il a trouvé cet endroit il y a des années, avant le début de l'invasion, et fait les travaux pour rendre les grottes vivables. Quand de nouveaux habitants sont arrivés, il a eu davantage de main d'œuvre pour faire des améliorations. »

« Et les miroirs, dans les champs… C'est aussi Jeb ? »

« Oui ! Génial, hein ? »

« Génial, c'est le mot ! » confirmai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le dos d'Ian. Une deuxième personne nous rejoignit. Je fus surprise par sa ressemblance avec mon interlocuteur, sauf que son nez était cassé. Ils devaient être frères.

« Kyle », dit Ian en guise de salut.

Le nouveau venu ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il me fixa en silence. Cela me mit à l'aise. Le regard de Kyle n'était pas chaleureux comme celui d'Ian.

« C'est toi, la nouvelle qui accompagnait Mélanie ? » dit-il sur un ton bourru.

« Oui », répondis-je d'une petite voix.

« Eh, quelle politesse, frérot ! Tu ne dis plus bonjour aux gens, le matin ? » dit Ian en se tournant vers lui.

Ils étaient donc bien frères. J'ignorais pourquoi Kyle me fixait comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il me soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup.

« Je t'ai vue, à l'entrée du champ », dit-il en s'approchant.

Il m'avait vue ? Une minute… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait capté l'éclat de mes yeux, peu avant que je remette mes lunettes ?

Soudain, il tendit la main et me les enleva d'un geste si violent que je sentis les branches m'arracher des cheveux au passage.

« Kyle, arrête ! Tu lui… »

Ian s'arrêta net de parler en voyant mon visage, ou plutôt mes yeux.

Un rictus triomphant et cruel apparut sur le visage de Kyle.

« Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé. J'ai vu tes yeux briller, avant que tu mettes tes lunettes et te sauves dans le couloir, _parasite_ ! »


	7. Démasquée

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. Et merci à **Aeryn Liz** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Démasquée**

**Vagabonde**

« Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé. J'ai vu tes yeux briller, avant que tu mettes tes lunettes et te sauves dans le couloir, _parasite_ ! »

Kyle cracha ce dernier mot avec un mépris et une haine si intenses que je fus parcourue de violents tremblements. Je regardai Ian. Il me dévisageait avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût qui déformait son visage, accentuant sa ressemblance avec son frère.

Je m'étais préparée à l'idée qu'on me tue si on découvrait ce que j'étais, mais cet afflux de haine… Pourtant, j'en avais eu un avant-goût lors de ma toute première rencontre avec Mélanie, mais elle avait vite fini par se calmer et tolérer mon existence. Sauf que là, c'était pire. J'étais loin de Chicago, seule dans un couloir face à deux humains, sur leur territoire. Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir !

Les horreurs que j'avais lues dans le journal de la cabane me revinrent en mémoire. Allaient-ils me tabasser à mort ou me brûler vive ? Les humains avaient tellement de techniques différentes pour torturer et tuer !

Kyle jeta les lunettes au sol et les brisa d'un coup de talon.

« Chope-le, Ian ! »

Son frère se rua sur moi. Je me retournai pour m'enfuir, mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'il me saisit par les bras et me les tordit dans le dos. En le sentant déboîter mes articulations, je hoquetai de douleur.

Il me projeta violemment en arrière. Je tombai à la renverse et n'eus pas le temps de me relever. Il me saisit à la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur.

Je battis des pieds, mais mes coups ne lui faisaient rien.

« Arrête de gigoter, saleté ! » dit Kyle.

Il s'approcha et, tandis que son frère m'étranglait, il m'administra un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le coup m'aurait fait ployer en avant, si Ian ne m'avait pas déjà immobilisée contre la paroi. Je lâchai un cri étouffé, qui me fit évacuer le peu d'air que j'avais en réserve. Malgré tout, je continuai de griffer ses bras, mais sa prise ne se relâcha pas autour de mon cou. D'instinct, je tendis un bras pour le repousser au niveau du visage, mais ma main parut plus balayer sa joue que le frapper.

Rien à faire, il était en train de m'étouffer ! Impossible de crier pour appeler à l'aide ! Il serrait mon cou trop fort. Je sentis mes poumons se contracter.

Je regardai mon tortionnaire sans comprendre comment j'avais pu le trouver beau et gentil. C'était un monstre, un humain sanguinaire !

Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux. Alors, c'était comme ça que j'allais mourir ? Dans un couloir, avec deux humains violents et assoiffés de sang ? Après avoir vécu huit vies sur d'autres planètes, j'allais mourir ici… ? Cette pensée m'apaisa étrangement, réduisant un peu ma terreur.

Une larme s'échappa d'une de mes paupières et tomba sur le poignet de mon meurtrier. Je sentis à peine son étreinte se relâcher légèrement, avant de redevenir plus forte.

Après plus de mille ans, j'allais finalement mourir ici, sans même avoir fait un tour complet du système solaire de cette planète.

_Au moins, grâce à moi, Mélanie est chez elle, avec les gens qu'elle aime_, pensai-je en fermant les yeux.

« EH ! Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Malgré la torpeur qui m'assaillait, je reconnus la voix de Mélanie.

Soudain, l'étreinte autour de ma gorge disparut. Je tombai à genoux et aspirai à grandes goulées l'air que mes poumons réclamaient.

Malgré la douleur dans mon cou, je levai la tête vers Mélanie, qui avait repoussé Ian. Il se tenait deux pas en arrière, la main sur la joue avec l'air choqué. Sa lèvre était fendue. Elle l'avait frappé ?

Elle se tenait debout devant moi, les jambes fléchies et les poings serrés, prête à attaquer.

« Mélanie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pousse-toi, on doit tuer le parasite ! » dit Kyle en s'approchant.

Mélanie n'attendit pas qu'il soit devant elle. Son poing le percuta droit dans l'œil et il partit en arrière. Cet acte de violence m'arracha un cri de peur. J'avais horreur de ça !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et se pencha pour m'aider à me relever, quand je vis Kyle se redresser et courir vers elle.

« Attention ! » criai-je en la poussant sur le côté.

Je reçus un nouveau coup en pleine mâchoire. Ce fut mon tour de tomber en arrière. Ma tête heurta le sol. Je sentis un goût de fer dans ma bouche et vis des lumières danser derrière mes paupières. L'expression « voir trente-six chandelles » prenait tout son sens, à présent.

À moitié assommée, mon corps roula sur le dos et ma tête se retrouva dans la flaque de lumière qui filtrait par le trou du plafond. Le rayon de soleil tomba droit dans mes yeux. Aussitôt, une cascade de couleurs inonda le couloir, provoquée par le reflet de la lumière avec mes yeux argentés.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, enfoiré ! » hurla Mélanie en balançant un coup de pied à Kyle en plein ventre.

Plié en deux, il se pencha vers l'avant. Elle en profita pour lui attraper les cheveux et le repousser violemment.

« Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » cria Ian en la saisissant par la taille pour l'obliger à reculer.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria Mélanie.

Elle lui asséna un coup de coude au visage, l'obligeant à la relâcher.

J'entendis des cris émis par une autre voix. Je me redressai et vis que Jared nous avait rejoints. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant.

Comme les autres, son visage afficha d'abord de la surprise puis de la haine et du dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… ? »

« Jared, attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer », dit Mélanie en se plaçant devant lui pour me cacher à sa vue.

« M'expliquer ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est un parasite ! »

« Il faut l'éliminer », dit Kyle avec jubilation.

« J'AI DIT NON ! Laissez-la ! » beugla Mélanie.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser risquer ainsi sa vie pour moi, surtout contre des gens de son espèce, sans parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Seule contre trois, elle ne ferait pas le poids.

Malgré la douleur dans mon ventre, je me redressai et allai me placer devant elle.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! C'est moi que vous voulez, alors me voilà. »

Tout le monde resta immobile et muet de surprise face à mon geste.

« Sale vermine ! C'est une ruse ! » s'écria Ian, reprenant ses esprits avant les autres.

Je baissai tristement les yeux, prête à le laisser de nouveau m'étrangler, quand Mélanie me tira par l'épaule et m'obligea à retourner derrière elle.

« Arrête, tu vas la blesser ! » dit Jared. Il parlait de Mélanie, pas de moi.

« Alors, maîtrise ta copine pendant qu'on s'occupe du mille-pattes ! » dit Kyle.

« Essayez un peu de l'approcher et vous aurez affaire à moi ! » répliqua Mélanie.

Jared la regarda avec l'air choqué.

« Nom de Dieu, Mel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Elle en a peut-être un dans la tête ? » dit Kyle.

« Impossible, Jeb a vérifié dans le désert avant d'aller nous chercher ! » dit Ian.

« Peu importe, on ne la touche pas ! » dit Jared.

Kyle se jeta sur lui pour aider son frère, mais Jared le repoussa rapidement. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Ian se tourna vers Mélanie, mais sans grande conviction. Je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Jared, mais elle resta au même endroit, à me protéger avec son corps. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé l'aider à défendre son compagnon, mais j'avais peur qu'en me rapprochant des deux frères, l'un d'eux essaie à nouveau de me frapper, et alors, Mélanie retournerait dans la mêlée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se remette en danger par ma faute ! Je restai donc immobile derrière elle, à regarder avec angoisse le combat entre les deux hommes.

La situation allait sûrement encore plus dégénérer quand il y eut un bruit d'explosion.

Nous bondîmes tous de peur, tandis que des morceaux du plafond tombèrent à nos pieds. Quelqu'un avait tiré un coup de feu !

Quand la poussière se fut dissipée, nous vîmes Jeb, à quelques mètres de distance, son fusil braqué sur nous.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix grondante de colère.

« On protège les nôtres, Jeb ! Regarde ce que Mélanie a ramené », dit Kyle en me pointant du doigt.

Jeb se tendit voyant mes yeux.

« Allons bon ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, oncle Jeb ! » dit Mélanie.

« Expliquer quoi ? Comment tu nous as trahis en ramenant une âme ici ? » cracha Kyle.

« Je n'ai trahi personne ! »

« Mélanie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est un parasite, pas une humaine ! » dit Jared.

« Et tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit à son sujet ? Elle m'a aidée à arriver ici ! »

Tout le monde se mit à crier en même temps. Mélanie essayait de me défendre, Kyle et Ian repoussaient ses arguments, Jared essayait aussi de se faire entendre. J'entendis même des gros mots qui me firent frissonner. En plus, j'étais horrifiée de voir l'ampleur des dégâts que ma seule présence provoquait. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. J'aurais dû être la seule à me faire insulter et crier dessus, pas Mélanie. Elle était des leurs, elle ne méritait pas ça ! J'essayai de joindre ma voix aux autres pour leur demander d'arrêter de crier, mais personne ne m'écoutait.

Le déclic du fusil de Jeb, prêt à tirer un nouveau coup de feu, fit taire les hurlements d'un coup.

« Ça suffit, tout le monde ! Vous êtes mes invités, ne l'oubliez pas. C'est moi qui décide. Mélanie, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as ramené avec toi ? »

Les autres voulurent parler, mais Jeb les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Elle d'abord, vous ensuite. Je t'écoute, jeune fille. »

Mélanie inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit, depuis sa tentative de suicide ratée dans l'immeuble abandonné jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le désert.

Lorsqu'elle aborda le passage de sa chute mortelle dans la cage d'ascenseur puis sa blessure au pied et son hémorragie dans la rue, Jared devint pâle comme un linge et la regarda comme si elle était devenue un fantôme. Moi-même, je frémis en imaginant Mélanie morte, soit écrasée par terre après sa chute ou encore, l'image plus réelle de son corps exsangue dans mon jardin.

À différents moments du récit, les regards convergèrent dans ma direction, comme lorsqu'elle parla du fait que je l'avais soignée avec la médecine des miens, puis aidée à se cacher des Traqueurs, fourni une fausse identité, nourrie, logée et fourni de l'équipement, comment j'avais menti à la Traqueuse venue enquêter chez moi ou encore comment je l'avais rejointe dans la rue et aidée (malgré moi, mais elle omit ce détail) à voler une voiture pour quitter la ville.

Un détail me surprit dans son récit : elle parlait des autres âmes en utilisant les mots « _parasite_ », « _ça_ » ou « _ver_ », mais quand elle parlait de moi, elle utilisait mon prénom ou bien « _elle_ ».

Quand elle eut fini, tout le monde me fixa avec des expressions différentes.

Kyle me regardait toujours avec un mélange de fureur et de dégoût.

Jared aussi semblait furieux, mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était en plein conflit mental à cause des « exploits » que Mélanie m'attribuait.

Ian était toujours furieux, mais moins qu'au début. Il me regardait surtout avec méfiance.

Jeb me regardait avec l'air intrigué.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, cette âme t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises », conclut-il au bout d'un moment.

« Exact ! » conclut Mélanie.

« _Sauvé la vie_ ? Attends, Jeb, tu te fous de nous ?! » s'écria Kyle. « Ce sale mille-pattes a sûrement joué la comédie pour entourlouper ta nièce. Il a fait semblant d'être son ami pour la pousser à l'emmener avec elle, pour qu'elle le conduise jusqu'à nous. Il était en train de fouiner dans les couloirs quand je l'ai vu. Typique des Traqueurs ! Il essayait de s'enfuir pour aller prévenir ses petits copains. »

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai passé suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie pour affirmer qu'elle n'est pas une Traqueuse », dit Mélanie.

« Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques le fait qu'il se promenait tout seul dans les couloirs, pendant que tu dormais ? » ricana le jeune homme.

Mélanie se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu faisais quoi, toute seule dehors ? »

« J'avais fait un cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, ni toi ni les autres, alors je suis sortie pour me changer les idées, mais je me suis perdue sur le chemin du retour. Je venais juste de retrouver l'entrée de la chambre quand Ian m'a rejointe, suivi de Kyle. »

« Eh bien, voilà ! Vous voyez ? Elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir, elle s'était juste perdue », dit Mélanie.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas ce que ce parasite raconte ? Il ment, c'est évident ! » dit Kyle.

« C'est vrai, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance », dit Jared.

« N'importe quoi, elle ne sait pas mentir ! En mensonges, elle a un zéro pointé, je vous le garantis », dit Mélanie.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête avec l'air buté. Tout ça me rappela le caractère insensé de cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette position face à sa propre famille. Pas pour moi, pas après tant d'efforts pour l'aider à arriver jusqu'ici.

« Mélanie, ne reste pas devant eux », dis-je doucement.

Sans quitter les hommes des yeux, elle fit un geste agacé de la main vers moi.

« Oh non, je reste là ! Jusqu'à la Saint-Glinglin s'il le faut, tant qu'ils n'auront pas compris que tu es mon amie. »

Ce mot déclencha des hoquets de surprise chez les garçons.

« _Ton amie_ ?! Ce mille-pattes ?! » dit Kyle, ahuri.

« Tu délires, Mel ! Un parasite n'est pas un ami. Ce n'est même pas humain, c'est notre ennemi ! » dit Jared.

« Pour la dernière fois, Jared Howe, Vagabonde est mon amie ! Pigé ? _Mon amie !_ Je lui dois la vie, alors si vous voulez la tuer, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Cette menace m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Non, pas ça !

« Elle a raison », dit Jeb.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui avec stupeur.

« Quoi ?! » dirent les garçons.

« Cette âme n'est pas notre ennemie. Sans elle, ma nièce ne serait pas là. Et si c'était une Traqueuse, nous aurions déjà eu de la compagnie depuis un moment. Les guetteurs n'ont rien signalé depuis plusieurs jours. »

Soulagée, Mélanie desserra les poings.

« Merci, oncle Jeb. »

« Il n'empêche que ce que tu as fait est mal, Mélanie. »

« Quoi ? De l'avoir épargnée ? »

« Non, de la ramener ici sans même m'en parler. Ici, c'est chez moi, tu te rappelles ? Je n'aime pas qu'on y entre comme dans un moulin. La prochaine fois que tu me joueras ce tour, je te jure que tu le regretteras, peu importe le lien de parenté entre nous. Et sache que puisque c'est toi qui as choisi de la ramener ici, tu seras responsable d'elle à partir de maintenant. »

« Compris », dit sa nièce.

Jeb s'approcha de moi. Mélanie se raidit doucement, avant de le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il fut face à moi, je fis un effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux. La vue du fusil dans ses mains me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds, j'avais horreur des armes, mais je me fis violence pour rester au même endroit.

« Merci d'avoir pris tous ces risques pour sauver ma nièce. Sois la bienvenue, Gaby. »

Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux. Son visage était souriant, je ne lisais aucune haine dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants de curiosité.

Kyle émit un bruit qui évoquait à la fois un crachat et un sifflement de colère.

« C'est de la folie, Jeb ! T'es complètement cinglé. »

« C'est ma maison, mes règles. Le débat est clos. Passez le mot aux autres. Gaby est mon invitée. Et si je chope quelqu'un en train de s'attaquer à elle ou à Mélanie, il aura affaire à moi. C'est compris ? Maintenant, du balai ! »

Il leva le fusil dans leur direction. À ma grande surprise, les deux frères obéirent et quittèrent le couloir sans même m'adresser un regard.

Jeb hésita en regardant Jared, puis s'éloigna, le laissant seul avec nous. Je le regardai en silence. La haine et le dégoût déformaient son visage quand il me regardait, mais quand il se tournait vers sa compagne, il paraissait désemparé.

« Comment tu as pu… ? » dit-il en me désignant d'un signe de tête.

« C'est comme ça, Jared. Elle est mon amie et je protège mes amis. »

« Ton amie ? Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes redevable envers ce mille-pattes, s'il a vraiment fait tout ce que tu racontes, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas juste une question de dettes, Jared. Elle est différente. »

Il secoua la tête, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Tu ne peux pas être amie avec ça ! C'est impossible ! Après tout ce que tu as perdu à cause des siens, comme chacun de nous… ! »

Je baissai tristement les yeux. Il avait raison. Je n'en avais pas vraiment pris conscience jusqu'à maintenant, mais Mélanie faisait partie des humains et donc des gens que mon espèce avait dépouillé de leur vie.

« Ou alors, ses copains t'ont lavé le cerveau avant de te laisser l'amener ici ? »

Il y eut un claquement sec. Mon corps sursauta avant même que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Mélanie avait giflé Jared !

« Je m'en fous que tu ne comprennes pas ! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, c'est clair ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Si tu n'es pas avec moi sur ce coup-là, tu es contre moi. Maintenant, laisse-moi ! »

Elle me saisit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite au bout du couloir.

« Mel, attends… ! » dit Jared d'une voix suppliante.

Mélanie ne lui accorda même pas un regard et nous fit poursuivre notre route vers la chambre.

* * *

**Ian**

Nous avions échoué à tuer le parasite, mais Kyle était tout sauf du genre à renoncer.

C'est pourquoi il m'entraîna vers les cuisines pour raconter toute l'histoire aux gens qui y prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet et déclencha le chaos. Tout le monde poussa des cris d'indignation, se mit à paniquer et exiger davantage de détails. Plusieurs personnes quittèrent leur table pour s'approcher de Kyle et lui poser des questions.

« C'est un parasite ?! »

« Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Est-ce que la nièce de Jeb en a aussi un dans le crâne ? »

« Impossible, on a tous vu ses yeux ! Doc l'a examinée. »

« Oui, mais pas le parasite, comme par hasard ! »

« Il nous a bien eus. »

« Vous l'avez tué comment ? »

Kyle leva la main pour demander le silence.

« Il est toujours en vie. »

Nouveaux cris, jurons et protestations. Maggie et Sharon, qui figuraient au premier rang dans le public, affichaient une expression de choc intense. Je les comprenais. Comment réagiriez-vous si vous appreniez qu'un de vos proches avait sympathisé avec l'ennemi ?

Et dire que j'avais porté cette chose dans mes bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

Pourtant, des tas de détails retenaient mon attention. Son inquiétude pour Mélanie dès son réveil à l'infirmerie. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait faites pour la cacher des Traqueurs, à Chicago. Et même sa tentative de se sacrifier pour protéger Mélanie de moi et mon frère ! Un Traqueur n'aurait pas agi comme ça. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens !

Je m'aperçus qu'une autre personne se tenait à l'entrée des cuisines, avec l'air furieux. Jared !

Je m'approchai de lui et compris, à la marque sur sa joue, qu'il avait eu une discussion animée avec Mélanie. Cette fille était une vraie furie !

« Tu n'as pas pu lui parler ? » demandai-je, pour la forme.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais elle tient à ce stupide mille-pattes comme si c'était l'un des nôtres », dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Et si c'était vrai ? Si elle… _il_ l'avait aidée par amitié ? »

Jared me regarda comme si j'étais devenu dingue.

« Je dis ça comme ça ! » fis-je en levant les mains.

« T'as un plan, Jared ? Comment on va coincer le mille-pattes ? » dit Kyle en nous rejoignant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le tunnel, comme si le parasite pouvait s'y cacher, en train d'épier notre conversation.

« Mélanie ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Et Jeb non plus. Pour le moment, on attend et on observe. Filez dehors, assurez-vous que d'autres Traqueurs ne sont pas dans les parages », dit Jared.

Il était celui au meilleur sens pratique. Son plan suffit à calmer les gens et renvoyer chacun à ses tâches. Pourtant, les discussions animées continuaient, chacun se demandant ce qui allait se passer avec ce mille-pattes ici.

Moi-même, je me posais des questions. J'allai m'asseoir à la table de Doc. Il était resté assis pendant toute l'histoire, mais avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il posa les yeux sur mes hématomes et fit la grimace.

« Tu as une sale tête ! »

« Merci, Doc. Super diagnostic ! »

Je le regardai en me demandant s'il allait me poser des questions sur le mille-pattes, mais il semblait perdu dans ses songes. Il avait l'air excité par la nouvelle, en fait. Sans doute espérait-il en apprendre plus en trouvant un moyen d'approcher cette âme.

Moi-même, je me posais encore des questions.

Jeb avait-il vraiment gobé l'histoire de Mélanie ? Ou le faisait-il pour enterrer les soupçons du mille-pattes, en attendant qu'on le coince pour l'amener à Doc ? Une autre question, pire que les autres, me taraudait l'esprit. Et si Mélanie disait la vérité ? Si cette âme était _vraiment_ son amie ? Alors, cela voudrait dire que j'avais failli tuer une créature innocente.

Une minute, qu'est-ce que je racontais, là ? Les âmes nous avaient pris notre monde, nos vies et les gens qui nous étaient chers ! Cette âme était tout sauf innocente.

Et pourtant, le doute refusait de me quitter. Tout comme un souvenir précis, qui me hantait encore. L'image de ce moment précis, alors que le corps qu'occupait cette âme avait cessé de bouger, quand une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue et était tombée sur ma main. Ce sourire triste, cet air résigné, prêt à mourir par ma faute…

Une douleur incompréhensible me traversa, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à la repousser.

Parce qu'une question hantait mon esprit : et si Mélanie avait raison au sujet de cette âme ?

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Lorsque Mélanie et moi regagnâmes la grotte où se trouvaient nos matelas, nous la trouvâmes déserte. Jamie était-il sorti peu avant que Mélanie vienne me sauver ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme me fit m'asseoir avec elle sur mon matelas. Nous restâmes un moment silencieuses.

« Ça s'est bien passé, finalement. »

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Elle plaisantait ou bien elle avait reçu un coup qui avait altéré sa lucidité ?

« On a réussi à parler à Jeb. Pas de la manière que j'espérais, mais on lui a tout raconté. »

« Oui, mais est-ce qu'il nous croit ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Tout le monde dit qu'il est un peu cinglé, mais il avait deviné pour l'invasion bien avant que ça arrive, et regarde où on en est, maintenant ! Alors je pense que oui, il nous croit. »

« Mais pas Jared. »

Le visage de Mélanie devint triste. Je regrettai aussitôt ces paroles. Les yeux baissés, je saisis une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts et la tordis jusqu'à sentir la douleur à la base de mon crâne.

« Je suis désolée, Mélanie. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il refuse de me croire. Parfois, il peut vraiment être borné ! »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Enfin si, je suis désolée pour ça aussi, mais… je suis désolée pour ce que les miens ont fait. »

Les mots de Jared tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

« _Après tout ce que tu as perdu à cause des siens, comme chacun de nous… !_ »

Et Ian aussi l'avait dit, à l'infirmerie.

« _On a tous connu ça._ »

Mélanie ne me répondit rien, mais je m'en moquais. Je ne m'attendais pas à une quelconque réponse, au fond. Rien ne pouvait effacer ce que les miens avaient fait.

« Et si je n'étais pas partie avec toi, si j'étais restée à Chicago, vous ne vous seriez pas disputés, Jared et toi », ajoutai-je tristement.

« Gaby, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'est moi qui ai choisi de t'emmener. Je t'ai forcée à monter dans la voiture et obligée à marcher avec moi à travers le désert pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il n'approuve pas mes choix. »

« Mais c'est ton compagnon ! Ces gens sont ta famille. Tu ne devrais pas être en froid avec eux par ma faute. C'est moi la coupable. C'est moi l'intruse ici, pas toi. »

Mélanie haussa des épaules.

« Peut-être, mais Jared peut être une vraie tête à claques, parfois. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute. »

Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage puis ma gorge, lui arrachant une grimace. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable.

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pensé à emporter tes médicaments. Je t'aurais bien emmenée à l'infirmerie, mais… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, je savais comme elle combien c'était dangereux pour moi.

Un bruit de pas rapides nous parvint. Mélanie se leva aussitôt pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Moi-même, je me levai, mais sans prendre une attitude combative. Je ne savais pas me battre comme elle, mais j'étais prête à affronter cette nouvelle tempête et à me sacrifier s'il le fallait.

Sauf que la personne qui entra n'était autre que Jamie, avec une miche de pain dans les mains.

« Eh, Mel ! Tu sais ce qu'ils racontent, en cuisine ? Ils disent que tu as ramené un… »

Il s'interrompit net en me voyant. Le pain lui échappa des mains tandis qu'il ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur.

« Mais c'est… elle est… »

« C'est une âme, oui. Jamie, je te présente Vagabonde. Vagabonde, Jamie. »

Jamie nous lança des regards alternatifs, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme beaucoup trop dure pour lui.

« Pourquoi… Mélanie, pourquoi tu as… ? »

« Jamie, ça va, je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste omis de préciser qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Le reste est vrai. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Maintenant, ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober une mouche. »

Le garçon referma la bouche et, clignant des yeux, il se pencha pour ramasser le pain.

« J'apportais le petit-déjeuner », dit-il en tendant le pain à sa sœur, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Elle le prit et me fit me rasseoir avec elle sur le matelas. Je pris le bout qu'elle me tendait, mais ne le portai pas à mes lèvres. Jamie ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée de partager sa nourriture avec moi, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. J'avais causé des ennuis à sa sœur, et maintenant je les privais d'une part de leur nourriture.

« Tu manges pas ? » demanda Mélanie, la bouche pleine.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Mon ventre se mit à grogner, signe que mon corps ne partageait pas mon état d'esprit.

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal », ricana la jeune femme.

Jamie vint s'asseoir sur le matelas en face de nous et se mit à manger sa part lentement, en me fixant.

J'essayai de lui sourire, mais cela dut ressembler à une grimace, car il détourna le regard.

Déprimée, je reportai mon attention sur le pain et le mangeai doucement. Il avait bon goût, mais j'avais l'impression que la nourriture tombait aussi lourdement qu'une pierre dans mon estomac. En plus, ma gorge me faisait toujours mal, c'était dur d'avaler ! Ian avait une sacrée poigne.

Le souvenir de son visage haineux, alors qu'il m'étranglait, m'arracha un gémissement. Les poings crispés sur mes cuisses, je me sentis pencher dangereusement vers l'avant.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Jamie.

Je sentis les mains de Mélanie me relever les épaules, m'obligeant à redresser la tête.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » me demanda-t-elle.

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me toucha, repoussant un peu mes sombres pensées. J'attendis que ma respiration soit plus régulière pour répondre.

« Oui, désolée, je vais bien. »

Elle émit un nouveau soupir.

« Si seulement Jared pouvait voir à quel point tu mens mal… »

« Tout va bien, ici ? » dit une voix à l'entrée de la grotte.

Nous nous tournâmes dans cette direction et vîmes Jeb, qui s'approchait de nous.

« Oncle Jeb ! Tu étais au courant ? » demanda Jamie en me pointant du doigt.

« Depuis ce matin, oui. T'inquiète, gamin, elle ne nous posera pas de problèmes. Les filles, si vous avez fini de manger, j'aimerais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. En plus, il faut vous laver et vous changer. »

Nous changer ? Ah oui, il fallait reconnaître que nous étions bien crasseuses. Nous n'avions pas changé de tenue depuis notre arrivée, et notre escapade dans le désert nous avait bien fait suer.

« Jamie, file en classe, ou Sharon va piquer une crise. Quoique, avec la nouvelle qui a commencé à se répandre, elle doit déjà être dans tous ses états. »

Jamie parut hésiter.

« Vas-y, Jamie ! Tu connais Sharon, elle peut facilement s'énerver si on lui fait faux bond », dit Mélanie.

Son petit frère roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Il m'adressa un dernier regard, puis sortit de la pièce.

Nous fîmes de même et suivîmes Jeb à travers les couloirs.


	8. Le compromis

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne Chandeleur à ceux qui aiment les crêpes et bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le compromis**

**Vagabonde**

Cet endroit était incroyable ! Le réseau de galeries était complexe. Mélanie était aussi admirative que moi, mais elle était tout excitée, comme une enfant qui découvrait un super parc d'attractions. Alors que moi, j'étais morte de peur. Des gens passaient parfois dans les couloirs et s'arrêtaient en me regardant.

Dans ces moments-là, je me rapprochai autant que je pouvais de Mélanie et Jeb, sans oser les toucher. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'imagine que j'allais leur faire du mal.

Jeb nous conduisit dans une pièce où nous trouvâmes d'autres vêtements. Ils étaient usés, certains rapiécés, mais les vêtements propres comme ceux que nous avions sur le dos en arrivant n'étaient pas adaptés pour un tel endroit. Nous prîmes donc des pantalons et des t-shirts amples, ainsi que des paires de baskets usées.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle de bains, comme Jeb appelait cet endroit, j'eus un mal fou à entrer dans l'eau. Mélanie n'avait pas peur, mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer des monstres aquatiques tapis dans l'obscurité.

Le savon était brûlant, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, mais j'étais trop contente de pouvoir me laver pour y prêter longtemps attention.

« La prochaine fois qu'on vient se laver, on prend le savon qui est dans nos bagages ! Il est plus doux que celui-là », me dit Mélanie.

J'étais d'accord avec elle. Une fois propres, nous nous changeâmes.

Mélanie avait plus de muscles que moi, son t-shirt flottait autour de ses hanches, mais il lui allait bien. Le mien ne cessait de glisser d'une de mes épaules, révélant la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge.

« Vous avez meilleure mine, toutes les deux ! Il faudra quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose pour tes bleus », dit Jeb en me regardant.

Son inquiétude me touchait, mais je préférais éviter d'approcher un quelconque humain pour le moment.

Après nos ablutions, nous passâmes par le réfectoire. Là, je vis avec horreur que Ian s'y trouvait.

En le voyant, Mélanie me serra le poignet dans un geste réconfortant et se tourna vers le jeune homme en faisant craquer ses jointures. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et reporta son regard sur moi.

Je me braquai sur Jeb, pour éviter toutes les personnes dans la pièce qui me regardaient. Il nous expliqua qu'on mangeait froid le midi, pour éviter que la fumée se voie. On ne cuisinait vraiment que le soir, quand il faisait sombre.

« MÉLANIE ! »

C'était la vieille femme, tante Maggie. Elle était seule, sans sa fille aux cheveux roses, Sharon. Elle s'approcha et me regarda avec dégoût, les yeux étincelants de fureur, puis fusilla sa nièce du regard.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Ramener ça ici, parmi nous ! »

« Bonjour, tante Maggie ! Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? Moi, je pète la forme ! » ironisa Mélanie.

« Ne joue pas les insolentes avec moi, Mélanie Stryder ! Explique-toi. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Gaby est mon amie, elle m'a aidée pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Ton amie ?! Ça ?! »

« Pas ça, mais elle. »

Maggie se tourna vers moi. Si un regard pouvait tuer ! Soudain, avec la rapidité d'un éclair, elle me gifla. Son coup me fit tomber par terre.

J'entendis à peine les protestations de Mélanie, tant ma tête me faisait mal.

« Tu as peut-être réussi à berner Jebediah et Mélanie, mais pas moi, parasite ! » dit la vieille femme avec aigreur.

« Ça suffit, Maggie ! » dit Jeb en s'avançant.

« C'est l'un des leurs, Jebediah ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui fais visiter les lieux. Il faut l'amener à Doc, comme tous les autres. »

« Non ! »

« Les autres ? Quels autres ? » s'étonna Mélanie.

Curieuse, je levai la tête. Il y eut comme un silence gêné dans la salle. Tout le monde échangeait des regards avec l'air d'hésiter quant au choix des bons mots à formuler en ma présence.

« Faites pas attention à cette mégère, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit quand elle pique une de ses crises », dit Jeb sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

En voyant Maggie émettre un cri outré, Mélanie eut un léger sourire amusé, puis elle m'aida à me relever.

« Viens, on s'en va », dit-elle en m'entraînant vers la sortie.

Lorsque nous fûmes seules dans le couloir, je la regardai avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est elle qui t'a frappée », s'étonna Mélanie.

« Mais c'est ta tante et elle t'a crié dessus à cause de moi. »

« Tante Maggie a un sale caractère avec tout le monde. »

« De qui crois-tu que Mélanie tient son tempérament de feu ? Nous, les Stryder, on est des guerriers ! » dit Jeb, en nous rejoignant.

« Oncle Jeb ! » protesta Mélanie.

La remarque de son oncle me fit sourire. Mélanie avait du caractère, je l'avais compris depuis le temps. C'était pour ça que j'avais choisi de l'appeler Épine-de-Feu.

Tandis que nous poursuivions la visite, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans notre dos.

Jeb se posta aussitôt devant nous avec son fusil pointé devant lui. Mélanie me poussa derrière elle, prête à se battre à la force de ses poings.

Nos suiveurs n'étaient autres que Doc et… Ian ?! Je cherchai son frère du regard, mais il n'était visiblement pas dans les parages.

En voyant mes gardiens prêts à attaquer, Doc et Ian levèrent les bras en l'air.

« On saura se tenir ! » dit Doc.

« Je ne viens pas vous causer des problèmes, dit Ian. Je serai aussi sage que Doc. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » grommela Mélanie, pas convaincue pour deux sous.

« Parfait », répondit Jeb d'un ton sec en baissant son arme. « Mais pas d'entourloupe, je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un depuis très longtemps, et ça recommence à me démanger. »

Cette réponse me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Mélanie me rassura en me disant à mi-voix que c'était une blague, mais cela ne me fit pas rire.

Nous poursuivîmes la visite en silence. Seul Jeb parlait, nous expliquant, à moi et Mélanie, la disposition des lieux. Sa nièce était plus attentive que moi, tant elle trouvait l'endroit fascinant. Moi, j'avais du mal à me concentrer avec Doc et Ian derrière nous. Pourtant, ils se comportaient étonnamment bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie et que Jeb expliqua que c'était là que Doc faisait ses expériences, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher. Mélanie eut la même révélation que moi et regarda son oncle avec horreur. Nous nous étions fait avoir ! Ils m'avaient amenée ici pour me disséquer.

« Oncle Jeb, comment as-tu pu… ? »

Il lui répondit par un grand éclat de rire. Mélanie écarquilla les yeux, puis prit l'air boudeur. Elle lui administra un coup de poing dans le bras qui n'interrompit par son hilarité.

« C'était pas drôle, tonton ! »

« Oh si ! Si vous aviez vu vos têtes… »

Ce n'était donc qu'une blague de plus. Ian ne semblait pas y avoir joué un rôle, car il lui fallut un peu de temps pour saisir la cause de ma réaction et celle de Mélanie. Lorsqu'il eut compris le malentendu, il se mit à rire aussi. Mais il s'arrêta net face au regard menaçant de la nièce de Jeb.

« Gaby, si tu as soigné Mel, tu dois savoir des choses sur la médecine extraterrestre, non ? » dit Jeb, redevenant sérieux.

Je me figeai, peu sûre de savoir quoi répondre. Si je lui avouais que je n'avais que de maigres notions de premiers soins, serait-il déçu ou fâché ? Et Ian ? Et Doc ? Me croiraient-ils ?

« Elle ne va pas nous donner ses secrets de fabrication. Pas vrai, chérie ? » dit Ian avec aigreur.

« Fous-lui la paix ! » répliqua Mélanie.

Craignant que la situation s'envenime pour elle, je pris la parole.

« Je ne suis pas une Soigneuse. Je sais comment traiter une coupure ou faire baisser la fièvre avec les produits adéquats, parce que Voix-de-Cristal voulait que je sois en mesure de porter secours à Espérance si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, en attendant l'arrivée d'un vrai Soigneur. C'est pour ça que j'ai su quoi faire pour soigner la blessure de Mélanie. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi ces produits sont faits, je sais juste qu'ils fonctionnent. Ils soignent à la source, plutôt que de traiter simplement les symptômes. Il n'y a ni tâtonnements ni essais. C'est pour cela qu'on n'a pas gardé vos médicaments. »

Ma réponse les surprit. Mélanie m'adressa tout de même un sourire encourageant, qui dissipa un peu mes craintes. Quoique j'ignorais pourquoi les autres étaient si surpris. Que je me taise ou que je parle, les humains n'étaient jamais satisfaits.

Lorsque la visite fut finie, Ian et Doc prirent congé pour retourner à leurs activités. Jeb, Mélanie et moi retournâmes dans la grotte où nous avions passé la nuit.

Quand nous franchîmes le seuil, je fus horrifiée de découvrir que l'endroit avait été vandalisé.

Nos sacs avaient été vidés, les vêtements et les objets qu'ils renfermaient avaient été jetés partout dans la pièce ! Les miroirs de poche étaient cassés, le verre réduit en petits morceaux par terre. Les flacons de shampoing aussi avaient été vidés, leur contenu luisait sur le sol, à la faible lueur des lampes au plafond.

En voyant ça, Jeb émit un grommellement mécontent, tandis que Mélanie se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires, tout comme moi.

« Les autres ont dû venir fouiller la pièce pendant je vous faisais visiter », dit Jeb en se penchant pour m'aider à ramasser des vêtements.

Je me dirigeai vers mon sac pour les remettre dedans, quand j'aperçus un drôle d'objet à côté. On aurait dit un petit bout de chiffon mélangé à du coton.

Je m'approchai pour le démêler. Je reconnus le tissu synthétique bleu et compris avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de l'éléphant en peluche. Il avait été éventré et vidé de sa bourre !

« Oh non ! » dit Mélanie, reconnaissant l'objet.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. L'éléphant d'Espérance, son jouet préféré !

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Ce n'est qu'un jouet », dis-je d'une voix brisée de sanglots.

« Ils ont dû s'imaginer qu'il y avait un mouchard à l'intérieur », dit Mélanie.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un dispositif de localisation, pour les Traqueurs », dit Jeb. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai deux mots à dire aux responsables de cette pagaille. Je reviens ! »

Je ne le regardai pas quitter la pièce. Je ne voyais presque rien de toute façon, avec les larmes dans mes yeux.

Le cadavre de l'éléphant dans les bras, je me laissai tomber sur le matelas le plus proche et pleurai en silence. Je sentis le matelas tressauter sur ma gauche, signe que Mélanie venait de s'asseoir près de moi.

Elle ne dit rien, mais passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Sa main libre caressa distraitement la boule de coton et de tissu dans mes mains.

« Au moins, ils ne l'ont pas brûlé. On trouvera peut-être quelqu'un pour le recoudre », dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt de leur demander, s'ils ne te croient pas ? Pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

D'un geste rageur, je la repoussai et me levai pour lui faire face.

« C'est cruel pour tout le monde de me garder ici, en vie ! Toi-même, tu en souffres. Jared, Jamie, ta tante Maggie… Il faut en finir. Laisse-les me tuer ! »

Mélanie me regarda avec horreur, puis se leva et… me gifla. Le coup me fit cesser de pleurer, tant j'étais choquée, mais il me fit plus mal encore que tous ceux qu'on m'avait administrés depuis mon réveil.

« Tu dis encore une bêtise de ce genre et c'est moi qui te fais la peau ! Pigé ? » dit-elle d'une voix grondante de colère.

Puis, l'air mal à l'aise, elle me saisit par les épaules et m'obligea à me rasseoir.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de te calmer. Gaby, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il était hors de question qu'on te tue. Je te dois la vie, tu te souviens ? »

« Mais tu m'as sauvée en empêchant Ian et Kyle de me tuer. Nous sommes quittes, non ? »

« Si tu veux qu'on calcule les points, allons-y. Alors… Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas sauvée qu'une fois, mais plusieurs ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Avec un soupir, elle tendit son poing devant elle et se mit à lever un doigt à chaque argument.

« Tu ne m'as pas dénoncée aux Traqueurs la nuit où tu m'as amenée chez toi, tu ne m'as pas vendue à l'autre Traqueuse, et tu as empêché l'autre au volant de sa voiture de me choper. Ça fait donc quatre interventions pour me sauver, si on y ajoute ma blessure au pied. Il m'en reste donc trois à rembourser. Et puis, même si on était quittes, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'avais besoin de comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle vouer une haine si farouche aux miens et prendre de tels risques pour moi ?

« Parce que tu es différente des autres. Tu as souvent des réactions tellement… humaines ! »

Ce mot me fit froncer des sourcils.

« Tu te mets en colère parfois, c'est si inhabituel ! Et un peu drôle, j'avoue. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ni logique », soupirai-je en détournant le regard.

« Je suis humaine, Gaby. Nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ton peuple. C'est dans la nature de mon espèce de se montrer égoïste, et souvent lâche. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, à les regarder te tuer. C'est trop me demander. »

Ces mots me touchèrent, faisant monter de nouvelles larmes à mes yeux.

« Pour Jared et Maggie, t'inquiète. On aurait trouvé d'autres raisons de se disputer, avec le temps. Quant à Jamie, il n'est pas en froid avec moi. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'était pas en colère en te voyant, non ? Il ne t'a pas frappé ni fui la pièce en hurlant. »

« Mais je lui fais peur. »

Avec un soupir, elle me libéra de son étreinte.

« Laisse-lui le temps. »

Sa voix manquait de conviction, je le sentais.

« Bon, et si on finissait de ranger tout ce bazar ? Il va falloir qu'on déménage. »

« Pour aller où ? »

Elle haussa des épaules.

« Je vais demander à Jeb de nous trouver une grotte plus tranquille, juste pour nous trois : toi, moi et Jamie. »

« Et Jared ? Il va dormir tout seul ? »

« Ça ne lui fera pas de mal, un peu de solitude pour réfléchir », dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Je me gardai de lui dire que ce n'était pas très gentil pour lui. Je me levai et aidai Mélanie à ranger nos affaires.

« Au moins, ils n'ont pas détruit les savons. Par contre, hors de question de partager avec les autres », dit-elle en les rangeant dans sa trousse de toilette.

Elle regarda la peluche, dont j'avais ramassé tout le coton avant de le mettre dans un sac avec le tissu.

« On trouvera quelqu'un pour le réparer. Quand on ira chercher Espérance, tu le lui rendras intact. »

« Alors, tu es toujours d'accord avec mon idée de la sauver ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Je regardai les restes du jouet, puis les lui tendis.

« Il vaut mieux que tu l'aies, quand tu trouveras quelqu'un pour le réparer », lui dis-je.

« Okay. Je te le rendrai plus tard. »

« Mais si tu finis par sortir d'ici pour aller la chercher, il faudra bien que tu le lui donnes. Moi, je doute qu'on me laisse sortir d'ici, un jour. »

Secouant négativement la tête, elle me rendit le sac.

« Ce sera toi qui lui donneras, parce qu'on ira la chercher ensemble, avec ou sans leur accord. »

Ces mots me firent du bien.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais une promesse. Une promesse d'espoir, pour moi, pour elle et pour l'enfant humaine qui attendait que les siens viennent la chercher.

* * *

**Mélanie**

Jeb nous trouva une chambre pas très loin de la sienne, dans un autre couloir.

Le soir tombait lorsque nous eûmes fini de déposer nos affaires dans la pièce. Jamie nous rejoignit avec son propre matelas et son oreiller à l'heure du dîner.

Il n'était pas très ravi à l'idée de dormir avec Gaby, mais comme j'y serais aussi, il ne protesta que pour la forme.

Une fois installées, je prévins Gaby que je sortais chercher le dîner. Mieux valait ne pas manger en présence des autres ce soir, on dînerait dans notre chambre. J'ajoutai que si elle faisait quoi que ce soit à Jamie en mon absence, elle aurait affaire à moi. Pâle comme un linge, elle répondit par un hochement de tête. J'avais beau lui faire assez confiance, il restait mon petit frère et je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire de mal. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Je sortis de la pièce et traversai les couloirs. Je n'eus pas à marcher longtemps avant de tomber sur Jared. En le voyant, je ressentis un mélange de joie, de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Il parut aussi troublé que moi.

Tout mon corps me poussait à aller vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais oublier ce qui s'était passé avec les garçons et Gaby ce matin.

« Tu as quitté la chambre », dit-il.

« Ouais, ben, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser y retourner, toi et tes potes, pour y foutre encore une fois la pagaille ! »

« Jeb m'a déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet. Il nous envoie en expédition, du coup. On part demain. »

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« J'ai juste fouillé vos sacs. C'est Kyle et Brandt qui ont fait le reste. Ils ont brisé les miroirs, pour éviter que le parasite fasse des signaux aux Traqueurs. »

« Et la peluche ? Pourquoi l'avoir massacrée ? »

« C'est Kyle. Il trouvait ça grotesque, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu y avoir un mouchard dedans. »

« Abruti ! Ce jouet était dans _mon _sac, on l'avait mis dedans sans faire gaffe. »

« Et alors ? Tu comptais le donner à Jamie ? Excuse-moi, Mel, mais il a passé l'âge de jouer à la peluche. »

« Peu importe… » dis-je dans un soupir.

Jared attendit quelques secondes avant de me poser une nouvelle question.

« Où est-il, maintenant ? »

« Qui ? Jamie ? »

« Non, le parasite ! Vous l'avez enfermé où ? »

« Quelle importance ? Tu as l'intention de la tuer lorsque Jamie et moi serons endormis ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu… Oh ! »

Il me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Tu ne vas pas partager ta chambre avec ça ?! Et Jamie… »

« Si, Jamie emménage avec moi et Gaby. Jeb a déjà fait le nécessaire. »

« Tu es folle ? Tu ne peux pas laisser le petit seul avec ce mille-pattes ! »

« J'ai déjà prévenu Gaby quant à ce qu'il se passerait si elle faisait du mal à Jamie. T'inquiète, elle a bien joué la baby-sitter pour un bébé humain chez elle, et j'ai vu l'enfant de mes yeux, elle allait bien. Gaby ne fera pas de mal à Jamie. Et Jeb aussi la surveille. »

Jared secoua la tête.

« Tu es prêt à laisser ce vieux fou protéger ton frère alors qu'il est aveuglé par les mensonges du parasite ? C'est insensé ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, Jared, je sais ce que je fais ! »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu traites cette chose comme si c'était une copine de lycée, alors que c'est un ennemi. Sa place est dans une cellule, ou à l'infirmerie. »

« Puisqu'on en parle, c'est vrai ce que tante Maggie raconte ? Doc fait des expériences sur des âmes ? »

Jared parut hésiter. Il me jaugea quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous en avons capturé lors des derniers raids. Doc essaie de les extraire des corps humains qu'ils occupent. »

« Essaie ? »

« Oui, il n'a pas encore réussi. Ces saletés sont tenaces ! Les calmants et le poison ne leur font rien, ils résistent au scalpel. Ils sont bien agrippés au cerveau de leurs hôtes. De vraies sangsues ! »

Ces images me firent frissonner de dégoût et de peur. J'avais moi-même failli me faire ouvrir le crâne pour en recevoir un. L'idée d'un mille-pattes s'agrippant à mon cerveau me donnait la nausée.

« Vous en avez capturé combien, comme ça ? »

« Pas assez pour trouver la bonne méthode, mais on finira par y arriver ! Ça nous faciliterait la vie si on pouvait disséquer celui que tu as ramené, plutôt que d'en capturer un autre pendant notre expédition. »

« Non ! »

Le mot était sorti spontanément, avant même que je prenne le temps de réfléchir. Imaginer Gaby subir ça… Je ne pouvais oublier sa tête quand nous étions arrivées à l'infirmerie, alors que Jeb ne faisait que plaisanter sur le sujet.

« Non ! Pas Gaby. »

« Mel, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie. »

« Captures-en d'autres, Jared, c'est d'accord, mais attends d'avoir trouvé la bonne méthode avant d'enlever Gaby du corps qu'elle occupe. »

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour gagner du temps.

Ma réponse parut soulager Jared. Il devait juger que pas mon cas n'était pas si désespéré. Il tendit la main pour me caresser la joue, mais je reculai.

« Promets-moi que tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Gaby avant d'avoir trouvé la bonne technique, Jared. Je la surveillerai, je ne la laisserai pas s'approcher de l'infirmerie ni découvrir ce que vous faites. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne si toi, tu me promets de ne pas la disséquer avant d'avoir trouvé la méthode pour ramener les nôtres. Promets-le-moi ! »

« C'est d'accord. Je te le promets. »

Sa voix était tendre à présent, comme son regard. J'avais beau apprécier cette amélioration dans nos relations, intérieurement j'avais la nausée.

Il se pencha vers mon visage. Je détournai la tête, le laissant à peine m'embrasser sur la joue, avant de me diriger à la cuisine. Là, je pris des bols de soupe puis je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre la grotte.

J'avais beau me répéter que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je me sentais mal. Mais Jared avait raison : il fallait trouver un moyen de ramener les humains. C'était notre monde, et nous devions le récupérer. L'espèce humaine était presque éteinte, nous ne pouvions pas rendre les armes.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas non plus tuer Gaby. Après tout, j'avais encore une dette envers elle. Je pouvais au moins lui accorder un sursis et, le moment venu, la convaincre de quitter le corps qu'elle occupait sans souffrir ni se faire tuer. Je pourrais peut-être même m'arranger pour qu'elle reparte sur une autre planète où elle vivrait parmi les siens, loin du danger et heureuse. Peut-être la Planète des Fleurs, elle m'avait raconté que la vie y était agréable : passer ses journées plantée dans la terre, à se gorger de soleil en écoutant les voix silencieuses de ses congénères…

Oui, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour elle. La protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte vivre sur un autre monde.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, quand je croisai une autre personne, bien moins sympathique que Jared : Kyle. J'aurais pu le confondre avec Ian, s'il n'avait pas arboré un œil au beurre noir, le nez cassé et surtout, des yeux brûlants de haine.

« Tiens, t'es toute seule ? Ton mille-pattes apprivoisé n'est pas avec toi ? »

Je réalisai qu'il venait du couloir où j'avais passé ma première nuit avec Jared, Jamie et Gaby. Il avait sûrement espéré y revenir quand elle serait seule, pour la tuer. J'avais beau avoir les mains pleines de nourriture, je lui lançai un regard menaçant, prête à le frapper s'il osait trop s'approcher ou m'insulter. Il vit ma réaction et fit un pas en arrière. Bien ! Il avait compris que je n'étais pas du genre docile.

Lorsque je voulus poursuivre ma route à travers le couloir, il resta immobile au milieu du chemin.

« Laisse-moi passer », dis-je sur un ton sec.

« Où il est, maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il. « Vous l'avez amené à Doc ? Ou bien il est dans une cellule ? »

« Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! »

Comme il refusait de s'écarter, je le poussai d'un bon coup d'épaule et poursuivis ma route.

Sa voix résonna dans mon dos, chargée de haine.

« Un jour, tu ne seras pas là, Mélanie. Un jour, tu dormiras trop profondément. »

Son rire sinistre résonna en écho tandis que je rejoignais ma nouvelle chambre.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, une surprise de taille m'y attendait. Je trouvai Jeb assis contre le mur de droite, à côté de l'entrée, son fusil posé négligemment sur ses genoux. Il leva son index devant ses lèvres en me voyant, puis me fit signe d'y aller.

Curieuse, je me dépêchai de franchir l'entrée de la grotte.

Là, je vis que Jamie se tenait assis en tailleur sur son matelas, à quelques mètres de celui occupé par Gaby. Elle semblait en pleine conversation avec lui.

En me voyant, ils me sourirent tous les deux. Jamie me fit signe d'approcher.

« Eh, Mel, viens t'asseoir ! Gaby était en train de me parler des mondes qu'elle a visités. Il y en a au moins douze. »

« Je ne les ai pas tous visités, seulement huit, neuf en comptant la Terre », nuança Gaby.

« Ouais, mais t'en connais plein déjà : le Monde des Chants, celui des Herbes-qui-voient, la Planète des Fleurs, celle des Brumes, celle des Araignées… Oh, et tu savais que ces bestioles avaient trois cerveaux, Mel ? Et aussi plein d'articulations ! »

Il se mit à me réciter les choses que Gaby lui avait déjà racontées. Je souris en le voyant ainsi : il avait l'air plus jeune et tout excité, comme lorsque je lui racontais des histoires avant d'aller dormir.

Je reportai mon regard sur Gaby et vis qu'elle aussi paraissait plus heureuse. Enfin, _son corps_ affichait un sourire apaisé. Cela me rappela la triste vérité que Jared m'avait confiée dans les tunnels, peu avant que je revienne ici.

Je ne pouvais rien dire à Gaby. Elle pourrait prendre peur et essayer de s'enfuir. Auquel cas, elle mourrait dans le désert. Ou bien, les garçons la retrouveraient et la tueraient. Ou bien ils la ramèneraient ici pour laisser Doc l'examiner, comme les autres âmes. Ou pire, les Traqueurs la retrouveraient et ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir notre planque.

Non, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre et espérer.

« Ça ne va pas, Mélanie ? » me demanda l'âme, les sourcils froncés.

Je haussai des épaules et pris le temps de leur servir leur repas et de m'asseoir avant de répondre.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. J'ai juste croisé des gens de mauvaise humeur dans les couloirs, avant de revenir ici. »

« Oh… »

Son sourire disparut aussitôt, remplacé par de la culpabilité.

« Des gens t'ont crié dessus, Mel ? » s'écria Jamie, affolé.

« Rien de bien méchant, Jamie, t'inquiète. Jared et moi avons eu une petite discussion, voilà tout. Ainsi que Kyle… »

Gaby frissonna en entendant ce nom.

« Et ça s'est mal passé ? » dit le garçon.

« Avec Kyle, oui. Jared, c'est autre chose. »

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

Je voyais bien qu'il l'espérait, même s'il n'oserait jamais me l'imposer. Jared était son héros et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. Et moi, je l'aimais toujours, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

« On a trouvé un compromis », dis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Cela parut un peu le rassurer.

« Alors, ça va ? » conclut-il.

« Ça va. Il va partir en expédition avec d'autres gars, prochainement. On ne le reverra donc pas avant un moment. D'ici là, les choses se seront tassées pour nous. Alors, relax ! »

Jamie parut convaincu, mais pas Gaby. Je voyais bien qu'elle se posait des questions, mais je savais qu'elle n'oserait pas les poser ici, devant mon petit frère.

« Donc, ces araignées, elles ont vraiment trois cerveaux dans la tête ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Non, ils sont dans chaque section de leurs corps », dit Gaby.

« Et elles voient en noir et blanc, comme les chiens ! » dit Jamie.

Souriante, Gaby confirma ses propos et se remit à nous parler de ces créatures. J'oubliai vite ce qui s'était passé dans les tunnels, tant ses histoires étaient incroyables.

Pourtant, les soucis n'avaient pas disparu. Je savais qu'ils étaient là, isolés dans un recoin de mon esprit, prêts à refaire surface à n'importe quel moment.

Il faudrait que je parle à Jeb au sujet de ces expériences sur les âmes ramenées ici, et que nous veillions à ne pas laisser Gaby s'approcher de l'infirmerie quand on tenterait une extraction.

Il faudrait se montrer prudents et attendre. Oui, attendre… en espérant qu'une solution finirait par pointer le bout de son nez, même si je n'y croyais qu'à moitié.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que ce soit pour commenter l'histoire, poser des questions ou faire des suggestions pour la suite._


	9. Changement d'atmosphère

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, tout le monde ! _

_Pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre, avec une touche de romantisme. J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa dernière review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Changement d'atmosphère**

**Vagabonde**

Mélanie et Jeb m'avaient assuré que les choses finiraient par se tasser… mais cela prit du temps.

Le premier jour où je dus « bosser pour gagner ma croûte » comme disait Jeb, ce fut le plus terrifiant pour moi, même si j'étais encadrée par mes gardiens.

Il fallait travailler dans les champs. Arrivée là, quand Jeb me tendit une faucille pour aider tout le monde à couper les gerbes de blé, j'eus peur qu'on me l'arrache en pensant que j'allais tuer quelqu'un avec. J'en étais incapable, j'avais horreur de la violence, mais je détestais l'image que je risquais de renvoyer aux autres.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mélanie resta près de moi toute la matinée, à couper en silence le blé avec moi.

Armé d'une faux, Ian passa près de nous. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Je tâchai de ne pas le regarder trop longtemps, même si j'avais peur. Avec son outil, il aurait pu être comparé à la Grande Faucheuse venue me chercher.

« Pourquoi il te regarde ? » chuchota Mélanie, méfiante.

Je n'en savais rien… ou plutôt, je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Sûrement pour me tuer, même si je n'y croyais pas trop, vu qu'il s'éloignait déjà pour continuer de faucher le blé. En plus, il ne m'avait pas regardée avec l'air mauvais.

Maggie arriva une heure après avec un panier rempli de bouteilles d'eau qu'elle se mit à distribuer. Elle venait d'en passer une à Mélanie, quand elle s'arrêta en me voyant. Je ne dis rien, malgré la soif qui me brûlait la gorge et la sueur qui collait mon débardeur à ma peau.

Elle m'ignora superbement et poursuivit sa distribution plus loin. Je vis soudain une bouteille tendue vers moi.

Je levai les yeux pour remercier Mélanie, mais je vis avec surprise que c'était Ian ! Il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis Mélanie, quatre pas plus loin. Elle avait sa propre bouteille tendue dans ma direction, mais regardait Ian avec surprise. Elle avait dû avoir la même idée que lui de me donner de l'eau, mais il l'avait devancée puisqu'il était plus près.

Je n'hésitai que deux secondes avant de prendre la bouteille d'Ian pour en boire une gorgée, puis la lui rendis en lui souriant poliment.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Mélanie me rejoignit. Elle coupa le blé avec moi en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de me parler.

« N'oublie pas qu'il a essayé de te tuer », me dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

« Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser son eau. Ça aurait été grossier. »

« Et si elle avait été empoisonnée ? »

« Ta tante n'aurait pas distribué des bouteilles d'eau empoisonnées à tout le monde pour me tuer ! »

Mélanie me répondit par un « roh » agacé avant de poursuivre son travail, comme moi.

Les deux jours suivants, elle me collait, que ce soit au réveil, au travail ou lors des repas. Jamie nous rejoignait lorsque les cours avec Sharon étaient finis. Il me souriait désormais. Jeb et sa sœur lui avaient parlé en privé et fini par le convaincre que j'étais une amie. Désormais, il me considérait comme l'héroïne qui avait sauvé sa sœur chérie, et il adorait toujours autant mes histoires. J'avais pris l'habitude de les raconter le soir, à lui et sa sœur, avant que nous nous endormions tous.

Jeb ne se montrait que pendant les périodes de travail et au repas, toujours avec son fusil. Il nous avait assigné la parcelle nord, où nous aidions aux cultures. Au début, les gens me fixaient un temps en arrêtant leurs activités, puis ils reprenaient en me lançant des œillades suspicieuses.

Mais au quatrième jour, les choses changèrent. Jeb ne se promenait plus avec son fusil. Il assigna à Mélanie des corvées dans d'autres endroits, et lui-même dut s'éloigner à certains moments de la journée, me laissant seule à travailler dans les champs ou pétrir le pain en cuisine avec d'autres femmes que je ne connaissais que de vue. Parfois, quand il était avec moi, il m'envoyait lui chercher de l'eau pour arroser une parcelle, lui rapporter de la nourriture des cuisines ou transmettre un message à quelqu'un. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais terrorisée. Je m'attelais toujours à mes tâches, de peur qu'on me voie en train de ne rien faire et que ça énerve les autres, mais j'avais peur. Parfois, Ian était là et je craignais qu'il profite de l'absence de Jeb et Mélanie pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mes craintes se confirmèrent les jours suivants, quand je le vis plus souvent que d'habitude. À croire qu'il avait permuté ses horaires de corvée avec d'autres personnes pour être plus souvent avec moi. Mélanie finit par réaliser la présence constante d'Ian à mes côtés, ce qui la rendit d'autant plus méfiante.

Hélas, je n'osais pas parler à Mélanie. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais peur, que je ne faisais pas confiance aux autres humains. Elle avait perdu l'affection de sa tante et sa cousine par ma faute, et sa relation avec Jared n'était plus aussi parfaite qu'avant mon arrivée. J'espérais pour elle qu'il reviendrait de son expédition sain et sauf, et que leur amour serait pleinement rétabli. Mais en même temps, j'étais morte de peur à l'idée qu'il revienne. Il me faisait peur, sans compter Kyle. Heureusement, il était parti avec Jared, ainsi que quatre autres hommes qui me haïssaient. Jeb avait dû les sélectionner exprès à cause de ça, pour les envoyer tous ensemble en expédition et laisser le temps aux autres habitants de s'habituer à moi.

Un soir, Jeb me prit à part après le dîner, et me dit qu'il aimerait que je sois professeure comme Sharon, mais pas en maths. Il jugeait que mes histoires, que je ne partageais jusqu'ici qu'avec lui, Mélanie et Jamie, pourraient profiter aux autres. Je refusai. C'était bien la première fois que je disais non aussi directement depuis mon arrivée ici, mais c'était la peur et la désillusion qui me poussaient à refuser. Personne ne m'écouterait, ils avaient tous trop peur ! Ils croyaient que j'avais baratiné Mélanie, son frère et son oncle. Ils ne voudraient pas m'écouter.

La preuve, certains résidents des cavernes avaient déserté le couloir où je dormais avec Mélanie et Jamie. Il avait fallu du temps avant que tout le monde reprenne ses quartiers habituels. Seules Maggie et Sharon refusaient de retourner dans leur chambre, elles occupaient une grotte dans un couloir différent du mien. Il y avait aussi Lucina, une femme aux paupières tombantes et mère de deux garçons, Isaiah et Freedom. Elle avait dressé un portrait si sombre et méchant de moi que ses enfants n'osaient pas m'approcher. Je l'avais même surprise en compagnie de Sharon, un jour, à sermonner Mélanie parce qu'elle laissait Jamie seul avec moi, quelques fois.

Non, jamais je ne pourrais enseigner quoi que ce soit aux gens d'ici. On me tolérait, mais on ne voudrait rien apprendre de moi.

Le matin suivant, je m'éveillai avec Mélanie et Jamie, comme d'habitude.

Nous fîmes une rapide toilette chacun notre tour à la salle de bains, puis nous partîmes chacun de notre côté faire nos corvées, sauf Jamie qui avait cours, lui.

Aujourd'hui, Mélanie devait aider à astiquer les miroirs dans la salle des cultures, tandis que je devais aider les femmes à faire le pain en cuisine.

Ce fut lors de la pause-déjeuner que l'on me prit par surprise. Doc se mit à me poser des questions sur mes connaissances des autres planètes. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper, il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'on l'entende et je ne pouvais pas faire la sourde oreille. J'étais trop polie pour ça.

Ian était assis à la table à côté et me regardait avec intérêt, se demandant si j'allais à nouveau jouer les muettes comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, ou si j'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et répondre.

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer Doc, pas face à tant de monde. Je me mis donc à lui parler de mes expériences sur les autres planètes. Mélanie et Jamie arrivèrent cinq minutes après et parurent surpris en m'écoutant parler à Doc et, du même coup, aux autres personnes qui occupaient la cuisine. Ils s'assirent en silence, sans m'interrompre, et se mirent à m'écouter aussi.

Cela se passa bien finalement, malgré ma voix qui tremblait un peu de peur. Seules deux personnes réagirent mal à mon « cours » : Maggie et Sharon, qui s'en allèrent rapidement.

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance changea dans les grottes. Des gens me saluèrent, ou bien me demandèrent des choses pendant les corvées, comme de leur passer un outil ou d'aider à déplacer un objet trop lourd. Le tout demandé poliment, en prononçant mon prénom.

Ce qui me fit également plaisir, ce fut de voir que Mélanie profitait de ces petits changements. On lui souriait plus souvent à présent, et on la traitait comme une digne habitante de ces grottes. Ce fut ce qui me poussa à continuer de faire la classe aux autres pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Un jour, alors que je faisais la queue avec les autres pour me laver, Heidi, qui était juste devant moi, se tourna vers moi et éclata de rire.

« Tu as une de ces têtes, ce matin, Gaby ! »

Mélanie, qui se tenait juste derrière moi, fut prise du même rire. Je leur offris une petite grimace agacée. En effet, j'avais les cheveux particulièrement en bataille. J'avais dû gigoter plus que d'habitude pendant la nuit. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, avec deux drôles d'épis pointés vers le haut qui me donnaient l'air d'une espèce de punk.

« Je sais, il faut que je coupe mes cheveux, ils deviennent trop longs », soupirai-je.

« Quoi ? Oh non, tu es bien plus jolie avec les cheveux longs ! » dit Heidi. « Il faut juste les coiffer de manière à ce qu'ils ne te gênent pas. Une queue de cheval, ou bien une natte, ça les empêchera de trop s'emmêler. »

« Deux petites nattes, ça lui irait bien ! Elle aurait l'air mignonne », pouffa Mélanie.

Autrement dit, j'aurais l'air ridicule !

« Ou alors, une coiffure à la Marie-Antoinette… » poursuivit Heidi.

Elle se mit à me triturer les cheveux dans tous les sens, en arrangeant différentes mèches jusqu'à me faire une espèce de choucroute bizarre sur la tête. Lily, Trudy et Mélanie, qui s'étaient mises sur le côté pour observer, éclatèrent de rire en voyant le résultat.

Ce petit interlude de bonheur me fit du bien. Ces rires, cette complicité… Jamais je n'avais connu ça depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, même avec Voix-de-Cristal.

Lorsque les filles et moi-même ressortîmes propres de la salle de bain, les garçons attendaient leur tour. Jeb et Ian étaient devant nous, chacun avec sa serviette sur l'épaule.

« Bonjour, les filles ! » dit Jeb.

« Salut, tonton », dit Mélanie, souriante.

Elle ne dit rien à Ian. Elle avait fini par ne plus se plaindre ou dire des jurons chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais elle le traitait toujours avec froideur.

Il lui adressa tout de même un sourire poli, puis me sourit plus franchement. Même après tout ce temps passé ici, cela me troublait encore. Pourquoi ce revirement, plus rapide que chez les autres ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon cou. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il tendit la main vers ma gorge. J'émis un cri de surprise, mais ne reculai pas. Mélanie non plus, elle s'approcha pour parer à une éventuelle attaque. Ian la vit venir et retira sa main.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça », dit-il avec l'air sincèrement désolé.

Je ne pus lui répondre. J'étais trop choquée par son attitude et ses paroles. Désolé, lui ? Mais de quoi ? De m'avoir fait peur ou d'avoir essayé de me tuer ?

« Mais oui, on te croit sur parole ! » grinça Mélanie en m'entraînant vers le bout du couloir.

Tandis qu'on s'éloignait, je jetai quand même un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il me fixait avec l'air triste, les yeux emplis de regret.

« Faut que tu restes sur tes gardes avec lui. Jeb est trop coulant, et je ne peux pas tout le temps être là pour veiller sur toi », dit Mélanie.

« Je suis désolée », lui répondis-je.

« C'est bon, je ne te faisais pas de reproche. Juste, sois prudente ! »

Elle partit dans les champs en maugréant. Elle était d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait arrachage de carottes. Un plaisir pour le dos !

Moi, je devais aider Lily et Heidi à faire la lessive dans la grotte qui faisait aussi office de salle de bains. C'était pénible, d'une part parce que nous n'avions pas de machine à laver, mais aussi parce que nous devions utiliser le savon artisanal des grottes. Il brûlait les mains à un point que c'en était douloureux.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, nous prîmes chacune un panier de linge humide et nous dirigeâmes vers la caverne où l'on avait installé des cordes pour étendre les vêtements.

Je pris une poignée de pinces et m'attelai à étendre des draps, quand je réalisai qu'il nous en fallait d'autres, mais le petit panier était vide. On avait utilisé les dernières !

Je prévins les filles que j'allais aux cuisines en chercher. Là, je tombai sur Maggie. Aïe, ça s'annonçait mal !

À part elle, il y avait Wes et Ian, qui discutaient à une table. Un vieux monsieur du nom de Walter était avec eux et écoutait leur discussion en hochant parfois la tête.

« Bonjour, Gaby ! » dit-il en me voyant.

« Bonjour, Walter », lui répondis-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il était l'une des premières personnes à avoir commencé à me traiter en amie et il écoutait mes cours avec intérêt, surtout ceux sur les Chauves-souris. Je hochai la tête pour saluer Ian et Wes quand ils remarquèrent ma présence, puis je me dirigeai vers le coin où l'on stockait le matériel, face aux fourneaux. Je cherchai des yeux l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le panier à pinces, mais il y avait plusieurs paniers fermés ! J'en ouvris un et y trouvai des cuillères, des couteaux et des fourchettes. Mauvaise pioche.

Je le refermai et me dirigeai vers un autre, quand Maggie apparut devant moi et me saisit violemment le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale vermine ? Tu cherches une arme pour nous tuer ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! On n'a plus de pinces à linge. Lily et Heidi ont besoin de… »

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? »

« Eh ! Il y a un problème, Magnolia ? » intervint Ian en s'approchant.

« Le parasite fouillait dans les couverts, là où on range nos couteaux ! Sûrement pour prendre une arme, afin de trancher la gorge de Mélanie et Jamie dans leur sommeil. »

« Non ! Jamais je ne… »

« C'est bon, fiche-lui la paix ! » dit Ian en se mettant devant moi, obligeant la vieille femme à me lâcher.

Maggie m'accorda un dernier regard noir avant de retourner à ses casseroles.

Ian se tourna vers moi. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux et attendis en silence qu'il fasse quelque chose. Allait-il se charger lui-même de me faire du mal, pour que Maggie n'ait pas à se salir les mains ?

« Tu cherchais quoi ? »

Il me l'avait demandé gentiment. Surprise, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il affichait le même air souriant que le premier jour où nous avions entamé une discussion dans le tunnel, avant que Kyle arrive et m'enlève mes lunettes.

Réalisant que j'étais restée longtemps silencieuse, je balbutiai :

« D-des p-pinces à linge. »

Il pointa un panier plus loin de moi.

« Dans celui tout à gauche. J'ai aidé à ranger les cuisines hier, je sais qu'elles y sont. »

« M-merci. »

Je pris le panier dans mes mains et me dirigeai vers le tunnel, mais mon poignet me faisait mal. Pour une dame de son âge, la tante de Mélanie avait de la poigne.

Je perçus un bruit de pas dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis qu'Ian me suivait. Inquiète, je voulus accélérer le pas, mais la douleur dans mon poignet faillit me faire lâcher le panier. Je trébuchai et le posai en catastrophe au sol.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ian en me rejoignant.

« Oui. »

Je ne voulais pas me plaindre ni admettre que j'avais mal.

À ma grande surprise, il s'approcha et me prit doucement le poignet pour l'examiner.

« Tu as la peau toute rouge à cet endroit… Elle t'a fait mal ? »

« Ce n'est rien », dis-je sans grande conviction.

Lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur la zone meurtrie, je ne pus retenir un petit sifflement douloureux.

Ian me lança un regard suspicieux. À force de voir cette expression sur le visage de Mélanie, je savais ce qu'elle signifiait : « Tu mens très mal. »

Avec un soupir, je me dégageai de son emprise et me penchai pour reprendre le panier, quand il le saisit par les anses.

« Laisse, je vais le porter », dit-il en se remettant en route.

« Non, laisse ! Ce n'est pas lourd, et tu faisais une pause. »

« Vois ça comme de la galanterie. Tu bosses plus dur que les autres, tu n'as pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis ton arrivée ici. Je me sens mal que tu doives porter ça avec une nouvelle blessure, alors que tu aides tout le monde, y compris l'une de tes tortionnaires. »

De la galanterie ? Pour moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Néanmoins, je n'émis plus de protestations.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la grotte où les filles attendaient, elles saluèrent Ian et le remercièrent pour m'avoir aidé à ramener les pinces.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la grotte, je n'y tins plus. Il fallait que je sache !

Je m'excusai auprès des filles et le rejoignis.

« Ian ? »

Surpris, il se retourna pour me regarder.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tuée ? »

En m'entendant dire ça, il éclata de rire.

« Voilà une question directe ! »

« Tu pourrais le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Jeb et Mélanie ne seraient pas contents, mais je doute qu'ils te tuent pour ça. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je parlais comme ça. Déjà, je désobéissais à Mélanie en me retrouvant seule dans un couloir isolé avec lui, mais en plus, j'avais l'impression de l'encourager à passer à l'acte.

Il fit un pas vers moi avec l'air suffisant.

« Je pourrais, oui. »

Il tendit les mains et reprit mon poignet. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma peau comme une caresse. Cela fit naître de la chair de poule sur mon bras.

« Sauf que Mélanie serait furieuse. J'ai vu comment elle te protège. Une vraie lionne défendant ses petits ! Elle est comme ça avec Jamie, mais en plus fort avec toi puisque ton cas est… particulier. Et puis, cela ne me semble pas juste. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à trouver ça équitable. Ce serait comme exécuter un soldat pour les crimes de guerre d'un général. Rien que ce qui s'est passé avec Maggie, ce matin… Tu ne t'es pas défendue du tout. Et je n'adhère pas à toutes les théories loufoques de Jeb. Ce serait bien d'y croire, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on désire ardemment quelque chose que cette chose est réelle. Qu'il ait tort ou raison, toutefois, tu ne représentes pas un danger pour nous. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que Mélanie n'a pas menti quant à ce que tu as fait pour l'aider à arriver ici. Je dois le reconnaître, tu sembles sincèrement les aimer, elle et son petit frère. C'est très troublant à voir… Bref, tant que tu ne constitues pas une menace pour nous, cela me semble cruel de te tuer. Tu n'es qu'une déracinée de plus. »

Je réfléchis un moment à ce qu'il avait dit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Si tu ne veux pas me tuer, alors pourquoi m'avoir protégée de Maggie et accompagnée dans le tunnel, aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Jeb pense que les choses se sont calmées, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mélanie non plus, d'ailleurs. Il y a encore des gens qui… Bref, j'essaie de veiller sur toi comme je peux. Par précaution. T'envoyer toute seule dans les tunnels, c'est tenter le diable à mes yeux. Mais Jeb est un expert en la matière. Il pousse toujours le bouchon le plus loin possible. »

Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer et maintenant, tu me protèges ? »

« C'est un monde étrange, hein ? »

« Oui, le plus étrange de tous. »

Je réalisai tout à coup que, depuis le début de notre échange, il me caressait le bras et je ne m'étais toujours pas dégagée ! L'une de ses mains avait même glissé de mon poignet et remonté jusqu'à mon épaule, où elle caressait à présent les boucles de mes cheveux, tout près de mon cou !

Il cligna des yeux en réalisant la position de sa main et me regarda avec l'air perdu. Rouge comme une tomate, je me libérai de son emprise et reculai.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je fis volte-face et rejoignis les filles pour les aider.

Tandis que j'étendais les derniers vêtements, je ne pus m'empêcher de repasser en boucle ce moment où il m'avait tenu le poignet et caressé les cheveux. Était-ce volontaire ou machinal ? Avait-il été tellement absorbé par ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que son corps faisait ?

Moi-même, je devais admettre que depuis mon insertion dans mon corps, j'avais pris le tic de tortiller une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts. Et parfois, depuis mon arrivée ici, je me rongeais les ongles, car il n'était pas facile de se les limer régulièrement. Mélanie me reprenait souvent là-dessus, comme une mère essayant d'éduquer son enfant. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle nous avait trouvé ainsi, seuls dans le tunnel, ma main dans celle d'Ian tandis que l'autre me caressait les cheveux ? Et cette chaleur qui s'était formée en moi quand j'avais réalisé notre position ! Cette sensation étrange qui avait remonté le long de mon bras et fait battre mon cœur plus vite… C'était bien la première fois que j'éprouvais ça depuis mon insertion dans ce corps !

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pas de la douleur, il avait eu des gestes lents et tendres. Alors quoi ? De l'embarras ? Mais mon cœur s'était accéléré plus vite que ça, comme si j'avais eu peur. Sauf que je connaissais bien la peur, et ça, ça n'en était pas. Alors, c'était quoi ? Je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à Mélanie. Sauf que si elle me demandait quand et comment ça s'était produit, je devrais parler de l'incident avec sa tante et Ian.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Ce serait de nouveaux ennuis pour elle, alors que sa situation commençait à s'arranger.

Je devrais me débrouiller seule pour résoudre cette énigme, quand je trouverais le temps pour ça.


	10. Les tunnels sud

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Les tunnels sud**

**Ian**

J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait chez moi.

Quand Jeb avait amené Gaby aux cuisines la première fois et que j'avais vu Maggie la frapper, j'avais ressenti à nouveau cette culpabilité, comme lorsque j'avais essayé de l'étrangler. C'était ce qui m'avait poussé à accompagner Doc tandis que Jeb poursuivait la visite avec les filles.

Quand elle avait répondu à Jeb sur ce qu'elle savait de la médecine des âmes, mon point de vue avait commencé à changer sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, qu'elle ne coopérerait pas, même sous la contrainte. Mais non, elle avait répondu.

Kyle m'avait chargé de la surveiller après son départ en expédition avec les autres, ce que j'aurais fait avec ou sans son ordre. Mais au fil des jours, mon opinion sur elle avait continué de changer.

Elle travaillait sans se plaindre ni réclamer un jour de congé. Même quand Maggie avait refusé de lui donner de l'eau, elle n'avait pas émis de plainte.

Mélanie avait bien sûr pris conscience du fait que je la surveillais, et elle avait continué de m'envoyer des ondes négatives. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, pourtant. Je devais surveiller Gaby, pas essayer de la tuer encore une fois.

Et puis, quand elle avait commencé à donner des cours pendant le déjeuner, mon avis avait _vraiment_ commencé à changer. Les âmes avaient beau être nos ennemies, leur vie et leurs connaissances sur l'univers étaient fascinantes. J'avais eu un choc en apprenant que Gaby avait plus de mille ans, et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore passé une année complète sur Terre. Elle était donc arrivée bien après l'invasion. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas humaine, j'avais du mal à imaginer une créature vieille de plus d'un millénaire dans ce corps de jeune fille. En plus, son comportement était un peu contradictoire, par moment. Sa timidité, sa tendance à s'excuser pour un rien, comme un enfant, alors qu'elle avait des siècles derrière elle…

Le jour où tout a vraiment commencé à changer, ce fut celui où Maggie l'attaqua dans la cuisine, une deuxième fois. Elle n'essayait même pas de se dégager, elle paraissait juste terrorisée. Rien à voir avec une Traqueuse, qui se serait défendue et aurait menti pour sauver sa peau.

En la voyant repartir dans les tunnels avec son poignet blessé, je n'y tins plus. C'était trop injuste de laisser quelqu'un se débrouiller ainsi, après avoir été autant maltraité.

Après l'avoir accompagnée jusque dans la grotte où on séchait le linge, je faisais demi-tour pour repartir en cuisine, quand elle me rejoignit dans le couloir pour me parler. Ça me surprenait. Elle qui tremblait toujours en ma présence, voilà qu'elle se risquait à me parler seule à seul ! Et quand elle me demanda pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore tuée, j'éclatai de rire. Où était passée la Gaby craintive et timide du début ? En plus, on aurait dit qu'elle m'encourageait à la tuer.

Quand je lui exposai mon opinion sur la façon dont je la traitais, je réalisai, à mesure que je parlais, que je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Elle n'était pas notre ennemie. Elle avait aidé Mélanie par pure générosité, et elle était une déracinée comme nous.

Elle finit par réaliser que je me comportais bizarrement avec elle. Au départ, je voulais juste examiner son poignet, pour vérifier si ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle n'irait pas à l'infirmerie, elle avait une peur bleue de cet endroit et pour cause ! Déjà qu'elle avait le cou bien abîmé par ma faute… Mais quand je réalisais que mon autre main avait glissé vers ses cheveux pour les caresser, je fus très surpris. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire _ça_ ?

D'accord, inutile de le nier, le corps qu'elle occupait était séduisant. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jolie jeune fille brune d'environ dix-neuf ans, avec des cheveux bouclés au bout, qui encadraient un visage aux courbes gracieuses et des lèvres pulpeuses. Même l'éclat argenté dans ses yeux ne me faisait plus peur, j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Pour moi, cette lumière était « typiquement Gaby », rien de plus.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que le corps. Elle avait une personnalité bien à elle, mais totalement opposée à celle de Mélanie. Elle était douce, polie et parfois si timide !

Alors, pourquoi… ? J'étais sorti avec d'autres filles avant l'invasion, mais rien de bien sérieux comparé à la relation que Kyle avait eue avec Jodi. Quand il l'avait perdue à cause des âmes, je m'étais dit que ça ne m'arriverait pas. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un et prendre le risque de souffrir comme mon frère, au cas où les âmes nous retrouveraient.

Sauf que Gaby n'était pas humaine. Aucun risque qu'on l'efface si elle se faisait prendre. D'ailleurs, qu'arriverait-il si les âmes nous trouvaient, ici ? La punirait-on ? Serait-elle exécutée pour trahison ? Il faudrait que je lui pose ces questions, si jamais on se revoyait… Enfin, si Mélanie n'était pas dans les parages et si Gaby osait à nouveau m'approcher.

Ce midi, je m'assis sur le comptoir, à côté du four, pour mieux écouter le cours. Gaby avait fini par développer une bonne adresse pour faire le pain et mettre plusieurs miches en même temps dans le four. Elle aimait bien faire son cours en continuant de travailler. Ça me surprenait toujours, cette envie de s'effacer, de ne pas vouloir attirer l'attention. Mélanie avait raconté qu'elle donnait des cours aux autres âmes à l'université. Elle avait donc dû se retrouver dans la même situation que les autres conférenciers : debout face à un tableau, avec plein d'élèves assis dans des gradins. Pas de pain ni de matériel de cuisine pour regarder ailleurs que son public.

_Oui, mais les âmes ne lui faisaient sûrement pas peur. Tandis que faire le cours à des humains potentiellement hostiles, chez eux, c'est une autre paire de manche_, réalisai-je.

Aujourd'hui, elle donnait une leçon sur les Dauphins. Ce sujet nous rendait toujours tous un peu tristes. Les Dauphins étaient l'acquisition précédente des âmes, juste avant les humains, et nous avions tous de la compassion pour ces créatures. Ce sujet m'intéressait moins que les autres pourtant, car les relations familiales de ces créatures étaient si complexes que j'avais fini par m'y perdre. Mais j'aimais bien écouter Gaby et la regarder donner son cours, comme Mélanie et Jamie.

Soudain, il y eut du bruit dans les couloirs. Je me crispai en reconnaissant deux des voix masculines qui me parvenaient. Jared et Kyle étaient revenus, avec les autres.

Mélanie le comprit aussi, je le vis à sa façon de se redresser sur son banc avec le visage illuminé d'un sourire soulagé.

« Hé ! » cria Jamie.

Il fila dans le couloir. Mélanie ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, elle savait qu'il allait revenir. Elle se leva tout de même de son banc pour s'approcher lentement du four.

En revanche, Gaby fit un pas vers la sortie avec l'air inquiet.

« Attends », lui dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle tressaillit sous mon geste et retira son bras, mais elle demeura au même endroit.

« Il va revenir. Parle-nous encore des Dauphins. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Gaby en se tournant vers Mélanie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, mais elle avait les lèvres pincées. Elle savait comme moi que les ennuis approchaient.

« Va savoir », répondis-je en haussant des épaules. « Peut-être que Jeb… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et haussai des épaules. Mélanie imita mon geste. Gaby nous regarda tous les deux avec l'air perplexe, avant de se remettre à son cours en aidant Trudy à ranger les pains brûlants dans des caisses en plastique.

Elle se remit à nous parler des Dauphins et des coutumes des grands-parents pour aider les plus jeunes à préparer leur futur nouvel habitat, quand il y eut un hoquet de stupeur au fond de la salle.

Plongée dans ses explications, Gaby continua de parler.

« Les trois grands-parents restants, d'ordinaire, s'occupent de… »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on saurait ce que feraient les trois Dauphins, car la vision de Jared et des autres entrant dans la salle fit tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

Jamie tenait le bras de Jared couvert de poussière. Il regardait Gaby avec l'air choqué. Évidemment, que faisait une âme ici, dans la cuisine, à préparer du pain en nous racontant des histoires ? Si, avant ma rencontre avec Gaby, on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterais à ça, j'aurais ri. Ou piqué une crise de colère comme Kyle et Jared ? Allez savoir.

« Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre… » marmonnai-je d'une voix très basse, si basse que je doutai qu'on m'ait entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Jeb ? » demanda Jared d'une voix blanche.

Je vis Mélanie faire un pas vers lui. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le serrer dans ses bras, c'était bien visible, mais elle était bien consciente du danger qu'il représentait pour Gaby.

« Gaby nous apprend des choses sur l'univers ! » dit Jamie avec enthousiasme, accroché au bras du jeune homme.

Paige poussa un cri de joie en voyant Andy et courut le serrer dans ses bras, en bousculant des gens au passage.

Ce geste dissipa le silence insoutenable. Tout le monde se leva, on s'approcha des héros du raid pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais les sourires étaient crispés, et les voix faussement enthousiastes.

Je regardai Gaby. Elle était pâle, signe qu'elle comprenait la situation. Les gens culpabilisaient de la traiter publiquement en égale, comme une des nôtres.

« Ça va aller, Gaby », lui chuchotai-je.

Mélanie se tourna vers moi avec l'air surpris. Je ne pris pas le temps de la regarder, car je vis mon frère se ruer sur nous.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous laissez le mille-pattes vous endormir avec ses sornettes ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? Ou alors les Traqueurs sont déjà passés ? Vous êtes tous devenus des parasites, c'est ça ? »

« Du calme, Kyle », dit Walter de sa voix souffreteuse.

Je vis de nombreuses personnes baisser les yeux avec l'air honteux.

Mais je fus soulagé de voir quelques personnes demeurer droites avec la tête haute : Lily, Trudy, Wes, Walter, Heath et, bien sûr, Mélanie.

Elle fit un pas vers Kyle en faisant bruyamment craquer ses jointures. J'eus le plaisir de voir mon frère faire un léger geste de recul.

Je me plaçai à ses côtés, de manière à l'épauler et cacher Gaby des yeux de Kyle.

« Les choses ont changé pendant ton absence, frérot », lui dis-je.

Kyle me regarda avec l'air bouche bée.

« Les Traqueurs sont venus, c'est ça, Ian ? »

« Ferme-la ! » cracha Mélanie.

« Elle ne représente pas un danger pour nous », ajoutai-je.

Je le vis plonger la main dans sa poche, quand j'entendis Gaby pousser un cri dans mon dos.

« Mélanie, Ian, ne restez pas devant lui », dit-elle.

Je connaissais désormais assez Gaby pour deviner ce qu'elle s'imaginait : qu'il allait sortir une arme. Et une fois encore, elle se souciait des autres plutôt que de sa sécurité. Elle était prête à se débarrasser du bouclier que nous formions pour se laisser tuer. Incroyable !

Kyle sortit sa lampe et fit passer le faisceau de lumière devant nos yeux. Lorsqu'il eut fini son examen, il l'éteignit en grimaçant.

« Alors quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Mélanie, ça ne m'étonne plus, mais _toi_ ! » dit-il en me fixant. « Tu n'es pas un parasite. Comment le mille-pattes a-t-il pu te convaincre de retourner ta veste ? »

« Calme-toi, on va tout te raconter. »

« Non. »

C'était Jared qui avait lâché ce dernier mot. Il s'approcha avec un regard brûlant de haine.

Le visage de Mélanie se durcit. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Jared, écoute Ian ! Il a raison, les choses ont changé. Gaby a fait ses preuves. »

« _Ses preuves_ ? Tu te moques de nous ! »

« Elle dit la vérité », affirmai-je à mon tour.

« Ça suffit ! J'écouterai plus tard vos témoignages, mais là, il est temps d'en finir. Jeb, donne-moi ton fusil. »

J'entendis Gaby faire un pas sur le côté. Je me tournai vers elle et fus choqué en voyant l'expression résignée sur son visage. Elle était prête à mourir pour que tout cela cesse.

« De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas sur moi », roucoula Jeb.

Ouf, je préférais ça ! Jared se tourna vers lui et, en voyant qu'il disait vrai, il souffla de fureur.

« D'accord, ce sera simplement plus long. Et plus douloureux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton fusil. »

« Non ! » cria Mélanie, hors d'elle. « Tu me l'as promis, Jared ! »

« Jamais il n'a été question de laisser le parasite vivre librement parmi nous ! C'est trop dangereux. »

« Elle n'est pas une menace ! » m'écriai-je, agacé.

« Jared, ça suffit », coupa Jeb. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te souviens ? C'est à Mélanie de décider, et d'ailleurs, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a aussi voix au chapitre maintenant. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers Jamie. J'eus de la peine pour le garçon en voyant la tristesse sur son visage.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jared », dit-il. « Gaby est gentille. C'est mon amie ! Tu ne peux pas… tu ne… »

Il semblait hésiter entrer l'horreur et le chagrin. Je sentis Gaby remuer derrière moi. Elle le regardait avec de la tristesse et du regret. Elle s'en voulait de lui causer tant de souffrance.

« Comme tu peux le constater, Mélanie et Jamie n'ont pas l'air d'accord. Je pense qu'ils ont voix au chapitre », conclut le patriarche.

Pendant un long moment silencieux, Jared regarda Mélanie et Jamie avec un mélange d'horreur et de compréhension.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fait, Jeb ? » murmura-t-il.

« Une explication s'impose. Pose-toi un peu d'abord. Prends un bain, et on parlera de tout ça après. »

L'air trahi, blessé, Jared se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jamie et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Allez, viens, Kyle ! » dit-il en sortant.

J'eus un pincement de cœur en voyant mon frère m'adresser une grimace, avant de suivre Jared.

Les autres membres du raid les suivirent, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient honte d'avoir accepté Gaby ici. Une belle bande de dégonflés !

Seuls restèrent Jamie, Mélanie, Jeb, Trudy, Geoffrey, Heath, Lily, Walter, Wes et moi.

Nous attendîmes que les bruits de pas ne résonnent plus dans le couloir pour reprendre la parole.

« Eh bien… C'était moins une ! Jolie trouvaille, Jeb », lui dis-je.

« L'inspiration du désespoir. Mais nous ne sommes pas sortis d'affaire. »

« Je le sais ! J'espère que tu as bien caché cette arme. »

« Évidemment. Je savais que la confrontation était imminente. »

« Sage précaution. »

Debout à côté de Mélanie, Jamie tremblait. Sa sœur le tint doucement contre elle. Gaby s'approcha pour lui serrer l'épaule.

« Tout va bien », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Jamie se détacha de Mélanie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos en lançant un regard coupable à sa sœur. Cette dernière avait les yeux baissés, le visage crispé par la tristesse et la douleur.

« Il ne te fera pas de mal », dit Jamie d'une voix pâteuse. « Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

« _On_ ne le laissera pas faire », dit Mélanie.

« Non, non », dit Gaby.

Je savais que le « on » de Mélanie ne m'incluait pas dans le groupe, mais je pensais comme elle. Moi non plus, je ne les laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

« Tout n'est pas joué, gamin. On est là », lui dis-je.

Mélanie me regarda avec une expression surprise et méfiante. La voix de Trudy la fit reporter son regard sur elle.

« Kyle et Jared sont sous le choc, c'est tout. Une fois qu'on leur aura expliqué, ils reviendront à la raison. »

« Revenir à la raison ? Kyle ? » dit quelqu'un.

J'étais bien d'accord. Rien ne pourrait faire changer mon frère d'avis. Si Jodi avait été là, elle aurait pu le raisonner, mais c'était désormais impossible.

« On savait que ce moment arriverait, tôt ou tard », marmonna Jeb. « Il faut juste tenir bon. Courber le dos. Laisser passer l'orage. »

« Peut-être ferais-tu bien d'aller chercher ce fusil ? La nuit promet d'être longue. Gaby peut rester avec Heidy et moi », dit Lily.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la cacher ailleurs », intervins-je. « Peut-être dans les tunnels sud ? Je veillerai sur elle. Jeb, tu me donneras un coup de main ? »

« Ils ne viendront pas chercher chez moi », dit Walter.

Wes s'approcha de moi.

« Je viens avec toi, Ian. Ils sont six en face. »

« Non ! » s'écria Gaby. « Non. Ce n'est pas juste. Vous ne devez pas vous battre entre vous. Vous êtes tous chez vous ici. Vous êtes tous de la même famille. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte pour moi. »

Mélanie s'approcha d'elle avec l'air autoritaire.

« Trop tard, Gaby. On se bat déjà pour toi depuis un moment, l'as-tu oublié ? Parce que tu es de la famille, toi aussi. »

Les joues rouges, Gaby la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cette expression m'aurait fait rire, si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« Ian, emmène-la dans les tunnels sud. Moi, je vais essayer de parler à Jared », dit Mélanie.

Ce fut mon tour de la regarder avec stupeur. Elle me faisait assez confiance pour protéger Gaby ?!

« Je peux venir avec eux ? » dit Jamie.

« Non, tu retournes dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Elle a raison », dit Gaby.

Face aux paroles des deux jeunes filles, Jamie prit une expression boudeuse, mais n'émit aucune objection.

Je pris une des lanternes posées sur le comptoir, saisis la main de Gaby et l'entraînai hors de la cuisine.

Nous marchâmes en silence à travers les tunnels. Lorsque l'obscurité fut plus forte, j'allumai la lampe et continuai de marcher en silence.

Ce secteur des cavernes était presque inexploré, c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclairage, mais en plus, le sol était garni de nombreuses crevasses. Il y avait beaucoup de passages encore inconnus pour nous, mais je connaissais un endroit précis où Gaby et moi pourrions attendre que l'orage passe.

Je sentis sa main trembler dans la mienne.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ils souffrent tous à cause de moi ! Mélanie, Jamie et les autres… Même toi avec ton frère. »

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle. Dans le noir, la lampe renforçait l'éclat argenté de ses yeux.

« Ne culpabilise pas pour ça. Nous avons fait nos choix, c'est à nous d'assumer les conséquences, pas à toi. Quant à mon frère… C'est un crétin, alors ça m'est bien égal ! »

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Le temps où j'étais un petit frère admiratif de mon aîné était révolu depuis longtemps. J'avais beau comprendre parfaitement son point de vue — j'avais moi-même essayé de tuer Gaby ! — je refusais de le laisser continuer de s'en prendre à elle, maintenant que je savais que c'était vraiment notre amie.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une caverne plus large, face à un mur couvert de petits points brillants.

Comme je l'espérais, Gaby perdit son air triste pour un autre ébahi.

Tandis que j'éteignais la lanterne, elle me lâcha la main et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est quoi, ces étoiles ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette constellation ! »

« Moins fort ! » lui dis-je doucement. « Ce ne sont pas des étoiles, mais des vers luisants. Ne fais pas de bruit, ou ils vont s'éteindre. »

Pour étayer mes mots, je claquai des mains. La lumière disparut pendant un instant, avant que les vers se remettent à luire.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit-elle.

Souriant, je la fis s'asseoir avec moi face au mur. Nous regardâmes un moment les vers luisants sans parler.

J'aurais aimé la laisser profiter de ce spectacle, mais puisqu'elle était ici, seule avec moi, je voulais en profiter pour étancher ma curiosité.

« Gaby, je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que lorsque vous occupez nos corps, vous avez accès à nos souvenirs. Du coup, je me demandais… La fille dont tu occupes le corps… Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Comme je le craignais, Gaby se crispa. Je me maudis pour ma bêtise, mais j'avais tellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle !

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs », avoua-t-elle.

« Ah non ? »

Ça, ça m'étonnait ! Quand Jodi avait été parasitée, peu avant que Kyle réalise son sort, elle lui avait téléphoné et raconté qu'elle avait rendu visite à ses parents. Elle lui avait parlé d'eux en termes élogieux et dit que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs agréables de son enfance. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée. Kyle avait aussitôt compris que quelque chose clochait, car depuis que Jodi sortait avec lui, ses parents étaient en colère contre elle. Ils jugeaient qu'elle avait choisi un mauvais fiancé potentiel.

Gaby regarda ses mains, jointes devant elle sur ses jambes, avec tristesse.

« Une autre âme a occupé ce corps avant moi, mais elle n'a pas supporté d'y vivre. Les émotions humaines et les souvenirs de cet hôte l'ont… déstabilisée. Elle a quitté la Terre pour une autre planète. Du coup, on m'a mise à sa place. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes de mon côté, mais… les souvenirs étaient désormais flous, imprécis, presque effacés. Ma Traqueuse me l'a reproché. »

Ça, c'était toujours une surprise pour moi. Mélanie nous avait raconté que cette Traqueuse avait été désagréable avec elle, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Gaby était encore plus étonnant.

« Pourquoi elle te l'a reproché ? » insistai-je.

« Elle est… agaçante. »

Ce mot me fit glousser d'amusement.

« Elle est acharnée à trouver la résistance humaine. Elle espérait que je ferais un meilleur travail que l'âme qui occupait ce corps avant moi. J'ai enduré tous ses entretiens en essayant de faire au mieux, mais je n'ai rien apporté de satisfaisant à son enquête. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as choisi de suivre Mélanie jusqu'ici ? Pour ne plus endurer ces… entretiens ? » demandai-je sur un ton compréhensif.

« Je n'ai pas choisi de suivre Mélanie. Elle m'a obligée à venir avec elle. Je… je lui avais crié dessus, le soir où elle est partie de chez moi. »

Je regardai Gaby avec des yeux ronds. Elle, crier sur Mélanie ?! C'était le monde à l'envers.

« Je m'en suis voulu. J'ai aussitôt couru dehors pour lui présenter mes excuses, et là, j'ai vu une voiture de Traqueurs qui s'approchait d'elle. J'ai arrêté le véhicule pour laisser à Mélanie le temps de s'enfuir, mais elle a eu une autre initiative : elle a assommé le chauffeur. Comme il m'avait vue l'intercepter, Mélanie craignait que la Traqueuse fasse le lien entre nous et elle a choisi de m'emmener. »

« Mais ça ne te manque pas, ta vie d'avant ? Comparé à ici ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, si longtemps que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

« Certaines choses me manquent, mais je suis tout de même contente d'être ici. Là-bas, je n'avais pas de véritable ami, ma vie suivait toujours le même fil, sans le moindre changement. Rien à voir avec… tout ça ! »

Elle fit un geste vers le mur étincelant, et je lui répondis par un sourire. Ses réponses confirmaient mes doutes. Gaby n'avait rien à voir avec les autres âmes. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une déracinée de plus.

« Tu es à ta place, ici », lui dis-je avec assurance.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec suspicion. Je demeurai silencieux, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

« Tout le monde ne voit pas les choses comme ça », dit-elle en reportant son regard devant elle.

« Laisse-leur du temps. »

« Du temps… J'ai peur d'en manquer ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle me regarda plus attentivement, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si on pouvait ou non me faire confiance.

« Si je suis venue ici, ce n'est pas juste à cause de Mélanie. J'espérais qu'elle pourrait m'aider à repartir à Chicago pour chercher Espérance. »

« La petite fille humaine que tu gardais ? »

« Oui ! Je crois qu'elle serait plus à sa place ici que parmi les miens. »

« Je peux en parler à Jared et aux autres », lui proposai-je. « Ils pourraient peut-être faire un raid spécial à Chicago et… »

Gaby secoua la tête avec énergie.

« Je tiens à le faire. En plus, ses parents me connaissent, surtout sa mère, et je… J'aime ce bébé. Mélanie a Jamie, et moi, j'ai Espérance. C'est à moi de la ramener ! Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et que je n'étais pas là, je… »

Sentant qu'elle paniquait, je posai une main apaisante sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je vis qu'elle pleurait.

Je l'attirai contre moi pour la rassurer.

« Mélanie m'a promis qu'on irait la chercher ensemble », dit-elle d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

« Dans ce cas, je vous aiderai à tenir cette promesse. »

Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. J'ignorais encore comment, mais j'avais bien l'intention de les aider.


	11. Leçon de choses

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Leçon de choses**

**Vagabonde**

Lorsque j'émergeai de mon sommeil, je vis d'abord le mur couvert de vers luisants. Je souris en m'imaginant que je n'étais pas dans une grotte, à des kilomètres sous terre, mais dehors, en plein désert, avec un immense ciel étoilé au-dessus de moi.

Je réalisai ensuite que la surface sur laquelle je dormais était moins dure que de la roche, et chaude. Bizarre…

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que dans mon sommeil, je m'étais rapprochée d'Ian au point de dormir blottie contre lui ! Ma tête était posée sur sa poitrine, et nos jambes étaient presque emmêlées.

Craignant de le réveiller, j'étouffai un hoquet de surprise. S'il ouvrait les yeux et me trouvait collée à lui comme ça, il risquait de ne pas apprécier !

Je fis un effort pour me détacher doucement de lui, afin qu'il ne remarque pas la différence. Heureusement, il avait le sommeil lourd. Je remarquai ensuite qu'il dormait les bras en croix, les jambes un peu écartées. Cette position était si amusante que je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de le tirer de son sommeil. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on pouvait dormir comme ça !

Je regardai la sortie en hésitant. Devais-je le laisser ici ? Non. En plus, je ne connaissais pas ce secteur des tunnels. Je risquais de me perdre ou de tomber dans une crevasse, même avec la lampe. Et je refusais de laisser Ian seul dans l'obscurité.

J'attendis donc en silence qu'il se réveille. Je réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire quand il se réveillerait. Passerions-nous la journée ici, à discuter ? Ou bien me laisserait-il seule ici, le temps de vérifier que le danger était moins grand pour moi ?

Bientôt, il cessa de ronfler et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, s'étira puis me sourit.

« Bonjour, Gaby. Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour, Ian. Oui, ça va. »

Il allait peut-être enchaîner avec une autre question, quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'entrée de la salle.

Nous nous levâmes de concert. Ian se posta devant moi, la lampe tendue devant lui. J'attendis avec appréhension, jusqu'à voir le visage du visiteur.

Il s'agissait de Mélanie, avec sa propre lampe, suivie de Jamie qui portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient des bols et des fourchettes.

« Bonjour, Mel », dis-je, rassurée de la voir.

« Salut, Gaby. »

« Content que vous soyez réveillés ! On va pouvoir manger tous ensemble », dit Jamie.

Je regardai Mélanie avec inquiétude. Si elle n'avait pas mangé aux cuisines, alors elle évitait toujours Jared. Cela me fit me sentir mal, et encore plus en voyant que dans les bols, il y avait des œufs brouillés. Un peu trop cuits, mais comparé au régime de soupes et racines de ces derniers jours, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche !

« Tu ne manges pas ? » s'inquiéta Ian.

« Je… je n'ai pas si faim que ça », dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Mon estomac émit un gargouillement si fort qu'il résonna dans la grotte. Jamie éclata de rire, tandis que Mélanie et Ian me regardèrent en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi tu mens ? » s'étonna Jamie.

« Cette nourriture n'est pas pour moi. Jared et les autres ont risqué leur vie pour rapporter ces œufs. Du pain, ça aurait fait l'affaire, vous savez. »

« Oh, arrête de jouer les martyrs et mange », soupira Mélanie.

« Mais je ne… »

Ian prit ma fourchette et me mit une bouchée d'œufs juste sous le nez, comme pour essayer de m'appâter avec l'odeur. Ce qui marchait bien, je sentais la salive s'accumuler dans ma bouche !

« Ne nous oblige pas à te faire la becquée comme une enfant », dit-il avec amusement.

Avec un soupir las, je saisis la fourchette et entrepris de manger ma part.

Quand nous eûmes tous fini, Jamie se tourna vers sa sœur.

« C'est le moment pour lui donner, non ? »

« Tu as raison. »

Je les regardai sans comprendre. Jamie plongea la main dans un sac qu'il portait en bandoulière à son arrivée, et en sortit… l'éléphant en peluche !

Avec un cri mi-soulagé, mi-ravi, je le pris et le regardai de plus près. Il avait des points de suture qui traversaient sa tête et son ventre, mais il était de nouveau entier et rempli de coton, comme un jouet digne de ce nom.

« Vous avez trouvé le temps de le réparer ? » demandai-je.

« Lily et Heidy s'en sont occupé pendant la nuit, pour te faire une bonne surprise au réveil. Mais elles ont préféré que ce soit nous qui te le donnions », dit Jamie.

Je compris pourquoi. Si Jared trouvait Mélanie et Jamie ici, il serait sûrement moins violent que si les témoins présents avaient été les filles.

Je serrai fort la peluche contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans le tissu si doux. Ce jouet me rappelait un peu ma vie à Chicago, qui me paraissait soudain plus sûre et tentante.

« Ian, je peux te parler une minute ? » dit Mélanie.

Je les regardai se lever et s'éloigner vers la sortie, me laissant seule avec Jamie.

« Elle te manque, la petite fille que tu gardais ? » demanda Jamie.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« T'as pas à t'en faire. Si les gens avec elle sont aussi gentils que toi, elle ne risque rien. »

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour me rassurer, car en fait, il ignorait les détails réels de la situation. Pour éviter qu'il voie le doute sur mon visage, je fermai les yeux et fourrai mon nez contre la tête de l'éléphant.

* * *

**Mélanie**

« Tout s'est bien passé, cette nuit ? Gaby n'a pas eu trop peur ? » demandai-je.

« Non, cet endroit l'a émerveillée. »

Je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Ils avaient dû discuter, pas juste rester des heures à admirer les vers luisants.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

Ian me regarda avec l'air soupçonneux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais je lui ai juste posé des questions sur sa vie à Chicago, par curiosité. On a parlé de la petite, Espérance. »

Je baissai tristement les yeux. Évidemment, Gaby n'avait pas oublié la petite.

« Tu as une idée de comment l'aider à récupérer l'enfant ? » poursuivit Ian.

« Pas encore. J'aurais aimé que Jared m'aide, mais… après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

J'avais assisté à la tentative d'extraction des âmes qu'ils avaient ramenées. C'était atroce !

Je vis Ian tendre une main vers mon épaule comme pour me réconforter, avant de la rabaisser. La compassion sur son visage raviva ma colère, m'aidant à repousser le chagrin.

« On ne peut pas cacher Gaby éternellement, mais je déteste l'idée que Jared tombe sur elle seule, surtout après… ça ! »

« Je sais. Je peux passer la journée avec elle, si tu veux ? »

Je le regardai avec étonnement. Il semblait sincèrement désireux de l'aider. Comment pouvait-il ressembler physiquement à son frère et être si différent ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il rejoignit les autres. Je le suivis sans piper mot.

« Jamie, tu devrais retourner à l'école. Mieux vaut reprendre une vie normale le plus vite possible. »

Mon frère poussa un gémissement.

« Sharon ne va pas être à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. »

Ce commentaire nous fit sourire.

« Il faut se serrer les coudes, gamin. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de nous.

« Veillez bien sur Gaby. »

« Promis », répondis-je en chœur avec Ian.

Je souris à mon petit frère pour dissiper l'inquiétude sur son visage, puis m'approchai de Gaby pour lui prendre la main.

« Tu viens ? On y va. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux bols. Je compris qu'elle voulait porter les couverts et s'occuper de faire la vaisselle.

Ian dut le comprendre aussi, car il s'empressa d'empiler les couverts et de soulever le plateau.

« C'est bon, on y va ! » dit-il en ouvrant la marche.

« Attends, je peux le faire ! » dit Gaby.

Je voulus lui dire que non, elle bossait déjà bien assez sans qu'on en rajoute, mais Ian répondit avant moi.

« Je me sens idiot à me trimballer les mains vides pendant que tu es chargée comme un baudet. Appelle ça de la galanterie. »

J'eus un temps d'arrêt en entendant ça. Il voulait être _galant_ avec elle ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait des vues sur elle ?

Bon, autant le dire tout de suite, l'idée me choquait. Pas parce que Gaby était une âme, j'en savais assez pour juger qu'elle était une fille et puis j'avais beau être du genre bagarreuse, j'étais aussi une grande romantique au fond. L'idée d'un amour entre deux personnes de deux mondes différents était très séduisante, j'avais déjà vu des films là-dessus quand j'étais plus jeune.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était la réaction de Gaby face à ce genre de situation. Est-ce qu'elle savait comment les humains géraient ce genre de relation ? Elle était dans un corps disposant de peu de souvenirs, autant dire que par certains côtés, elle avait moins de « culture générale » que ses congénères pour vivre sur Terre. Et Ian ? S'il s'intéressait à elle, ce serait juste à cause de son corps ! J'avais vu à quoi les âmes ressemblaient. Je doutais qu'il apprécie l'idée d'embrasser Gaby sous sa vraie forme. Ça m'attristait pour elle. Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Pas parce que je jugeais ce genre de relation comme étant mal ou écœurante, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que Gaby se fasse des illusions puis qu'on lui brise le cœur.

« Ian, ça te dérange si je ramène Gaby dans ma chambre ? Il faut que je lui parle, c'est important. »

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde, j'entraînai Gaby à travers les couloirs jusqu'à notre caverne.

Là, je la fis s'asseoir sur mon matelas et m'assis à ses côtés en essayant d'afficher un air sûr et responsable.

« Il y a un problème, Mel ? »

Je me sentis un peu bizarre, sur le coup. C'était comme le jour où Jamie m'avait demandé, alors qu'il avait quatre ans, comment on faisait les bébés. J'avais crié « maman ! » et quitté la chambre dès son arrivée, la laissant s'en occuper à ma place.

« Je trouve qu'il t'aime un peu trop. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est quoi _aimer trop_ ? »

Aïe, voilà ce que je craignais ! C'était comme parler à un enfant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le corps d'une fillette ? Ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup de problèmes. Peut-être que personne ici n'aurait eu envie de lui faire du mal, pas même Jared et Kyle.

« C'est… un peu comme avec moi et Jared, tu vois ? Ou comme… Paige et Andy. »

« Oh ! » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je me sentis mieux en voyant qu'elle saisissait l'idée.

« C'est impossible ! Il sait ce que je suis », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Ah ouais ? Rassure-moi, il n'a pas eu de geste déplacé quand vous étiez seuls, hier soir ? »

« Non ! »

La note aiguë dans sa voix et la légère coloration de ses joues me fit comprendre qu'elle mentait. Je lui pris doucement les épaules et la forçai à me regarder bien en face.

« Gaby, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te reprocherai rien, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne t'a rien fait. Je fais ça uniquement par solidarité féminine. »

« Non, il ne m'a rien fait ! C'est moi… »

« Hein ? »

Rouge comme une tomate, elle m'expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée blottie contre lui au réveil. Rien de significatif en somme, ce qui me rassura.

« Bon, ce n'est rien, ça. En tous cas, si jamais il va trop loin, tu me préviens, d'accord ? »

« Comment ça _trop loin_ ? »

Et zut, voilà qu'elle refaisait l'ignorante !

« Tu m'as bien compris, non ? Si jamais il a les mains baladeuses ou qu'il se montre trop… insistant, tu ne te laisses pas faire ! Tu vas chercher quelqu'un ou bien tu le repousses, mais tu réagis ! Okay ? »

« Mélanie, je sais à quoi tu penses, et je t'assure que c'est impossible ! Jamais Ian ne s'intéressera à moi comme ça. Je sais parfaitement que moi, le petit ver d'argent logé dans le crâne, je n'ai rien d'attirant pour les gens de ton espèce. »

Je décelai une note de tristesse dans sa voix. J'avais assisté à la tentative d'extraction hier soir, je savais à quoi ressemblait une âme. La vision de ces vers argentés sanguinolents, aux tentacules gluants, me fit frémir de dégoût. Le fait qu'elle soit consciente de sa laideur me fit pourtant de la peine.

« Tu as déjà eu des prétendants à Chicago ou sur d'autres planètes ? »

« Oui, des âmes m'ont proposé de devenir leur compagne, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne qui me pousse à partager sa vie, ici ou dans un autre monde. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était la découverte d'autres mondes. J'ai toujours été une vagabonde ! »

Cela suscita de la pitié en moi. Même si je détestais ma situation actuelle avec Jared, je ne regretterais jamais le fait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Quand on tombait amoureux, le monde changeait du tout au tout. Même l'extinction de l'humanité ne semblait plus si effrayante, car on ne l'affrontait plus seul. J'aurais aimé que Gaby connaisse ce bonheur.

Je lui fis promettre une dernière fois de rester prudente, puis nous nous levâmes pour nous rendre à la salle de bains, afin de nous laver avant de commencer la journée.


	12. Des souvenirs douloureux

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa fidélité. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Des souvenirs douloureux**

**Vagabonde**

J'appréciais le soutien de Mélanie et Ian, mais il ne faisait que renforcer ma culpabilité à leur égard. Plus on retardait l'heure de ma mort, plus ils souffriraient, sans parler de Jamie !

Et pourtant, je n'aimais pas l'idée de mourir. Je devais rester en vie le temps nécessaire pour aller chercher Espérance.

Ce qui me fit alors penser à une énigme qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment. J'étais ici depuis plusieurs semaines et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la sortie ! Comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne me le dirait, je le savais. Pas même Mélanie, même si elle me considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

C'est pourquoi je me lavai plus vite que d'habitude, puis je pris congé de Mélanie en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Ce n'était pas faux, j'en avais besoin, mais sitôt que j'eus fini, je ne la rejoignis pas à la salle de bain. Elle avait presque fini et je savais qu'elle se dépêcherait de me rattraper pour veiller sur moi, mais je voulais être seule. J'en avais besoin pour me clarifier les idées.

Je traversai le couloir en écoutant attentivement les bruits environnants. Si jamais je tombais sur Kyle, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

J'arrivai bientôt dans les champs. Là, je me dirigeai vers le plant de maïs. C'était agréable ici. On pouvait facilement se sentir isolé, coupé de tout. Comme si j'étais sur une planète remplie de grands végétaux muets, contrairement aux Fleurs que j'avais connues dans une de mes vies précédentes.

Je m'assis par terre et poussai un petit soupir de soulagement. La solitude, enfin… Cela me rappelait un peu les après-midi paisibles que je passais seule dans mon jardin, à Chicago. C'était agréable de passer un moment allongée dans l'herbe, à regarder les nuages changer de forme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit de frottement et de tiges qu'on secouait me parvint. Quelqu'un était dans les champs et il venait vers moi.

Prise de panique, je me levai et me tournai vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demandai-je.

Il y eut comme un moment de silence, puis le bruit revint, plus fort et rapide. Quelle idiote, j'avais trahi ma présence ! Peut-être que ce n'était pas un des humains ayant pris ma défense au retour de Jared, mais bien lui ou un de ses amis ! Et si c'était Kyle ?

Les tiges devant moi s'écartèrent, révélant Ian. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Mélanie te cherchait, elle était inquiète ! Et moi aussi », dit-il avec une note sèche dans la voix.

« Pardon ! Je… J'avais besoin d'être seule… pour réfléchir », dis-je en baissant la tête, penaude.

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il se pencha pour me prendre la main.

« C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas, j'étais juste inquiet. »

Surprise, je le regardai. Il avait l'air soulagé. Les avertissements à peine déguisés de Mélanie me revinrent à l'esprit. Est-ce que Ian s'intéressait vraiment à moi en tant que… femme ? Non, ça me paraissait irréel.

« Viens, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. On en profitera pour rassurer Mel », dit-il en m'entraînant vers les couloirs.

Arrivée aux cuisines, je vis Mélanie me foncer dessus avec l'air plus fâché qu'Ian. Elle me saisit par les épaules et se mit à me secouer.

« T'étais où ? J'étais à deux doigts de lancer tout le monde à ta recherche, même Jared et ses abrutis de copains ! »

Ian me dégagea d'elle, l'empêchant de me secouer davantage.

« Elle voulait rester seule pour réfléchir dans les champs, mais je l'ai convaincue que c'était une mauvaise idée », dit-il.

Mélanie le regarda avec méfiance, puis nous regarda alternativement avec l'air interrogatif. Je saisis sa question muette et fis « non » de la tête. Il n'avait rien fait de déplacé à mon égard.

« Bon… On mange ! » déclara-t-elle en m'entraînant vers la table où Jamie nous attendait.

Il y avait des sandwichs pour aujourd'hui. La variété de nourriture et la présence de protéines auraient dû nous réjouir, mais tout le monde avait l'air triste et déprimé. La raison m'échappait, mais je préférais ne pas poser de question. Mélanie et Ian étaient déjà assez remontés comme ça, je ne voulais pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu avec mes questions.

Quand on eut fini, je m'attendis à ce qu'on parte travailler, mais Mélanie décréta qu'aujourd'hui, je devrais encore me cacher. Ian se porta aussitôt volontaire pour veiller sur moi et elle accepta avec un léger grincement de dents.

Ian me reprit la main en m'entraînant vers le tunnel sortant des cuisines. Il avait l'air fatigué, je le voyais à sa façon de marcher et de baisser la tête.

_À cause de moi. Il se fait du souci pour moi et ça l'épuise, tout comme Mélanie et Jamie_, pensai-je avec tristesse.

Sitôt seuls dans le noir, je décidai d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

« Ian, tout ça ne rime à rien. Plus longtemps je vivrai, plus Mélanie et Jamie auront mal à ma mort… Plus vite on en finit, mieux c'est pour eux. »

« Ne raisonne pas comme ça, Gaby. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Ta mort n'est pas inévitable. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour un animal. »

« Merci. Mais j'ai dit ça sans reproche. Ce serait même normal que tu penses ça. Et tu dois rester en vie pour tenir ta promesse envers Espérance, n'oublie pas. »

Je n'avais pas oublié, mais je pensais aussi que Mélanie pourrait s'en occuper. Elle en savait autant que moi, elle pourrait prendre le relais si je n'étais plus là.

Une lumière bleue au bout du tunnel mit fin à mes pensées. Il y avait quelqu'un !

« Chut ! Attends-moi ici », dit Ian dans un souffle.

Il me serra doucement l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers la source d'éclairage sans se faire silencieux.

« Jared ? » dit-il d'une voix faussement surprise.

Ce nom fit monter en moi une terreur froide.

« Je sais que le mille-pattes est avec toi. Viens donc, parasite ! Approche ! Sors de ta cachette ! »

Il parlait fort, comme pour prévenir les gens alentour de ma présence. Je fus tentée de rebrousser chemin et m'enfuir, mais… cela aurait été lâche. Et peut-être que ça lui aurait donné raison sur ma condition d'ennemi.

Lentement, en rasant le mur sur ma droite, je m'approchai.

* * *

**Ian**

J'aurais préféré que Gaby reste silencieuse ou mieux, qu'elle s'enfuie en silence, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'oserait pas désobéir. Elle était trop gentille pour ça.

En la voyant apparaître dans la lumière de la lanterne de Jared, j'eus un pincement de cœur. Elle avait l'air terrifiée ! Elle se tenait au mur comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je lançai un regard à Jared. Il avait l'air haineux, ses yeux luisants de mépris. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas à quel point elle était vulnérable, incapable de faire du mal aux autres ?

« Pas de panique. Je veux juste parler au mille-pattes. J'ai promis à Mélanie et au gosse de ne pas lui faire de mal et je tiendrai ma promesse », dit-il.

« Où est Kyle ? »

Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. Une fois parti, Jared pourrait appeler mon frère ou entraîner Gaby jusqu'à lui pour qu'il la tue à sa place. Il ne violerait pas sa promesse, mon frère ferait le sale boulot à sa place.

« Il ronfle. Ta chambre doit être en train de s'écrouler à cause des vibrations ! »

Son humour débile ne me fit pas relâcher ma vigilance. En voyant que je restais insensible à ses blagues idiotes, il émit un soupir impatient.

« Je ne mens pas, Ian. Et je ne vais pas tuer le parasite. Jeb a raison : peu importe comment on en est arrivés à cette situation ubuesque, mais on en est bel et bien là. Mélanie et Jamie ont leur mot à dire. Et comme ils se sont fait totalement embobiner, je doute qu'ils me donnent le feu vert. »

« Personne n'a été embobiné », répliquai-je.

Avait-il déjà oublié tout ce que Gaby avait fait pour Mélanie à Chicago ? Elle ne nous connaissait même pas à l'époque, elle n'avait alors rien à prouver, sauf à Mélanie.

Fatigué de pinailler sur les mots, Jared leva la main.

« Bref, le mille-pattes n'a rien à craindre de moi. »

Il la regarda, toujours blottie contre le mur, tremblante.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Approche. »

En la voyant faire un pas timide vers lui, je m'interposai en m'approchant d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler, Gaby. Ce n'est pas une corvée imposée, ni un devoir moral. Tu as le choix ! »

Je me rappelai ses histoires sur les entretiens que la Traqueuse lui avait imposés à son arrivée sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas à endurer ça ici non plus, surtout avec quelqu'un qui aurait nettement moins de scrupules à lui faire du mal.

« Non », murmura Gaby. « Je vais lui parler. »

Elle fit un autre pas vers lui. En le voyant lui faire signe d'approcher avec la main, je sentis ma colère monter en flèche. Il n'avait pas à la traiter ainsi, comme un chien qu'on essaierait d'amadouer ! Je la suivis donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à un mètre de lui.

« J'aimerais lui parler en privé, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Si, ça me dérange », répliquai-je, campé sur mes jambes.

« C'est bon, Ian. Tout va bien. Va dormir un peu. Ça va aller. »

Elle me poussa doucement par le bras. Je la regardai avec perplexité. Était-elle folle, inconsciente ou trop naïve pour saisir le danger de la situation ?

« C'est quoi ? Un suicide déguisé ? Pour épargner Mel et le gamin ? »

« Non. »

« Gaby, tu n'es pas obligée ! On n'est pas à Chicago avec ta Traqueuse. Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, tu peux dire non. Personne ne t'en voudra. »

« Je sais. J'ai le choix. Et je choisis de lui parler. »

Je la scrutai en silence, essayant de déceler du mensonge dans sa voix ou son visage, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle était juste… déterminée à traverser cette épreuve en dépit de sa peur.

Je me tournai alors vers Jared.

« Elle s'appelle Gaby, pas le parasite, ni le mille-pattes. Tu ne la touches pas. À la moindre marque sur elle, je t'en fais payer le double. »

Gaby eut un tressaillement en entendant ça, mais je m'en moquais. C'était Jared qui me préoccupait.

Une fois que j'eus clairement exprimé ma menace, je fis demi-tour vers les ténèbres du couloir.

Je devais aller prévenir Mélanie.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

« Eh ben… Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha Jared.

Je préférai ne rien dire. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Je gardai les yeux baissés, attendant la suite des évènements.

« Assieds-toi », proposa-t-il en tapotant le sol.

Je finis par m'asseoir comme il l'avait demandé, mais à un bon mètre de lui contre le mur.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. »

Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Malgré moi, je relevai les yeux vers lui, avant de les baisser aussitôt. Il avait l'air si haineux !

Comment Mélanie pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Avant mon arrivée ici, elle m'avait dressé un portrait élogieux de lui, où il était un homme merveilleux, plein d'amour et de gentillesse à son égard. Toujours prévenant, désireux de la protéger. Rien à voir avec le monstre à côté duquel j'étais assise.

« Je croyais que tu acceptais de me parler ? »

Je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Cette ambiance remplie d'hostilité me faisait peur. Et plus bizarre encore, j'avais une impression de… familiarité. On aurait dit que j'avais connu ça toute ma vie.

Je tiquai à cette idée. Je n'avais pas connu ça sur d'autres planètes ! Non, on aurait plutôt dit… que mon corps avait connu ça et qu'il réagissait d'instinct.

_Mon hôte aurait connu ça ? _

Je sentis comme un déclic dans ma tête. Un souvenir qui renaissait ! J'avais connu ça au début de ma vie ici, avec des choses comme les disputes entre mon Soigneur et ma Traqueuse. Quand elle était plus jeune, mon hôte avait entendu des disputes, enfermée dans sa chambre, tandis que ses aînés se criaient dessus ailleurs dans la maison. Et aussi la pluie. Mon hôte avait détesté se retrouver sous la pluie à différents moments de sa vie en cavale. Mais quand elle était petite, elle adorait sauter dans les flaques, cachée sous son ciré jaune, avec ses bottes en caoutchouc et son petit parapluie au manche à tête de canard. Mais là… je sentais que ça n'allait pas être un bon souvenir.

« J'ai des questions », dit Jared, me tirant de mes songes.

Je sursautai en croisant ses yeux froids. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui pouvait perdre son sang-froid si on ne se montrait pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ! Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, mais quand Jared me saisit le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder, je me mis à trembler encore plus fort.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! » dit-il avec impatience.

Mon corps se détacha de lui-même de son emprise et recula encore plus.

* * *

_« Il va me faire du mal ! Il va me frapper ! _

_Je le sais, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai que huit ans, je suis enfermée dans la chambre avec lui. Maman est sortie. Sûrement pour rejoindre son amant. Elle croit que j'ignore ce qui se passe à cause de mon jeune âge, mais je sais tout. Papa s'en doute, alors il veut me tirer les vers du nez. J'ai peur !_

_Ma chambre est pleine de jouets qui ne me serviront à rien pour me défendre. Je suis une fille, je n'ai que des poupées. Pas de batte de baseball ni un ballon de foot. Il peut me frapper avec ses mains ou sa ceinture, comme il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Il préfère cette seconde technique, elle est moins fatigante que la simple force de ses poings. Et on peut mieux cacher des cicatrices dans le dos avec un t-shirt ou une robe, tandis que les marques sur le visage, ça ne passe pas facilement inaperçu._ »

* * *

Stupéfaite, je restai immobile, à regarder ce bref flash défiler devant mes yeux. Comment ça pouvait arriver ici, maintenant ?

« Pourquoi tu as aidé Mélanie ? Tu aurais pu laisser les tiens la prendre et lui mettre un parasite dans la tête. Ça aurait été bien plus rapide et expéditif que de venir ici avec elle ! Alors, pourquoi ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre ? C'était compliqué ! Au début, j'avais agi par crainte que Mélanie tue quelqu'un, puis lentement, très lentement, la peur s'était changée en pitié et en désir d'aider. Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment-là, mais je m'étais attaché à Mélanie, comme à Espérance.

« J'attends une réponse ! » s'écria Jared.

_J'attends une réponse… _

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'un nouvel électrochoc, plus fort que le précédent.

* * *

« _Je suis dans la cuisine. Je viens de rentrer de l'école et je suis contente. J'ai eu un A+ à mon devoir en géographie ! J'adore cette matière, surtout en ce qui concerne les pays étrangers comme le Pérou et la Chine. Plus tard, je partirai en voyage. J'aimerais faire le tour du monde, comme dans le roman de Jules Verne. J'adorerais voir le monde : le Machu Picchu, la Tour Eiffel, la Grande Muraille, faire un tour de gondole à Venise, photographier la Tour de Pise… _

_Sauf qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine pour épingler mon devoir au frigo, je vois que papa est assis à table, avec l'air éméché. La bouteille de Bourbon et le verre à moitié vide près de lui ne trompent pas. Il a encore bu ! Et maman n'est pas là. Elle a dû lui sortir le mensonge du voyage d'affaires, mais je l'ai entendue téléphoner la veille de son départ pour réserver à l'hôtel du coin. Elle veut juste passer un moment avec son amant, une fois de plus ! _

"_Tu sais où est ta mère ?"_

"_Non", dis-je d'une toute petite voix. _

_Je sais qu'il vaut mieux avoir l'air normal, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et ne se fâche pas. Je n'aime pas le fait que maman trompe papa, mais je ne suis pas non plus rapporteuse. _

_Je me dirige vers le frigo, j'attrape un magnet, mais ma main tremble. Mon père a dû le remarquer, car je l'entends se lever. Il s'approche ! _

_Terrifiée, je me retourne et me colle contre le frigo en tenant mon devoir devant moi comme un bouclier de papier. _

"_Tu mens, je le sais. Elles mentent toutes !" grince-t-il, en colère. _

_Il a la bouteille dans les mains ! Elle est vide, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il la garde. Il veut en prendre une autre dans le frigo avant de jeter celle-ci ? _

_Quand je le vois la lever dans les airs, je réalise avec horreur ce qu'il va faire ! Je me retourne et ferme les yeux, prête à encaisser le choc._

"_J'attends une réponse ! Où est ta mère ?"_

"_Je ne sais pas, je le jure !"_

"_Ah oui ? Malgré toutes tes superbes notes en géo, tu n'es pas fichue de savoir où se trouve ta mère ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI !?"_

_Et puis la douleur me frappe dans le dos, aussi dure et tranchante que les éclats de verre qui se plantent dans ma peau._ »

* * *

« NON ! » criai-je, horrifiée.

Jared eut un sursaut de surprise en me voyant crier, l'air paniqué.

Le souvenir du choc et de la douleur me fit m'arc-bouter. J'aurais aimé me maîtriser, mais rien à faire. Mon corps était devenu incontrôlable. En plus, malgré l'horreur à laquelle j'assistais dans ma tête, une part de moi voulait se souvenir. Des mois que je vivais dans la frustration de ne pas savoir qui avait été mon hôte et enfin, j'avais droit à quelque chose de nouveau ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant, dans un moment pareil ? Et je ne voulais pas de ces souvenirs atroces ! Je n'avais même pas de noms, rien m'aidant à me rappeler qui elle était.

Allongée par terre, le visage en sueur, je gémis en sentant la douleur se réveiller dans mon dos. Toute cette violence ! Alors que ce corps était encore jeune, celui d'une pauvre petite fille innocente…

« GABY ! » cria quelqu'un.

Je reconnus la voix de Mélanie. Oh non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie comme ça ! Elle allait se faire des idées.

Je l'entendis à peine courir près de moi, quand je sentis ses mains saisir les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Les dents serrées, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et la vis, penchée au-dessus de moi, scannant mon corps du regard pour chercher une trace de maltraitance.

Un bruit sourd me fit tourner la tête et je vis Ian, qui tenait Jared par le col de son t-shirt, contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de fumier ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! Je lui posais des questions et elle a eu une espèce de crise d'angoisse. »

« C'est vrai. Il ne m'a rien fait, c'est à cause de ma mémoire », dis-je dans un gémissement.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » demanda Mélanie.

Je restai un instant allongée par terre, à attendre que mon souffle soit plus calme, avant de me relever.

Prise d'une sourde inquiétude, je passai la main sous mon débardeur et là, je me crispai. Je sentais sous mes doigts de fines zébrures. Il fallait passer lentement sur la peau lisse avant de les remarquer, mais elles étaient bien là, à différents endroits. Certaines étaient plus longues, sûrement des traces de la ceinture de cuir. Les plus petites devaient être causées par les bris de verre.

Oh non… Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer ça, depuis le temps que j'occupais ce corps ? En fait si, à l'époque, je les avais remarquées, mais j'avais attribué ça au fait que mon hôte avait été quelqu'un de casse-cou, ou qu'il avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage mais y avait survécu. Les Soigneurs ne m'en avaient jamais parlé, et j'avais toujours porté des vêtements qui couvraient mon dos, du coup, je n'avais eu aucune raison de me soucier de ça. Je me souciais alors surtout du devant de mon corps, en particulier de mon visage et de ce que je pouvais faire avec ce corps pour travailler et aider les miens. Et pas besoin de médecine des âmes pour soigner ça, c'était de vieilles blessures qui avaient guéri depuis longtemps. Nos produits soignaient les plaies, mais il y avait toujours une cicatrice, plus fine et presque invisible.

Mélanie dut remarquer mon changement d'expression, car elle releva mon débardeur dans le dos. J'entendis des hoquets de surprise de la part des trois humains présents dans la pièce. Ils les avaient vues ! Les cicatrices de mon hôte… Et ce devait être horrible. J'aurais aimé avoir un miroir pour constater moi-même l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Gaby… Depuis quand tu as ça ? » dit Ian, choqué.

« C'est mon hôte… Son père était violent ! Je viens juste de me souvenir. Ce que j'ai ressenti avec Jared m'a… Mon corps s'est rappelé des choses et… »

Comme elle connaissait ma situation dans ce corps et ma frustration face à mon manque de souvenirs, Mélanie m'adresse un regard compréhensif et me serra fort contre elle.

« C'est fini, t'en fais pas. C'est fini. Ce n'est même pas _toi_ qui a vécu ça. »

Elle se mit à me bercer comme si j'étais Jamie. Je ne réagis pas, encore sous le choc.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi l'âme avant moi avait quitté ce corps et pourquoi ma Tutrice m'avait conseillé de ne pas me focaliser sur le manque de souvenirs. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais assez de bases sur ce monde pour y vivre ma propre vie, sans me laisser alourdir par le passé de mon hôte. Et en un sens, je comprenais ses conseils.

Qui voudrait d'une vie pareille ?


	13. Cours de natation

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa fidélité. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Cours de natation**

**Vagabonde**

J'avais vécu huit vies dans différents corps.

J'avais vu de nombreuses choses, accompli des exploits qui m'avaient conféré le statut de légende parmi les miens, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'avais vu il y a environ une heure.

Tandis que Ian me portait dans ses bras loin de la grotte où Jared avait tenté de m'interroger, je repassai en boucle ce que j'avais vu. Du moins, quelques images…

Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que les humains soient capables de tant de cruauté ! J'en avais eu un aperçu en feuilletant le journal trouvé dans la cabane abandonnée, dans le désert, quand Mélanie et moi cherchions les grottes. Mais lire un texte dessus et le _vivre_… ça n'avait rien à voir.

Je ne réalisai la distance que Ian m'avait fait parcourir que lorsqu'il me déposa avec une infinie délicatesse sur mon matelas. Il me regardait comme si j'étais en verre et que j'allais me briser au moindre geste.

Mélanie apparut près de lui et me recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle avait l'air peinée, et me regardait aussi comme si elle ignorait quoi faire pour que j'aille mieux. À plusieurs reprises, je la vis ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour me rassurer. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé la voir comme ça, un jour. Je décidai de la sortir de son embarras en lui tournant le dos et en fermant les yeux, lui faisant croire que j'avais besoin de dormir. Mais je ne voulais pas m'endormir. J'avais trop peur de rêver à nouveau et que les souvenirs horribles de mon hôte reviennent me hanter.

En cet instant, j'aurais presque — j'ai bien dit presque ! — souhaité me trouver à l'infirmerie et que Doc me fasse sortir de ce corps. Mais jamais ça n'arriverait, je le savais. Jamais je ne confierais ce secret aux humains. Je mourrais plutôt que de leur confier cela. Et j'avais encore ma fierté, je ne voulais pas qu'on me considère comme un pois sauteur. Non, en fait, j'aurais aimé être à Chicago et parler à mon Soigneur ou à ma Tutrice. Ils auraient su m'aider, me rassurer…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Ian.

Sa voix était distante, il devait se trouver à l'entrée de la grotte avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira Mélanie.

Il y eut un bruit de terre remuée. Ian devait bouger sur place, l'air mal à l'aise.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule avec Jared. »

« Peu importe, le mal est fait. Et puis, il aurait fini par la coincer, avec ou sans ton accord. Il est tellement borné, quand il s'y met ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Ce qu'elle a vu devait être atroce, vu comment elle a réagi… Et ces cicatrices ! »

« Je sais. C'est horrible. J'imagine que c'est le genre de choses qui fait que les âmes se jugent au-dessus de nous. »

« Il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas complètement faux. Je ne dis pas que les aliens ont eu raison de nous envahir et de nous effacer ! Juste que… si on n'était pas aussi violents ou… si les deux camps avaient peut-être essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente dès le début… »

Je voyais où Ian voulait en venir. Le soigneur Marche-sur-les-Eaux m'avait tenu les mêmes propos, à Chicago. Il jugeait que nous nous y étions mal pris pour la colonisation de ce monde. Les êtres humains n'étaient pas comme les autres formes de vie que nous avions déjà croisées. Ceux-ci étaient si individualistes, sensibles et complexes…

Mais le temps que nous le réalisions, ou que du moins certaines âmes comme mon Soigneur et moi-même le comprenions, le mal était déjà fait. Et ma Traqueuse, qui jugeait cette espèce sanguinaire ! Les souvenirs de mon hôte ne pouvaient que lui donner raison, mais je devais aussi tenir compte de la générosité de Mélanie, qui avait su voir au-delà du parasite que j'étais pour elle au début. Il y avait aussi Jamie, l'adorable petit Jamie qui me considérait comme une deuxième sœur. Et Ian ! Il était devenu mon protecteur. Sans oublier Jeb, malgré son côté insondable, qui avait été le premier à croire en moi quand Mélanie lui avait raconté ce que j'avais fait pour elle.

C'était si compliqué ! Tant de paramètres dont je devais tenir compte, tant de dilemmes, de faits contradictoires…

Je sentis soudain quelque chose peser devant moi sur le matelas et gigoter. Paniquée à l'idée que ce soit une espèce de gros serpent, j'ouvris les yeux et eus un geste de recul, mais ce n'était que Mélanie. Elle me regarda avec surprise. Elle avait dû croire que je m'étais endormie et était venue pour dormir près de moi.

« Pardon… Je te laisse tranquille », dit-elle en se relevant.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Sa présence ne me gênait pas, au contraire. J'avais besoin d'une présence amicale à mes côtés, pour me rappeler que les humains n'étaient pas tous que des brutes sauvages et meurtrières.

Mélanie se rallongea devant moi et arrangea la couverture au-dessus de nous.

« Désolée », dit-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir amenée ici. Je pensais que ce serait mieux. Pas juste pour moi, mais pour toi aussi, avec cette Traqueuse et tout le reste… »

J'eus un léger sourire en l'entendant dire ça. Je me retournai et attrapai la peluche d'éléphant, pour la lui montrer.

« Tu oublies que j'ai choisi de venir parce que j'avais mes propres raisons. »

Mélanie regarda la peluche et eut le même sourire triste que moi.

« Tu continues de penser qu'elle serait mieux ici, avec nous, malgré ce que tu as vu dans… ta mémoire ? »

Sa voix était hésitante, gênée. Évidemment, elle parlait de la mémoire de la fille dont j'avais pris le corps. C'était un sujet tabou que nous n'évoquions que rarement.

« Je continue d'espérer », lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante. « Espérer qu'elle aura un meilleur avenir ici. »

Et j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à cet espoir. C'était la seule chose qui me poussait à rester en vie. Après… peu importe ce qui m'arriverait. Je voulais juste sauver ma petite Espérance. L'espoir, l'espérance… Comme ce nom prenait tout son sens, ces derniers temps !

Le jour suivant, alors que Mélanie rassemblait nos affaires pour qu'on aille à la salle de bains avant de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, je lui exprimai une requête qui la surprit énormément : je voulais aller à l'infirmerie.

« Tu veux y aller pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Pour que Doc examine mes cicatrices. »

« Mais elles sont vieilles ! Tu n'as rien à soigner, les blessures sont toutes refermées, alors pourquoi… »

« J'aimerais savoir de quand elles datent exactement, et comment je les ai eues. Peut-être que certaines sont plus vieilles que d'autres, ou bien… »

« Tu espères quoi, Gaby ? Retrouver d'autres souvenirs douloureux ? C'est de la torture mentale que tu t'infliges ! Pourquoi te fixer sur le passé ? Un passé qui, techniquement, ne t'appartient même pas ! »

« Si, il m'appartient depuis le jour où le Soigneur Marche-sur-les-eaux m'a insérée dans ce corps. Je veux en savoir plus ! J'en ai besoin. S'il te plaît… »

Mélanie poussa un profond soupir avant de céder à ma requête. Juste après nous être lavées, elle m'escorta à l'infirmerie.

« J'espère que Doc a eu le temps de dessaouler », dit-elle sur un ton morne.

« Il a bu ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, rien ! Nous sommes humains. Parfois, on a besoin de faire des folies. »

Elle avait beau parler d'une voix égale, la manière dont elle détournait le regard et le rythme nerveux dans ses paroles me firent comprendre qu'elle mentait. Mais à quel sujet ? Pourquoi Doc se serait-il saoulé ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il m'avait toujours paru calme et civilisé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, Doc nous accueillit avec l'air normal. Surpris, mais normal.

« Gaby ? Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Mélanie lui expliqua brièvement l'état de mon dos et mon besoin de me faire examiner.

En entendant ça, Doc parut surpris, puis me fit signe de m'allonger sur la table d'opération et de relever mon t-shirt. Lorsque je m'exécutai, je l'entendis émettre un juron.

« Bon sang ! Mais qui a pu faire une telle horreur ?! »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir fatigué. Ses doigts se posèrent brièvement sur ma peau, suivant le tracé de certaines lignes ou se posant ponctuellement sur mon dos avant de se retirer.

« Je dirais que ces plaies datent de l'enfance. Certaines ressemblent à des marques de fouet. »

« Une ceinture de cuir », dis-je d'une voix blanche.

« Comment sais-tu… ? »

« Elle a eu accès à des souvenirs liés à ce corps », dit Mélanie.

« Oh… Oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que vous… Hum, bref ! Oui, ces plaies pourraient bien être provoquées par une ceinture de cuir. Par contre, les plus petites… Des bouts de verre, vu leur aspect irrégulier et la différence de profondeur marquée par la variation de couleur de la peau, selon les endroits. Et aussi des punaises. »

« Des punaises ?! » s'écria Mélanie.

« Oui, certains points ont exactement le même diamètre et la même profondeur. »

Un bref souvenir du père violent me revint, et la douleur parut se réveiller dans mon dos. Je serrai les poings et tentai de réprimer un gémissement, mais les autres durent l'entendre, car Mélanie se précipita pour me serrer la main.

« Ça va aller, je suis là ! Je suis là… »

Elle s'empressa de rabattre mon t-shirt.

« Bon, fin de la visite ! Doc, on peut y aller ? »

Tandis que je me relevai, il émit un soupir fatigué.

« Si on avait été dans une clinique standard, je lui aurais fait prendre rendez-vous chez un dermatologue, mais là… Vous pouvez y aller. »

Nous arrivâmes en cuisine. Visiblement, l'épisode de ma crise en présence de Jared s'était ébruité, car lorsque Lily, Trudy et Heidi me virent, elles s'approchèrent avec l'air compatissant. Lily alla jusqu'à me serrer dans ses bras.

« J'avais un voisin qui était très violent avec sa femme, avant l'invasion », me confia-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi à table. « C'est d'ailleurs un des faits majeurs qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, quand les cris et le bruit d'objets cassés ont cessé. Bien sûr, il y avait l'éclat suspect dans leurs yeux, mais le fait qu'ils étaient désormais calmes et gentils, que ce soit l'un envers l'autre ou avec les gens autour d'eux, c'était trop bizarre. On aurait dit de parfaits étrangers et pour cause ! »

Elle avait raison, évidemment. Jamais une âme n'aurait eu un comportement haineux ou violent avec son prochain, qu'il soit âme ou humain. Nous étions tous contre la violence, portés sur la gentillesse et le fait de s'entraider.

Les filles allèrent même jusqu'à m'offrir une part de viande cuite plus grosse que les autres, ce qui me fit rougir d'embarras.

« C'est bien trop… »

« Tu as besoin de protéines », dit Trudy. « On est à l'eau et au pain sec depuis trop longtemps ; je m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que personne ne soit tombé malade. »

Ian nous rejoignit tandis que j'attaquais mon assiette.

Mélanie, Jamie et lui m'épièrent tandis que je mangeais. Ils savaient que je faisais ça pour leur faire plaisir, pas par souci pour mon état.

Quand j'eus fini, ils allèrent jusqu'à me proposer chacun une part de leur dessert, composé de pommes d'un beau vert lumineux. Je refusai poliment leur offre, mais quand Jamie affirma qu'il ne mangerait rien tant que je n'aurais pas pris la moitié de sa pomme, je cédai.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans rien de particulier, mais l'atmosphère dans les grottes avait changé depuis le retour des six hommes chargés du raid. J'avais l'impression de revivre mes premiers jours ici.

Cela me poussa à reconnaître que la gentillesse excessive de mes amis contrebalançait la méchanceté de ces six autres humains.

Chaque fois que je croisais l'un d'eux, j'avais droit à des regards haineux ou des visages emplis de dégoût. En revanche, Jared cessa de me fusiller du regard. Il semblait plutôt… perdu. Comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer une énigme en moi, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver la réponse.

Kyle était le plus haineux de tous. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'Ian était toujours avec moi quand je traversais les couloirs, que ce soit pendant le travail ou pour aller aux cuisines.

Le jour suivant, après le petit-déjeuner, lorsque je quittai la cuisine avec Ian, ce dernier se pencha vers moi et m'offrit un sourire taquin.

« Ne boude pas, Gaby. On fait tout ça pour ton bien. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! J'ai de vieilles cicatrices, et après ? Elles ne me font pas mal ! Il y a des gens qui souffrent plus que moi ici, comme Walter. »

« Et on prend soin de lui aussi, mais d'une autre façon. »

« Vous ne le gavez pas comme une oie, pourtant. »

« Parce qu'il est âgé et qu'il souffre d'un mal particulier. Son corps nécessite une autre forme de traitement, avec moins de nourriture et plus d'eau. Et il ne fait presque aucune corvée, on le laisse se reposer très souvent. Alors que toi, es dans un corps jeune et qui n'a pas fini sa croissance. Tu n'as même pas encore atteint la trentaine ! »

« D'accord, je comprends, mais je peux quand même… »

Ian s'arrêta et me prit doucement par les épaules.

« Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi, Gaby ! Ça fait plaisir à Mélanie et Jamie, en plus. Et si on fait ça, ce n'est pas pour te contrôler ou parce qu'on se méfie de toi. On le fait parce qu'on t'aime. »

Ces derniers mots me firent rougir. Ian donnait au mot _aimer_ un sens ambigu qui fit naître en moi une curieuse chaleur dans le ventre. Il ne parut pas remarquer ma gêne, car il n'ajouta rien de plus et attendit que je me remette en route pour me suivre.

Alors que j'atteignais le coude menant au tunnel des champs, Ian me prit la main et m'entraîna vers un autre couloir.

« Euh, où on va ? Les champs, c'est de l'autre côté… »

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de repos et donc le tien. »

« Pardon ? Mais je n'ai aucun jour de repos officiel ! »

« Maintenant si, j'ai demandé à Jeb. Viens, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Ma curiosité me poussa à ne pas protester. De toute façon, je n'avais presque plus voix au chapitre, ces derniers temps.

Je pensais qu'Ian voulait me montrer une autre grotte incroyable, comme celle des vers luisants, mais bientôt, le bruit d'une cascade me fit comprendre que nous allions dans un endroit humide.

La grotte où il m'amena contenait un grand bassin rempli d'eau, en dessous d'une cascade. Un chemin en pente grimpait vers un éperon rocheux, juste au-dessus de la chute d'eau.

« C'est cette grotte que tu voulais me montrer ? »

« Oui, mais pas juste montrer. Viens ! »

Il me prit par la main et me fit grimper jusqu'au rebord rocheux. Là, je commençai à paniquer.

Ian sentit ma main trembler et se tourna vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire réconfortant.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas comme dans les grottes où tout le monde va se laver. Ici, si tu tombes, tu ne disparaîtrais pas en te faisant emporter par le courant. Le bassin n'est pas très profond. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Se baigner ! » dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Puis il me lâcha la main et ôta ses chaussures, ainsi que son t-shirt. Je posai brièvement les yeux sur son torse musclé. À force de travailler dans les champs, il avait acquis de sacrés muscles. Réalisant que je le regardais avec trop d'insistance, je détournai le regard en rougissant. J'étais contente que Mélanie ne soit pas là, pour une fois.

Sauf que la vue du bassin, loin en contrebas, ne fit qu'accroître mon malaise.

Ian prit un peu d'élan, puis sauta dans le vide. Il tomba dans le bassin et disparut au fond de l'eau.

Inquiète, je m'accroupis pour mieux distinguer sa silhouette. Je vis son corps nager un peu au fond, avant de remonter à la surface. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux, puis leva la tête vers moi.

« Allez, à toi ! » dit-il en me faisant un signe du bras.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de l'eau ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de moi ?! »

« Non, je… je ne sais pas nager ! » avouai-je, penaude.

« Oh… Eh bien, rejoins-moi et je t'apprendrai ! »

Je fis la moue. J'aurais préféré suivre des cours dans une vraie piscine à Chicago, avec un coach diplômé. Malgré tout, je refusais de passer pour une trouillarde. Si Mélanie avait été là, elle m'aurait exhorté à plonger. Peut-être même qu'elle m'aurait poussée !

Mais Ian était mon ami, jamais il ne me laisserait me noyer. Mélanie ne lui pardonnerait pas !

_Allez, courage, Vagabonde ! _me dis-je.

Lentement, je me défis de mes baskets puis de mon t-shirt. Je gardai juste mon débardeur et mon short.

J'inspirai à fond, puis je sautai. La chute ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que je crie de peur.

Lorsque mon corps fut complètement immergé, j'eus la surprise de trouver ce bref moment agréable. Je flottais, immobile dans l'eau, dans un monde silencieux où flottaient des bulles. Mais bientôt, le besoin d'air et la peur de me noyer me poussèrent à bouger les bras et les jambes pour remonter.

Sitôt la tête émergée, je clignai des yeux en cherchant Ian, mais je ne voyais presque rien !

« Ian ! Où es-tu ? » paniquai-je.

« Je suis là ! J'arrive, tout va bien. »

Je sentis l'eau bouger sur ma gauche, puis deux bras qui me soulevèrent pour m'attirer contre leur propriétaire. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules musclées et penchai la tête vers le bas pour mieux reprendre mon souffle. Bien qu'il fut mouillé, son odeur me parvint : c'était une odeur de désert, de soleil et… il y avait un autre parfum indescriptible, qui était propre à Ian.

« Tu vois ? Je te tiens. Tu ne risques rien. »

En effet, il me tenait, et c'était agréable. Je flottais contre lui comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage.

Lorsque ma tête se posa sur son épaule, je la retirai vivement. Peut-être que ce contact le dérangeait ?

Loin d'être gêné, il posa la main au creux de ma nuque pour m'inviter à m'appuyer davantage contre lui.

J'avais beau apprécier qu'il me tienne, j'avais l'impression que ses mains me brûlaient. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais très troublant. Comment le toucher d'une personne pouvait me faire un tel effet ?

« On va commencer par la planche. »

Lorsque je fus suffisamment détendue, il m'invita à me mettre en position allongée sur le dos. Sans me lâcher, une main tenant mes jambes et l'autre sous mon cou, il me soutint jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à faire la planche seule.

Apaisée, je fermai les yeux. L'eau dans mes oreilles me coupait des bruits du monde extérieur. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un monde silencieux, sans ennemis ni danger.

Finalement, je me redressai. Ian me ramena aussitôt contre lui et je lui souris.

« Alors, tu apprécies ? »

« J'adore, c'est si amusant ! »

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux et réalisai à quel point ils étaient magnifiques. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel bleu saphir auparavant. L'idée qu'une âme occulte cette couleur de son éclat argenté me révulsa.

_C'est un bel humain, il n'a pas besoin d'une âme. Ian est magnifique. _

Ces pensées me choquèrent. Depuis quand pensais-je ainsi ? Surtout comme ça, à demi vêtue dans l'eau, blottie contre lui torse nu ?

« Ça va ? Tu es fatiguée ? » s'inquiéta Ian.

« Non ! Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Au contraire, j'adore ce cours. Tu es un très bon professeur. »

Il me répondit par un sourire flatté, quand je réalisai que nous avions cessé de tourner dans l'eau. Ian m'avait ramenée dans un coin du bassin où nous avions pied. Il me tenait toujours par la taille et me regardait intensément.

Je baissai timidement les yeux vers ses lèvres. Il fit de même, puis releva la tête pour m'interroger du regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, je n'étais pas si douée que ça pour les gestes humains.

Aussi, quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je ne vis rien venir et ne résistai pas. Je n'étais pas familière avec ces gestes comme Mélanie ou les autres humains.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je n'eus que deux secondes de surprise avant de céder à l'instinct de mon corps. Je répondis à son geste en pressant davantage mes lèvres contre les siennes et agrippai timidement son cou.

Une de ses mains quitta ma taille pour attraper mes cheveux, me faisant doucement incliner la tête, ce qui lui permit de renforcer son baiser.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes par manque d'air, Ian se pencha vers mon cou pour y déposer d'autres baisers plus légers.

« Gaby… » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité. Ian m'avait embrassée ! Oh non, si Mélanie l'apprenait… Elle allait piquer une crise !

« On… on n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! » dis-je d'une voix tremblante en essayant de le repousser.

Sous la surprise, il me laissa reculer. Je m'agrippai au rebord du bassin et m'assit dessus pour reprendre contenance.

Je passai la main sur ma bouche en frissonnant. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, mais… Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer !

* * *

**Ian**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. J'avais embrassé Gaby !

Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ. Si je l'avais amenée ici, c'était pour l'aider à se changer les idées. Après la crise qu'elle avait eue, sans parler de l'interrogatoire de Jared, je voulais vraiment lui remonter le moral.

Mais la voir sourire, apprendre à nager sous mes instructions et surtout, la tenir ainsi contre moi… Tandis qu'elle flottait dans l'eau près de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver belle. On aurait dit un ange. Et quand elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien, j'avais craqué.

Sauf qu'à présent, j'avais peur de créer une distance encore plus grande entre nous. Mon geste avait-il été trop brusque ? J'aurais peut-être dû attendre ?

Mais elle ne semblait pas dégoûtée par mon geste, plutôt… paniquée, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

« Gaby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu… Je ne… Tu réalises ce que je suis, quand tu m'embrasses ? »

Okay, là, j'avais du mal à la suivre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu désires. C'est juste ce corps… elle est jolie, pas vrai ? »

Ça y est, je comprenais. Je la regardai rapidement des pieds à la tête. Impossible de le nier, le corps qu'elle occupait était très attirant. Mais j'avais appris à voir au-delà, dès que j'avais su qu'elle était une âme. J'avais cessé de tenir compte de son corps en la voyant, car je savais qu'il y avait un être d'une autre planète dans cette tête. Mais mon point de vue avait changé. Je ne la voyais plus comme une ennemie. Je l'avais vue au fil du temps comme une amie, puis comme bien plus à présent.

« Oui, l'humaine née dans ce corps est une jolie fille. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, c'est une étrangère pour moi. Elle n'est pas celle à qui je tiens. »

Je tendis les mains vers elle, mais stoppai mon geste en la voyant se replier sur elle-même. Je me sentais mal aussi, à présent. Sa conduite me blessait, je me sentais vulnérable.

« Ian, tu ne peux pas continuer dans cette voie. Tu ne peux pas avoir ces sentiments pour moi. »

Elle me prit la main et passa les doigts sur ma paume.

« Si tu pouvais me tenir moi, _moi_, dans ta main… tu serais dégoûté. Tu m'écraserais. »

J'essayai d'imaginer un ver argenté dans ma main, un ver vivant. L'idée que ce soit Gaby me fit me crisper. Si c'était elle, jamais je ne ferais ça. Au contraire, je me dépêcherais de la remettre dans le corps dont on l'aurait extraite. Je la mettrais n'importe où, dans un bocal, une boîte, un autre corps, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne souffre pas et que personne ne puisse l'atteindre.

Je capturai sa main en un geste tendre, mais ferme.

« Non, pas si je savais que c'est toi. »

« Ian… Et si j'étais dans le corps de Maggie ? »

Oh… Alors là, elle marquait un point ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer sur le coup. Quoique Maggie sous le contrôle de Gaby pourrait être drôle ! J'imaginais l'affreuse tante de Mélanie devenant une femme douce, altruiste et répudiant la violence… Cela me fit éclater de rire.

« D'accord. C'est une bonne question. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

« Ou celui de Wes ? »

Gaby dans le corps d'un homme ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

« Pourtant, tu as choisi le corps d'une femme, non ? Ton nom, c'est Vagabonde, au féminin… En plus, Mélanie nous a fait la leçon quant au fait qu'on devait te désigner par _elle_, et non _ça_. »

« Oui, je suis une femme. L'âme que je suis est de sexe féminin, et j'ai toujours demandé à habiter mon équivalent sur la planète où j'arrivais. Cela me semblait plus normal. Mais j'aurais pu être insérée dans un homme et j'aurais fonctionné tout aussi bien, que ce soit pour vivre ou aider mon espèce à la reproduction. »

« Vraiment ? Comment le fait d'occuper le corps d'un homme peut t'aider à avoir des enfants ? Vous faites comment ? »

Les questions avaient fusé sans que je réfléchisse, tant je tenais à avoir raison, à convaincre Gaby que j'étais sincère dans mes sentiments. Mais je réalisai ensuite que j'avais touché un sujet sensible. J'allais trop vite en besogne !

« Euh, pardon, c'est grossier, je… »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai déjà expliqué à Mélanie, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Elle m'expliqua la façon dont les siens se reproduisaient. Quand elle eut fini, je la regardai avec l'air choqué.

« Pour devenir mère, tu devrais… mourir ? »

« Oui. Ma Traqueuse m'y a encouragée. Elle jugeait que je n'étais plus utile pour les miens, que c'était l'unique chose que je pouvais encore faire pour aider mon espèce. Je crois que c'est pour ça aussi que Mélanie m'a emmenée ici, avec elle. »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Une âme encourageant une autre à se tuer ! Même si c'était par altruisme, je trouvais insensé qu'on exige une telle chose de Gaby.

« Et toi ? Tu étais d'accord avec l'idée de… d'enfanter ainsi ? »

_Pitié, dis-moi que non ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas _altruiste_ à ce point-là. _

« Non. »

Je me détendis sur le coup. Je lui pris les mains et les caressai doucement avec mes pouces, la couvant du regard. Je la vis frissonner. Je ressentis le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer, la réconforter, lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne voudrais qu'on la blesse, elle ou son corps.

« Ian, s'il te plaît, arrête. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Je la relâchai à regret, mais ne reculai pas pour autant. Je ne la laisserai pas asseoir ce mensonge dans notre relation, qu'elle accepte ou non qu'on soit plus proches.

« C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Mais sans cette chair, éprouverais-tu encore ça ? C'est juste ce corps… Sans lui, tu ne voudrais pas de moi ! »

Peut-être pas… Non, en fait, la vérité était que sans ce corps, je n'aurais jamais appris à bien connaître Gaby. Un ver argenté ne pouvait pas parler ni bouger comme un humain. Mais c'était à travers le corps qu'elle occupait que j'avais pu la découvrir, _elle_. Et j'aimais ce que j'avais découvert.

Je capturai son visage dans mes mains.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a pas que le corps chez toi qui m'intéresse. Il fait partie de toi, c'est vrai, mais je ne me limite pas à ça. Ce n'est pas le visage, mais les expressions que tu y mets ; ce n'est pas la voix, c'est ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas la plastique de ce corps, c'est ce que tu fais avec. C'est _toi_ qui es belle. »

Je portai une main à son front, repoussant une mèche collée sur sa peau humide et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

Je vis des larmes se former au coin de ses paupières. Cette fois, je sentis qu'elle me croyait.

Je me penchai pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser, lent et doux, pour lui faire comprendre que si elle en avait envie, je pouvais arrêter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je la sentis se pencher pour renforcer notre étreinte. La pression de mes lèvres se fit plus forte, notre baiser devint plus passionné. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes pour l'aspirer doucement.

Lorsque nous cessâmes de nous embrasser, nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre, à moitié immergés.

Il commençait à faire sombre, la nuit devait être en train de tomber dehors, mais qu'importe. Je ne pensais plus du tout aux autres habitants des grottes ni au danger du monde extérieur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'invasion, je me sentais heureux et en sécurité. Je me sentais entier.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais fait que survivre. Alors qu'avec Gaby, je me sentais vivre.


	14. Une nouvelle officielle

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que la quarantaine se passe bien pour vous. Perso, j'ai plein de temps pour lire et écrire ! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. _

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa dernière review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Une nouvelle officielle**

**Vagabonde**

Lorsque nous quittâmes la caverne pour rejoindre le secteur des chambres, je me sentais différente. Changée.

Je n'avais pourtant pas quitté ce corps pour un autre. Mais j'avais l'impression que _moi_, Vagabonde, j'avais changé en profondeur.

La déclaration d'Ian m'avait… transportée. Pour la première fois, j'entrevoyais l'espoir d'avoir un compagnon. Mais en étions-nous vraiment là ? C'était si récent ! Et j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Tout ce que Ian m'avait dit au bord du bassin m'avait chamboulée. Qu'un humain puisse me trouver belle, moi, le petit ver argenté logé dans le crâne de ce corps, c'était incroyable ! Et cela contrebalançait les critiques de la Traqueuse, qui m'avait toujours donné le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place sur Terre.

Ici, je commençais vraiment à entrevoir un avenir.

« Gaby ? »

La voix de Mélanie me tira de ma bulle de rêverie. Ian et moi avions atteint la grande place, et la sœur de Jamie nous avait rejoints.

En voyant nos mains entrelacées, mais aussi nos cheveux et nos vêtements trempés, elle parut méfiante.

« Vous étiez où ? Je ne vous ai pas vus à la salle de bains. »

« Ian m'a donné un cours de natation dans une autre grotte. »

La note d'enthousiasme dans ma voix ne parut pas l'affecter, loin de là. Elle me regarda avec soulagement, contente de voir que je ne broyais plus du noir. Je lui rendis son sourire même si intérieurement, je savais qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tout. Elle ne savait pas que Ian m'avait embrassée, qu'il m'avait avoué ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié, ni que j'avais envie de vivre ça avec lui.

Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais que ça reste entre moi et Ian, un souvenir qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Mélanie ne tarderait pas à se faire du sang d'encre de toute façon, et je voulais lui épargner cette peine.

« Bon, je file dans ma chambre, pour me sécher. Bonne soirée, les filles », dit Ian.

« Bonne soirée ! » lui dis-je.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et souris. Demain, je le reverrais. Demain, on pourrait peut-être faire une séance de natation, ou bien… Non, il faudrait aller travailler. Mais il serait encore là, il s'arrangeait toujours pour partager mes corvées.

« Gaby ? Allô, la Terre appelle Gaby ! »

Les claquements de doigts de Mélanie sous mon nez me firent pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle me regarda avec l'air mi-amusé mi-suspicieux.

« Ça va, dis ? T'as l'air complètement ailleurs ! »

« Oui, je… Désolée. »

Elle me fixa encore un instant, puis me fit signe de la suivre.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre, j'ôtai mon débardeur et le suspendis à une corde à linge, dans un coin. Elle servait pour y suspendre des choses légères comme des foulards ou un sac vide, ce serait parfait pour sécher mon haut.

J'enfilai un t-shirt et m'assis sur mon matelas, quand je vis que Mélanie continuait de me fixer depuis le sien.

« Quoi ? »

« Sérieux, il s'est passé quoi dans cette grotte ? »

« Je te l'ai dit ! Il m'a appris à nager. »

« Mmmmm… Et c'est tout ? »

J'avais appris une chose utile depuis le temps : si je ne pouvais pas mentir, je pouvais ne rien dire.

Comme si mon corps avait choisi le bon moment, un long bâillement s'échappa de ma bouche.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas et lui tournai le dos, faisant semblant de m'endormir.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir exaspéré puis marmonner quelque chose, et ensuite rien.

Je m'en voulais de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais je sentais que c'était trop tôt. Je voulais revoir Ian pour voir si les choses n'avaient pas changé. Peut-être qu'il revoyait les évènements de son côté en ce moment et pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Penser cela me fit terriblement mal. Non, ce n'était pas logique. Ian ne ferait pas ça, pas après avoir si désespérément essayé de me convaincre qu'il tenait à moi.

_Et moi ? Est-ce que je tiens à lui ? _

Il m'était cher, certes, et j'avais envie qu'il m'apprécie. Mais pour le reste… j'avais besoin de temps pour tout clarifier dans ma tête.

Le lendemain matin, Mélanie et moi sortîmes de la grotte pour aller faire notre toilette.

Mélanie marchait devant moi, je suivais juste derrière en vérifiant que je portais dans mes bras les bonnes serviettes, celles qui étaient propres et prêtes à l'usage, quand je heurtai quelque chose de dur.

C'était Mélanie, immobile devant moi.

« Mel ? »

« J'y crois pas ! » dit-elle à voix basse.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et vis que Ian nous attendait, bras croisés et dos contre le mur. En me voyant, il sourit avec tendresse. Ce geste fit chavirer mon cœur. Il revenait me voir si tôt dès le matin ?!

« Okay, cette fois, on arrête les cachotteries ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous, hein ? » dit Mélanie en nous regardant tour à tour.

Ian leva un sourcil étonné vers moi. Il avait dû s'imaginer que Mélanie m'interrogerait en privé et que je lui raconterais tout, puisque je ne savais pas mentir.

Comme je restais silencieuse, il prit la parole.

« Gaby me plaît. Beaucoup. »

Hébétée, je le regardai. Il me l'avait déjà avoué, mais le dire ainsi, brut de pomme à Mélanie, c'était encore plus sidérant. Et même si je le savais déjà, ça me mettait quand même le feu aux joues.

« Gaby ? »

« Je crois que tu lui as fait un choc », intervint Mélanie.

Puis elle soupira.

« Je me doutais de quelque chose de ce genre, quand vous êtes retenus de votre… séance de natation. »

Je la regardai avec appréhension. Elle n'était donc pas fâchée ? J'avais eu peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Ian, mais elle me regardait plutôt avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude, comme une mère avec son enfant.

Elle se tourna vers Ian avec un visage sévère.

« Écoute, si elle te plaît, il faut que ce soit officiel. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde se mette à raconter des trucs sur elle. Enfin, _plus_ de trucs sur elle, comme si c'était une allumeuse de première qui cherche à embobiner un humain pour augmenter ses chances de rester en vie ou de s'enfuir. »

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment muette. Muette à cause du choc. Les gens pouvaient _vraiment_ s'imaginer de telles choses à mon sujet, ici ?

« Je sais », dit Ian. « Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention que ça arrive. Je veux juste être avec elle. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux être avec toi. »

« Holàlàlà », soupira Mélanie. « N'en fais pas trop, quand même. Bon, on y va ? »

Elle fit mine de me prendre la main, avant de se raviser. Ian prit le relais. Ma main était toute petite dans la sienne, pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'emboîtait parfaitement.

Je réalisai que nous allions arriver à la grande place et qu'il y aurait du monde. Les autres habitants des grottes allaient-ils prendre notre attitude comme un message particulier, concernant Ian et moi ? Je me sentis mal tout à coup. Si les gens me prenaient bien pour une allumeuse comme disait Mélanie, alors on risquait aussi de raconter des choses sur Ian et je ne voulais pas lui causer des ennuis.

« Gaby ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ian.

Nous étions à l'entrée du tunnel maintenant, et je pouvais voir des gens circuler plus loin. Nous étions visibles. Je voulus dégager ma main, mais je ne voulais pas non plus. C'était insensé ! Pourquoi avais-je soudain l'envie égoïste de rester avec Ian sans vouloir lui causer d'ennuis ?

« Respire », dit Mélanie.

Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi inquiète que Ian, elle devait se douter du dilemme que je traversais. Elle nous regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

Le message était clair : « La suite dépend de vous deux. »

Mais je savais que pour elle, ça dépendait surtout de Ian.

« Je… je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine des choses sur toi. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, mais pas si ça t'attire des ennuis. Mélanie en a eu tellement quand on a découvert que j'étais une âme, Jared, Maggie et Sharon se sont éloignés d'elle. Et si toi aussi tu… »

Ian me coupa la parole en m'obligeant à m'avancer de quelques pas sur la place.

Là, il me prit délicatement le visage et m'embrassa. J'oubliai aussitôt les gens qui se trouvaient là et devaient nous regarder. Je crus entendre quelques exclamations surprises ou choquées, mais tout se noyait dans le brouillard des émotions que Ian éveillait en moi. C'était comme prendre du « Stop Douleur », en plus magique. Je n'avais pas la tête dans du coton, j'avais plutôt l'impression de flotter tandis que des bulles éclataient dans mon ventre.

Quand nous mîmes fin au baiser, je risquai un coup d'œil alentour.

Les gens étaient estomaqués. Enfin, certains plus que d'autres.

Andy avait l'air dégoûté et regardait Ian comme s'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de faire quelque chose assurant son décès prochain.

Brandt et Aaron avaient le même genre d'expression, et ils étaient verts de rage.

Maggy et Sharon étaient pâles de colère et immobiles, comme deux statues de craie. Elles me regardaient avec des yeux furieux, comme si j'avais contaminé Ian.

Kyle était là aussi, et nous regardait avec l'air estomaqué. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il braque un regard furieux vers moi, mais il regarda plutôt son frère avec l'air désolé.

Il y avait tout de même d'autres visages moins dégoûtés. Surpris mais contents comme Lily, Heidi et Wes.

Il fut le premier à s'approcher de nous en souriant.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider ! » dit-il à Ian.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et lui envoya une tape dans l'épaule qui fit rire son ami. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Je repérai Jeb, près de Mélanie. Il m'adressa un grand sourire, l'air sincèrement heureux, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Mélanie et mes deux amies humaines s'approchèrent.

« Hum, je vois que vous êtes ensemble et tout et tout, mais je pense qu'elle va aller avec nous à la salle de bains pour cette fois, hein ? » dit Lily.

Son ton suggestif et la lueur de malice dans ses yeux me firent rougir. Ian parut aussi gêné et lâcha ma main pour se gratter la nuque.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Bon ben… À plus tard, Gaby ! »

« À plus tard », dis-je en essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans ma voix.

Heidi m'entoura les épaules de son bras en m'entraînant avec les autres vers le tunnel de la salle de bains.

« Okay, raconte tout à tante Heidi et aux autres, maintenant ! »

Cette phrase me fit éclater de rire. Les autres furent gagnées par la même hilarité, en moins fort.

« N'insistez pas », leur dis-je lorsque je pus me faire entendre.

« Mélanie, tu ne le prends pas trop mal ? » demanda Lily. « Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas trop avec Ian, alors… »

« C'est bon, n'en rajoutez pas ! Je m'en fiche, c'est leurs oignons, maintenant. Ça me fera même des vacances ! »

Je pâlis en entendant ces mots. J'avais tant causé d'ennuis à Mélanie à ce point ? Elle remarqua mon expression et se pencha vers moi avec un sourire apaisant.

« T'inquiète, je blague ! C'est typiquement humain de parler comme ça. »

« Oui, elle plaisante », confirma Lily.

Rassurée, je suivis mes amies vers la caverne pour me rafraîchir.

* * *

**Ian**

Je ne regrettais pas mon geste.

Mélanie avait exigé que ma relation avec Gaby soit officielle, et j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les autres comprennent à quel point je tenais à elle.

Évidemment, depuis ce matin, j'avais droit à des réactions diverses. Certains me soutenaient comme Wes, Lily, Heidi, Jeb, Trudy, Heath et Walter. Mais d'autres comme Aaron, Brandt et Andy étaient écœurés. Ils me regardaient comme si Gaby avait profité de ma « faiblesse » pour me mettre un parasite dans le crâne.

Ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était que Gaby n'avait pas raconté à Mélanie ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Je pensais que Mel aurait joué les paranoïaques — une fois de plus — et l'aurait interrogée. Gaby n'aurait pas su mentir, comme d'habitude. Mais apparemment, non, elle n'avait rien dit. Cela m'inquiétait un peu. Avait-elle honte de ce qui se passait entre nous ? Non, elle me l'avait dit : elle avait seulement honte à l'idée que ça m'attire des ennuis. Mais moi, je n'avais pas honte ni peur. Ce que je ressentais était réel et j'avais envie que ça continue.

Une fois que j'eus fini ma toilette, je me dirigeai vers les champs pour me mettre au travail, quand je vis mon frère dans le couloir. Il m'attendait, je le voyais bien. Les bras croisés, dos au mur, il me regardait avec une expression désagréable.

« Alors maintenant, tu sors avec le parasite ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Kyle ! »

« Ce sont mes affaires aussi. Tu es mon frère, tu l'as oublié ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Jodi, il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était pas une lumière avant, mais au moins il n'était pas aussi désagréable et violent. J'avais tenté de le soutenir de mon mieux, mais en arrivant dans les grottes de Jeb, j'avais pris un peu de distance, sentant qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit un peu seul pour mieux faire son deuil.

« Ah bon, maintenant tu joues le grand frère protecteur ? Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ce commentaire sarcastique le fit crisper son visage de colère. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas à me faire la leçon sur mes relations !

« Crois-le ou non, je compte bien te protéger. Par n'importe quel moyen ! »

Je me tendis. De quoi parlait-il, au juste ?

« Tu es trop gentil, Ian. Le mille-pattes a profité de ta faiblesse. Tu perds ton temps avec cette saleté. Il n'est pas comme nous, il n'éprouve pas ce genre de choses. »

« Tu te trompes ! Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de lui parler ou d'essayer de la comprendre, alors ne viens pas me parler de choses que tu ne comprends même pas. »

Kyle haussa des épaules, puis se détacha du mur pour s'éloigner vers la sortie.

« On doit tous faire des sacrifices pour le bien commun, Ian ! »

Sa dernière phrase résonna en écho dans le tunnel. Je secouai la tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? J'avais l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. On aurait dit un avertissement. Mais contre quoi ? Pas juste Gaby, il y avait autre chose…

Alors que je passais devant l'infirmerie, j'entendis des gémissements. Je reconnus la voix de Walter. Inquiet, je m'y dirigeai.

Je le trouvai allongé sur un lit de camp, l'air terriblement affaibli. Doc et Geoffrey étaient debout près de lui, avec l'air triste et impuissant.

« Ian ? » dit Doc en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui montrai Walter du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il a fait une chute, à cause de ses os. Ils sont devenus trop fragiles, c'est l'un des effets du cancer en phase terminale », dit le médecin.

Je regardai Walter avec horreur. C'était si horrible ! Et dire que nous n'avions rien pour le soigner…

« Gaby… »

Surpris, je retournai mon regard sur Walter.

« Tu veux la voir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Gaby… Gladys ! »

Aïe, il n'était plus cohérent ! Soudain, il me regarda avec l'air plus lucide.

« Ian ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Gaby ? »

« Euh… J'allais la rejoindre, mais… »

Walter me sourit d'un air paternel.

« C'est bien pour vous deux… Gaby est une fille bien ! Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, mais les paroles de Walter me firent du bien.

« On n'en est pas encore tout à fait là, Walt. C'est tout nouveau… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Parfois, je l'ai surprise en train de te regarder, quand tu ne faisais pas attention. Elle détournait vite le regard avec l'air gêné, mais c'était bien là. »

Il reporta son regard sur le plafond avec l'air triste.

« C'était pareil avec ma Gladys. On ne pouvait pas détourner nos yeux l'un de l'autre. »

Je voulus lui répondre, quand un sifflement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Il a besoin de repos. Laissez-le », dit Doc.

Résigné, je quittai l'infirmerie avec Geoffrey et me dirigeai vers les champs. Gaby était déjà là, aidant tout le monde à l'arrachage de maïs. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder.

Les miroirs reflétaient la lumière du soleil sur les champs. Elle avait la peau qui brillait à cause de la sueur et quelques mèches collées sur les tempes. Elle était en nage, son débardeur était plaqué contre sa peau, accentuant ses courbes féminines. Mais pour moi, elle était sublime.

Elle essaya d'arracher un maïs de sa tige, mais n'y parvint pas. Évidemment, elle n'était pas aussi forte que Mélanie. Cette dernière les enlevait avec plus d'aisance. Elle jetait parfois un regard amusé vers Gaby. Je compris qu'elle lui avait proposé son aide, mais que cette dernière avait refusé car elle ne voulait pas déranger les autres avec ses faiblesses.

Je m'approchai d'elle et arrachai l'épi de la tige. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et sourit. Je me sentis aussitôt mieux. Sans dire un mot, je jetai le maïs dans le panier réservé à cet effet, puis me remis au travail avec elle.

Parfois, nos regards se croisaient et je la voyais toujours répondre à mes sourires. Walter avait raison, j'avais un mal fou à la quitter des yeux bien longtemps et c'était pareil pour elle. Chaque fois que je la regardais, elle détournait la tête avec les joues rosies.

« Hum, hum ! Vous allez l'arracher ou je le fais pour vous ? » dit Mélanie.

Je réalisai que j'avais les mains posées sur celles de Gaby, qui tenait elle-même un épi prêt à être arraché. Nous avions cessé de bouger quand nos mains s'étaient rencontrées et nous nous étions perdus dans les yeux de l'autre !

Les joues en feu, Gaby lâcha le maïs et j'entrepris de l'arracher d'un coup sec, avant de m'attaquer à une autre tige sur le côté. J'entendis Mélanie grommeler dans mon dos.

« Je commence à regretter l'époque où vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! »

Je ne lui répondis pas, et Gaby non plus. Nous nous contentâmes d'échanger un sourire amusé avant de nous remettre au travail.

Lorsque vint la pause-déjeuner, je fus étonné de voir que beaucoup de gens étaient là pour écouter le cours de Gaby. Elle était surprise aussi, mais elle s'empressa de tenir son rôle de professeur en aidant à faire le pain.

Geoffrey, le mari de Trudy, avait fini par accepter sa présence. Je soupçonnais sa femme de lui avoir parlé. Du coup, il lui posa des questions sur la médecine des âmes. Je devinai que c'était à cause de Walter. Ça m'embêtait pour Gaby. J'avais été désagréable avec elle, le jour où on l'avait interrogée pour la première fois sur les médicaments des âmes.

Voyant que l'atmosphère avait chuté suite aux réponses insuffisantes de Gaby, je lui posai la première question qui me passa par la tête au sujet des Vautours. Jamie saisit également le problème et lui posa d'autres questions. Le cours reprit, mais… ça n'était pas comme avant. L'ombre de la mort de Walter planait sur nous.

Lorsque nous sortîmes des cuisines, je me dépêchai de rejoindre Gaby et de lui prendre la main. Ce geste la fit sourire. J'adorais l'idée que ma seule présence chasse tous ses soucis. Jamie nous regarda avec un air malicieux.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ? »

Rouge comme une tomate, Gaby lui répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus léger. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils sentaient bon l'odeur de verdure des champs, le bois fumé des fourneaux et le pain tout chaud.

« Ian ? » dit Gaby.

« Oui ? »

Je vis qu'elle ne souriait plus, elle avait l'air soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal, pendant le cours ? Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. »

« Rien. C'est juste qu'ils pensent beaucoup à la mort en ce moment », répondis-je en soupirant.

Le visage de Gaby se métamorphosa, signe qu'elle avait eu une intuition sur ce qui posait réellement problème.

« Où est Walter ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je soupirai de nouveau.

« À l'infirmerie. Il est au plus mal. »

« Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? »

« Les choses ont été assez difficiles pour toi dernièrement, alors… »

Agacée, elle secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Jamie s'approcha pour lui prendre la main.

« Walter s'est brisé des os. Ils sont si fragiles… Doc dit que c'est le cancer. Il est au stade terminal. »

« Cela doit faire longtemps qu'il souffre, mais il n'a rien dit. »

« On ne peut rien faire ? Rien du tout ? »

Je devinai à quoi elle pensait : la médecine des âmes. Évidemment, ce serait génial ! Mais nous savions tous que c'était impossible. Même si Gaby pouvait sortir, où pourrait-elle s'en procurer ? Et comment obtenir les produits sans éveiller des soupçons sur l'état du patient ? Si elle avouait qu'il était humain, tout serait fichu ! Une âme serait venue se faire soigner depuis longtemps dans un de leurs centres, elle n'attendrait pas d'être au stade terminal.

« Pas chez nous. Même si nous n'étions pas coincés ici, personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. On n'a jamais su soigner ce genre de cancer. Il t'a réclamée. Du moins, il a dit ton prénom, plusieurs fois. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Doc le garde soûl pour atténuer la douleur. »

« Doc s'en veut d'avoir bu autant d'alcool juste. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir… »

« J'aimerais voir Walter. À moins que cela n'embête les autres… »

« C'est sûr que ça va faire des mécontents. Mais tant pis. Si ce sont les dernières volontés de Walt… »

« Tu as raison », bredouilla Gaby. « Si c'est ce que veut Walt, alors peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres, même si les rend furieux… »

Je serrai les dents. Je m'arrêtai pour la tenir brièvement contre moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserai personne t'embêter. »

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Personne ne lui ferait rien, j'y veillerai.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, nous croisâmes Kyle. Il prit l'air dégoûté en voyant que Jamie et moi lui tenions la main. Je lui répondis par la même grimace.

_Laisse-la tranquille ou tu auras affaire à moi. Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! _pensai-je.

Il fit semblant de vomir avant de s'éloigner.

À ma grande surprise, Gaby me dit de ne pas adopter une attitude antipathique avec lui. Décidément, cette fille ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quiconque, même à son ennemi numéro 1, à savoir mon frère !

Mais je m'en fichais. Jeb avait décrété qu'elle était à sa place ici, elle faisait partie de notre communauté.

Et surtout, elle faisait partie de ma vie à présent.


	15. L'hélicoptère

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**L'hélicoptère**

**Mélanie**

« Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi tu joues, Jared ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Je ne comprenais pas. Ce matin, peu après ma séance d'arrachage de maïs avec Ian et Gaby, Jared était venu me trouver et m'avait dit le suivre. J'avais eu envie de lui dire non, car nous étions toujours en froid, mais il avait l'air grave. Il ne voulait pas que je le suive pour une histoire de cœur. C'était plus sérieux que ça.

Nous avions quitté les grottes et pris une voiture dans la grotte servant de parking. Nous roulions maintenant depuis un moment. Finalement, il fallut abandonner le véhicule derrière des rochers. Nous continuâmes à pied pendant un petit bout de temps, avant de rejoindre une route qui m'était familière.

Nous nous cachâmes derrière un escarpement rocheux. Là, j'aperçus la station-service où Gaby et moi avions acheté des provisions pour notre périple.

Sauf que l'endroit était différent. Il y avait plusieurs voitures de Traqueurs garées dans le parking, ainsi qu'un grand hélicoptère.

Jared jeta un coup d'œil dans des jumelles avant de me les tendre. Je vis tout un groupe de Traqueurs, en train de discuter avec le vieux monsieur de la station-service. Celui dont Gaby avait pris la défense, en me disant qu'il n'était pas un ennemi.

« Ils vous cherchent, toi et le parasite. Ils ont mis un sacré bout de temps, mais ils ont fini par remonter la piste jusqu'ici », dit Jared.

Je serrai les dents. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ça avait pris du temps, mais ils avaient réussi à retrouver nos traces. La poisse !

Je me focalisai sur une personne en particulier. Petite, mais tout en noir et qui s'agitait avec une expression mauvaise, lui donnant l'air d'un roquet hargneux. La Traqueuse !

« Oh non, pas elle ! »

« Quoi, tu connais l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Oui, la petite teigneuse en noir. Elle était à ma recherche, à Chicago. Elle pourrissait la vie à Gaby. Pourquoi fait-elle du zèle, celle-là ? Pourquoi ne nous fiche-t-elle pas la paix ? »

« Peut-être que lorsque vous étiez à Chicago, ton fidèle mille-pattes lui a glissé en douce des informations qui lui ont permis de venir jusqu'ici ? »

Je levai les yeux. Ça y est, c'était reparti pour un tour !

« Jared, si Gaby m'avait trahie à Chicago, tu crois _vraiment_ que cette Traqueuse aurait mis aussi longtemps à remonter notre piste jusqu'ici ? »

J'eus la satisfaction de ne pas l'entendre me répondre. Il prit l'air fermé, signe qu'il savait que j'avais raison, mais détestait l'admettre.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes encore sur elle ? » demandai-je sur un ton fatigué.

Je le vis hésiter sur la façon de me répondre, quand le bruit de l'hélicoptère qui décollait nous fit tourner la tête en direction de la station.

Les Traqueurs remontaient dans leurs voitures, tandis que d'autres partaient en hélicoptère.

« Ils vont balayer le secteur des montagnes. Espérons que Jeb aura le bon réflexe de cacher les miroirs ! Allons-y », dit Jared.

« Où ça ? »

« On remonte en voiture et dès qu'ils seront assez loin, on va chercher de la morphine, de l'alcool ou n'importe quoi qui puisse aider Walter. »

Silencieuse, je le suivis jusqu'à la camionnette. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous attendîmes dans un silence tendu que les véhicules s'éloignent. Le nôtre était bien caché par les rochers et les buissons, à condition de rester immobile jusqu'à ce que le danger soit passé.

* * *

**Ian**

J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. D'abord l'état de Walter qui empirait, et maintenant l'hélicoptère avec la Traqueuse.

Lorsque le bruit avait commencé, j'avais foncé dans la salle des cultures pour aider à baisser les miroirs, puis vérifié que tout le monde soit prêt à évacuer si on devait en arriver là.

En revenant à l'infirmerie, j'avais trouvé Brandt assis près de l'armoire métallique. Kyle l'avait chargé de venir attacher Gaby, car mon abruti de frère croyait qu'elle utiliserait un des outils de Doc pour faire des signaux à l'hélico. J'avais ressenti de la colère, puis de l'inquiétude quand il m'avait informé que c'était _la_ Traqueuse qui dirigeait l'opération. Elle avait donc réussi à remonter la piste de Gaby et Mélanie jusqu'ici ! Décidément, Mel avait raison : c'était une vraie teigne.

Je souffrais d'autant plus que Gaby devait endurer ce calvaire _et_ partager la douleur de Walter. Moi aussi, je souffrais pour mon ami. Si seulement on avait de quoi le soigner ! En fait, je souffrais pour deux personnes dans cette pièce : la femme que j'aimais et l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis mon arrivée dans ces grottes.

La seule chose que je pus faire pour les aider fut d'installer un lit à côté de Walter et d'y déposer Gaby. Elle était toute légère, je n'eus aucun mal à l'installer sans qu'elle lâche la main de Walter. Ensuite, je filais aux cuisines pour leur rapporter à manger. Quand je revins et que Doc m'expliqua ce que Brandt faisait là, je m'installai sur le lit de camp à côté de celui de Walter, de manière à cacher Gaby des yeux de Brandt. Cet imbécile me fusilla du regard et je lui rendis son expression. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre plus utile en allant voir comment les autres habitants des grottes se portaient ?

Jamie vint nous apporter à manger dans la soirée, mais Gaby ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il assiste au spectacle de Walter à l'agonie, aussi me fit-elle promettre de l'escorter pour le ramener aux cuisines. Elle me fit même promettre de le surveiller pour la nuit, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas en douce la voir. Je n'aimais pas la laisser seule avec Brandt, mais je savais que Gaby tenait à Jamie, et moi aussi j'aimais le petit. Je cédai donc à sa requête. De toute façon, Brandt ne supportait plus les cris de Walter. Cet idiot se bouchait les oreilles en chantonnant nerveusement. Il n'avait même pas le courage d'endurer ça, contrairement à Gaby ! Qui était le plus humain des deux, maintenant ?

Quand la nuit tomba, l'hélicoptère cessa _enfin_ son boucan. J'aurais aimé revenir à l'infirmerie pour rassurer Gaby, mais je devais veiller sur Jamie. Le pauvre était épuisé, physiquement et moralement, tout comme moi.

* * *

**Mélanie**

Jamais je n'avais été aussi contente de retrouver les grottes. Elles n'avaient pas été évacuées, les Traqueurs n'avaient pas trouvé notre cachette.

Mais connaissant la Traqueuse, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Un vrai parasite, celle-là ! Dans tous les sens du terme.

Quand Jared et moi arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, un spectacle touchant nous attendait.

Doc ronflait sur un lit de camp, près de son bureau.

Gaby se tenait assise sur un autre lit, tout près de celui où était allongé Walter. Elle lui tenait la main. Elle lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes malgré ses gémissements.

« Je suis là, je suis là. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jared. Il était pâle de colère. Cela me fit mal. Pour lui, Gaby devait jouer la comédie. Il lui était inconcevable qu'elle soit sincèrement en train de le réconforter.

Je passai devant lui en lui lançant un regard mauvais, puis vins m'asseoir près de Gaby sur son lit. En me voyant, elle eut un léger sursaut, puis ses épaules se détendirent.

« Tu es revenue ! »

« Oui, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, mais la Traqueuse ne lâche pas l'affaire. »

« Je sais. J'ai entendu Ian et Brandt en parler. »

Je puis posai mes yeux sur Walter. Le pauvre avait l'air d'un cadavre. Il souffrait tant !

« Doc… Réveille-toi… » dit Jared, près du lit du médecin.

Sa voix fit sursauter Gaby. Je réalisai qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, pas plus qu'elle m'avait entendue avant que je m'assoie près d'elle. Elle lâcha la main de Walter sur le coup et se tourna un peu plus vers lui pour le regarder avec de la peur dans les yeux.

« Gladys ! Ne t'en va pas. Reste ! » s'écria Walter.

En plus, il confondait Gaby avec sa femme ? Il devait vraiment être au plus mal pour en arriver là.

Doc se leva d'un bond, manquant de renverser son lit. Gaby se dépêcha de reprendre la main du vieil homme.

« Là… je suis là, Walter. Je ne vais nulle part. C'est promis, je reste avec toi. »

Gaby n'était peut-être pas une Soigneuse, mais sa présence avait un effet bénéfique sur le malade. Il se tut un moment, gémissant plus doucement. Quand elle épongea son front humide, il émit un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » murmura Jared en montrant Gaby d'un geste de la tête.

« C'est le meilleur antalgique que j'ai », dit Doc avec lassitude.

« Eh bien moi, je t'ai trouvé mieux qu'une Traqueuse apprivoisée. »

Gaby se crispa, mais ne dit rien. Évidemment. Tant pis pour Walter, je choisis de parler à voix haute, pour que Jared m'entende aussi.

« Ignore ce stupide entêté ! Il ne te croirait pas si tu lui disais que le soleil se couche à l'ouest ! »

J'eus le plaisir de voir Jared ciller face à ma réplique.

Doc fut soulagé en voyant la petite quantité de morphine que nous avions rapportée de notre raid. Quand il fit une injection à Walter, je vis Gaby détourner le visage avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« C'est… c'est si agressif, cette manière d'administrer les produits ! Percer la peau avec une aiguille… »

Je repensai à ma blessure au pied.

« Quand tu as soigné ma blessure à Chicago, tu ne m'as pas donné des antidouleurs comme ça ? »

« Non, c'était juste du Stop Douleur, une pastille à mettre dans la bouche, et le reste était dans des sprays. Nous n'utilisons pas de seringues. »

« Ah… En tous cas, ça marche, regarde. »

Walter dormait, à présent. Sa respiration était ample et régulière. Sa main avait relâché celle de mon amie. Je pus voir qu'elle avait la peau rouge, avec des marques laissées par les doigts de Walter. Elle avait dû lui tenir la main pendant des heures !

« Doc, ça ne suffira pas… Il n'y en a pas assez », murmura Jared.

Je tournai la tête vers Doc et lui pour écouter leur conversation. Le médecin ne comprenait pas où Jared voulait en venir avec ces histoires de quantité suffisante, mais je saisis vite quand il expliqua le meilleur moyen d'utiliser le peu qu'il y avait pour Walter : abréger ses souffrances.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda Gaby, perdue.

Ma voix sonna détachée, froide et sans émotion lorsque je lui répondis.

« Ils vont faire mourir Walter. Il y a assez de morphine pour le tuer par overdose. »

Elle hoqueta de stupeur en entendant ça. Je sentis une pointe de colère face à sa réaction. Quoi, elle n'aimait pas cette idée d'abréger ses souffrances alors qu'elle et les siens effaçaient les humains au quotidien ?

Mais en la voyant s'affaisser sur le lit près de Walter et se mettre à pleurer, je repoussai cette idée. Gaby n'était pas comme les autres âmes, je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Ce serait donner raison à Jared, en plus. Je me penchai pour lui serrer l'épaule puis lui frotter doucement le dos, comme je le faisais pour consoler Jamie.

« Non. Pas encore ! Non », dit-elle.

« Tu préfères le voir mourir en hurlant ? »

« Non ! C'est juste que… cela m'est insupportable. C'est si absolu, si définitif. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mon ami. »

« Combien de tes anciens amis as-tu revus, Vagabonde ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme lui auparavant. »

« Je sais. Encore une expérience. »

Elle se détacha de moi pour se blottir contre Walter. Ses larmes continuaient de couler. Je me sentis impuissante. J'aurais aimé lui épargner ça, mais c'était notre quotidien dans les grottes. J'avais perdu tant de monde depuis le début de l'invasion : mon père, ma mère, mes amis du collège…

Doc parvint à la convaincre de quitter la pièce pour aller se laver et se détendre un peu. Elle insista pour qu'on la laisse revenir avant qu'il meure. Elle tenait à lui dire au revoir.

Une fois qu'il eut cédé à sa requête, je la suivis hors de l'infirmerie. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'un bon bain et de repos.

« C'est injuste », souffla Gaby.

« C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter le calvaire de Walter », lui rappelai-je doucement.

« Je sais. Seulement… est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Si d'autres gens tombent malades… On ne pourra rien faire pour eux ? »

« À part utiliser les moyens du bord, non. »

Les larmes de Gaby reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois, je vis de la colère sur son visage.

« C'est ma faute si la Traqueuse est là… »

« Non, c'est moi la responsable, n'oublie pas. Rien que le fait que je me sois enfuie de leur Centre de soins, puis le fait que _je_ t'ai amenée ici avec moi ont suffi à la mener jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas bien couvert nos traces en partant de Chicago. »

« Et Espérance, alors ? »

« Espérance ? »

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que la petite venait faire là-dedans ?

« Comment pourrais-je seulement penser à l'amener ici si elle risque de mourir d'une blessure infectée ou d'une maladie de ce genre ? En plus, c'est un bébé. Son système immunitaire est encore faible. Ce serait trop cruel ! »

« Gaby, tu ne peux pas associer le cas de Walter aux autres, et encore moins à un bébé. Regarde les autres enfants qui vivent ici. Isaiah et Freedom sont énergiques et en bonne santé. Rien ne dit que… »

« Mais il y a trop de variables et de risques, malgré tout ! Je ne peux pas imposer ça à un autre bébé, surtout pas celle que je considère comme ma petite sœur. Je… j'ai… J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir ! Excuse-moi. »

Elle s'enfuit au bout du couloir. Triste et fatiguée, je la regardai partir sans ajouter un mot.

J'espérais qu'elle allait retrouver Ian. Il pourrait peut-être lui remonter le moral plus efficacement que moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas trouvé avec elle à l'infirmerie ? Bizarre…

Je me retournai pour aller poser des questions à Doc, quand je vis que Jared se tenait à un mètre de moi.

Son expression était un mélange de surprise et de suspicion. Il avait dû épier toute notre conversation. Les paroles et la réaction de Gaby avaient dû le surprendre. Cela me fit un peu du bien. Une maigre étincelle d'espoir dans ce couloir obscur. Peut-être que Jared finirait par comprendre. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait plus de temps, et surtout plus de temps avec Gaby pour qu'il voie qui elle était réellement.

En attendant, j'avais besoin de me reposer. Je me dirigeai vers la caverne où Jamie devait dormir.

J'eus la bonne surprise de l'y trouver endormi en chien de fusil, avec Ian auprès de lui.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas et soupirai de fatigue. En attendant que Gaby ait fini de se laver, j'allais dormir un petit peu. J'avais passé toute la journée, la nuit et la matinée dehors avec Jared, à chercher de la morphine.

Il était temps de dormir !


	16. Sauvetage inattendu

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Sauvetage inattendu**

**Ian**

Je dormais avec Jamie, dans la chambre des filles, quand je sentis quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule.

J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus Mélanie. Elle était sale, couverte de la poussière du désert et avait l'air fatiguée. Elle me fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort, pour Jamie.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me levai. Je la suivis vers la sortie où nous nous mîmes à parler à voix basse.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Gaby pendant mon absence ? »

« Si, mais elle m'a demandé de veiller sur Jamie, pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de l'infirmerie. »

Elle devait savoir pour Walter, car elle hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Tu étais avec Jared ? » lui demandai-je, curieux de savoir où ils en étaient de leur relation.

Elle me répondit par un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« On a vu la Traqueuse de Chicago. Elle est sur mes traces et celle de Gaby. Elle ne veut pas lâcher le morceau ! »

Je serrai les poings. Si ce mille-pattes s'approchait de nos cavernes, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser. Je n'oubliais pas le mal qu'il avait fait à Gaby, avec son harcèlement moral.

« Mais ce qui m'énerve encore plus, c'est que Jared est persuadé que Gaby est de mèche avec elle. Il pense que si une occasion se présente, elle pourrait la mener jusqu'à nous. »

Je secouai la tête. Non, Gaby n'était pas comme ça. J'avais déjà vu des Traqueurs, et elle n'était pas du tout comme eux. En la voyant dodeliner de la tête, je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir depuis longtemps.

« Va te reposer. Je vais regagner ma chambre », lui dis-je en montrant sa caverne d'un signe de la main.

« Merci », dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Je traversai les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la vieille porte en bois marquant l'endroit où je dormais avec Kyle. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il n'y était pas. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour convaincre Brandt d'attacher Gaby, j'étais tout sauf d'humeur à me montrer poli avec lui. Pas que je me sois montré sympa ces derniers jours, d'ailleurs… Mais ça m'était bien égal, c'était un abruti !

Je m'assis sur mon matelas en réfléchissant. Je n'avais plus vraiment sommeil, et tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Connaissant Gaby, elle se joindrait aux autres pour travailler, même si l'épreuve avec Walter avait dû la vider de ses forces, sans parler de la menace de l'hélicoptère avec le bruit qu'il avait fait.

Il faudrait que j'aille la voir pour la convaincre de ne pas trop se surmener, ou au moins pour l'aider dans son travail.

Je réalisai soudain que j'étais dans un état plutôt négligé. J'avais les cheveux en bataille et avec la menace de l'hélicoptère, je ne m'étais pas lavé depuis un moment.

Refusant que Gaby me voie comme ça, je sortis un peigne d'une caisse sur l'étagère que Kyle et moi partagions. Après quoi, je trouvai un paquet de bonbons à la menthe. Ça ne valait pas un bon dentifrice, mais si je tombais sur Gaby en allant à la caverne des bassins, au moins elle ne me verrait pas sous un trop mauvais jour.

Je me tournai vers le matelas de Kyle et m'arrêtai en le voyant vide. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je trouvais bizarre qu'il soit déjà levé. Il n'était pas du genre lève-tôt. Et tout le monde était crevé, après l'épreuve qu'on venait de traverser.

Sans que je sache trop comment, mon esprit me fit revoir un souvenir, celui de la dernière discussion que j'avais eue avec Kyle.

« _Crois-le ou non, je compte bien te protéger. Par n'importe quel moyen !_ »

Soudain, je réalisai l'horreur de la situation. Mélanie dormait dans sa chambre avec Jamie. Tout le monde n'était pas encore levé. Ce qui signifiait que Gaby était seule, quelque part ailleurs. Et Kyle n'avait jamais relâché sa vigilance depuis qu'il avait appris son existence ici, parmi nous.

« _On doit tous faire des sacrifices pour le bien commun, Ian !_ »

« NON ! »

Ce mot m'avait échappé alors que j'étais seul. Catastrophé, je courus dans les couloirs et criai le nom de Gaby. Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je courrais déjà pour retrouver Jeb.

Il traversait le couloir menant à sa chambre quand il me vit. Surpris, il rajusta maladroitement son chapeau en me regardant foncer vers lui.

« Eh bien, Ian ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Le fusil ! Il est… où ? » demandai-je, pantelant.

« Dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ? »

« Gaby est seule et Kyle a disparu ! » criai-je en courant déjà vers la caverne indiquée.

J'entendis Jeb se mettre à courir derrière moi, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je fonçai jusqu'à la grotte. Je balayai l'endroit du regard quand je vis l'arme posée en équilibre contre un vieux coffre.

Je l'attrapai et me remis à courir à travers les couloirs, vers la salle de bain.

« Fonce, je suis derrière toi ! » cria Jeb, un peu plus loin dans mon dos.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas couru aussi vite depuis le lycée, quand je jouais au football. Non, même à cette époque, je n'avais pas investi autant d'énergie et de désespoir dans une course.

_Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Faites qu'elle soit encore en vie ! _priai-je de toutes mes forces.

Une brève image me vint de Gaby, seule et terrorisée dans le noir, avec Kyle en train de l'étrangler ou pire, de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Ces images me firent piquer un sprint si intense que je sentis le feu se répandre dans mes muscles, mais qu'importe ! D'abord, je trouverais Kyle et je le tuerais s'il s'en prenait à Gaby.

Alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir, le bruit de la cascade me parvint. Soudain, une voix retentit.

« Au secours ! À l'aide ! À l'aide ! »

C'était la voix de Gaby ! Même si j'étais heureux de l'entendre, je compris avec horreur que j'avais raison. Elle était en danger !

J'arrivai à l'entrée en freinant brutalement. Un bloc de pierre heurta mon pied et roula sur le sol jusqu'à tomber dans la rivière, provoquant un _splash ! _

Je la cherchai des yeux, mais il faisait trop noir.

« Gaby ? Gaby ! »

« Au secours ! Le sol ! Kyle ! Au secours ! »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait, mais l'urgence dans sa voix était telle que je m'approchai en scannant l'obscurité avec frénésie.

« Gaby ? Où es-tu ? »

Je portai l'arme à mon épaule, prêt à tirer sur ce qui pouvait effrayer Gaby.

« Attention ! Le sol s'effondre ! Je ne peux plus le retenir ! »

Je l'aperçus enfin dans une position des plus improbables. Elle avait les jambes enroulées autour d'un pilier de pierre et ses bras serraient fort le torse de Kyle contre elle. Il était inconscient et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, face à un trou qui débouchait un peu plus bas sur les flots déchaînés de la rivière.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puis je lâchai le fusil pour m'approcher.

« Couche-toi. Il faut répartir les pressions ! » me dit Gaby.

Je me mis à quatre pattes et trottai vers elle.

« Tiens bon… » lui dis-je.

Elle ne put émettre qu'un gémissement. Je pris quelques secondes pour voir comment je pourrais l'aider sans les faire tomber, lui ou elle, avant de me plaquer contre elle, près du pilier.

Heureusement, j'avais des bras plus longs et plus forts que les siens. J'attrapai Kyle à mon tour et je comptai jusqu'à trois avant que nous le tractions en arrière, loin du gouffre.

Gaby finit par le lâcher, me permettant le traîner plus facilement par à-coups en contournant la colonne. J'ai senti sa présence dans mon dos, prête à me rattraper si je partais en avant sous le poids de mon frère.

Le sol céda par endroits, tout près de nous, mais je tins bon et nous reculâmes jusqu'à nous retrouver à l'entrée du tunnel.

Là, je me laissai tomber par terre avec Kyle. Gaby fit de même, aussi fatiguée que moi.

« Qu'est-ce… qui s'est… passé ? » demandai-je, haletant.

« Notre poids… c'était trop lourd… Ça s'est effondré. »

« Non, je veux dire… Que faisais-tu au bord du trou ? Avec Kyle ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je me tournai vers elle. La tête baissée, elle reprenait son souffle. Ce silence confirma mes soupçons. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Gaby ? »

« Rien, je ne faisais rien du tout… »

Sa voix tremblait, et pas qu'à cause de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien. »

Je plissai les yeux. Son visage me semblait mal en point, mais ses cheveux trempés m'empêchaient de voir.

Je lui saisis le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Je vis qu'elle saignait du nez. Il y avait aussi du sang dans ses cheveux.

Quand je lui signalai ça, elle haussa des épaules.

« Je… j'ai dû me cogner sur quelque chose en tombant. »

« Des deux côtés du crâne ? »

Ça ne tenait pas debout. Non, la seule explication logique était que Kyle avait voulu la tabasser, mais… comment se serait-il retrouvé K-O et près du gouffre, avec Gaby essayant de l'aider ? Elle n'aimait pas se battre, et elle n'avait pas su m'empêcher de l'étrangler, même si je détestais me rappeler mon crime lorsque j'avais découvert sa vraie nature.

Puis je me rappelai la présence de ce trou et la secousse qui avait dû provoquer ça. Tandis que Gaby parlait, une horrible idée vit le jour dans ma tête. Il avait dû essayer de la jeter dans le trou après l'avoir frappée pour l'affaiblir, mais il avait dû sous-estimer sa résistance. Elle avait dû s'accrocher à quelque chose pour le ralentir quand la secousse s'était produite, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Kyle, après quoi il avait dû tomber en heurtant le sol avec sa tête. Ou alors, un caillou s'était détaché du plafond et lui avait heurté le crâne.

La voix de Gaby me tira de mes images de cauchemar.

« Ian ? Tu m'écoutes ? Il faut l'emmener chez Doc… »

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. C'était elle la victime et elle voulait qu'il aille se faire soigner ?!

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ? Il a voulu te tuer ! Il a voulu te jeter dans la rivière. »

Je frissonnai violemment puis, réalisant que je tenais encore mon frère, je me dégageai de lui avec dégoût. Je tendis les bras et attrapai Gaby pour la serrer contre moi. Elle me rendit mon étreinte en gémissant.

Soulagé, je lui caressai doucement le dos. Elle était bien là, vivante et en sécurité dans mes bras.

« Je ferais mieux de le ramener là-bas, et de le jeter moi-même dans le trou », dis-je d'une voix grondante de colère.

Je sentis Gaby secouer la tête contre ma poitrine.

« Non… »

« Ça nous fera gagner du temps. Les règles de Jeb sont très claires. Ici, on ne s'entretue pas ! Sinon, gare aux conséquences ! Il y aura donc un jugement. »

Je la sentis essayer de s'écarter de moi, mais je tins bon. Après ce qui venait de se passer, je ne voulais plus la lâcher, plus jamais !

« Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, parce que personne n'a enfreint les règles. Le sol s'est effondré, c'est tout. »

« Gaby… »

« C'est ton frère. »

« Il connaissait les risques. C'est mon frère, certes, mais il est responsable de ses actes et toi, tu… tu es tout pour moi. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais cela me semblait inapproprié dans un moment pareil.

Elle parut tout de même comprendre, car elle me regarda avec l'air ému et me caressa doucement la joue.

« Il n'a rien fait. C'est un humain. Il est chez lui, ici. Pas moi. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Ta définition de "l'humain" n'est pas la même que la mienne. Pour toi, c'est une tare. Pour moi, c'est un honneur. Et selon mes critères, tu es humaine, et pas lui. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. »

« Être humain n'est pas un défaut. J'ai appris à vous connaître, mais c'est ton frère, Ian. »

« C'est justement ce qui me fait honte. »

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade nous parvint.

« GABY ! »

Sans nous lâcher, nous nous retournâmes pour voir Mélanie courir vers nous avec l'air paniqué. En nous voyant, elle parut soulagée.

Haletante, elle s'arrêta et prit appui sur ses genoux en nous regardant.

« Jeb m'a prévenue ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Gaby et moi lui répondîmes en même temps :

« Kyle a essayé de la tuer. »

« Kyle a glissé. »

Mélanie nous regarda sans comprendre, avant de se redresser pour remarquer le corps inerte de Kyle à moins d'un mètre de moi.

« Ian, c'est toi qui l'a… ? »

« Non, il était déjà inconscient que je suis arrivé. Gaby essayait de… le sauver. »

Le dire à voix haute me semblait irréel, quand je pensais à ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire.

Mélanie s'approcha de nous et se pencha pour regarder Gaby. En voyant le sang et les blessures sur sa peau, son visage se décomposa.

Puis elle enjamba mes jambes pour s'approcher de lui. Elle posa le pied contre son torse et se mit à le pousser vers l'avant, le faisant rouler vers le trou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Gaby.

« Je lui donne ce qu'il mérite pour avoir essayé de te tuer », dit-elle d'une voix froide comme la glace.

« Non ! Arrête, il ne m'a rien fait ! Il est innocent. »

« Innocent ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! » explosa Mélanie en se tournant vers elle.

Cet accès de colère fit peur à Gaby, qui se replia contre moi sans lâcher la nièce de Jeb du regard.

Prenant conscience de la peur qu'elle lui inspirait, elle s'éloigna de Kyle, s'accroupit devant elle et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« Gaby, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer impunément. Les règles de Jeb sont claires : pas de meurtres, ici ! »

« Tu vois ? » lui dis-je.

« Non, je vous en supplie ! C'était un accident… Kyle a glissé. »

« Mauvaise menteuse, comme toujours. Je te signale que même si Kyle a "glissé" comme tu dis, ça n'explique pas que tu sois mouillée, blessée et qu'il te manque une chaussure », dit Mélanie.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas. La vapeur, sans doute. Et la secousse m'a fait perdre ma chaussure. »

Elle regarda Kyle, puis Gaby, avant de regarder à nouveau mon frère et de pousser un lourd soupir.

« Très bien, on va le ramener. On racontera à tout le monde ce qu'il a fait, comme ça tu ne pourras plus protester face à la majorité ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Gaby.

« Tu le sais bien. Kyle a violé les règles. Jeb va le tuer ou le jeter dehors avec l'accord des autres. »

Elle prit l'air songeur en me regardant.

« Peut-être que, avant, tu pourrais filer une raclée à cette ordure, Ian. Je me réjouis d'avance du spectacle. Et je veux être aux premières loges. Non, mieux, je lui en collerai une, moi aussi ! »

Si cela me fit sourire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Gaby qui se remit à trembler plus fort dans mes bras.

« Non, pas ça ! »

« Je ne te comprends pas, Gaby ! Pourquoi tu prends toujours la défense des autres comme ça ? » soupira Mélanie.

« Et vous, vous ne voyez pas l'absurdité de la situation ? Il est l'un des vôtres ! S'ils le bannissent ou pire, s'ils le tuent… Ce sera à cause de moi. »

« Non ! » lui dis-je en lui caressant le dos. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, loin de là. Tu t'es défendue. Chez nous, on appelle ça de la légitime défense. »

« Il a raison », dit Mélanie en repoussant gentiment une mèche du front mouillé de Gaby.

Puis elle tapa dans ses mains en se relevant.

« Bon, dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas rester là ! Ian, tu peux l'emmener ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Je ramenai mes jambes en arrière pour me lever, quand Gaby émit un gémissement douloureux.

Mélanie s'accroupit dans l'instant, tout comme je cessai de bouger.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je crois. Il faut trouver Doc. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir marcher. Il… je me suis fait mal à la cheville en tombant. »

« _Il_ ? Tu allais dire autre chose, avant. Il t'a blessée à la jambe ? » demanda Mélanie.

« Quelle jambe ? Fais-moi voir ? » demandai-je en m'écartant d'elle pour mieux l'examiner.

Elle étendit la jambe droite en poussant un autre cri de douleur.

Je demandai à Mélanie de la lui tenir, puis je tâtai le membre en partant de la cheville, jusqu'à atteindre un point derrière la cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou. Arrivé là, elle gémit à nouveau.

« C'est le muscle qui a pris un coup. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Une pierre… j'ai dû atterrir sur une pierre en tombant. »

Mélanie la regarda avec suspicion. Elle se doutait comme moi de la vraie version de la scène, mais nous n'allions pas perdre notre temps ici à la cuisiner.

« Emmène-la chez Doc, je vais surveiller ce fumier en attendant », dit Mélanie en attrapant le fusil posé par terre.

« D'abord Kyle ! C'est plus urgent que moi », dit Gaby.

« Non, je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas le transporter, il est trop lourd. En revanche, toi, je peux », dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras.

« Et ne comptez pas sur moi le porter, même avec l'aide d'autres personnes ! » dit Mélanie.

Gaby lui lança un regard inquiet, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. Je me dirigeai vers le bout du couloir avec elle dans mes bras.

« Mélanie ne va pas lui tirer dessus en notre absence ? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Non, elle n'est pas une meurtrière. Tu le sais, non ? »

« C'est vrai… C'est juste que je déteste les armes ! »

Cela m'arracha un petit rire.

« Comment peut-on avoir peur de toi… »

Jeb arriva peu après. En nous voyant ainsi, il prit l'air soulagé, puis fâché.

« Tu avais donc raison. Je n'ai pas entendu de coup de feu. Et Kyle ? »

Je laissai Gaby répéter son mensonge, ce qui fit rire Jeb.

« Mélanie le surveille dans la salle des rivières, avec le fusil », ajoutai-je en souriant.

« Je vais demander à Andy et Brandt de me donner un coup de main pour ramener Kyle. On vous retrouve chez Doc. »

« Garde-le bien à l'œil quand il se réveillera », ajoutai-je sur un ton glacial.

« Compte sur moi. »

Une minute après, alors que nous reprenions notre marche, Mélanie nous rattrapa en courant, sans le fusil.

« Jeb a pris le relais avec les garçons. Je ne veux pas rester avec Kyle une minute de plus, pour l'instant ! »

J'acquiesçai en continuant de marcher. Mélanie s'approcha de Gaby pour lui serrer la main, puis la relâcha.

Nous poursuivîmes notre marche en silence vers l'infirmerie.


	17. Soutien féminin

_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses Pâques ! _

_Merci la dernière review de **Shadedwords**. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Soutien féminin**

**Mélanie**

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'infirmerie, je me mis à réfléchir.

À cause de ma fatigue, j'avais été négligente. Gaby avait failli mourir et je n'étais même pas arrivée à temps pour l'aider, il avait fallu que Jeb me prévienne ! Ian avait réagi plus vite que moi vu qu'il avait deviné avant tout le monde, même s'il était arrivé avec un peu de retard aussi.

Je regardai la façon dont il portait Gaby, comme s'il tenait son bien le plus précieux dans ses bras. Parfois, il lâchait la route du regard pour lui sourire avec tendresse. Gaby répondait à ses sourires avec d'autres plus timides et les joues rouges. Cela me fit penser à Jared, et je sentis à nouveau mon cœur se serrer. Notre complicité d'autrefois me manquait tant !

Après ce qui venait de se passer, comprendrait-il enfin pourquoi j'avais amené Gaby ici. Verrait-il pourquoi je la considérais comme mon amie ?

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, je fus soulagée de voir que Walter dormait encore. S'il souffrait, Gaby pourrait passer outre ses blessures et endurer un nouveau calvaire pour lui.

Ian fit un rapport détaillé à Doc de l'état de Gaby, en parlant avec ironie de « l'accident » qu'elle aurait avec Kyle. Je me gardai de parler, mais je levai les yeux au ciel quand il répéta les mensonges de Gaby sur l'origine de ses blessures.

Tandis qu'il parlait, j'observai Jared, debout près de Doc. Il avait l'air neutre, blasé, impénétrable. Ça m'énervait ! J'aurais aimé voir une fissure dans sa carapace, quelque chose qui me permette de deviner à quoi il pensait. Était-il déçu que Gaby ne soit pas morte ? Devinait-il qu'elle avait menti sur la tentative de meurtre de Kyle ? Ne trouvait-il pas ça suspect ?

Moi, je ne pus réprimer un petit cri quand Doc souleva la chemise de Gaby, révélant un horrible hématome au niveau du flanc.

« Laisse-moi deviner », dit Ian sur un ton glacial. « Tu t'es aussi fait ça en tombant. »

« Exactement », confirma Gaby.

« Mais oui, _exactement_ », répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Doc continua de l'examiner un petit moment, avant de conclure que la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire pour elle, c'était de la laisser se reposer.

Ian attrapa un chiffon près de la bassine d'eau et entreprit de laver le sang sur son visage. Mais même une fois propre, on pouvait voir des marques de lutte sur sa peau. Kyle ne l'avait pas ratée !

Lorsqu'il eut fini son nettoyage, Ian la regarda avec l'air douloureux.

« Il n'est pas question qu'elle reste ici », dit-il sur un ton ferme.

Jared lui lança un regard noir. Pour lui, Gaby devait rester enfermée, sous surveillance, aussi décidai-je de soutenir Ian.

« Ils amènent Kyle. On ne peut pas les laisser dans la même pièce », dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« C'est sans doute plus prudent », reconnut Doc.

« Je vais lui trouver un endroit. Il faudra que tu gardes Kyle ici jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de lui. »

Gaby voulut protester, mais Ian l'arrêta d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« On n'a qu'à le sangler au lit », proposai-je.

« Si c'est nécessaire. On peut déplacer Gaby maintenant ? »

J'allais lui dire que c'était okay, mais Gaby reprit la parole.

« Non. Walter… Je veux rester ici avec Walter. Je veux… je veux lui dire au revoir… »

Compréhensive, je lui pris la main en tournant la tête vers Ian.

« Va préparer un endroit pour elle. Moi, je reste et je la protège. »

« Merci, Mélanie. »

Je lui répondis par un sourire gentil. En fait, je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je me sentais _vraiment_ sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Ian. Maintenant, j'étais convaincue qu'il l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Je surpris un mouvement de Jared sur le côté. Il nous regardait avec méfiance, moi et Ian. Je fus surprise de voir un éclair de jalousie dans son regard. Il s'imaginait quoi ? Que Ian et moi nous étions rapprochés, de par notre confiance commune pour Gaby ?

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici », précisa Doc.

« Très bien », dit Ian, avant de se pencher vers Gaby. « Je reviens vite. N'aie pas peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Il se pencha encore et l'embrassa. Gaby répondit à son baiser en se rapprochant de lui, et passa la main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

J'entendis clairement Jared hoqueter de stupeur. Il regarda Ian quitter l'infirmerie, puis fixa Gaby avec des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers moi. Amusée, je haussai des sourcils, quand du bruit à l'entrée nous parvint.

Jared quitta aussitôt son air ahuri pour aider Jeb, Wes, Andy et Aaron à transporter le corps de Kyle jusque sur un autre lit.

Alors que Doc l'examinait et que Gaby tentait d'aider en disant depuis combien de temps il était inconscient, je vis Jeb se diriger vers lui avec une bouteille d'eau.

Je m'approchai avec l'intention de lui dire que cet enfoiré n'avait pas besoin d'eau, que Gaby la méritait plus que lui, quand… il la renversa sur la tête de cet abruti. Je retrouvai aussitôt le sourire. Joli coup, tonton !

« Jeb ! » s'écria Doc.

C'était le bon remède, car Kyle se mit à hoqueter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où a filé le mille-pattes ? Le sol… il s'est mis à bouger… »

Jared s'approcha de lui, se glissant entre son lit et celui de Gaby.

« Du calme, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. N'aie pas peur. »

« Sécurité… C'est relatif ! » grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Kyle tourna la tête vers moi. Quand il aperçut Gaby, ses yeux s'enflammèrent de colère.

« Putain de nom de Dieu ! Le mille-pattes est encore là ! Il n'est pas tombé dans le trou ! »

Ces mots furent comme une étincelle sur le bidon d'essence qui renfermait ma colère. Je plongeai sur lui et le frappai au visage. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête retomba inerte sur l'oreiller.

« Hum… D'un point de vue médical, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, vu son état… » dit Doc.

« Mais moi, ça me soulage ! » dis-je en massant mon poing endolori.

Doc me répondit par un pâle sourire avant de recommencer à l'examiner.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Wes en s'approchant de nous.

« Kyle a essayé de tuer Gaby. Ça t'étonne ? » répondis-je.

« Kyle n'a rien fait », marmonna Gaby.

Wes me regarda avec l'air perdu. J'allais reprendre la parole, quand Jared intervint.

« Les mille-pattes sont plus doués pour l'altruisme que pour le mensonge ! »

J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand Gaby prit la parole.

« Tu tiens vraiment à être désagréable ? Parce que si c'est le cas, bravo ! Tu y réussis parfaitement ! »

J'étais sûre que tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds maintenant, comme moi. Sa voix était sèche et vibrante de colère. Ses yeux semblaient briller plus fort, tandis qu'ils fusillaient Jared. Je ne l'avais vue ainsi qu'une fois, chez elle, à Chicago, quand elle m'avait ordonné de quitter sa maison.

« Je suis une "femme". J'en ai ma claque que vous m'appeliez le mille-pattes ! »

Jared resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son air dur.

« Parce que tu occupes un corps de femme ? »

« Parce que j'en suis une ! »

« Selon quels critères ? »

« Les mêmes que les tiens ! Dans mon espèce, je suis celle qui porte les enfants. Ça te suffit comme critère ? »

Cette fois, il ne trouva rien à ajouter. Je me penchai vers Gaby et levai le pouce avec fierté.

« Bien joué ! Il s'est comporté comme un goujat ! » lui dis-je à voix basse.

« Merci. »

« Entre filles, il faut se serrer les coudes. »

Quand Wes demanda des détails, je fronçai des sourcils. Heureusement, il se rendit vite compte de son indiscrétion, mais Gaby rit. Elle lui servit les mêmes explications que lorsque je l'avais interrogée sur le sujet.

Quand elle aborda le fait qu'il fallait choisir de mourir pour donner naissance à de nouvelles âmes, j'eus un pincement de cœur. Je me rappelais les encouragements de la Traqueuse pour que Gaby enfante. Ça me mettait toujours en rogne. Si j'avais laissé mon amie à Chicago, aurait-elle fini par craquer et céder aux paroles de la Traqueuse ? En fait, je réalisai que ce qui me faisait le plus peur et me mettait en colère, c'était le manque d'intérêt de Gaby pour elle-même, son… altruisme virant parfois au sacrifice, sa générosité excessive qui la poussait à innocenter Kyle. Est-ce qu'on pourrait toujours la protéger d'elle-même, en plus des autres ?

Soudain, les gémissements de Walter retentirent, me tirant de mes interrogations.

Sans quitter son lit, Gaby s'empressa de lui prendre la main. Personne n'apprécia son geste, sauf moi, Jeb et Doc.

« Gaby l'a tranquillisé pendant qu'il souffrait le martyre ! Elle lui a apporté la paix et le sommeil ! Il lui a écrasé la main pendant des heures. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pour lui ? » dit Doc.

Lorsque les gémissements de Walter se muèrent en cris de douleur, je serrai les dents. Heureusement que Jamie n'était pas là !

« Aaron, Andy, Wes… Vous voulez bien aller chercher Sharon, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tous les trois ? »

« Dehors ! » traduisit Jeb.

Une fois les trois hommes partis, Doc s'approcha du lit de mon amie.

« Gaby, il souffre. Je ne peux pas le laisser revenir complètement à lui. »

Je la vis inspirer à fond, puis prendre un air sûr d'elle.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Il vaut mieux qu'il croie que Gladys est ici. »

Jeb s'approcha du lit du malheureux.

« Au revoir, Walter. On se retrouve sur l'autre rive. »

« Tu es un brave homme. Tu nous manqueras », dit Jared.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je le connaissais à peine ! Je décidai de penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour aider Gaby depuis son arrivée ici.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur, Walter. Ta gentillesse nous manquera. »

Jared me lança un nouveau regard perplexe, mais reprit vite l'air triste en regardant Walter.

Tandis que Doc préparait la seringue, le vieil homme fit ses adieux à Gladys. Je regardai en silence Gaby jouer son rôle, lui disant adieu avec une douleur sincère dans la voix, puis Doc s'approcha avec la seringue chargée de morphine.

« Dors bien, cher ami », dit-il dans un murmure, avant de lui donner la dose fatale.

Lorsque Walter eut rendu son dernier souffle, plus personne ne pipa mot. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Gaby se mette à sangloter.

« C'est fini, Gaby. Il a cessé de souffrir », dit Doc.

_Mais pas elle ! _pensai-je avec colère, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

Je levai la tête vers Jared. Il me regarda avec l'air impuissant. Cela ne fit que me rendre encore plus fâchée, sans que je sache pourquoi. Finalement, il se tourna vers Doc et fit un signe de tête vers elle.

En le voyant préparer une autre seringue, je pris l'air indigné.

« Ah non ! Pourquoi elle, enfin ? »

« On ne peut pas la déplacer dans cet état, avec ces blessures. »

Je répondis par une moue sceptique, mais reconnus qu'il avait raison.

Lorsque Gaby comprit le geste de Doc, elle paniqua et tenta de se lever, mais je l'arrêtai en lui agrippant doucement l'épaule.

« Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir dit au revoir à Ian ! » gémit-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas partir. C'est pour t'aider à t'endormir. C'est juste le marchand de sable qui passe. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se fit immobile sur l'oreiller. Je regardai avec soulagement sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser, me confirmant qu'elle dormait.

Peu après, Ian arriva dans la grotte et prit l'air horrifié en les voyant immobiles tous les deux. Je le rassurai du regard, lui confirmant que Gaby était juste endormie.

Il s'approcha de Walter et lui serra doucement la main avec des yeux brillants de tristesse, puis il se tourna vers Gaby et la prit dans ses bras.

Je préférai ne pas les suivre, mais quand je vis Jared quitter l'infirmerie peu après, je décidai de lui emboîter le pas.

« Jared ! Où tu vas ? »

Il se tourna vers moi avec l'air agacé.

« Quelle importance ? »

Déjà, il tournait la tête pour vérifier que Ian était encore dans son champ de vision, mais il marchait vite. Lorsqu'il fit le geste de le rattraper, je lui agrippai le poignet.

« Arrête, enfin ! De toute façon, elle est dans les pommes pour plusieurs heures. Tu t'imagines quoi ? Qu'elle va tenter de nous attaquer en mode somnambule ? »

« Mélanie, ce… enfin, ce n'est pas… Qui sait où il l'emmène ? »

« Chez lui, d'après le trajet qu'il suit », dis-je en souriant.

Gaby et Ian vivant ensemble… À peine liés, ils avaient la même chambre. Leur relation évoluait vite dans les critères humains, mais dans ces grottes, c'était normal. On vivait les choses intensément, sans prendre notre temps comme autrefois. On ne savait jamais combien de temps il nous restait…

Loin de partager mon attendrissement, Jared secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut qu'il comprenne. »

« Comprenne quoi ? Explique-moi parce que là, je suis paumée ! »

« Le corps que le mille-pattes occupe ne lui appartient pas. Ian ne peut pas s'attacher à… à ça ! C'est juste le corps… »

Je me pinçai les lèvres. L'idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre. C'était à Ian de défendre son opinion, de prouver la sincérité de ses sentiments. Il tenait à Gaby, je l'avais clairement vu. Et Gaby aussi l'aimait, même si c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

« Laisse-les tranquilles, pour l'instant. Ian ne voudra jamais te parler tant que Gaby ne sera pas en sécurité. »

« Mais… »

« Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas un mille-pattes, okay ? C'est une femme ! Alors, arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Avec un sourire triomphant, je lui fis signe de me suivre.

« Viens, on retourne à l'infirmerie. On doit s'occuper du corps de Walter. Avec cette chaleur… »

Je le laissai passer devant, reprenant avec lui le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Sa démarche était raide. Je savais qu'il était encore en colère, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir envie de me disputer à nouveau avec lui.

Plus tard, peut-être… ou pas, je l'espérais profondément, même si j'avais peu d'espoir.


	18. Chaleur et émotion

_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, malgré le confinement ? _

_Personnellement, j'avance sur mes projets d'écriture. Je viens de finir de publier une saga de cinq tomes sur Amazon : "Les Gardiens de la magie". Si vous êtes en manque de lecture, allez y jeter un coup d'œil. _

_Merci pour ta dernière review, **Shadedwords**. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Chaleur et émotion**

**Mélanie**

L'enterrement de Walter avait été triste.

La partie que j'avais le moins appréciée, c'était lorsque des gens avaient refusé que Gaby jette sa poignée de sable dans la tombe de son ami. Elle avait tant pleuré, la veille de son décès !

Et j'avais encore moins apprécié quand il avait fallu la droguer _encore une fois_ pour la ramener dans les grottes. À mon avis, lui bander les yeux aurait suffi, mais il y avait encore trop de paranoïaques.

Tandis que nous retournions tous dans les grottes, je vis Jared observer Ian. Ce dernier transportait Gaby dans ses bras, pour la ramener chez lui.

Les affaires de Kyle avaient été jetées dehors, au milieu du couloir, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il dormait autrefois avec son frère.

Brandt et Aaron s'étaient empressés de tout mettre dans un carton. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pour eux, il était clair que Kyle ne serait pas tué ni banni des grottes. Il serait sans doute gracié et il pourrait dormir chez l'un d'entre eux. J'avais bien l'intention d'en parler à oncle Jeb. Il fallait empêcher ça ! Peut-être que le tribunal n'était pas nécessaire ? On pourrait l'exécuter discrètement, en petit comité ? Juste moi, Doc, Ian et Jeb ?

Je fis un arrêt devant ma grotte pour récupérer un carton dans lequel j'avais mis les affaires de Gaby. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : une brosse à cheveux, sa serviette de bain, ses affaires de rechange et son éléphant en peluche.

En me voyant passer avec ce carton, Jared m'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mel ? »

« Juste un peu de rangement, avant d'aller dormir. »

Il me suivit sans rien dire. En voyant que je me dirigeais vers la grotte de Ian, son pas ralentit légèrement, avant de redevenir plus rapide.

Arrivée devant la porte, je posai la boîte en équilibre sur un genou pour frapper.

« Mel ? » dit Ian en m'ouvrant.

« Ce sont les affaires de Gaby. Avec ses blessures, elle ne pourra pas faire le déplacement entre son ancienne chambre et ici, alors… »

« Merci. Je comptais le faire moi-même, mais pour l'instant, je préfère veiller sur elle. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, alors… »

« Je peux la voir ? Juste une minute. »

« Bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, entre. »

Il ouvrit grand la porte.

Je posai le carton sur le pas de la porte, et m'approchai en inspectant l'endroit.

C'était plutôt sympa. Il y avait une fissure dans le plafond, qui laissait voir quelques étoiles.

La chambre était de forme ronde et large. Il y avait deux matelas, disposés de chaque côté de la pièce, créant une large allée centrale.

Elle permettait d'accéder à une longue étagère contre le mur du fond. Il y avait une guitare posée sur le côté. La partie gauche du meuble comportait une pile de vêtements, deux livres et un jeu de cartes. La partie droite était vide. Ce devait être là que se trouvaient les affaires de Kyle, auparavant.

Ian avait installé Gaby sur le matelas de droite, avec un oreiller sous sa tête.

Je m'approchai d'elle et eus un pincement de cœur. Elle avait toujours des marques sur le visage, qui ressortaient d'autant mieux maintenant qu'on avait nettoyé le sang. Elle avait un vilain hématome à la joue gauche et le menton bien éraflé.

Une fois de plus, je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre les médicaments des âmes avec nous, au moment de quitter Chicago.

Je me dirigeai vers le carton et pris la peluche, pour la poser près de Gaby. Elle serait contente de la trouver au réveil.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut la faire déménager. Cela va inquiéter les autres, ils vont s'imaginer qu'elle se prépare à fuir », dit Jared.

« Elle n'a rien changé à ses habitudes pendant des semaines, et elle a failli mourir malgré tout. Je veux garder un œil sur elle, pour sa sécurité », dit Ian.

« Et la nôtre, dans tout ça ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Je fis silence, attendant que Jared dise le fond de sa pensée, même si je me doutais déjà de ce que c'était.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Vas-y, je t'écoute », insista Ian.

« Cette fille… cette fille, à l'intérieur… »

« Oui ? »

« Ce corps ne lui appartient pas. »

« Explique-toi… »

Jared poursuivit d'une voix plus dure :

« As-tu conscience de ce que tu fais ? Ton comportement avec elle, c'est… ce n'est pas humain ! »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'elle est ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Elle a effacé la personne qui était dans ce corps ! La vie qu'elle mène dedans ne lui appartient pas, elle l'a volée. Tu t'es déjà demandé qui était cette humaine ? Son nom ? Sa vie, avant d'être effacée ? Et si elle avait un fiancé quelque part ailleurs, en cavale et qui la cherche, ou qui la pleure parce qu'il sait que les mille-pattes l'ont eue ? »

Je me crispai. Jared n'avait pas tort, en soi. J'entendis Ian soupirer.

« D'accord, un point pour toi. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Tu espérais quoi ? Je vois où tu veux en venir, Jared, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La fille dans ce corps n'avait pas de petit ami ni d'attaches. Son père était un homme violent et sa mère était pratiquement absente. Si l'humaine de ce corps avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, Gaby nous en aurait parlé, à moi ou à Mélanie. Et elle n'a pas su du tout quoi faire quand je lui ai exprimé mes sentiments. Elle n'a pas eu de… réminiscence, comme lorsque tu l'as interrogée. »

Il y eut un léger silence. Jared devait sûrement se rappeler la crise qu'avait eue Gaby, lors de l'interrogatoire.

« Tout de même, ce n'est pas bien », persista Jared.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu étais occupé, que ressentirais-tu, toi ? Si tu étais pris au piège et que quelqu'un disait quoi faire à ton corps ? Si tu ne pouvais t'exprimer par toi-même ? Ne voudrais-tu pas que tes souhaits, autant que tu puisses les formuler, soient respectés ? Au moins par les autres humains ? »

« D'accord, un point pour toi. Mais pourquoi ne pas me dire _franchement_ ce que tu penses, Jared ? Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu penses que Gaby ne restera pas ici éternellement et que j'ai tort de m'attacher à elle. Que c'est une erreur qu'un humain puisse aimer une âme ! »

« Tu l'aimes ?! »

Je souris faiblement en entendant ça.

« Quoi, ça t'étonne ? Franchement Jared, ton attitude m'écœure ! Même à l'époque où je ne considérais Gaby que comme une amie, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'on la piège pour tenter de l'extraire. Elle est différente des autres âmes, elle m'a raconté sa vie à Chicago et elle n'y était pas heureuse. Elle a choisi de tout plaquer pour aider Mélanie, une _humaine_ ! Elle espère même qu'on l'aide à sauver un bébé humain, parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance aux âmes qui s'en occupent. Sérieux, et si tu étais à sa place ? Si c'était toi qui étais coincé dans un corps humain et perdu sur une planète étrangère, abandonné de tes propres congénères ? Si tu étais quelqu'un de bien, si bon que tu aies tenté de sauver la vie d'un humain, que tu aies failli mourir pour le ramener chez les siens ? Si c'était toi qui t'étais retrouvé assailli par une bande de sauvages, pleins de haine, qui ne pensent qu'à t'étriper, encore et toujours. »

Il fit une pause un moment.

« Et si tu faisais tout ce que tu pouvais pour sauver tous ces gens malgré leur inimitié… Ne mériterais-tu pas d'avoir une vie à toi, rien qu'à toi, avec d'autres humains qui t'apprécient sincèrement ? Ce ne serait que justice, non ? »

Jared ne répondit rien. Je me tournai vers Gaby. Elle dormait toujours.

_Tu as vraiment un bon protecteur_, pensai-je, émue.

« Un point pour moi ? » demanda Ian.

« Je vais y réfléchir », dit Jared.

« Fais donc ! »

« Il n'empêche que… »

« Ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque ! Tire-toi. »

Il se dirigea vers le battant et l'écarta. En me voyant à l'intérieur, il se raidit. Je compris qu'il avait oublié ma présence, tant la conversation avec Jared l'avait accaparé.

Je lui tapotai maladroitement l'épaule avant de quitter la grotte.

Jared se tenait toujours au même endroit, avec l'air songeur. Je lui accordai à peine un regard et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Mine de rien, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi depuis mon retour du raid pour trouver de la morphine. Il était temps d'y remédier.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surprise de voir deux points lumineux au-dessus de moi. Je restai immobile, à les fixer jusqu'à comprendre que c'était deux étoiles, visibles à travers un trou dans le plafond.

« Enfin ! » dit Ian, avec soulagement.

Surprise, je me tournai vers lui. Mauvaise idée, car mon corps était toujours douloureux. Mais je voulais à tout prix le voir, c'était la seule chose qui m'apaisait au réveil, après ces maudites injections de morphine.

Ma main trouva la sienne dans le noir, et je le laissai nouer ses doigts autour des miens avec soulagement.

« Tu as faim ? »

Cette question me donna envie de vomir.

« Oh, oublie ça . Désolé encore. On était obligés. Tout le monde est devenu paranoïaque quand on t'a sortie de la grotte. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu veux de l'eau ? »

« Non. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir où je suis. »

« Dans ta chambre. »

Je tâtai mon environnement. Ce n'était pas le matelas sur lequel je dormais dans la chambre que Mélanie et Jamie partageaient avec moi. Ma main droite trouva le contact doux et familier de l'éléphant en peluche. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

« Mélanie est passée pour déposer tes affaires, afin que tu te sentes plus à l'aise. »

« À qui est cette chambre ? »

« À toi. »

« Ian… »

« C'était la nôtre, à Kyle et à moi. Kyle n'est pas là… Il est consigné à l'infirmerie en attendant qu'on décide de son sort. Et moi, je peux m'installer avec Wes. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre ta chambre. Et que veux-tu dire par "en attendant qu'on décide de son sort ?" »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait un jugement. »

Je me souvins de ce que Mélanie et lui m'avaient expliqué. Bien sûr, le tribunal…

Je dus batailler un petit moment avec Ian pour qu'il accepte de me laisser y assister. Il finit par céder, et me demanda d'attendre le temps d'aller chercher à manger, car il avait faim.

Je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Combien de temps m'avait-il veillée, sans s'occuper de lui ?

Lorsqu'il revint avec du pain, je dus demander son aide pour me relever. Il me souleva par les épaules pour me caler contre son torse. En sentant les muscles de son corps et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'avais à nouveau le tournis, et pas juste à cause de la morphine.

« Ça va, comme ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son souffle fit voler quelques cheveux contre mon oreille, suscitant des chatouillis qui me firent frissonner.

« Oui, merci », dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Désireuse de cacher mon trouble, je changeai de sujet.

« J'ai des côtés cassées, alors ? »

« Doc n'en sait trop rien. Il t'a soignée comme il a pu. »

« Il a fait du zèle… »

« Oui. »

« Je m'en veux… parce que, au début, je ne l'aimais pas. »

Cette remarque fit rire Ian.

« Le contraire m'eût étonné ! Je me demande même comment tu peux nous aimer tous. »

« C'est grâce à toi. »

Il s'arrêta net de rire. Cette fois, je crus sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à être troublée par notre situation.

Je pris une bouchée de pain et fis la grimace.

« Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, je sais », dit Ian.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Peut-être que quelque chose de plus appétissant passerait mieux ? »

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais je le sentis remuer contre moi, sans me lâcher. Il y eut un craquement de cellophane et puis une odeur que je reconnus rapidement.

« Des Cheetos ! Pour moi ? Vrai de vrai ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, il en porta un à mes lèvres. Je mordis dedans avec bonheur.

« J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps… »

Heureux de me voir sourire, il m'en passa d'autres. Ma première envie fut de vider le paquet, avant de penser à lui. Il avait tant fait pour moi…

Je pris une chips que je lui tendis, mais il secoua la tête.

« C'est pour toi que j'ai pris ces Cheetos. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai envie de partager. Si tu aimes ça, bien sûr… »

Il parut hésiter, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour avaler la chips au fromage.

J'en avalai d'autres quand Ian gloussa.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as une espèce de moustache orange, avec toutes ces chips que tu as avalées ! »

Il se mouilla le pouce et entreprit de nettoyer la poussière de Cheetos. Ce geste me troubla profondément.

Il stoppa son geste en croisant mon regard, puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. D'abord doux, le baiser devint plus profond.

Je sentis les restes de douleur et de nausée disparaître, tant les sensations suscitées par son seul contact étaient incroyables.

C'était comme si j'avais chaud, mais c'était une chaleur intense et agréable, comme quand on se glissait dans des couvertures chaudes dans son lit, ou dans un bain…

J'avais beau vivre ça pour la première fois, mon corps avait ses propres instincts et il réagit de lui-même. Il se cala plus contre le sien, mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou tandis que les siens se nouaient autour de ma taille, m'attirant davantage contre lui.

Hélas, ce mouvement raviva la douleur de mes côtes.

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé ! Pardon », dit Ian en reculant vivement, comme si je l'avais piqué.

J'eus peur qu'il me lâche définitivement, mais il me garda juste immobile dans ses bras, mon dos bloqué contre une de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te donner l'impression de… »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu es blessée. Je ne devrais pas profiter de ta faiblesse. »

« Ian, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses. »

« Je sais, mais… si j'étais aussi digne de confiance que ça, j'aurais pu empêcher Kyle de te… »

Je l'arrêtai d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es venu à mon secours. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Son visage s'adoucit, mais je voyais toujours l'ombre des soucis dans ses yeux.

Je finis les derniers Cheetos, puis mon bout de pain. Je pris également de l'eau d'une bouteille que Ian avait pensé à prendre.

« Merci. Pas seulement pour les Cheetos. Pour tant de choses… »

« Tu es plus que la bienvenue, Gaby. »

En voyant l'intensité de son regard, je me sentis à nouveau fondre. Était-ce cela que les humains appelaient l'amour ?

Si c'était le cas, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais bientôt, la lumière de l'aube éclaira la grotte, me rappelant que le tribunal aurait lieu.

Je demandai à Ian de me transporter.

Avec un soupir, il me prit dans ses bras. J'aurais aimé marcher, mais je ne pouvais nier que c'était très agréable de le sentir si près de moi. J'adorais cette chaleur que son corps suscitait au contact du mien.

_Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse_, pensai-je avec émotion.

Et, à ma grande surprise, cela ne me gênait plus du tout.

Je commençais vraiment à y croire.


	19. Le procès

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa fidélité. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le procès**

**Mélanie**

Le procès se déroulait sur « le terrain de sport ».

Vagabonde et moi n'y avons été qu'une fois, lorsque Jeb nous avait fait visiter les lieux à notre arrivée. C'était un bon choix, l'endroit était bien assez grand pour recevoir une foule importante.

Les lampes bleues étaient suspendues, pas posées par terre comme d'habitude.

On avait placé Kyle dans un endroit éclairé. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il se tenait voûté, ses bras repliés autour de ses jambes. Pourquoi afficher un air aussi abattu ? Il devait penser que sa tentative de meurtre était justifiée, puisqu'à ses yeux, Gaby n'avait pas sa place ici.

En parlant de Gaby, je souris en voyant Ian l'amener dans ses bras. Elle parut gênée quand tout le monde les regarda et murmura quelque chose à Ian, mais il s'obstina à la porter jusqu'à l'installer près de lui dans un coin sombre, avec le reste des gens.

Jared, Jeb et moi-même nous trouvions près de Kyle. Vu comme ça, nous devions ressembler à des gardes surveillant un prisonnier.

« Aïe ! » murmura quelqu'un.

Je vis Jamie, Trudy, Geoffrey et Heath s'approcher de Gaby avec l'air inquiet.

« Tu es dans un sale état. Tu souffres beaucoup ? »

« Ça va. »

Wes et Lily se joignirent à eux. Je les rejoignis et m'assis de l'autre côté de Gaby.

Lorsque le reste des témoins du procès furent présents, Aaron s'approcha de Jeb pour parler.

« Tout le monde est là. Lucina reste avec les gosses. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils assistent à ça. Elle dit de commencer sans elle. »

Puis il alla rejoindre Andy dans la foule.

« Très bien », dit Jeb d'une voix forte. « Voilà comment on va procéder. On vote à la majorité. Comme de coutume, je me réserve un droit de veto si je suis en désaccord avec la majorité, parce que je suis… »

« Chez moi ! » conclurent plusieurs voix en chœur, dont la mienne.

Quelqu'un rit, mais ce fut très court. Ce n'était pas un moment drôle. Un humain allait être jugé pour tentative de crime envers une âme.

« Qui veut parler contre Kyle ? » demanda Jeb.

Ian voulut se lever, mais Gaby le retint par le bras en soufflant « non ». Il la repoussa gentiment avant de se lever.

« Les faits sont éloquents. »

Je vis Gaby se trémousser. La pauvre devait essayer de forcer sur ses blessures pour l'empêcher de parler, mais la douleur la paralysait. Pour une fois, j'étais contente qu'elle soit incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'elle me lança un regard implorant, je haussai des épaules et regardai Ian.

« Mon frère a été prévenu. Il connaissait parfaitement les règles de Jeb sur ce point. Gaby est l'une des nôtres, les mêmes règles et les mêmes droits s'appliquent à elle. Jeb a clairement dit à Kyle que s'il ne pouvait vivre avec elle ici, c'est lui qui devrait s'en aller. Kyle a décidé de rester. Il savait alors ce qu'il encourait s'il tentait de la tuer. »

« Elle est toujours en vie ! » grogna Kyle.

« Pas grâce à toi ! » répliquai-je du tac au tac.

« C'est pourquoi je ne réclame pas ta mort, Kyle », répliqua Ian. « Mais tu ne peux plus vivre parmi nous. Pas tant que tu as des envies de meurtre. »

Il regarda son frère un long moment avant de se rasseoir. Ce fut au tour de Brandt de se lever.

« Mais il pourrait se faire attraper… Dieu seul sait alors ce qui pourrait se passer ! Il pourrait les conduire ici… Ils débarqueront alors en masse… »

« Ils ne m'auront jamais vivant ! »

« Tu peux te faire avoir comme les autres, Kyle ! » dit Aaron.

« Alors, c'est une condamnation à mort », dit quelqu'un.

Jeb intervint pour demander à ce que chacun parle à son tour.

« J'ai déjà survécu dehors ! » lança Kyle, agacé qu'on le juge faible.

« C'est trop risqué », dit quelqu'un.

« Kyle n'a rien fait de mal ! » dit une autre personne.

Là, Jeb se mit à fulminer.

« Il a violé mes règles ! » dit-il en faisant un pas vers la foule.

« Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres. »

Là, j'en ai eu assez. Ian voulut se lever, mais je fus plus rapide.

« Gaby _est_ l'une des nôtres ! Et ce n'est pas son procès, mais celui de Kyle ! S'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas d'être mise en tort dans cette histoire, c'est elle ! Je le sais parce que lorsque je suis arrivée dans la grotte pour empêcher cette ordure de la tuer, il était inconscient. Il avait reçu un rocher sur la tête à cause de la secousse et elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour éviter qu'il tombe, alors que ses blessures lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Ian a dû l'aider pour le remonter, puis je suis arrivée. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Gaby, j'ai voulu le pousser moi-même dans le trou. »

« Mélanie ! » s'indigna tante Maggie.

Je ne lui accordai pas un regard. En revanche, je vis Kyle relever la tête pour me regarder avec l'air sombre.

« C'est la vérité ! J'étais en train de le pousser vers le bord quand Gaby m'a arrêtée. C'est _elle_ qui m'a supplié de l'épargner. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si on l'éliminait, mais elle a refusé. Elle l'a sauvé ! Tout comme elle m'a sauvée à Chicago, alors que j'ai failli la tuer dès notre première rencontre. Lequel d'entre vous aurait fait la même chose ? Qui aurait porté secours à son ennemi juré ? Hein ?! Regardez-la, elle ne témoigne même pas contre lui ! »

Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur Gaby.

« Gaby, veux-tu déposer à charge contre lui ? »

Surprise, je me tournai vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était Jared. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour intégrer l'idée. Sa voix était douce, gentille. J'avais presque oublié comment elle sonnait dans ces moments-là !

Sous le choc, Gaby mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est un malentendu… Nous sommes tous les deux tombés lorsque le sol s'est écroulé. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus. »

Ian gloussa, mais Gaby lui donna un coup de coude. Pitoyable effort, car il continua de rire.

« Mélanie a raison », renchérit Jared. « Elle essaie même de le disculper ! »

« Elle _essaie_, c'est bien le mot », dit Ian.

« Pitoyable essai », renchéris-je.

« Rien ne prouve que le mille-pattes ment ! Il dit peut-être la vérité en faisant semblant de mentir ! » dit Maggie en s'avançant vers l'accusé.

« Et moi ? Tu m'accuses de mentir ? » lançai-je avec la même hargne.

« Toi, tu te tais ! »

« NON ! J'en ai ma claque, tante Maggie ! Tu persistes à croire que les âmes m'ont lavé le cerveau, mais non. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me suis approché des âmes plus près qu'aucun d'entre vous ! Je me suis même fait passer pour l'une d'entre eux, quand j'étais à Chicago. »

Je m'approchai à mon tour de Kyle et me tournai vers la foule. En sentant leur attention, je me sentis un peu gênée. C'était donc ça que Gaby ressentait quand les gens écoutaient ses cours ? Pas étonnant qu'elle se cache derrière le pain qu'elle cuisinait dans ces moments-là, mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre pour autant.

« J'ai vu des Traqueurs acharnés qui ont essayé de m'attraper alors que je me vidais de mon sang en fuyant dans la rue. Ils entraient même chez les autres âmes pour fouiller, peu importe ce que les leurs disaient, mais Gaby a su me protéger. Elle m'a soignée alors que j'étais mourante et quand j'ai repris conscience, mon premier réflexe a été de la tuer ! »

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Tout le monde était scotché à mes lèvres. Il faut dire que jusqu'ici, personne n'avait eu droit à un récit détaillé de l'histoire, sauf Jared, Jamie, Jeb, Ian et Kyle.

« Mais les Traqueurs étaient sur le seuil de sa porte, ils savaient que j'étais là. Et pourtant, elle n'a rien dit pour les mener à moi. Même quand l'une des d'entre eux est revenue l'interroger et la menacer, elle n'a pas cédé. Elle m'a aidé à cacher ma condition d'humaine, elle m'a nourrie, fourni une fausse identité et laissé me cacher chez elle jusqu'à ce que je sois en état de m'en aller. »

Je me tournai vers elle et lui offris un sourire affectueux.

« Ian a raison quand il dit qu'elle est des nôtres. Peu importe l'éclat de ses yeux, elle est humaine. Et elle est comme une sœur pour moi. »

Maggie eut un hoquet d'indignation. D'autres émirent des rires méprisants, mais je vis quand même des gens hocher de la tête comme Ian, Lily, Wes, Geoffrey et Trudy. Immobile, Gaby cligna des yeux, laissant des larmes émues glisser sur ses joues.

« Mélanie a raison », dit Jared.

Je tournai si vivement la tête vers lui que j'entendis un os craquer dans mon cou.

« Gaby est des nôtres. Ce qu'a fait Kyle est impardonnable. »

« C'est ridicule ! » protesta Maggie. « Ce procès n'a aucun sens ! Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Comme l'a dit Mélanie, aucun humain n'a été agressé à ce que je sache ! »

Je fis la moue. Mine de rien, elle retournait mes arguments en sa faveur.

« Le mille-pattes n'accuse même pas Kyle ! Nous perdons tous notre temps ici ! »

« Je suis d'accord », dit Sharon.

Cette remarque fit de la peine à Doc, mais ma cousine s'en fichait.

Trudy bondit de son siège.

« On ne peut pas garder un meurtrier parmi nous et attendre qu'il réussisse son coup ! »

« Un "meurtrier" ? Ce terme est bien exagéré », persifla Maggie. « On parle de "meurtre" quand un humain tue un autre humain. »

« Dans ce cas, on pourrait appeler ça une "agression". Regardez l'état de son visage, elle ne s'est pas juste fait ça en tombant. Et je ne vous parle pas de la première fois où elle a révélé sa nature d'âme. Vous avez tous vu l'état de son visage et de son cou dans les jours qui ont suivi », rétorquai-je.

À ces mots, je vis Ian se crisper. Je compris qu'il repensait à sa tentative de la tuer par strangulation. Gaby se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

« Nous n'avons pas de raison de juger l'un des nôtres. C'est un humain, pas un parasite ! » répliqua Maggie.

« Le terme "humain" est aussi bien souvent exagéré, Maggie », dit Jared. « Pour pouvoir se revendiquer "humain", il faut être capable de montrer un peu de compassion, de miséricorde, comme ta nièce. »

« Votons ! » dit Sharon. « Que ceux qui pensent que Kyle doit rester ici lèvent la main ! Ceux qui pensent qu'il s'agit d'un simple "malentendu"… »

Des mains se levèrent. Jared prit l'air sombre tandis que Jeb comptait un nombre croissant.

Je vis Gaby tenter de lever la main, mais Ian l'arrêta. Au moins, ses amis gardaient la main baissée et l'air revêche, comme pour défier les autres.

Jeb conclut 23 voix pour Kyle. 23 imbéciles à l'esprit trop étroit pour voir ce que peu d'entre nous avaient su voir en Gaby.

« Parfait », dit Jeb. « D'accord. Je m'incline, pour cette fois, devant la décision du plus grand nombre. »

« Jeb ! » protestai-je avec Ian.

« Ma maison, mes règles. N'oubliez jamais ça. Alors, écoute-moi bien, Kyle — et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Mag — : si quiconque essaie encore de faire du mal à Gaby, il n'aura pas droit à un procès ; il ira droit dans la tombe, sans passer par la case prison ! »

Il tapa la crosse de son fusil pour nous montrer qu'il était sérieux.

« La séance est levée ! Et maintenant… qui veut faire une partie ? »

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Pas moi, car je ne supportais pas l'issue de ce procès. Kyle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, c'était trop injuste.

Quand je vis Jared quitter la salle pour aller chercher un ballon, je courus après lui dans le couloir.

« Jared ! »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt pour se tourner vers moi. Je le regardai avec hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la crois-tu maintenant ? »

Jared me regarda avec intensité, bloquant mon souffle dans ma poitrine.

« Une accumulation de détails. Elle a été si… si gentille avec Walter. Je croyais que seul Doc pouvait avoir autant de compassion. Elle a sauvé la vie de Kyle, alors que n'importe qui l'aurait laissé tomber dans le trou pour sauver sa peau… d'autant plus qu'il a voulu la tuer ! Et puis, elle ne sait pas mentir ; à ce point, c'est terrifiant ! »

Il éclata de rire. Moi-même, j'eus un léger gloussement.

« J'ai longtemps cru que c'était des faux-semblants faisant partie d'un vaste piège. Peut-être demain me réveillerai-je de nouveau avec cette certitude, mais… Il y a toi, aussi. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Quand tu as reparlé de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi à Chicago, je… j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Et quand ils ont attaqué Gaby, j'ai vu en eux tout ce que je ne voulais pas voir chez moi. Rien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé avec Kyle… Avant, je pensais vraiment que les mille-pattes t'avaient fait quelque chose. Pas mis un parasite dans la tête, sinon tes yeux auraient changé, mais un truc plus vicieux comme de l'hypnose ou une drogue, mais là… tu as été sincère. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en mon for intérieur je te croyais, que je niais par pure obstination. Par cruauté. »

« Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte ! »

« Il m'arrive d'être un peu lent… Je regrette vraiment mon comportement, Mel. Tu n'imagines pas comme je regrette. »

« Je te crois », soupirai-je avec soulagement.

Il tendit doucement la main vers ma joue. Cette fois, je le laissai faire. Je fermai même les yeux de plaisir et appuyai ma joue contre sa main.

Doucement, mon corps se tendit vers le sien. Je le laissai m'enlacer et levai la tête pour l'embrasser. À peine ses lèvres eurent effleuré les miennes que je sentis le feu se répandre dans mon corps. Notre étreinte devint plus pressante, notre baiser plus fougueux.

Seuls dans cette grotte, loin du procès, nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques instants avec passion.

Finalement, les éclats de rire venant du terrain de sport nous ramenèrent à la réalité.

Main dans la main, nous reprîmes notre route vers la réserve, pour aller chercher le ballon.


	20. Réconciliation

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_B__onne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Réconciliation**

**Vagabonde**

Je n'avais pas saisi le but de cette partie, jusqu'à ce que Ian m'explique que c'était pour apaiser les tensions. La mort de Walter et puis ça… Les gens étaient à cran !

Mais le plus effarant, c''était de voir Kyle se joindre aux joueurs en souriant, l'air détendu. Il semblait déjà avoir oublié ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Sa vie avait été en jeu moins d'une heure avant ! Et maintenant…

Quand les équipes se formèrent, Lily me proposa de rejoindre la sienne. Sa confiance me toucha, mais je lui rappelai mon état. Impossible de jouer avec de telles blessures !

Jared revint bientôt, accompagné de Lucina, ses fils et Mélanie.

Je notai tout de suite un changement. Jared et Mélanie se tenaient par la main avec un sourire heureux. Cette vision me fit sourire. Alors ça y est, ils étaient enfin redevenus un couple !

Comme Andy prenait Kyle dans son équipe, Lily prit Ian. Ce dernier parut gêné de devoir m'abandonner.

« Je vais rester sur le banc, pour cette fois », dit-il.

« Non ! Ils ont Kyle et Jared. On est fichus sans toi ! » protesta Wes.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à m'amuser. »

Je refusais que Ian soit privé de jouer à cause de moi, sans parler de l'équipe de Lily !

« Ils ont besoin de toi, Ian. J'ai très envie de voir le match. Mais si une équipe a un trop gros avantage sur l'autre, c'est moins drôle. »

« Gaby, tu es vraiment la plus mauvaise menteuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! »

Au moins, mon « mauvais mensonge » le fit se lever puis s'étirer avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Comme les joueurs allaient avoir besoin d'espace pour jouer, je voulus me lever, avant de réaliser que la douleur était toujours forte en moi.

Je serrai les dents, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un sifflement de douleur qui, je l'espérais, serait noyé dans les cris des joueurs.

Je me mis à quatre pattes et tentai de prendre appui sur mon genou blessé pour déplacer mon autre jambe, mais ce fut une grave erreur. J'avais mal !

Je tombai par terre et ne pus retenir un petit cri. Maudite douleur !

Je sentis alors quelque chose d'autre se déclencher en moi, mais pas au niveau de mes blessures. C'était dans ma tête. Ce type de douleur, l'incapacité de bouger… mon hôte avait connu ça dans sa jeunesse, avec son ignoble père !

_Non, pas maintenant ! S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant… _

Je sentis soudain deux mains puissantes me soulever aux épaules et m'aider à me lever. Honteuse, je levai la tête pour remercier Ian, quand je vis que c'était Jared !

« Bouge pas », dit-il.

Il me soutint vers la sortie, en m'offrant son épaule comme soutien. Il me tenait seul, j'avais trop peur pour oser le toucher. Il pourrait peut-être prendre ça comme une attaque ?

Il me déposa à côté de l'entrée, sur un petit banc, et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Tu aurais dû demander de l'aide. »

« Je… Oui, j'aurais dû. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Attirer l'attention ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide par courtoisie, que quelqu'un se sente obligé de le faire. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela aurait dérangé Ian, Mélanie ou Jamie de te donner un coup de main. »

« Ils m'amusent tellement… Je ne voulais pas les déranger. »

Je tournai la tête vers les joueurs. Ils s'amusaient à se faire des passes avec leur tête. Mélanie préférait utiliser son genou et son pied. À un moment, elle envoya le ballon vers Wes, qui le prit en pleine figure. Cela fit rire les autres.

Mélanie se tourna vers moi et haussa des sourcils en me voyant assise à côté de Jared. Je levai le pouce pour lui faire signe que ça allait. Elle hocha la tête, puis se remit à jouer.

« Tu es très attachée à Mélanie. »

« Oui. »

« Et à Jamie ? »

« Oui. »

« Et à… Ian ? »

Je sentais que ça le perturbait. Je fus surprise de ne pas me sentir gênée ou rougissante. L'évolution de mes sentiments y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

« Ian est… différent. Il n'est pas… comme les âmes que j'ai rencontrées sur d'autres planètes. Il a été l'un des premiers à me croire, après Jeb et Jamie. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Il est si gentil… pour un humain. »

_Presque autant qu'une âme_, pensai-je.

« Pour un humain. Voilà une précision à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec sérieux.

« Je suis désolée pour Mélanie. »

« Comment ça ? Tu ne lui as rien fait, au contraire ! »

« Non, je veux dire… Je ne voulais pas vous séparer. »

« Oh ! Ça… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin si, en partie, mais… j'ai refusé de croire tout ce qu'elle racontait. Si j'avais été moins obstiné, ça aurait peut-être été différent. »

« Tout de même, elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de moi, et toi aussi. Je regrette que ma présence ait temporairement brisé votre statut de compagnons. »

« Rompu. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'expression humaine pour définir ce genre de situation, c'est "rompre avec quelqu'un". »

« Ah ! Dans ce cas, je… désolée que vous ayez _rompu_ par ma faute. »

Amusé, Jared secoua la tête.

« Gaby, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Pourquoi avoir aidé Mélanie à Chicago ? Avant même d'apprendre à vous connaître, pourquoi l'avoir défendue si elle te menaçait ? »

« Elle… me faisait peur, au début. Elle peut être très agressive. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des morts ou des blessés, j'ai horreur de la violence, et puis… ensuite, j'ai pensé à elle. »

« Elle ? »

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains. J'aurais aimé avoir ma peluche d'éléphant, en cet instant.

« Il y a une petite fille, à Chicago. Un bébé que je gardais, pour une famille d'âmes qui étaient mes voisins. Elle est humaine, mais… ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le père, Feuille-qui-Danse, veut qu'on lui fasse une insertion. La mère, Voix-de-Cristal, y est farouchement opposée. Elle aime profondément la petite. Quand j'ai vu Mélanie, je me suis demandé si Espérance serait comme elle en grandissant. Et puis, à mesure que le temps passait, j'ai pensé que si elle avait survécu à l'invasion depuis tout ce temps, alors il y avait sans doute d'autres humains cachés. Je me suis demandé si Espérance ne serait pas plus heureuse avec eux, plutôt qu'avec une famille peu harmonieuse. »

« Tu veux dire que cette âme, la femelle, veut que le bébé reste humain ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est sa mère », dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence. « Elle a vécu toute la grossesse et l'accouchement dans le corps de son hôte. C'est elle qui lui a donné un nom, qui l'a nourrie et regardée faire ses premiers pas. Nous ne sommes pas humaines, mais nous sommes des femmes et l'instinct maternel est très fort chez nous ! »

« Tu l'aimes comme si c'était aussi ton enfant. »

« Plutôt comme une petite sœur. Elle est un peu ma Jamie. »

« Et même après ce qui s'est passé avec Kyle, tu penses qu'on serait une meilleure famille pour cette petite ? »

« Eh bien, Mélanie et toi êtes ensemble, alors… je me suis dit que si vous vouliez fonder une famille, Espérance pourrait aider… »

Jared détourna le regard. Malgré la faible lumière des lampes, je vis ses joues prendre une teinte plus foncée. Incroyable ! J'avais fait rougir Jared.

« On n'est pas… Mélanie et moi n'avons pas vraiment envisagé de… »

« Je sais, elle m'a expliqué. »

« Expliqué quoi ?! »

« Qu'à cause des miens, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un enfant dans un monde aussi dangereux. »

Je voulus ajouter des excuses, mais je doutais que Jared les accepte ou qu'il y croie.

« En somme, c'est pour cette petite que tu as pris tant de risques. Tu es venue ici pour chercher de l'aide. »

« Ça et… aussi à cause de ma Traqueuse. Elle considère Espérance comme une menace. Elle vous perçoit _tous_ comme une menace. »

Le visage de Jared se durcit.

« Elle te cherche encore. Apparemment, elle a dû rendre l'hélicoptère. C'est déjà ça. »

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings, faisant appel à toute ma volonté pour retrouver une respiration calme.

« Elle me fait peur. Elle n'est pas comme les autres âmes. Elle est… agaçante. »

Il me regarda avec surprise.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé dire du mal d'un des tiens. »

« Moi non plus. Mais elle… elle est différente. Et j'imagine que Mélanie a aussi une mauvaise influence sur moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Après son dernier passage chez moi pour me faire avouer où se cachait Mel, cette dernière voulait que je l'étrangle. Elle hait vraiment cette Traqueuse. Et je n'arrive pas à le lui reprocher. »

« Ça, c'est bien ma Mel. Ne t'inquiète pas. Hier, la traqueuse sillonnait la grande route de long en large. Elle ne te retrouvera pas. »

Jared avait peut-être raison. Je l'espérais sincèrement, mais j'espérais surtout qu'elle finirait par abandonner les recherches une fois pour toutes. Alors, je pourrais peut-être repartir à Chicago pour enfin sauver Espérance.

Je regardai Jared avec hésitation. Pouvais-je lui avouer que j'aimerais être là pour emmener moi-même la petite ? Non, ce serait trop tôt. Il commençait à peine à faire un effort pour me parler, se montrer amical. Je devais m'armer de patience.

Kyle l'appela pour qu'il rejoigne son équipe.

« Allez, Jared ! Viens ! »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, puis réalisai que tout le monde nous regardait.

Mélanie et Jamie semblaient satisfaits. Enfin, Jared se montrait amical avec moi.

Jeb aussi, je le voyais plus loin.

Par contre, Maggie et Sharon me regardaient avec l'air outré. Elles devaient sans doute croire que j'étais en train d'embobiner Jared.

Ian semblait inquiet. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant, qu'il me rendit en retour, mais il paraissait toujours méfiant. Mélanie s'approcha pour lui murmurer quelque chose, et s'il parut lui répondre positivement en hochant la tête, je compris à ses épaules raides qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

Je réalisai avec surprise que je commençais à bien connaître Ian. Pas juste son comportement ou ses pensées, mais son langage corporel ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais aussi bien apprendre à connaître un humain.

Tandis que Kyle traînait Jared par le bras pour rejoindre le terrain, je gardai les yeux rivés sur Ian. Des paroles qu'il m'avait déjà adressées me revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Il n'y a pas que le corps chez toi qui m'intéresse. Il fait partie de toi, c'est vrai, mais je ne me limite pas à ça. Ce n'est pas le visage, mais les expressions que tu y mets ; ce n'est pas la voix, c'est ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas la plastique de ce corps, c'est ce que tu fais avec. C'est _toi_ qui es belle._ »

Je sentis quelque chose se former en moi. Comme une boule de chaleur dans mon ventre, mais… pas tout à fait ça, c'était autre chose.

Mélanie avait déjà tenté de m'interroger sur ma relation avec Ian, pour vérifier si j'étais bien amoureuse. Elle m'avait parlé de ces histoires de chaleur, de papillons dans le ventre, de cœur qui bat la chamade… C'était ça, mais en même temps plus. Je me sentais comme aimantée vers lui, à présent.

Ce n'était pas juste son corps. J'avais compris dès le départ qu'il était beau, dans les critères humains, mais je le trouvais aussi beau pour ce qu'il était, _lui_.

À présent, je regrettais encore plus de ne pas pouvoir jouer. J'aurais aimé le rejoindre sur le terrain, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Alors, je m'efforçai de sourire et de le regarder jouer. Je me consolai en me disant qu'au moins, il était heureux, il s'amusait avec les autres. Et puis, la partie ne durerait pas éternellement.

Trudy et Paige quittèrent le terrain, le temps d'aller chercher des barres de céréales pour tout le monde.

Ian en prit plusieurs et vint s'asseoir près de moi pour partager. Je voulus le remercier, puis je choisis d'agir d'instinct.

Je me penchai pour passer une main derrière son cou et m'en servis comme appui pour me tendre vers lui et l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, il m'attira contre lui et me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, il m'interrogea du regard.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Oui, ça va. »

Et cette fois, c'était sincère.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » plaisanta Jamie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire baisser la tête en rougissant et lâcher Ian. Par contre, je sentis l'étreinte de ce dernier se raffermir.

Surprise, je levai la tête pour l'interroger, quand je compris en voyant Kyle s'approcher.

Jared et Mélanie se postèrent aussitôt devant nous, comme pour me protéger.

« Tu veux quoi, Kyle ? De la bouffe ? Va chercher ! » dit Mélanie en jetant une barre vers lui, comme un couteau.

Le géant la regarda à peine, avant de braquer ses yeux sur moi. Son expression indéchiffrable me donna envie de reculer. Grave erreur, mon corps souffrait encore !

En m'entendant gémir de douleur, Jared serra les poings tandis que Mélanie fit un pas vers Kyle.

« Tu vas te tirer, oui ou non ? »

« Je peux dire quelque chose d'abord ? Je ne regrette rien. Je pense toujours avoir fait ce que je devais faire. »

Cette fois, Ian me lâcha pour se lever, marcher vers lui et le pousser violemment.

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! »

« Si, tu as fini ! » dirent Jared et Mélanie en chœur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la nièce de Jeb lui fila un nouveau coup de poing qui le fit tomber en arrière.

« Oh, sérieux… Encore ? » gémit le colosse.

« Je t'ai dit de te barrer, alors casse-toi ! » dit Mélanie. « Tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et _je_ finis ce que j'avais commencé. »

« Ian, emmène-la », dit Jared.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Tandis que Ian me portait vers la sortie, je lançai un dernier regard à Kyle.

Toujours par terre, il me regardait avec une expression que je ne pus interpréter.

_Peu importe_, me dis-je.

Je n'étais pas assez curieuse pour rester l'écouter. La fatigue eut bientôt raison de moi, et je m'assoupis dans les bras de Ian avant même d'arriver dans sa grotte.


	21. L'horreur

_Merci à **Shadedwords** et **Vagabondedarcy** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **Vagabondedarcy** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**L'horreur**

**Mélanie**

C'était mon premier raid en compagnie de Jared et les autres.

Gaby n'avait pas pu venir, évidemment, mais elle m'avait donné quelques conseils au cas où on tomberait sur un Traqueur ou une âme.

J'avais repris ma fausse identité : Épine-de-Feu. Avant de partir, Gaby m'avait fait revoir mon scénario d'âme venue du Monde de Feu. J'avais avoué que j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne, mais elle avait refusé. Malgré l'amour qu'elle nous portait, elle ne se sentait pas capable de voler les siens. Je la comprenais, au fond, même si ça me désolait.

Et ce qui me chiffonnait encore plus était que Jared ne me laissait pas beaucoup participer. Nous avions beaucoup roulé puis attendu la nuit, près d'un grand magasin, pour entrer dedans et prendre tout ce qu'on pouvait.

Non, en fait, ce que j'espérais, c'était trouver un moyen de me renseigner au sujet d'Espérance. Mais Chicago était loin, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ses parents feraient un déplacement par ici. J'étais tentée d'interroger d'autres âmes, mais je ne pouvais pas interroger le premier venu ! Les âmes étaient peut-être une grande famille, mais elles ne se connaissaient pas toutes à travers la planète !

Le voyage était crevant, nous ne faisions aucune pause entre les magasins. Si Gaby était là, elle aurait pu nous trouver un refuge, nous réserver des chambres d'hôtel…

Une autre chose retenait mon attention : la médecine. J'en avais parlé à Doc et Jared. Le premier était très tenté, mais le deuxième n'aimait pas trop l'idée. Qui sait ce que ces produits nous feraient ? Je leur avais rappelé que Gaby les avait utilisés pour me sauver, mais ils n'avaient pas accepté l'idée qu'on tente de piller une pharmacie ou une clinique.

_Autant dire que je ne sers à rien_, pensai-je en soupirant.

Nous roulions sur une route en bordure d'une station-service, quand Jared dut s'arrêter. Les jauges étaient presque vides.

Enfin, on pouvait bouger un peu ! Il me dit de rester pendant qu'il faisait le nécessaire. Ce n'était pas dur, on n'avait plus à payer, une seule personne pouvait sortir faire le plein puis repartir.

Dépitée, je m'affaissai sur mon siège, quand j'aperçus une personne qui sortait de la boutique. Je me raidis en voyant son visage. On aurait dit… Feuille-qui-Danse, le père d'Espérance !

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, j'enfilai mes lunettes de soleil et sortis du véhicule.

« Mel ! À quoi tu joues ? » siffla Jared en manquant lâcher la pompe.

Je lui fis signe de se taire, puis marchai vers l'homme.

« Feuille-qui-Danse ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et parut un peu perdu.

« Je suis Épine-de-Feu ! Vous vous rappelez ? J'étais chez Vagabonde, à Chicago, pendant quelques jours ! »

« Oh ! Oui, ça me revient. Bonjour, Épine-de-Feu. Vous avez des nouvelles de Vagabonde ? Elle semble avoir disparu, ma femme et moi sommes très inquiets. »

« Non, je ne savais pas. Elle a disparu, vous dites ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Un bruit dans mon dos m'indiqua que Jared avait reposé la pompe et qu'il s'approchait de moi, maintenant. Feuille-qui-Danse leva la tête vers lui avec l'air interrogateur.

« Oh, pardon ! C'est mon compagnon, Parle-dans-le-Vent. Chéri, je te présente Feuille-qui-Danse. »

« Bonjour », dit Jared d'une voix neutre.

« Bonjour, Parle-dans-le-Vent. Pour revenir à votre question, Épine-de-Feu, des Traqueurs ont mené l'enquête, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé Vagabonde. Et vous ? Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de changer de décor ? Voir de nouveaux lieux, vivre de nouvelles expériences… »

« Sans prévenir l'université ni sa Tutrice ? Ça m'étonnerait. Et puis, elle ne nous a pas prévenus, du coup nous avons dû chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour garder Espérance. »

Voilà, on y était ! Le sujet important.

« Comment va la petite, à propos ? »

Je vis le visage du mille-pattes s'assombrir.

« Elle est impossible ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a eu une longue crise pendant plusieurs jours, parce qu'elle faisait ses dents. Nous avons bien utilisé notre médecine pour l'aider, mais… ça ne résout pas le problème sur le long terme. Et puis, je crois que l'absence de Vagabonde l'affecte. Plus le temps passe et plus je pense qu'une insertion serait la solution à tous nos problèmes. »

Je serrai les poings et voulus rétorquer, quand Jared intervint.

« En quoi mettre une âme dans le corps du bébé changerait les choses ? Elle poursuivrait sa croissance et ce serait toujours aussi douloureux. »

« Moins pour une âme adulte. Elle endurerait plus facilement les sensations et se calmerait vite, après ça. »

Je regardai cette âme avec incompréhension. Pourquoi semblait-il si acharné à l'idée de lui faire une insertion ? On aurait dit qu'il en avait personnellement après le bébé…

« Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Ma femme et ma fille m'attendent. »

« Vous n'habitez plus à Chicago ? »

« Non, nous avons déménagé à Tucson. »

Je lançai un regard en coin à Jared. Cette ville était très proche de notre cachette, du coup personne n'avait jamais fait de raid là-bas, c'était trop dangereux. Mais si Espérance y était…

Je saluai l'âme et nous remontâmes en voiture. Nous roulâmes un moment en silence.

« Tu as pris de très gros risques ! » gronda Jared.

« Je devais lui parler. Il fallait que je sache. »

« Au risque de nous griller ? »

« Jared, est-ce que tu réalises que rien de grave ne s'est produit ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Je gère ! Et j'ai appris des choses qui vont faire plaisir à Gaby. La petite est tout près ! »

« Non. C'est hors de question ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On n'ira pas à Tuscon chercher la petite ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'a jamais fait de raid là-bas ? Ça pourrait tous nous condamner ! »

« Tu as vu comment ce mille-pattes parlait d'elle ? Il ne supporte pas qu'elle soit humaine ! »

« Oui et c'est bizarre, d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'il a une dent contre elle. »

Je pensais la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dedans.

Finalement, nous rejoignîmes les grottes. Tandis qu'on déchargeait celui contenant la nourriture et le matériel, je regardai les autres décharger celui contenant des corps. Nous avions deux personnes sur lesquelles tenter une extraction.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, je fus surprise de voir Jamie en sortir avec Trudy. Tout content, il me fit un câlin, quand je remarquai qu'une manche de son pantalon était déchirée et tachée de sang. Il avait un bandage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Je suis tombé avec un couteau à la main. Doc vient de me soigner, il m'a dit d'aller me reposer. »

« Gaby est dans le coin ? » demanda Jared en regardant alentour.

« Non, elle est avec Ian, Lily et Wes. Ils jouent au foot. »

« Bien, alors veille à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de l'infirmerie. Dis-lui de m'attendre dans ma chambre ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. »

« Mélanie… » m'avertit Jared.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

Il soupira, puis poursuivit son chemin vers l'infirmerie avec les autres.

Je regardai Jamie s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça ? J'avais presque envie de le gifler, mais il souffrait déjà. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Je suivis Jared et Kyle à l'intérieur. Là, je regardai Doc commencer son travail. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un travail. C'était… horrible ! Il ouvrait le crâne et puis tentait d'enlever le parasite, mais ça tournait toujours à la boucherie ! Ces saletés semblaient très résistantes et s'accrochaient au cerveau comme des sangsues.

Il finissait toujours par les enlever et les mettait sur un torchon à part. Quand il eut échoué avec le dernier, je portai la main à mon ventre pour me retenir de vomir.

Mon regard se posa sur les âmes mortes, posées sur la table d'opération. C'était une bouillie de petites choses argentées, avec du sang très clair mêlé à celui des humains. C'était donc à ça que Gaby ressemblait ?

L'opération avait été dure, Doc avait tant bataillé que du sang argenté avait giclé par terre et sur les murs. Il avait visiblement le cœur moins bien accroché que moi, car il tomba à genoux et prit son visage dans ses mains en sanglotant.

« Là, là… C'est fini, Doc. C'est fini. Ne le prends pas trop à cœur », dit Jeb.

J'entrepris de mettre des couvertures sur les corps des humains morts. Encore des gens qu'il faudrait enterrer dans le désert…

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Surprise, je me retournai et vis que Gaby se tenait dans l'entrée. Elle avait l'air horrifiée, son visage était méconnaissable.

« Doc, à l'aide ! » dit Jeb.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Kyle.

« Une crise ? » demanda Doc.

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? » demanda Jared.

« Rien… rien. Les corps étaient couverts ! » dit Doc.

Gaby releva brusquement la tête avec l'air outré. Je réalisai alors que _tous_ les corps n'étaient pas couverts. Ceux des humains, oui, mais les âmes, non.

Elle tomba en avant, quand Jared courut la rattraper. Elle fut prise d'un violent soubresaut et sembla se retenir de vomir.

« Gaby ? Gaby, tu m'entends ? » lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

« Elle est consciente ? » demanda Jeb.

« Je crois qu'elle va vomir », dit Jared.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Je lui mis les cheveux en arrière pendant qu'elle vidait son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Doc ? » demanda Jared.

« Tenez-la. Empêchez-la de se blesser. »

Quand elle eut fini de vomir, elle se mit à se débattre.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Des barbares ! »

Elle se mit à se débattre encore plus fort. Je ne l'avais jamais vue réagir comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle avait la rage.

« Du calme, Gaby ! Du calme. Tout va bien », dit Jared sans la lâcher.

« MONSTRES ! »

« Lâche-la, Jared », lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? Mais elle… »

« Elle a une crise d'hystérie », dit Doc. « Tenez-la. »

« Non ! Laissez-la partir ! »

Je saisis Jared aux épaules et l'écartai d'elle. Je la regardai courir vers la sortie, quand Kyle se précipita pour la retenir. Je me plantai devant lui et esquissai le geste de le frapper, ce qui le retint aussitôt. Bien !

Pourtant, j'entendis un bruit dans mon dos signalant qu'on retenait Gaby. Je me retournai et compris en voyant que Ian venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il avait percuté Gaby alors qu'elle sortait.

« Gaby ? »

Elle me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais son expression devait être mauvaise, car il parut choqué, presque effrayé. Elle en profita pour sortir de la pièce en courant.

« Gaby, attends ! Gaby… » criai-je en courant après elle.

« TOI, NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! DÉGAGE ! »

Ces mots me firent ralentir, puis arrêter de courir. Ian me dépassa pour continuer de la poursuivre.

Je me penchai pour poser mes mains sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux. Quelle imbécile ! J'étais la reine des idiotes. Tout était de ma faute, du début à la fin.

Je n'entendis pas Jared me rejoindre, mais quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, je me dégageai. Il me dégoûtait, mais pas autant que moi-même. J'étais écœurée par tout ça. Le sang, la haine, cette situation, le fait que Gaby se sente trahie, que je lui en veuille pour ce carnage que les siens avaient commencé en premiers, puis ce que nous faisions depuis lors pour contre-attaquer… Je détestais tout ça ! Je détestais les âmes, je détestai Gaby pour sa faiblesse et ses réactions, je détestais ma propre hypocrisie et je détestais le fait de… de détester !

Fatiguée, je marchai mollement vers ma chambre. Arrivée là, je m'assis sur mon matelas et attendis un peu.

Environ une heure plus tard, Jared revint me voir et me dit qu'on avait retrouvé Gaby. Elle s'était isolée au fond du stade, près du mur de l'autre côté de la source.

J'attendis l'heure du dîner pour aller la voir. Je pris un plateau avec un peu de nourriture, dans l'espoir que ça aiderait.

Arrivée là-bas, je la trouvai assise contre le mur. Les mains nouées autour de ses genoux relevés, elle fixait le vide avec un visage dépourvu d'expression. C'était comme si elle s'était isolée à l'intérieur du corps qu'elle occupait. Elle semblait s'être coupée de tout, du monde et de ses horreurs.

Je m'approchai. Le bruit de mes pas la fit sursauter. En me voyant, son visage se ferma comme une huître et ses yeux brillants de fureur me scrutèrent.

« Je… Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Toujours ce masque de colère.

Je posai doucement le plat devant elle, comme si je risquai de le briser, puis regardai autour de moi avec l'air perdu. Quand je fis un pas sur le côté pour venir m'asseoir près d'elle, elle se recroquevilla. Cela me fit plus mal que toutes les injures ou les cris qu'elle aurait pu me jeter à la figure.

« Gaby, je… je suis désolée. »

Elle se contenta de me regarder sans rien dire.

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas. Avant qu'on arrive ici, j'ignorais ce qu'ils faisaient ! Plus tard, après avoir empêché les garçons de te tuer, Jared m'en a parlé. Il m'a avoué pour les extractions. Il… Il se demandait si on pouvait tenter ça sur toi. »

Je crus voir un léger tic agiter son visage, mais peut-être avais-je rêvé ?

« Je lui ai demandé de te laisser. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse ça, parce que je tenais déjà à toi. Je… S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose ! »

Elle resta de pierre. Là, je sentis la colère monter.

« Sérieux, tu te prends pour qui, hein ? Miss sainte nitouche qui vit au pays des licornes et des bisounours ?! C'est vous qui avez commencé en nous effaçant ! À cause des tiens, j'ai perdu mon père, ma mère, j'ai perdu toute ma vie ! »

Tandis que je crachais ces mots, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et mes épaules furent agitées de soubresauts.

J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos. Je vis Ian sortir de l'ombre et me regarder avec un avertissement dans les yeux, mais je m'en fichais. Il était aussi hypocrite que nous, voire plus. Il avait eu le culot de la séduire alors qu'il aidait aux extractions, avant.

« Mélanie, laisse-la tranquille. »

« Oh, toi, la ferme ! Et _toi_… »

Je la pointai du doigt.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas humaine, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'es qu'un parasite et je te déteste. JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS, SALES MILLE-PATTES ! »

Je donnai un coup de pied dans le plateau, renversant son contenu qui roula au pied de Gaby. Elle ne tressaillit même pas. Je compris qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de moi : de la violence, de la haine. Des choses typiquement humaines.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je quittai la pièce à grands pas.

Malgré les larmes et le chagrin, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et là, je me laissai retomber sur le matelas.

Je pleurai vaguement. Je sentais les larmes couler, mais je restai immobile.

Vidée par tous ces événements, je cédai à la fatigue et m'endormis.


	22. La triste réalité

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**La triste réalité**

**Vagabonde**

Mon deuil durait depuis déjà trois jours.

Mélanie n'était plus repassée me voir et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je ne voulais même plus penser à elle.

Ce n'était qu'un monstre, une vipère, une sale menteuse qui m'avait enlevée dans le seul espoir de m'amadouer, d'obtenir de moi des informations pour aider les siens. Notre amitié n'était qu'un mensonge, un leurre. Les humains étaient doués pour mentir, mais Mélanie les battait haut la main ! Si l'occupation n'avait pas eu lieu, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fini par obtenir une carrière d'actrice et décroché un Oscar.

Jared avait tenté une seule et unique fois de me parler, peu avant l'arrivée de Mélanie, mais il avait vite compris que je ne voulais voir personne.

Le seul qui refusait de me lâcher était Ian. Le premier jour, lorsque j'avais cédé à la fatigue et m'étais endormie, je m'étais réveillée avec la tête sur ses cuisses. Je m'étais aussi écartée en criant, et depuis il respectait toujours une distance entre nous.

Mais il n'abandonnait jamais l'espoir de me faire manger. Il avait tenté de s'excuser, me dire qu'il aurait dû empêcher tout ça, mais rien ne pourrait me convaincre que notre relation serait comme avant. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir lieu !

Penser que j'avais embrassé ce monstre, que j'avais laissé ses mains caresser mon cou, mes bras, mon dos… Rien que d'y repenser, je frémissais de dégoût. Et pourtant, quand il s'en allait pour aller chercher à manger ou autre chose, je sentais toujours une douleur à la poitrine, et du chagrin mentalement. Ce n'était pas normal ! Comment pouvais-je aimer un de ces barbares ? Il avait essayé de me tuer, bon sang ! Mélanie avait raison sur un point : je n'aurais jamais dû baisser ma garde et le laisser se rapprocher de moi.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je souffre quand il s'éloigne ? Pourquoi suis-je à la fois contente et furieuse quand il revient ?_

Ce maudit corps que j'occupais me faisait horreur, aussi. Les cicatrices dans le dos étaient ignobles, elles étaient la marque de la sauvagerie humaine dans toute son horreur. Mais la fille dont j'avais pris le corps devait avoir été horrible aussi de son vivant. Je me rappelais la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers les miens dans mes rêves. C'était un monstre. J'étais piégée au milieu des monstres et je sombrais dans un désespoir sans nom.

Finalement, Jeb se manifesta. C'était inévitable. Il était si malin et têtu !

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, il m'avait parlé comme un humain parle à une âme. Pas de politesse, pas d'insinuation, juste son point de vue, franc et direct. J'avais la sensation que la distinction avait toujours été évidente pour lui, qu'il la dissimulait par pure courtoisie.

Et il avait raison, même si je détestais l'admettre : l'humanité était presque éteinte, mais les derniers survivants se battaient pour ramener les leurs.

Les paroles de Mélanie revinrent me hanter malgré moi.

« _C'est vous qui avez commencé, en nous effaçant ! À cause des tiens, j'ai perdu mon père, ma mère, j'ai perdu toute ma vie !_ »

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris ma vie quand elle s'était réveillée chez moi, à Chicago ? C'était une humaine, elle n'avait pas de problème avec l'idée de mentir, frapper ou tuer ! Pourquoi avoir retenu ses coups ? Pour m'attirer ici, évidemment…

L'image des miens, morts à l'infirmerie, me revint avec précision, me faisant frissonner de dégoût.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses », dit le patriarche. « Cela me rend malade aussi. Doc n'en peut plus. Chaque fois qu'il croit réussir, c'est une boucherie. Il a beau prendre le problème dans tous les sens, chaque tentative se solde par un carnage. Les âmes sont insensibles à nos sédatifs comme à nos poisons. »

« Évidemment ! Notre métabolisme est totalement différent du vôtre », dis-je d'une voix chevrotante d'horreur.

« Une fois, l'un des tiens a semblé comprendre ce qui se passait. Avant que Doc ait eu le temps d'endormir l'humain, le machin lui a déchiré le cerveau de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, on ne l'a sur que lorsque Doc l'a ouvert. De l'extérieur, le gars avait simplement paru tomber dans les pommes. »

Un geste courageux, je devais le reconnaître. Cela m'impressionnait. Cette âme avait du cran. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais osé en arriver là, même quand Kyle m'avait coincée avec Ian dans les couloirs, juste après avoir arraché mes lunettes de soleil.

De tous les scénarios possibles, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les humains charcuteraient les gens pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses. Et dire qu'ils le faisaient régulièrement !

« Jeb, nous sommes des créatures de taille relativement modeste ; nous dépendons entièrement de nos hôtes. Nous n'aurions pas survécu aussi longtemps sans un système de défense efficace. »

« Je ne vous nie pas le droit d'avoir ces défenses. Je te dis simplement que nous allons continuer le combat, chaque fois que nous en aurons l'occasion. Nous ne voulons faire de mal à personne. Mais c'est le prix à payer. Car la lutte n'a pas de fin. »

Je le regardai un instant en silence.

« Alors, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Doc de me couper en rondelles ? Et pourquoi Mélanie s'est donné tant de mal à me garder en vie, pendant tout ce temps, si ce n'est pour ça ? À quoi d'autre puis-je bien vous être utile ? »

« Allons, Gaby. Ne sois pas ridicule. Les humains ne sont pas aussi logiques que ça. Nous avons une palette de nuances bien plus riche que vous entre le bien et le mal. En particulier vers le mal. »

J'acquiesçai d'un air sardonique, tandis que Jeb poursuivit.

« Nous mettons l'individu au premier plan. C'est sans doute déplacé, si on raisonne froidement. Combien de personnes Paige, par exemple, serait-elle prête à sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'Andy ? Ça n'a aucun sens si on considère que tous les humains sont égaux. Il se trouve que tu es appréciée ici, en tant qu'individu. Certes, c'est tout aussi idiot du point de vue général de l'humanité. Mais des gens ici te feraient passer avant nombre d'humains. Et je fais partie de ce groupe, je le reconnais. Je te considère comme une amie, Gaby. Bien entendu, ça ne peut pas marcher si tu me hais. »

Et ça ne pourrait plus jamais marcher avec Mélanie, puisqu'à présent elle me haïssait. Nous avions peut-être été amies de son point de vue si complexe, j'avais peut-être été une sorte de sœur pour elle pendant un temps, mais maintenant, c'était fini.

« Je ne te hais pas, Jeb, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux encore vivre ici en savant que vous massacrez les miens dans la pièce à côté. Et, à l'évidence, je ne peux pas partir non plus. Tu vois le problème se profiler ? Quel choix vous reste-t-il sinon de m'offrir au bistouri de Doc ? »

« C'est un argument imparable. Nous ne pouvons te demander de vivre avec nous dans ces conditions. »

« Si j'ai le choix, je préférerais que tu me tires une balle dans la tête. »

Comme ça, ce serait la fin du problème. Mélanie n'aurait plus à se charger de moi. Elle pourrait facilement m'oublier, j'en étais sûre.

Je clignai des yeux de surprise en voyant Jeb éclater de rire.

« Oh, comme tu y vas ! Personne ne tire sur ses amis, ni ne les découpe en morceaux. Je sais que tu ne mens pas, Gaby. Si tu dis que nous n'y arriverons pas de cette façon, nous allons revoir notre stratégie. Je vais dire aux gars d'arrêter de ramener des âmes ici pour le moment. De toute façon, Doc est à bout. Il ne pourra pas supporter d'autres échecs. »

« Mais toi, tu peux me mentir. Et je n'y verrai que du feu. »

« Tu dois me faire confiance. Parce que je ne te tirerai pas une balle dans la tête ni ne te laisserai mourir de faim. Alors, mange, fillette. C'est un ordre. »

Je le regardai me mettre dans la main une tranche de pain de maïs au miel. Elle se brisa en morceaux dans ma paume, mais je refusai de me pencher pour lécher le miel.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il soupira.

« Gaby… »

« Ça ne sert à rien, Jeb ! Je… je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je ne veux pas bouger d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

« Mélanie est furieuse contre moi. »

Il émit un autre soupir.

« Elle a besoin de temps, tout comme toi. Et puis… il y a autre chose. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Elle souffre de ce qui s'est passé, elle aussi. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais tu es une vraie amie pour elle. Une sœur. »

Je ne pus réprimer une moue sarcastique. Nous n'étions pas et ne serions _jamais_ sœurs ! Nous étions aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Elle était violente, hypocrite et extravertie à l'excès, tout le contraire de moi qui avais horreur du sang et de la brutalité, qui ne savais pas mentir et osais à peine me manifester en présence d'autres personnes.

« Elle tient à toi, Gaby. Même les humains peuvent avoir de terribles disputes et finir par se rabibocher. Regarde moi et Maggie ! Ou Doc et Sharon. »

Peut-être, mais connaissant le caractère obstiné de Mélanie, je n'imaginais pas la possibilité d'un quelconque rapprochement avant au moins un an !

Fatiguée de discuter avec lui de tout ça, je me penchai pour lécher le miel qui coulait sur ma main.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! On va sortir de cette impasse, fillette. On va trouver une solution. Il faut être positif. »

« Être positif ? »

Je secouai la tête, tant ça me semblait impossible. Il n'y avait que Jeb pour…

Soudain, Ian arriva. Lorsqu'il vit me vit manger, il parut heureux et soulagé. Cela fit naître des remords en moi.

Je tentai de les repousser, mais rien à faire. Mes sentiments pour lui… malgré l'horreur qu'ils m'inspiraient, ils étaient bien réels. En me faisant du mal, Ian avait souffert. Et je n'avais pas voulu faire de mal aux autres, malgré tout.

Sauf que… Non, j'en avais assez ! Tout ça était trop compliqué, trop complexe pour moi qui avais l'habitude de choses plus simples et harmonieuses.

Avec un effort prononcé, je me levai. Ian tendit les mains pour m'aider, mais lorsqu'il me sentit tressaillir, il s'empressa de reculer.

« Gaby… »

Je secouai la tête. _Pas maintenant_, lui dis-je du regard.

La tartine toujours dans la main, je laissai les deux hommes seuls et traversai lentement le couloir pour retrouver un peu de solitude.

Ce que Jeb disait était juste. La guerre continuait. Et même si j'admettais mon affection pour les gens qui vivaient ici, je ne pouvais pas encore savoir jusqu'où cela allait avec des gens comme Ian ou Mélanie.

Bien sûr que je comprenais la situation. Mais qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ? Reprendre ma vie ici comme si de rien n'était ? Me remettre à travailler dans les champs chaque jour, au milieu de ces gens dont plusieurs avaient kidnappé les miens et attendu avec espoir qu'une de ces séances de boucherie chez Doc leur ramène les leurs ? Pire encore, je ne pouvais pas retourner vivre chez Ian ! Qui sait si, un soir, pris par le désespoir et victime de la pression des autres partisans de la chirurgie, il finirait par me droguer pour m'endormir puis laisserait les autres m'emmener à l'infirmerie et ouvrir le crâne de mon hôte pour tenter de m'en extraire ?

_Non !_

Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme si de rien n'était ! Je devais affronter la triste réalité.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux en réalisant que ce qui me faisait le plus mal dans tout ça, en fait, c'était la trahison de Ian. Il savait ! Il avait toujours su et ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne pouvais plus repenser à un des moments passés avec lui sans les peindre avec les sangs rouge et argent qui souillaient les murs de l'infirmerie.

Fatiguée, je m'adossai au mur et mis le reste de tartine dans ma bouche. J'eus du mal à l'avaler à cause de mes sanglots. Je craignis qu'elle remonte, mais elle tomba lourdement dans mon estomac comme une pierre.

Plongée dans mon chagrin, je sursautai en réalisant qu'un bruit de pas résonnait tout près de moi. Quelqu'un venait dans ma direction et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à temps !

Inquiète, j'essayai de distinguer la silhouette de cette personne, mais il faisait trop sombre. Même son bruit de pas ne m'était d'aucune utilité, tant il était fort. Soit c'était un homme costaud comme Jared ou Kyle, soit c'était une personne plus petite qui marchait d'un pas rapide et très énergique !

Je fus tentée de rebrousser chemin, quand le nouvel arrivant m'aperçut. Il fonça vers moi. Effrayée, je fis volte-face pour m'enfuir, quand je sentis une poigne de fer me saisir le poignet puis un mouchoir humide se coller sur mon visage.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître l'odeur du chloroforme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois, c'était fini. Quelqu'un avait dû apprendre pour ma crise suite à la découverte des corps à l'infirmerie, et jugé qu'il fallait me faire disparaître. Peut-être ferais-je aussi office de cobaye ? Si c'était le cas, ils me tueraient et mon hôte avec !

Oh non, Jeb… Il serait sans doute furieux en apprenant ça.

Et Ian ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Ian.

Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant que les ténèbres m'emportent.


	23. Une opération risquée

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa dernière review._

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Une opération risquée**

**Vagabonde**

Le vent était étonnamment frais sur ma peau.

D'habitude, il n'y avait pas tant de courants d'air chez Ian lorsque je me réveillais, chaque matin.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais toujours blottie en chien de fusil contre lui, tandis qu'il s'étalait sur le matelas. Il ne tardait pas à s'éveiller juste après moi et me serrait contre lui avec un sourire, ses magnifiques yeux saphir remplis de joie et d'amour.

J'ouvris les miens avec l'intention de le prévenir du vent, quand je vis que nous n'étions pas chez lui. Le toit au-dessus de moi était en métal, couleur beige.

_Le toit d'une voiture_, compris-je.

Surprise, je me redressai sur mon siège et vis qu'on m'avait installée sur la banquette arrière du véhicule. Et à l'avant, les mains sur le volant, se tenait…

« Mélanie ?! »

Elle me lança un bref regard dans le rétroviseur, puis reporta son regard sur la route à travers le désert.

« Enfin tu te réveilles ! T'en auras mis, du temps. Quand je pense aux heures qu'il m'a fallu pour te traîner à travers les tunnels, puis le désert et la voiture… »

Encore abrutie de sommeil, je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est _toi_ qui m'as droguée ? »

« Quoi, tu ne m'as pas reconnue ? »

« Non, il faisait noir et je… j'ai cru qu'on allait me… j'ai cru que c'était… »

J'ai cru que c'était mon tour de passer sous le bistouri de Doc.

Ses épaules se contractèrent. Les jointures de ses mains sur le volant blanchirent, avant de se détendre.

« Je vois. »

Un silence tendu suivit cet échange. J'en profitai pour regarder au-dehors. Il n'y avait que le désert à l'horizon !

Après tout ce temps passé dans les grottes, je me sentais déboussolée. J'avais presque oublié à quoi le monde ressemblait, dehors !

« Où on va ? »

« Au Centre de Soins le plus proche. »

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je vis ses épaules se soulever puis s'affaisser, signe qu'elle soupirait.

« Jamie est malade. Sa blessure s'est infectée, il a une fièvre atroce ! Si on ne fait rien, il va mourir. »

En entendant ça, je frémis d'horreur. Jamie ?! Oh non, sa blessure ! Je l'avais presque oubliée. C'était en partie à cause d'elle que je m'étais faufilée en douce jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait être plus urgent que la blessure de Jamie pour que Doc le renvoie dans sa chambre. Et dire que pendant le temps où je faisais mon deuil dans mon coin, Jamie agonisait ! Et Mélanie…

Je me penchai vers elle et réalisai qu'elle était dans un état pitoyable. Elle avait les joues bouffies et pâles. Des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement les miens, assez longtemps pour que je voie combien ils étaient rouges. Elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer.

« Mélanie, je… »

« Tu vas m'aider. Toi, tu peux le sauver. Tu m'as bien soigné avec tes médicaments ! J'avais une blessure du même genre que la sienne, donc tu sais comment soigner ça. »

Je hochai de la tête positivement, mais j'avais quand même besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

« Jared n'est pas avec nous ? D'habitude, il supervise ce genre de raid et… »

« Jared ne sait rien. Quand j'ai parlé aux autres de t'emmener chercher les médicaments, ils ont tous refusé. Kyle s'est moqué de moi, il était persuadé que tu m'avais fait chanter. Qu'en échange de ta liberté, j'aurais peut-être les médicaments pour sauver mon frère, mais qu'ensuite, ça se terminerait pas une invasion de Traqueurs auxquels tu aurais révélé notre position. »

Je frémis d'horreur. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça ! Pas si Jamie allait mourir et…

Je réalisai avec horreur qu'en fait, jamais je ne pourrais les trahir. Non, malgré ce qui s'était passé, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Ce serait juste d'autres morts au tableau. Des morts d'un autre genre, mais des morts quand même. Rien qu'à l'idée de voir Ian disparaître…

Je tournai la tête vers le côté libre de ma banquette et trouvai un sac. Il y avait des vêtements dedans, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, des mouchoirs et une brosse à cheveux.

« Mélanie, arrête-toi. »

« Quoi ? Pas question, on est encore loin et… »

« J'ai dit stop ! »

Elle freina brutalement sans éteindre le moteur, puis se tourna vers moi avec agacement.

Je pris un mouchoir et tendis la main pour lui saisir le menton, mais elle me repoussa d'une tape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ton visage ! Si les miens te voient avec cette tête, ils n'y comprendront rien. Si tu veux passer pour une âme, tu dois avoir l'air paisible et heureuse. Donc, pas de traces de larmes. »

Elle parut surprise, mais resta immobile quand je lui pris le menton pour essuyer au mieux les traces de larmes.

Après quoi, je lui passai un bref coup de brosse dans les cheveux et lui mis les lunettes de soleil. Je remarquai qu'elle portait des vêtements propres et en bon état : un chemisier, un jean et des bottines.

Quand j'eus fini de lui refaire une beauté, elle me montra le sac d'un signe de tête.

« Change-toi, on arrive bientôt. »

Par ces quelques mots, un accord tacite se mit en place entre nous. J'étais dans le coup, elle le savait. Il fallait attendre, maintenant.

Je me changeai cahin-caha puis j'escaladai le porte-gobelet pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La nuit finit par tomber, rendant la route moins visible. Même avec les phares, on ne voyait pas bien loin. Soudain, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Il y avait une cicatrice sur ma joue, un reste de ma dernière « bagarre » avec Kyle dans la salle de la rivière.

Soudain, la réalité de la situation me frappa de plein fouet.

« Mélanie, stop ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Arrête-toi, je te dis ! »

Elle freina et me regarda avec l'air énervé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles ou je… »

« Frappe-moi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Si on veut des médicaments, je dois arriver au Centre en ayant l'air mal en point. Je ne peux pas y aller avec une tête comme ça. Aucune âme n'aurait une blessure comme ça. On l'aurait soignée. Ils vont se demander où j'étais, se poser des questions. »

Mélanie serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles ne formèrent qu'une mince ligne sur son visage.

« Tu dois me blesser », lui dis-je. « Il me faut une blessure comme celle de Jamie. »

Elle réfléchit rapidement, puis sortit de la voiture. Je la suivis dehors. Elle s'approcha de moi avec l'air d'hésiter.

« Et si c'était moi qui me blessais ? Je peux faire ça sur moi et en plus, quand ils me soigneront, je les verrai faire et je saurai quoi donner à Jamie ! » dit-elle en mimant un coup de poing vers son visage.

« Sauf que si on te fait un scanner, on verra que tu n'as pas d'âme. Et là, tu sais ce qui arrivera ! En plus, si tu te blesses au visage, tu devras enlever tes lunettes de soleil pour les laisser y appliquer des produits. Non, tu vas prendre une pierre et me frapper. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Gaby… »

« On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais je ne me frapperais pas suivant le bon angle. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

« Mais c'est… Non, pas comme ça ! Non, l'idée était que tu ailles juste demander des médicaments pour quelqu'un que tu connais qui a besoin de soins, pas que tu arrives là-bas en mauvais état. »

« Si j'avais un ami ou un proche mal en point, j'aurais appelé un Soigneur, je n'aurais pas été chercher les médicaments moi-même ! On n'a pas le choix, il faut faire les choses comme ça. Allez ! Pour Jamie. Et puis, tu dois en rêver depuis un moment, non ? Frappe-moi, blesse-moi. Tu me l'as dit sur le terrain de foot, tu me détestes ! »

Je me penchai pour ramasser une pierre que je lui tendis.

« Vas-y, défoule-toi ! Frappe-moi au visage ! Il te suffit d'arracher les premières couches de l'épiderme. Juste pour cacher la cicatrice. Il faut se dépêcher. Fais-le pour Jamie. »

Mélanie prit la pierre, regarda alternativement le caillou et moi puis le leva haut dans le ciel.

Je fermai les yeux. Lorsque l'impact eut lieu, ça sonna creux à mes oreilles. Le coup me fit tomber par terre.

Sonnée, j'entendis à peine Mélanie lâcher le caillou puis se précipiter pour me redresser.

« Gaby ? Gaby ! »

Malgré la douleur, je perçus la panique dans sa voix et la regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi cet air coupable sur son visage ? Elle devait en rêver depuis un moment !

« Ça va. Tu as réussi ? »

Elle se pencha vers la zone touchée et se couvrit la bouche.

« Je… J'y suis allée trop fort ! Je crois que je t'ai arraché la moitié du visage ! Je… »

« Alors, c'est parfait. Le couteau, maintenant. »

« Le… ? Oh non, ça suffit ! »

« Non, ça n'est pas suffisant ! Il faut une blessure identique pour avoir les bons médicaments. »

Elle sortit son couteau, mais je la vis hésiter. Agacée, je le pris et me fis une entaille au bras. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur, mais je parvins à me faire une blessure assez profonde pour le traitement souhaité.

Mélanie voulut prendre des mouchoirs pour la couvrir, mais je lui fis signe que non. Je me laissai mollement traîner vers la voiture. Là, elle attrapa un tissu et le mit sur ma plaie. Je la laissai faire, encore sous le choc après ce que j'avais subi. La vue du sang ne m'aidait pas, même s'il s'agissait du mien.

Tandis que la voiture se remettait en route, je retins un gémissement. L'air frais de la climatisation sur mon visage ne m'aidait pas du tout.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda Mélanie.

« Pas trop. De toute façon, ça va passer. On va où ? »

« À la clinique près de Tucson. Et… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Je me tournai vers elle, mais elle avait refermé la bouche et fixait la route en silence.

« Quoi ? Quel est le problème avec Tucson ? »

Elle émit un soupir.

« Si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, tu vas me croire ? »

« Non. »

Je ne croyais plus un mot de ce qu'elle disait depuis longtemps. Depuis la découverte de l'infirmerie, je n'étais plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Elle le savait.

« J'ai croisé le père d'Espérance près de Tucson. À la station-service. »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle me raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec lui et leur discussion. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Ils avaient déménagé ? Et ils étaient tout près d'ici.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Je comptais le faire, mais avec… tu sais, _l'incident_… »

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu m'en parler à cause de ça. Soudain, la route goudronnée apparut devant nous.

Bizarrement, cela ne me rassura pas. Je me sentais plutôt paniquée.

Mélanie roulait trop vite, je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Je lui demandai de ralentir, en lui rappelant qu'un excès de vitesse la trahirait. Et si elle se faisait prendre, Jamie n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir les médicaments.

Vaincue, elle ralentit. Mais pas longtemps, la panique était trop forte en elle. Je dus batailler avec elle pour prendre le volant.

Tandis que nous roulions, je sentis qu'elle tapait du pied. Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui dire de se calmer. Elle faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts et prenait suffisamment de risques sans que j'en rajoute.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la clinique ! Mélanie vérifia que ses lunettes étaient bien en place sur l'arête de son nez, puis elle m'aida à descendre de voiture.

Nous traversâmes le parking en silence. Ses bras encadraient mes épaules tandis que j'avançais, la main pressée sur mon bras sanguinolent.

Quand nous arrivâmes au comptoir, une infirmière se trouvait là. Elle avait la quarantaine, la peau chocolat et quelques mèches blanches dans ses cheveux noirs.

En nous voyant, elle se leva d'un bond.

« Doux Jésus ! Soigneuse Tisse-le-Feu est demandée à la réception pour une urgence ! »

« Non, ce n'est rien », répondis-je calmement. « Tout va bien. C'est juste un petit accident. »

Je chancelai sur mes jambes. L'étreinte de Mélanie se fit plus forte, m'empêchant de tomber. »

L'infirmière posa le microphone et courut vers nous.

« Eh bien, ma pauvre, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« C'est ma faute », dit Mélanie d'une voix penaude.

Elle jouait bien la comédie, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle échafaude un scénario maladroit.

« Non, c'est entièrement ma faute. On bivouaquait dans le désert… Je suis tombée sur une pierre… J'avais un couteau à la main… On venait de dîner et on rangeait nos affaires… »

L'infirmière se pencha pour repousser avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon front.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance ! Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Aiguilles-de-Verre », répondis-je pour moi. « Et mon amie se nomme Étoile-de-Givre. »

« D'accord, Aiguille-de-Verre. Ah ! Voilà la Soigneuse, elle va s'occuper de vous. »

Avec sa blouse marron, ses cheveux noirs et sa peau comme celle de l'infirmerie, la Soigneuse faisait un drôle d'effet. À croire qu'il n'y avait que certains types de couleurs ici.

Quand elle me prit par les épaules pour m'entraîner vers une salle, Mélanie voulut les suivre, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Elle va vite revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, Étoile-de-Givre. »

« Mais je m'inquiète pour elle ! Et si… »

Je me tournai vers Mélanie et la regardai fixement, comme si je pouvais capter son regard derrière ses lunettes aux verres fumés. Elle crispait convulsivement ses mains, signe de nervosité intense.

« J'aimerais que mon amie reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus de soucis par ma faute. Elle s'en veut déjà tellement ! » intervins-je.

En entendant la note aiguë dans ma voix qui trahissait le mensonge, je vis la bouche de Mélanie esquisser une moue vexée. Quoi, pourquoi mon mensonge la contrariait ? Je cherchais juste à l'aider, ne pas la laisser seule ici !

« Je comprends », dit la Soigneuse avec un sourire rassurant. « Venez, Étoile-de-Givre. »

La Soigneuse nous conduisit dans la salle de soins. Là, elle me fit m'installer sur une table d'auscultation couverte d'une couche de papier fin.

Tandis que Mélanie répétait mon histoire, la Soigneuse sortit des produits d'une armoire et entreprit de me soigner.

Je savais que regarder ne suffirait pas, il fallait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pas juste pour moi, mais pour Mélanie.

Je posai donc des questions à la Soigneuse en faisant mine de m'intéresser à son travail.

Ses gestes doux et la sensation des produits réparant ma chair meurtrie me firent du bien. J'aimais l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'appréciais la douceur et la gentillesse de cette femme. C'était si différent des gens qui habitaient les grottes de Jeb !

« Et voilà ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien. Très bien. »

Et c'était la vérité, cette fois. Je tournai la tête vers Mélanie. Elle avait l'air surprise, je le voyais au haussement de ses sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

« Tu es comme neuve ! On jurerait qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu », dit-elle avec de la surprise dans la voix.

La Soigneuse parut heureuse en l'entendant dire ça.

« Je dois quand même vous prévenir que vous aurez toujours une petite ligne sur votre bras. Comme sur votre cou. C'était profond… »

Elle releva mes cheveux pour examiner ma blessure.

« C'est du beau travail. Qui était votre Soigneur ? »

« Euh… Face-au-Soleil. Il nous a fait notre Insertion à toutes les deux dans le même centre. Nous étions à Eureka, dans le Montana. Nous n'aimions pas le climat. Nous sommes descendues vers le sud. »

Tous ces mensonges ! J'avais une boule dans l'estomac à mesure que je parlais. Mélanie ne disait rien, elle regardait la Soigneuse avec inquiétude.

Elle ne parut pas alertée par l'acuité de ma voix et nous dit qu'elle venait du Maine, mais qu'elle n'avait pas supporté le froid là-bas. Quand elle nous demanda notre emploi, je répondis que nous étions serveuses, dans un restaurant mexicain à Phoenix.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Aiguilles-de-Verre. Votre visage est superbe. »

« Merci, Soigneuse. »

Elle se tourna vers Mélanie.

« Et vous, Étoile-de-Givre ? Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Je vis mon humaine se crisper. Elle parvint pourtant à répondre calmement.

« Non, merci ! Enfin… Nous avons roulé plusieurs heures dans le désert sans nous arrêter pour arriver ici, et… je crois qu'un peu d'eau fraîche nous ferait du bien, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. »

« Bien sûr ! Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sitôt qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Mélanie courut vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Je la rejoignis et lui tendis le sac. Elle se dépêcha d'y fourrer des flacons de produit. Nous prîmes soin de ne pas vider entièrement tous les rayons. Cela risquait de faire suspect si la Soigneuse remarquait l'absence de produits avant notre départ !

Certains des flacons portaient des noms inconnus, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de les examiner. Ça ne pouvait faire que du bien, après tout !

Quand la Soigneuse revint avec l'infirmière, qui répondait au nom de Bleu-Céleste, elle nous tendit deux verres d'eau que nous bûmes. Elle avait également apporté un miroir. Quand je vis mon visage, j'émis un cri de stupeur.

J'étais parfaite ! Rien ne laissait croire que j'avais passé des semaines à vivre dans des grottes souterraines, à me faire tabasser et étrangler par des humains.

Ma peau était lisse, mes joues avaient une jolie touche de rose, mes lèvres étaient fraîches et pulpeuses…

Je sentis Mélanie me serrer l'épaule.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. On doit plier la tente… »

_Jamie_, voilà ce que signifiaient réellement ses paroles. J'acquiesçai.

Après avoir remercié les deux femmes, nous nous dirigeâmes aussi calmement que possible vers la sortie. Elles nous proposèrent de rester dormir, mais nous refusâmes. Après une ultime promesse de rester prudentes et un dernier merci, nous quittâmes la clinique et prîmes le chemin de la voiture.

Les mains serrées sur le sac plein de médicaments, je résistai à l'envie de courir. Mélanie marchait lentement, mais d'une foulée régulière, sans traîner ni zigzaguer.

Elle arriva la première à la voiture et ouvrit la portière de son côté pour monter face au volant. Je posai la main sur la poignée pour monter sur le siège passager quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

« Vagabonde ?! »

Je me raidis. Cette voix… je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

C'était la Traqueuse.


	24. La perte

_Merci à __**Shadedwords**__ et __**Vagabondedarcy**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**La perte**

**Vagabonde**

Pourquoi, de tous les endroits existants sur cette planète, il avait fallu que je tombe sur la Traqueuse ici, dans un moment pareil ?

Lentement, j'ouvris la portière et fis glisser le sac de mon épaule pour le poser sur la banquette arrière. Je levai les yeux vers Mélanie.

Elle avait la main posée sur le couteau dans sa poche. Je tremblai d'horreur en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la Traqueuse avec ça !

« Cache-toi. Attends que je l'éloigne du véhicule et démarre », lui dis-je à mi-voix.

« Quoi ?! Non… »

Je lui claquai la porte au nez pour l'empêcher de protester, puis me retournai et me dirigeai vers la Traqueuse, qui avançait vers moi à petites foulées.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant moi, près d'un lampadaire, et me regarda avec l'air ahuri.

Je jetai de brefs regards alentour. Elle était seule. Et apparemment, elle n'avait pas vu Mélanie. Elle avait dû m'apercevoir de dos, lorsque j'avais atteint la voiture juste après l'humaine.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous cherche depuis des semaines ! »

J'avais oublié sa voix nasillarde, si désagréable à l'oreille. Le ton de reproche et de surprise rendait le son encore plus insupportable.

« J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester cloîtrée à Chicago. J'ai pensé qu'un petit voyage à l'improviste me ferait du bien. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Sans prévenir votre Tutrice ni le Doyen de l'université ? »

Elle avait le ton qu'elle utilisait dans nos entretiens, à présent.

J'allais lui répondre, quand le bruit du moteur de la voiture retentit.

« Qui est-ce ? Vous avez un chauffeur ? »

Je la vis faire quelques pas sur le côté pour mieux voir, mais je me plantai devant elle pour lui cacher la vue.

« Traqueuse, que faites-vous ici, dites-moi ? Vous étiez malade ? Vous aviez une blessure à faire soigner ? »

« Non, mais je… »

Elle tenta de se pencher de l'autre côté, mais je l'imitai et lui bloquai la vue avec ma tête.

Agacée, elle me repoussa.

« Poussez-vous, enfin ! Je… »

Je tournai la tête vers le véhicule. Il s'éloignait déjà, mais arrivée sous un lampadaire un peu plus loin, le reflet de Mélanie apparut dans le rétroviseur.

Elle avait retiré ses lunettes et me regardait dans le petit miroir. Ses yeux noisette, si humains, me fixèrent avec une expression de douleur et d'impuissance qui fit naître en moi un pincement de cœur.

_Va ! Rapporte ces médicaments et sauve Jamie_, pensai-je avec force.

Je ne savais pas si elle pouvait me voir à cette distance, mais je fis un signe de la tête pour lui exprimer ma pensée. Le véhicule négocia un virage et disparut au bout de la route.

« Mais c'est l'humaine ! Je l'ai reconnue. Ses yeux… » s'étrangla la Traqueuse.

Je me tournai vers la petite bonne femme en essayant d'avoir l'air perdue.

« Humaine ?! De quoi parlez-vous ? »

En la voyant me fusiller du regard, j'eus un léger geste de recul.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Vagabonde, j'ai tout compris ! Vous étiez ensemble. Et vous avez essayé de m'empêcher de voir le véhicule pour lui faire gagner du temps. »

Elle était futée. Je ne crois pas qu'une autre âme aurait deviné aussi facilement, puisque nous étions naturellement portés sur la confiance et l'entraide.

« Que faisiez-vous ici ? Vous avez tenté de l'amener à la clinique pour une Insertion ? »

Je réfléchis rapidement. Que pouvais-je faire ? Mentir ? Oui, mais pour dire quoi exactement ?

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, la Traqueuse tendit un flacon argenté vers mon visage. J'eus juste le temps de lire le nom du produit gravé dessus : _Paix_.

Une odeur de framboise assaillit mes narines. C'était plus agréable que le parfum aigre et piquant du chloroforme, mais quand je me sentis défaillir, je pris peur.

« Vous me décevez, Vagabonde… »

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans le brouillard de l'inconscience.

L'obscurité dura un moment qui me sembla incroyablement long.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le monde semblait avoir changé. Il était incroyablement lumineux. _Trop_ lumineux. Cela me donnait mal à la tête.

Je regardai vers le haut et reconnus un plafond blanc où était accrochée une ampoule. C'était sa lumière qui m'aveuglait !

J'étais dans une chambre. Pas une cellule d'un Centre de Soins. On aurait plutôt dit la pièce d'une maison normale.

On m'avait allongée sur un lit.

Je voulus me lever, mais j'étais encore un peu affaiblie par le produit que la Traqueuse m'avait… La Traqueuse !

Tout me revint en mémoire : le raid éclair avec Mélanie, les médicaments pour Jamie, notre départ du Centre de Soins interrompu par la Traqueuse, mes maigres tentatives de la distraire puis sa colère et le spray qu'elle avait utilisé pour me rendre inconsciente.

J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu de Mélanie !

Je tentai à nouveau de m'asseoir, mais la douleur aiguë à l'arrière de mon crâne ne voulait pas me lâcher. Comment était-ce possible ? Je compris que j'avais dû tomber en arrière et que la Traqueuse ne m'avait pas rattrapée. J'avais dû me faire mal en tombant, mais le produit m'avait rendue insensible à la douleur sur le moment.

Je fermai les yeux et entendis quelque chose. Cela venait de la porte. Même fermée, des bribes de conversation me parvenaient.

Soudain, je vis la poignée tourner puis le battant s'entrebâiller.

Pourtant, je ne vis personne. Surprise, je clignai des yeux, quand le bord de mon matelas parut s'agiter. Une petite tête couverte de cheveux blonds et bouclés se dressa devant moi et me fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus humains.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Un nourrisson humain avec moi, dans la chambre ?

Soudain, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, puis une voix résonna à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On t'a interdit de l'approcher. Redescends avant que j'aille prévenir les autres ! »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait parlé.

« Feuille-qui-Danse ? »

C'était bien lui. En me voyant, il parut hésitant, avant de se tourner vers le couloir.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Il saisit la main de l'enfant. Je compris alors que c'était Espérance. Oh, comme elle avait grandi ! Elle marchait, à présent. Je ressentis de la tristesse en pensant que j'avais raté ses premiers pas.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, la Traqueuse y entra.

« Enfin réveillée ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler un Soigneur. »

Elle parlait d'une voix calme et froide qui m'irrita plus que toutes les fois où elle avait pris un ton geignard.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Chez Voix-de-Cristal et Feuille-qui-Danse, à Tucson. »

Ces mots suscitèrent en moi une vague d'espoir. Nous étions encore à Tucson, donc pas loin des grottes de Jeb ! Oui, mais c'était dangereux. Si jamais elle faisait le lien… Et je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? »

La Traqueuse prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, Vagabonde. »

Je me raidis. Non, impossible qu'elle sache ! À moins d'avoir pris mon corps pour fouiller dans ses derniers souvenirs, elle ne pouvait rien savoir.

« Elle vous a kidnappée, pas vrai ? L'humaine… »

Je perçus du dégoût dans sa voix quand elle prononça le mot « humaine », comme s'il s'agissait d'un synonyme de _cafard_ ou _terroriste_.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire, Vagabonde. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent. »

Non, je n'étais pas en sécurité. Je ne le serais jamais ici ! Ma place était là-bas, dans les grottes, avec mes humains : Ian, Mélanie, Jeb, Jamie… Oh, Jamie ! Je me souvins de ce que sa sœur m'avait dit à son sujet et pris peur. Mélanie avait-elle réussi à rejoindre les grottes à temps ? Avait-elle utilisé les médicaments correctement pour le soigner ?

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Deux jours », dit la Traqueuse avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Deux jours qu'elle m'avait retrouvée et elle était seule ici, avec moi, dans la maison de deux autres âmes et leur enfant ? Pas de renforts, pas de Soigneur venu vérifier mon état ?

Quelque chose clochait.

« Que voulez-vous, Traqueuse ? Si c'est pour m'interroger, pourquoi le faire ici et pas dans un Centre de Traqueurs ? Et où sont vos collègues ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais elle ne répondrait pas à mes questions non plus. Sauf que son silence était très éloquent. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne ! Elle me gardait ici en cachette ! Mais pourquoi ?

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Elle me regarda avec surprise, puis eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Vous êtes plus maligne que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Je reculai, mal à l'aise face à cette proximité.

« Le père d'Espérance a réussi à convaincre un Soigneur de faire une insertion à la petite. »

Ces mots firent naître un frisson de terreur dans mon dos.

« Avec mon appui, ce sera vite fait. Mais… je peux aussi me ranger du côté de Voix-de-Cristal et empêcher l'insertion si vous vous montrez coopérative. Aidez-moi à localiser la poche d'humains rebelles dont cette fille fait partie, et tout ira bien. Chacun y gagnera quelque chose ! J'aurai d'autres humains et vous, vous garderez la vôtre. »

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle était prête à marchander pour que je lui donne des informations ! Face à mon expression horrifiée, elle se pencha vers moi.

« Je peux aussi m'arranger pour qu'on vous extraie de ce corps et qu'on m'y mette à la place. Je n'aurai pas _tous_ les renseignements, mais j'aurai quand même une piste. Alors, croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de coopérer de votre plein gré. »

Elle se leva et lissa la veste de son tailleur.

« Bon, je vous laisse y réfléchir ! La nuit porte conseil. À demain ! »

Elle sortit. Un cliquetis métallique dans la serrure m'informa qu'elle l'avait verrouillée.

J'étais prisonnière.

* * *

**Mélanie**

Je roulais à travers le désert, mais c'était mon corps qui tenait le volant et prenait les virages quand il le fallait.

Parce que mon esprit ne cessait de revoir les derniers évènements et de ressasser les mêmes pensées.

_Gaby est partie. On a les médicaments pour Jamie. Gaby est perdue. J'ai de quoi sauver mon petit frère. Gaby n'est plus là. Jamie va s'en sortir. Gaby est perdue… _

Je m'arrêtai violemment devant l'entrée de la planque réservée aux voitures. Je lâchai le volant et résistai à l'envie furieuse de cogner dessus et de hurler.

_Pas maintenant ! Jamie d'abord. _

Je saisis le sac et sortis de la voiture, quand je sentis le canon froid d'une arme contre ma tempe.

« Mel ? »

Je me tournai aussitôt pour faire face à Jared. Les émotions défilèrent sur son visage : surprise, méfiance, soulagement puis colère et incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? Tu étais où ? Et Gaby ? »

Prise d'une violente impulsion, je sautai à son cou et me mis à sangloter. Il se crispa, puis me serra contre lui.

« Mel… ? »

« Pardon, Jared ! Pardon, je… »

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, mais une pensée s'imposa plus fort que les autres : Jamie.

Je reculai et ouvris le sac.

« J'ai de quoi le sauver ! Il faut y aller, on doit le soigner. »

« Mel… »

« Jared, je comprends que tu sois en colère, voire furieux contre moi, et tu auras tout le temps de me hurler dessus plus tard, mais d'abord, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi sauver Jamie ! »

Il ne mit que dix secondes avant de me conduire vers l'entrée des grottes.

Tandis que nous traversions un boyau obscur, des bruits de pas nous parvinrent. Les frères O'Shea et oncle Jeb apparurent dans la lumière d'une des lampes au plafond.

« Mélanie ! Espèce d'idiote ! Quelle mouche t'a piqué ? » hurla Kyle.

« Du calme, Kyle », dit Jeb.

Ian me regarda brièvement, ses yeux sondant l'obscurité pour chercher la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

« Où est Gaby ? »

Je sentis le barrage de mes émotions vaciller. Il me fallut toute la force de ma volonté et ma peur pour Jamie afin de le contenir.

« Écartez-vous de notre chemin », dit Jared calmement. « Mélanie est toujours humaine et elle a ramené de quoi soigner Jamie. »

Jeb plissa les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, il faut se dépêcher. Il est bouillant. »

Mon petit frère ! Mon pauvre petit Jamie qui souffrait ! Je voulus courir, mais Jared me saisit le poignet et me fit marcher de façon rapide et régulière.

Tandis que nous suivions le chemin vers la grande caverne, des voix se firent entendre. Quand j'entrai et fus visible pour tous les habitants, ils se turent, avant que les discussions et les questions reprennent plus fortement.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter pour leur parler ou subir leur courroux. Mon petit frère avait besoin de moi !

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, je vis que des gens se tenaient autour de son lit. On aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort, allongé sur l'autel d'une église, avec ses proches venus pour lui dire adieu. Je détestais ça !

Doc, Sharon et Maggie étaient là. Ma cousine était méconnaissable, la fureur la rendait hideuse.

« Toi ! » cracha Sharon en se précipitant vers moi pour m'attaquer.

Jared lui attrapa les mains et les lui tordit dans le dos. Maggie voulut intervenir, mais Jeb s'interposa.

« Lâche-la ! » cria Doc.

« Vas-y, soigne-le ! » dit Jared.

Je fis un pas vers mon petit frère, quand Doc se plaça devant moi.

« On ignore les effets qu'auront sur lui ces substances étrangères ! » dit le médecin.

« Doc, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été soignée avec ces produits. Il ne peut pas aller plus mal de toute façon. »

« Mais ce n'est pas… et puis, pourquoi es-tu là avec ces produits, sans Gaby ? »

Tout le monde fit silence, frappé par la pertinence de ses questions.

Je voulus hurler, leur rappeler que ça pouvait attendre la guérison de Jamie, quand Ian s'approcha.

« Doc… s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Soit on le perd sans rien essayer, soit on essaie ces produits. Gaby nous a déjà sauvé Mélanie avec ça. Pourquoi pas le petit ? »

Doc soupira, puis poussa un long soupir.

« D'accord, tu as raison, Ian. Jamie est au plus mal. Que ce soit ça qui le tue ou autre chose… »

« Non ! » hurla Sharon.

Je m'approchai de Jamie en frémissant. Comme j'aurais aimé que Gaby soit là ! Elle avait bien fait d'interroger la Soigneuse pendant son traitement, mais soudain, j'hésitais. Quel produit mettre en premier ? Le Tout Propre Extérieur ou le Refroidisseur ?

Je farfouillai dans le sac avant de tomber sur le Stop Douleur. Oui, d'abord ça !

Sur ma demande, Ian apporta un verre d'eau avec lequel je fis avaler une pastille à Jamie. Après quoi, je passai aux produits. Le Refroidisseur, pour faire descendre son horrible fièvre. Après quoi, Doc m'aida à rouvrir la plaie avec un scalpel. Sitôt exposée, je mis du Tout Propre Extérieur. Les noms étaient simples, c'était bien plus pratique que nos anciens produits aux noms scientifiques bizarres !

Lorsque Jamie ouvrit les yeux et se mit à parler, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de bonheur. Son visage reprenait déjà des couleurs et il souriait !

« Pourquoi Jared tord-il le bras de Sharon ? » demanda mon petit frère à voix basse.

« Parce qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur », répondit Ian dans un chuchotement théâtral.

Je continuai avec les autres produits : Tout Propre, Réparateur Universel puis le Scellement.

Lorsque la plaie fut complètement guérie, je m'autorisai enfin à respirer. Jamie me regarda en souriant, l'air amusé. Pour lui, ce qui s'était passé tenait presque de la magie.

_C'est grâce à Gaby. C'est elle la magicienne qui a rendu ce miracle possible_, me rappela ma conscience.

Je sentis aussitôt la peur et le chagrin tomber sur moi, provoquant l'affaissement de mes épaules.

« Mel ? Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Jamie.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis posa sur moi des yeux confus.

« Où est Gaby ? »


	25. Le nom

_Merci à __**Shadedwords**_ _pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le nom**

**Mélanie**

Lorsque les gens avaient découvert que j'avais amené une âme ici, ils m'avaient détestée pendant plusieurs jours.

À présent, ils me haïssaient parce que j'avais fait partir Gaby d'ici.

« Comment as-tu pu la laisser là-bas, avec cette Traqueuse ?! » explosa Ian.

Il se rua sur moi, quand Jared et Kyle se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

« Ian, calme-toi ! » dit Jared.

« Ôte-moi de mon chemin, Howe ! »

Pétrifiée par le chagrin et la peur, je restai immobile à le regarder lutter pour m'atteindre.

« Je ne voulais pas la laisser. Elle m'a obligée… »

Ian cessa de se débattre. Les autres le lâchèrent, quand il se remit à me crier dessus.

« OBLIGÉE ?! TOI ? Comment aurait-elle pu t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne t'a jamais obligé à rien ! C'est toujours toi qui décides et qui mets sa vie en danger ! »

« Arrête de lui parler comme ça, bon Dieu ! » cria Jared.

« Non, il a raison », répliquai-je.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent avec stupeur. Malgré les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, je continuai.

« Je ne voulais pas. Mais elle a choisi pour moi. Elle a choisi de se sacrifier pour que je puisse revenir ici et sauver Jamie. »

Excédé, Ian fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas. Kyle m'adressa un bref regard avant de suivre les pas de son frère.

Jared me regarda avec l'air mitigé. Il souffrait de me voir aussi triste, mais il était aussi inquiet des conséquences de mes actes.

Je le comprenais parfaitement. Qui sait ce que la Traqueuse ferait à Gaby. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle risquait de leur donner des informations sur nous.

Jeb était parti juste après mon histoire, pour prévenir tout le monde dans l'éventualité d'une évacuation, si jamais les Traqueurs nous trouvaient.

Je m'en voulais tellement, à présent ! J'avais peut-être sauvé Jamie, mais j'avais mis tout le monde en danger, à commencer par Gaby.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

_« Allez, Gaby, tu peux le faire ! »_

_Je quittai brièvement des yeux mon appui pour froncer des sourcils en regardant Ian. _

_Il se tenait dans l'eau, à moins d'un mètre de moi, et attendait que je m'approche. Il avait voulu me porter jusque dans le bassin, mais j'avais refusé. _

_Cela faisait seulement deux jours depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Kyle. Mes blessures me faisaient encore souffrir, mais l'inaction me rendait dingue. _

_Ian avait alors pensé qu'une baignade ici me ferait du bien, mais j'en doutais. _

_« Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais bouger, je ne parlais pas de nager ! »_

_« Je sais, mais c'est mieux que de marcher ! L'eau rendra ton corps plus léger. Plein de gens âgés ou malades font ça, pour entretenir leur forme. »_

_« Je ne suis pas vieille ! »_

_« Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais plus de mille ans ? »_

_Je lui envoyai une giclée d'eau à la figure. Il se couvrit le visage du bras en riant. _

_Retrouvant le sourire, je fis un effort et me glissai dans l'eau. Sitôt que mes pieds touchèrent le fond, je lâchai la pierre derrière moi. Le mouvement pour faire tourner mes bras vers l'avant monopolisa mes côtes blessées, m'arrachant un cri. _

_Je ployai en avant quand je sentis deux bras chauds et musclés se précipiter pour m'attraper. _

_« Ça va ? Tu as mal ? »_

_Le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Ian, j'étouffai un rire. Tout allait bien, maintenant. Je me tenais contre lui, et c'était parfait. _

_Plus de douleur, plus de peur. Juste sa chaleur et la sensation d'être en sécurité. _

_Je levai les yeux vers lui et, en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux saphir, je m'en voulus de lui avoir fait peur. _

_Je tendis le cou pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser dissipa aussitôt l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. _

_À peine nos lèvres furent-elles séparées que je me penchai pour l'embrasser au coin de la mâchoire, puis la naissance du cou. _

_« Gaby… »_

_« Mmmm ? »_

_Il se pencha pour m'embrasser avec plus de passion. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me redresser et être au niveau de son visage. _

_Ian avait raison, l'eau rendait les mouvements moins pénibles et douloureux. _

_Par contre, lorsqu'il me fit reculer avec lui contre le mur du bassin, je ne pus retenir un cri. _

_« Pardon ! Désolé… »_

_Il voulut se détacher de moi, mais je l'arrêtai. _

_« Ne me lâche pas, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Non, mais je t'ai fait mal parce que j'ai… perdu ma concentration. On devrait attendre que tu ailles mieux, avant de faire ça. »_

_« Je t'assure que ça va ! Je n'ai pas si mal que ça. »_

_Il me sourit avec amusement, devinant le mensonge dans ma phrase. _

_Je lui caressai les épaules et la nuque du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit frissonner. _

_« Gaby… J'adore ça, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon self-control. »_

_« Parce que tu te soucies du mien, quand tu m'embrasses ou que tu me touches ? C'est si… »_

_« Agréable ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_L'air fier, il se pencha pour frotter le bout de son nez contre le mien. _

_« On a toute la vie devant nous pour ça. »_

_Cette remarque m'arracha un sourire peu convaincu. Les paroles de Mélanie me revinrent à l'esprit. _

_« _On ne sait jamais combien de temps on a devant soi._ »_

* * *

Un claquement de porte m'arracha à mon rêve.

Je gardai les yeux fermés, priant pour que le sommeil me remmène dans ce merveilleux souvenir. Ian et moi, en train de nager dans notre grotte, seuls et heureux…

_Oh, Ian, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là ! _

Je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir, avant que Mélanie m'entraîne loin du repaire de Jeb. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais repoussé.

En cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retourner là-bas et lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. Malgré les mensonges et les secrets concernant les expériences de Doc, je l'aimais toujours. Il était peut-être humain, mais il était à mes yeux le compagnon idéal.

Mélanie avait raison, je n'avais pas su profiter du temps que j'avais passé avec lui. Si j'étais restée manger auprès de lui et Jeb, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là maintenant.

_Mais Jamie n'aurait pas eu ses médicaments_, pensai-je avec tristesse.

Je ne savais même pas si notre excursion avait porté ses fruits. Mélanie était-elle rentrée saine et sauve dans les grottes ? Avait-elle réussi à administrer les médicaments à Jamie ? Était-il toujours en vie ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

J'ouvris les yeux et me levai. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la Traqueuse, mais Voix-de-Cristal. Elle portait un plateau dans les mains.

« Je vous ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. »

Je ne lui répondis rien. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Elle laissait la Traqueuse me garder prisonnière ici. Elle jouait son jeu.

« Mangez pendant que c'est bon. Vous devez reprendre des forces, Vagabonde. »

_Gaby ! Mon nom, c'est Gaby_, pensai-je.

Je ne supportais plus mon nom d'âme. Il appartenait à une époque différente. Il était celui d'une entité qui ne connaissait pas l'amour ni la vraie valeur d'une vie humaine.

Lorsqu'elle eut posé le plateau sur le bureau, je m'approchai et regardai son contenu. Une assiette de pancakes au miel et d'œufs brouillés, une tasse de chocolat chaud et un verre de jus d'orange. Un petit-déjeuner riche et nourrissant. Le genre de luxe qu'on ne peut pas se payer chez Jeb. Et pourtant, j'aurais préféré en cet instant me contenter d'une soupe de racines et d'un bout de pain sec, plutôt que ça.

« Je vous en prie, il faut manger ! »

Son ton désespéré fit céder mon agacement.

« Pour que je puisse vous donner des renseignements ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas cru que je finirais par lui répondre.

« Vous avez donc des choses à dire à la Traqueuse ? »

Et voilà, j'en avais trop dit ! Si Mélanie avait vu ça, elle m'aurait sûrement traitée d'idiote.

« Que s'est-il passé, Vagabonde ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai ouvert les yeux, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Mon ton était colérique, agressif. Si… humain !

« Et vous aussi, vous devriez ! Si vous étiez vraiment fidèle à vos principes, vous ne resteriez pas sans rien faire ! Mais non, vous êtes prête à marchander la vie d'autres humains contre celle d'un enfant. »

Le visage de Voix-de-Cristal passa du choc à la neutralité. Elle se précipita vers la porte et la ferma. Adossée au battant, elle me regarda un moment en silence.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? » dit-elle avec fatigue et désespoir.

« M'aider à sortir d'ici ! Partir avec moi et la petite… »

« Non ! Non, je… »

Elle cligna des yeux, fixa le vide un instant, puis eut un sourire triste. Elle me regarda avec un air bizarre, que je ne comprenais pas. On aurait dit… de la tendresse ?

« Tu lui ressembles tellement… Elle disait le même genre de choses, elle aussi. »

Pardon ? Cette fois, c'était moi qui ne comprenais pas. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« À qui est-ce que je ressemble ? »

L'âme en face de moi prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle se préparait à sauter dans le vide.

« À la fille de mon hôte. Emily. »

Soudain, je le sentis. Le choc. La rupture.

_**Emily. **_

Ce nom brisa la digue contenant le flot de souvenirs de ce corps. Ces souvenirs que j'avais longtemps grappillés, sans grand succès.

Sauf que cette fois, les souvenirs me parvinrent par dizaines.

_Une petite fille sur une balançoire, qui rit et lève le nez vers le ciel tandis qu'on la pousse. _

_Elle penche la tête vers l'arrière et voit le visage de sa mère. Un visage encore humain. _

_Plus loin, un père qui les regarde jouer en silence, l'air sombre. _

_Une école pleine d'enfants, dont plusieurs qui ne sont pas tous gentils, mais qu'importe ! Elle a aussi des amis. _

_Des jouets dans une chambre. _

_Un chien : Fluffy. _

_Des photos d'amis sur le miroir de la coiffeuse. Des amis qui s'éloignent, tandis que la petite fille grandit. _

_La fillette grandit plus vite dans son âme que son corps, ce corps que le père maltraite. Un père violent ! Car la mère trompe le père avec un autre homme. _

_Les visages des parents humains changent. Leurs yeux deviennent brillants, avec un cercle d'argent. _

_Cachée sous une voiture, Emily observe sa maison. Par la fenêtre du salon, elle voit les parasites qui occupent le corps de ses parents. Le père a tellement changé ! Il est bien habillé, bien coiffé, calme et souriant. La mère aussi a changé. Elle est enceinte. _

Ce ne sera jamais vraiment ma petite sœur. Ils vont lui coller un parasite dans le crâne peu après la naissance !

_Mais elle, ils ne l'auront pas. Elle va fuir. Pour sa famille, même si elle n'était pas parfaite. Pour le souvenir qu'elle a d'eux, de la sensation d'appartenir à un groupe d'humains. _

_Mais c'est trop tard, car la Traqueuse la suit à la trace. _

_Et elle finit par la coincer dans cette maison abandonnée. _

J'émergeai de ses souvenirs en haletant. Emily ! Mon hôte humain s'appelait Emily.

Et ses parents, Jacob et Laura. Sauf qu'à présent, ils étaient occupés par deux âmes que je connaissais bien : Feuille-qui-Danse et Voix-de-Cristal.

« Vous êtes… »

« Je suis ta mère, oui. Elle voulait que mon hôte quitte son mari et qu'on s'enfuie. »

Je secouai vivement la tête.

« Non ! Non, vous n'êtes pas… Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous occupons les corps de cette famille que… »

« Vagabonde, je… »

« Mon nom est Gaby ! Et vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Je ne veux plus vous voir, sortez ! »

Choquée par la virulence de mes propos, elle sortit de la pièce.

Enfin seule, je tombai au sol et portai la main à ma bouche. Comment avais-je fait pour en arriver là ?

J'occupais le corps de la sœur d'Espérance ! Pas étonnant que je ressente d'instinct un tel amour pour elle. Et elle ? Même bébé, avait-elle senti inconsciemment un lien entre le corps que j'occupais et le sien ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ma sœur ! Je suis une voleuse, j'ai effacé sa sœur, je… _

Soudain, je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Je courus à la porte des toilettes attenante à la chambre et ouvris la cuvette juste à temps pour rendre le peu que contenait mon estomac.

Une fois cela fait, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de me relever. Je tirai la chasse d'eau, puis ouvris l'eau du robinet et me rinçai la bouche.

Je me regardai dans le miroir.

_Emily. _

Enfin je pouvais mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Je me souvins de ses pensées, ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait fui. Mais pas moi.

Cela m'apparut comme une évidence.

Sœur ou non, Espérance était une part de moi et je ne repartirai pas sans elle.

À présent, la question était de savoir comment.

Comment m'échapper avec la petite ?

J'envisageai d'abord de mentir, mais je doutais d'avoir assez d'imagination pour vendre à la Traqueuse un scénario valable.

J'ouvris les tiroirs de la commode et la table de nuit. Ils étaient tous vides.

Dépitée, je m'assis face au bureau pour manger, quand je réalisai qu'on m'avait laissé des couverts. Une cuillère, une fourchette et un couteau !

Finalement, il y avait peut-être un espoir.


	26. Le plongeon

_Merci à **Vagabondedarcy** et **Shadedwords** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Jill Holmes** pour avoir mis ma fanfic en Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le plongeon**

**Vagabonde**

Lorsque Voix-de-Cristal vint récupérer le plateau, elle vit que je n'avais touché à rien. C'était volontaire.

J'avais quand même faim, alors j'avais juste mangé un petit bout de pain et veillé à ce qu'il en reste pour faire croire que je n'avais rien avalé. Et les couverts étaient glissés sous l'assiette. Sauf le couteau. Je l'avais caché sous mon oreiller.

En voyant la nourriture intacte, la mère d'Espérance… et la mienne ? Non, je devais arrêter de penser comme ça. Elle occupait le corps d'une mère humaine qui avait délaissé ses enfants et aggravé la situation avec une liaison.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais face à mon regard sombre et mauvais, elle se tut et se dépêcha de sortir.

Je me levai pour recommencer à inspecter la chambre en quête d'une échappatoire, quand j'entendis des bruits de pas.

La Traqueuse entra dans la pièce avec l'air soupçonneux. Je pris peur. Avait-elle remarqué l'absence du couteau ?

« Vous n'avez rien mangé. Vous devez pourtant être affamée ! »

Je ne lui répondis rien. J'avais trop peur de me trahir.

« N'allez pas me dire que cette humaine vous a bien traitée ! Quoi, elle vous nourrissait en échange d'informations sur nous ? Un peu comme un animal qu'on tenterait d'apprivoiser ? »

L'entendre parler de mes humains de cette façon me fit perdre mon sang-froid.

Mélanie n'avait pas été franche avec moi, mais elle avait toujours veillé sur moi comme une lionne protège ses petits. Et Ian m'aimait, son amour n'était pas feint, mes rêves et mes souvenirs me le rappelaient douloureusement.

« C'est vous qui me traitez comme un animal, en me maintenant prisonnière ! Aucune âme n'agirait ainsi avec les siens, Traqueuse. »

Elle parut désarçonnée par ma réponse et eut le bon sens de rester silencieuse un moment.

Lentement, elle marcha vers la fenêtre et regarda au-dehors.

« Les humains ne sont pas comme les autres espèces que nous avons déjà rencontrées. Leurs émotions… elles sont si complexes ! »

Je me tendis. De quoi parlait-elle ? On aurait dit du regard dans sa voix.

« Qu'avez-vous envisagé ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Après cette vie, que ferez-vous ? Irez-vous sur une autre planète ? Vous pourriez découvrir une vie plus paisible qu'ici. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai visité tant d'autres mondes… Pourquoi vous acharner sur celui-ci ? Les humains sont en voie d'extinction. »

« Non ! La rébellion est là, elle est bien réelle. C'est la preuve que les humains sont encore forts, qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent reprendre le dessus et nous exterminer. »

Son discours me surprit. Elle pensait donc bien à une guerre ? J'étais sûre que les autres âmes, Traqueurs ou autres, ne pensaient pas comme ça. La preuve, elle me gardait ici en secret, contre ma volonté.

« Non, Traqueuse. C'est en vous qu'une guerre fait rage. »

Et je sus, tandis que je parlais, que j'avais raison.

Mon interlocutrice parut se troubler, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Elle posa brièvement la main sur sa tempe avec l'air crispé, avant de me fusiller du regard.

« Vous êtes aveugle, Vagabonde ! Vous refusez d'affronter la réalité pour ce qu'elle est. »

Puis elle fit volte-face et quitta la chambre. Je la regardai partir avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ce trouble si soudain, après ma dernière phrase ? J'avais touché un point sensible, je le sentais, mais lequel ?

Lorsque la nuit tomba, je m'attendis à ce que Voix-de-Cristal m'apporte à manger, mais cette fois, ce fut Feuille-qui-Danse.

Je reconnus en lui le père violent des souvenirs de mon hôte. Sauf qu'il avait bien changé. Il avait perdu au moins cinq kilos de graisse, il n'avait plus le visage rougi par l'alcool ni l'air débraillé. C'était un homme ordinaire, habillé et coiffé correctement, comme toutes les personnes occupées par une âme.

Il posa le plateau sur la table puis s'assit sur le lit.

« Vous devez manger », dit-il en me regardant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me regarde pendant que je me nourris », me hérissai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil face à l'irritation dans ma voix.

« Voix-de-Cristal tient à ce que vous vous nourrissiez. »

Je croisai les bras et levai le menton en un geste de défi.

« Si je refuse, qu'allez-vous faire ? Me crier dessus ? Me menacer ? Me frapper ? »

Il parut se crisper.

« Alors, vous vous souvenez ? » dit-il.

« Oh oui, je me souviens très bien ! Et je n'ai pas envie de manger en votre présence. »

« C'était l'humain, pas moi. Je… jamais nous ne ferions de choses aussi répugnantes ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un autre hôte ? »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un pois sauteur. Et puis, il n'y a pas que de mauvais souvenirs. En dehors d'elle… »

« Elle ? »

« Espérance. Elle n'est pas la fille biologique de mon hôte. »

« C'est pour ça que vous tenez à ce qu'elle subisse une insertion ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'avoue que quand j'y pense, mon corps… c'est comme si de la satisfaction se formait en moi, de manière indépendante de ma volonté. Et puis, c'est plus prudent. Les humains sont violents ! Elle risque de devenir comme eux en grandissant. »

« C'est ridicule ! Élevée parmi nous, elle ne sera que douceur et gentillesse. »

« Votre jugement a été altéré par votre période de captivité, Vagabonde. »

« Captivité ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Est-ce que vous réalisez que je suis prisonnière _ici_, dans _votre_ maison ? »

« Non, nous vous gardons en sûreté jusqu'à ce que… »

« Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête, puis saisit le verre posé sur le plateau et me le tendit. Il contenait du jus de fruits.

« Buvez, je vous en prie. Mangez. Vous devez prendre soin de vous. »

Lorsqu'il me tendit l'assiette, je la repoussai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

« Laissez-moi seule. »

« Seulement si vous me promettez de vous montrer coopérative. »

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser. »

Je l'entendis soupirer, mais refusai de tourner la tête. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière moi, je m'autorisai à souffler. Enfin seule !

Bon, que faire ? J'étais au premier étage. La fenêtre était verrouillée, mais j'avais le couteau.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et collai mon oreille au battant. Des voix me parvinrent, mais trop étouffées pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient.

Au bout de cinq minutes, comme personne ne montait, j'en conclus que je pouvais passer à la suite de mon plan. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un plan.

Je sortis le couteau de sous l'oreiller puis m'approchai de la fenêtre. Il y avait une couche de plastique autour du verre, sur la zone qui s'enfonçait dans le mur.

Je me mis à gratter la couche de protection sur le verre. Je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois, car la pointe ripait parfois sur le verre.

Finalement, j'arrivai à entamer le plastique. Je l'arrachai et trouvai le loquet coincé dans le verrou. Avec mon arme, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le débloquer. Je le poussai en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la fente du mur.

Fébrile, je posai mes mains sur la vitre et la coulissai sur la gauche.

Lorsque la fenêtre coulissa, je retins un cri de triomphe. Ça fonctionnait !

Sitôt ouverte, je souris en sentant le vent sur mon visage.

_Si Mélanie était là pour me voir… _

Je me ressaisis. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire, car j'étais encore dans la maison.

Je me penchai en bas. Cette fenêtre ne donnait pas sur la rue, mais le jardin arrière. Je pouvais voir une piscine en contrebas, un mètre en avant. Elle était pleine d'eau, mais je doutais sincèrement que ça me serve à quelque chose.

Je regardai les murs sur ma droite et ma gauche. Pas de lierre ni de gouttière pour tenter l'escalade. Et zut…

J'étais encore en train de réfléchir, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos.

« Vagabonde, est-ce que… Mais… ?! Que faites-vous ? »

Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait de Feuille-qui-Danse. Il se retourna et cria vers le couloir.

« Elle essaie de s'enfuir ! »

Horrifiée, je me dégageai de la fenêtre et balbutiai qu'il avait tort, que je ne tentais rien, quand la Traqueuse entra en trombe. L'air furieuse, elle me lança du spray _Paix_ à la figure.

Le parfum de framboise envahit mes narines.

Je perdis connaissance, mais quand je me réveillai, je sentis une vive douleur dans mes bras. Non, en fait, je ne le sentais presque pas. J'avais dû dormir avec les bras levés, ce qui avait coupé la circulation dans mes membres.

Je tentai de les bouger, mais ils étaient lourds. Je les regardai et compris que ce n'était pas ça.

On les avait attachés aux barreaux métalliques de la tête du lit avec des fils de nylon. J'étais ligotée !

« C'est pour votre bien », dit Voix-de-Cristal.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Assise à mon chevet, elle paraissait triste et effrayée, comme si j'étais un chien atteint d'une maladie qui lui valait l'euthanasie.

« Libérez-moi ! C'est barbare, ce que vous faites. »

Comme elle refusait de bouger, j'optai pour une autre approche.

« Je vous en prie, je ne sens plus mes bras ! C'est atroce. Et je… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Bon… mais ne traînez pas. La Traqueuse va revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? Où est-elle allée ? »

Voix-de-Cristal attendit de m'avoir détachée pour me répondre.

« Au Centre de Soins. Espérance va subir une insertion. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Non, non, non… »

La mère baissa tristement la tête.

« Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Nos disputes la faisaient tout le temps pleurer. Je suis fatiguée de me battre, et surtout après avoir vu comment vous vous comportez… Quelques mois passés avec les humains et vous êtes méconnaissable. »

Je sentis une colère sourde monter en moi.

« Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

« Mais je… »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche, comme votre hôte. Vous avez abandonné un de vos enfants, exactement comme elle. »

Mes mots firent mouche. Elle sortit sans dire un mot.

Une fois seule, je m'assis sur le lit et me pris la tête dans les mains. Tout était fichu ! Espérance allait avoir droit à une Insertion et ensuite…

_NON ! _

Je refusais d'abandonner. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer maintenant.

Je devais tenter quelque chose. Mais qui sait s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard ? Peut-être qu'à l'heure où je réfléchissais, l'insertion était en cours.

Non, je devais d'abord y aller. Vérifier de mes propres yeux ! Mélanie n'aurait pas baissé les bras si tôt, elle.

Armée de résolution, je courus à la fenêtre. Une chance, ils n'avaient pas réparé le plastique protecteur sur le verrou.

Je l'ouvris, puis regardai dehors. Personne, il faisait nuit et c'était silencieux.

J'avisai la piscine en contrebas. C'était de la folie !

Pourtant, l'image d'Espérance avec des yeux argentés me vint à l'esprit. Et pire encore, tous mes amis avec ces mêmes yeux : Jeb, Mélanie, Jamie, Ian…

_Non, plutôt mourir que de les livrer ! _

La Traqueuse pourrait en avoir assez de mon silence et me droguer à nouveau pour m'extraire et me prendre ce corps. Si je ratais mon coup, je mourrais dans ce corps et il ne serait plus exploitable. Enfin, espérons-le.

Tremblante de peur, je m'assis sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide, mes mains s'agrippaient fermement au rebord.

_C'est de la folie ! _

Je me penchai vers le bas. C'était haut. _Trop_ haut.

Je me souvins de ce que Mélanie m'avait raconté. Elle avait tenté de se tuer en sautant dans une cage d'ascenseur vide pour empêcher les miens de lui faire une insertion. J'avais trouvé ça fou et horrible à l'époque. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à faire le même genre de folie.

Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Et puis, j'avais vu pire, ces derniers jours.

Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai que j'étais dans la grotte du bassin rempli d'eau où j'aimais nager avec Ian. Je l'imaginai dans l'eau, me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je sentis les tremblements diminuer. Alors, avant que la peur revienne, je fis l'impensable.

Je me propulsai en avant. Avec un cri de terreur, je me sentis tomber dans le vide.

J'ouvris les yeux et eus à peine le temps de voir le jardin plongé dans le noir avant que mon corps soit immergé.

Sitôt les premières secondes du choc passé, je nageai vers la surface et m'agrippai au rebord.

J'avais réussi ! J'étais sortie de la chambre et l'eau de la piscine avait amorti ma chute.

Toussant et crachant, je me hissai hors du bassin puis marchai vers la clôture.

Je l'enjambai en lançant un bref regard vers la maison, plus précisément vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je ne voyais personne, mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Je courus au bout de la rue et me cachai derrière un arbre.

Haletante, je lançai des regards alentour en guettant un danger.

Qu'allais-je faire, maintenant ?


	27. Un acte désespéré

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Un acte désespéré**

**Vagabonde**

Je rasai les murs en silence, jetant des regards nerveux aux fenêtres.

De quoi aurais-je l'air aux yeux des gens, s'ils me voyaient toute trempée et fuyant les regards ?

Si Voix-de-Cristal découvrait ma disparition, qu'allait-elle faire ? Avertir les Traqueurs ?

Ce serait peut-être bien, car ainsi, je pourrais leur signaler les agissements de leur horrible collègue, mais elle leur parlerait de mon implication auprès des humains et là, je me retrouverais à nouveau en salle d'interrogatoire avec des tas de Traqueurs.

Non, il fallait continuer de marcher, ne pas s'arrêter, et prier pour qu'une solution se présente.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je me sentirais en danger chez moi, parmi les miens !

En cet instant, j'aurais vraiment aimé que Mélanie soit là. Elle, elle s'y connaissait en fuite et clandestinité ! Elle ne m'avait jamais raconté en détail toutes ses escapades, d'une part à cause du fait que ce n'était pas des souvenirs agréables, mais aussi parce que cela réveillait le malaise de différence entre nos deux espèces. Elle me parlait du mal que les miens lui avaient causé.

_Oh, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là, Mel ! _

Ou mieux encore, j'aurais voulu que Ian soit là. Il était doué pour analyser une situation et trouver des solutions. Jared aussi, même je ne l'appréciais guère.

Sauf que j'étais seule et que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je devais aller au Centre de Soins pour sauver Espérance !

Je regardai autour de moi. Les voitures étaient toutes éteintes, mais sans clefs, je ne pouvais rien faire. Même si j'essayais l'astuce de Mel qui consistait à briser la vitre avec le coude, je ne saurais jamais quels fils connecter pour allumer le moteur.

Soudain, j'aperçus un véhicule qui traversait la rue. Ma chance !

Je sortis de ma cachette et me positionnai devant le véhicule. Il s'arrêta. Je m'approchai de la vitre du conducteur. C'était un vieux monsieur à l'air gentil.

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre véhicule, monsieur ? C'est une urgence ! »

Il parut hésiter, puis me laissa sa place de bon cœur. Je le remerciai rapidement, puis démarrai le moteur. Je roulai en direction du Centre.

Je réalisai, tandis que je roulais, que j'allais trop vite. Je violais le Code de la route. Mais je m'en fichais ! Espérance avait besoin de moi.

Et heureusement, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait pas grand-monde sur les routes.

J'arrivai bientôt au parking du Centre de Soins. Je faillis passer par l'entrée principale, quand je réalisai que les Soigneuses Tisse-le-Feu et Bleu-Céleste connaissaient mon visage. La Traqueuse leur avait peut-être parlé de mes mensonges et découvert les flacons manquants.

Dépitée, je m'arrêtai. Comment faire ? Je n'avais pas mes amis humains avec moi pour jouer la comédie à ma place et…

« Vagabonde ? »

Je fis volte-face et reconnus avec surprise le Soigneur qui avait procédé à mon Insertion.

« Marche-sur-les-Eaux ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il me fit signe de venir avec lui vers l'entrée, mais je m'arrêtai.

« La Traqueuse est là ? »

« Je crois que oui, j'ai vu sa voiture en me garant sur le parking. Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie ! Je veux dire, je ne veux pas la voir ! Il n'y a pas une autre entrée ? »

Il me scruta un instant, notant mes cheveux encore mouillés. Mes vêtements avaient presque séché, mais pas complètement.

« Bon, venez. Il y a une autre entrée, par-derrière. »

Rassurée, je le suivis derrière le bâtiment. Il y avait bien une entrée de service, qui donnait sur l'entrepôt où l'on mettait les cartons de matériel.

« Alors, que faites-vous là ? » dit-il en me guidant à travers les allées de cartons.

« Feuille-qui-Danse et la Traqueuse ont amené Espérance pour qu'elle subisse une Insertion, mais c'est une erreur ! Il ne faut pas faire ça. »

Le Soigneur fronça des sourcils.

« La mère a finalement donné son accord ? »

« Hélas, oui. »

Il soupira.

« Si c'est leur volonté, je ne vois pas ce qu'il reste à faire, à part… »

« NON ! Non, il ne faut pas lui mettre une âme. Je vous en conjure, Soigneur, il faut arrêter ça. »

« Vagabonde, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Pourquoi semblez-vous si terrifiée ? La petite va bien. »

« Non, Soigneur ! Elle va mourir. »

Il me regarda plus attentivement, comme s'il cherchait un signe de commotion ou de blessure sur mon corps.

« Je me souviens de tout, Soigneur. Je me souviens de l'histoire de mon hôte, Emily. Espérance est ma… sa demi-sœur et je l'aime. Je ne peux pas permettre ça. Je suis aussi de la famille, j'ai mon mot à dire. Je refuse que l'Insertion ait lieu. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi emmener la petite. »

Il parut hésiter.

« Mais une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvée, que ferez-vous ? La ramener chez ses parents, pour qu'ils vous fassent finalement changer d'avis et vous obligent à la ramener ici ? »

« Ça, c'est mon problème. Je vous en prie, Soigneur ! Laissez-moi voir ma petite sœur. »

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis me dit de le suivre. Nous traversâmes le hangar jusqu'à atteindre une porte.

Là, nous grimpâmes un escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Nous traversâmes un nouveau couloir et franchîmes une porte donnant sur une pièce où étaient alignés des lits contre les murs. Il y avait un berceau au bout, près d'une fenêtre fermée.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je m'approchai et regardai le bébé. Elle dormait.

« Espérance ? »

La petite ouvrit les yeux. De beaux yeux humains d'un bleu incroyable, et me sourit.

« Gaby ! Gaby-aby-aby-by-by ! » gazouilla-t-elle.

Folle de soulagement, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort. Oh, comme j'avais rêvé ce moment. C'était encore plus beau maintenant que je savais qui j'étais, ou plutôt qui était mon hôte pour elle.

« Vous voyez ? Elle va bien. Ils ont décidé de procéder à l'Insertion demain matin, pour qu'elle soit bien reposée », dit le Soigneur en s'approchant pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je sais, merci. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Où ça ? »

Je m'arrêtai. Pouvais-je tout lui dire ? C'était si compliqué. Il avait beau être gentil, je ne savais pas s'il pouvait tout comprendre.

« Chez moi », dis-je sans lui donner de détails. « Dites aux parents que je m'occuperai bien d'elle. Je l'aime, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle change ou qu'on lui mette une âme pour ça. »

Le Soigneur acquiesça sans dire un mot. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Attendez. »

Oh non ! Avait-il changé d'avis ? Je me retournai lentement vers lui. Il me tendit un sac.

« Là-dedans, il y a des biberons, une bouteille de lait et des couches. C'était en prévision pour cette nuit, avant l'Insertion. »

« Oh… Merci ! »

Je glissai l'anse du sac autour d'une de mes épaules, puis je me dépêchai de sortir.

Je traversai les couloirs en marchant aussi vite que possible. Je priai pour ne tomber sur personne, et surtout pas la Traqueuse !

Je venais d'arriver au bas de l'escalier, face à la porte donnant sur le hangar, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Feuille-qui-Danse apparut.

Il s'arrêta net en me voyant, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

« Vagabonde ?! Mais que faites-vous là ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé. Il parut agacé.

« Vous êtes revenue la chercher ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez assez bête pour tenter une chose aussi idiote. »

« Laissez-nous passer ! Je refuse qu'elle subisse une insertion. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que c'est mal ! Vous allez l'effacer, alors que ce n'est qu'un bébé. »

« Ce n'est qu'une humaine. »

« Non ! C'est ma sœur, et je l'aime. »

« Les sentiments de votre hôte vous influencent, Vagabonde. Allons, soyez raisonnable. Donnez-moi la petite », dit-il en tendant les bras.

« Non ! » dis-je en reculant.

Sentant la tension entre nous, Espérance se mit à pleurer.

« Et voilà ! Elle recommence. Vous voyez comme elle peut être pénible ? » geignit le père.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui chuchotai des mots doux, espérant la calmer, quand mon regard se posa sur le sac. Par l'ouverture, je vis des langes et un objet argenté. Un spray ! Le mot _Paix_ était visible sur le capuchon.

Avec des gestes que j'espérais discrets, je plongeai la main dans le sac, positionnai ma main sur le spray de façon à l'activer directement, puis je le sortis et le tendis vers le visage de l'homme. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu mon geste. Il reçut le nuage de substance soporifique en pleine figure et tomba aussitôt par terre.

« Je suis désolée », dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je me dépêchai de traverser les allées, jusqu'à la sortie.

Cette fois, j'avais peu de temps. Si quelqu'un trouvait Feuille-qui-Danse inconscient, on allait donner l'alerte et essayer de me retrouver !

Je courus jusqu'à la voiture. Je me dépêchai d'installer Espérance sur le siège avant. Je n'avais pas de fauteuil spécial pour bébé, mais tant pis, je n'avais pas le temps.

Je jetai le sac d'affaires sur la banquette arrière, puis je m'installai au volant et démarrai.

Je roulai à toute vitesse sur la route, jusqu'à apercevoir le passage menant vers le désert.

Tandis que je roulais, je réfléchis. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, la Traqueuse comprendrait vite ce que j'avais fait et là, elle relancerait les recherches !

Elle allait sûrement prendre un nouvel hélicoptère.

Je ne pouvais donc pas garder la voiture. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'aventurer dans le désert à pied avec un bébé humain !

La dernière fois, j'étais avec Mélanie et nous avions failli mourir. Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas droguée avant de quitter les grottes, j'aurais su quel itinéraire prendre et où m'arrêter avant, de façon à brouiller les pistes.

Non, il fallait que je me calme. D'abord, elle ne savait pas que j'avais pris une nouvelle voiture. Le temps qu'elle fasse le lien entre ce véhicule et moi, ça me donnait un peu d'avance.

Je roulai à travers le désert en reconnaissant de nombreux endroits que j'avais déjà visités avec Mélanie. Bientôt, je m'arrêtai en croyant reconnaître l'endroit où nous avions laissé notre première voiture.

Cette fois, il fallait que j'aille plus loin. La vie d'Espérance était en jeu, je ne pouvais pas affronter le désert si tôt avec elle.

J'avisai bientôt un fossé. Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Je m'arrêtai à quatre mètres de l'endroit, puis je sortis le bébé de là, ainsi que le sac.

Lorsque j'eus vérifié que j'avais tout pris, je remis le moteur en marche et posai une grosse pierre sur l'accélérateur pour le bloquer, puis je me dépêchai de m'éloigner.

La voiture roula jusque dans le fossé, puis y tomba. Je ramassai une branche et, de ma main libre, je fis de mon mieux pour effacer les traces de roues sur une bonne distance depuis le fossé.

Parfait ! Les Traqueurs mettraient plus de temps à la trouver, comme ça.

Je repris la marche à travers l'étendue de sable rouge et aride. Le soleil se levait, je ne devais pas traîner, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Apparemment, la chance était avec moi, car tandis que nous avancions, les repères trouvés par Mélanie la première fois me revinrent.

Je trouvai vite la cabane de Jeb. Enfin !

Arrivée là, je soupirai de soulagement. C'était presque comme si j'étais déjà rentrée.

Espérance se mit à pleurer.

« Je sais, mon cœur. Tu as faim. »

Je l'installai sur l'évier et la changeai, avant de lui donner un biberon.

Je vérifiai le sac. Il y en avait deux autres, ainsi que deux petits pots de compote et une barboteuse propre.

Je pris un des langes et lui improvisai une petite capuche, car il commençait à faire chaud. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant, et il allait cogner.

J'improvisai un bandana avec un autre lange noué sur ma tête, puis je me remis en marche.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoirs, au fond. Car lorsque nous arriverions au point le plus difficile, celui où Mélanie et moi avions fini par nous écrouler, je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin.

_Si vous m'aviez fait confiance, je serais peut-être déjà devant l'entrée des grottes et la petite serait en sécurité ! _pensai-je avec colère.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon me dépêcher.

Comme la dernière fois, le soleil me brûlait. J'avais soif, j'étais en nage, mais cette fois, j'avais une terrible envie d'avancer.

C'était presque de la peur. J'avais peur qu'on nous trouve. Peur qu'Espérance ne tienne pas le coup. Et si jamais elle avait terriblement soif et vidait tous ses biberons avant que j'arrive au dernier repère connu ? Et si la chaleur la tuait ? Ou bien si on tombait sur un fauve ? Ou alors, si je me faisais piquer par un scorpion ou un serpent à sonnettes, que ferait la pauvre petite toute seule, près de mon cadavre ?

_Non, je vais y arriver. Je _dois_ y arriver. Peu importe si je meurs en arrivant, il faut juste qu'ils la récupèrent _elle_ ! Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. _

Et c'était vrai, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Ian m'avait avoué qu'ils avaient quelques guetteurs, à moins d'un kilomètre autour de l'entrée des grottes. Si l'un d'eux me voyait, Espérance serait sauvée.

Il fallait juste que je m'approche autant que possible de la zone.

Mais lorsque la nuit tomba, mes espoirs étaient presque réduits à néant.

Je n'avais pas assez avancé ! Je n'avais pas atteint le dernier repère.

J'étais épuisée. Mes pieds étaient en feu. Mes bras étaient en compote, à force de porter la petite et le sac.

Je fus tentée d'enlever mes chaussures, avant de penser aux scorpions.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au pied d'un gros rocher. Le froid de la nuit devint vite insupportable.

Espérance se remit à pleurer.

Je me dépêchai de vider le sac et d'y mettre un lange au fond, pour improviser un lit. Je la recouvris comme je pus avec les autres tissus, puis je l'installai dedans.

« Tout va bien, Espérance. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité. »

Elle pleura encore un moment. Je me demandai si quelqu'un au loin pouvait entendre ses cris. Les autres sauraient-ils que nous étions là ?

Non, c'était trop cruel, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre pour ça. Je la berçai comme je pus. Elle finit par se calmer, puis s'endormit.

Soulagée, je m'endormis à mon tour, mais d'un sommeil agité.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand je m'éveillai. L'urgence de la situation m'aida à vite sortir de ma torpeur.

Je laissai Espérance dans le sac et repris ma route. C'était toujours pénible, car le sac pesait encore plus lourd contre ma hanche. Je finis par comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, car elle avait trop chaud là-dedans.

Je la repris dans mes bras et continuai de marcher. J'avais tellement soif ! J'avais bu un peu du lait de la bouteille avant de partir, mais vers midi, quand je voulus prendre une autre gorgée, je le recrachai. La chaleur l'avait fait tourner, il avait un goût de vieux fromage de chèvre !

Catastrophée, je tombai à genoux. J'étais à bout de forces !

_J'aurais dû manger la nourriture chez Voix-de-Cristal avant de m'enfuir. _

Tout était de ma faute. Nous allions mourir ensemble dans le désert.

_Kyle jugerait ça bien pour la petite. Mourir en restant humaine, c'est mieux que de se faire effacer. _

Sauf que moi, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne meure pas du tout. Peu importe mon sort, le sien seul comptait !

« Je suis désolée, Espérance. Vraiment désolée. »

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Inquiète, je m'approchai de sa bouche. Je sentis une faible respiration, mais ça ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Je tentai de lui faire manger un peu de compote. Elle se réveilla pour en avaler, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle vomit le tout et se remit à pleurer.

« Non, non, non ! S'il te plaît… Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolée. »

Je m'arrêtai au pied d'un arbre. L'ombre me fit du bien. Je regardai la petite qui continuait de pleurer et de tousser contre ma poitrine. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout et c'était ma faute.

« Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée… »

C'était sincère. J'étais désolée de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. J'étais désolée de lui avoir enlevé sa sœur humaine avant sa naissance, même si le choix ne m'appartenait pas. Et j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir dit à Ian que je l'aimais, avant de mourir.

Assise au pied de l'arbre, la petite dans mes bras eux-mêmes posés sur mes genoux, je calai ma tête contre le tronc et fermai les yeux.

Au moins, je mourrai dans le désert, près de l'endroit où vivaient les gens qui m'étaient chers. Et je serai morte en essayant de sauver une petite vie humaine. C'était mieux que de mourir en broyant le cerveau de mon corps humain, enfermée chez Voix-de-Cristal, pendant qu'Espérance se faisait effacer dans un Centre de Soins.

« Gaby… ? Gaby ! Je te dis que c'est elle, regarde ! »

Cette voix m'était étrangement familière.

« Oh, merci, Seigneur ! GABY ! »

La deuxième voix fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. On aurait dit Ian ! Était-ce possible ? Ou alors, était-ce un mirage ? Un rêve, peut-être… Oui, sûrement un rêve tandis que je mourais. Un très beau rêve.

Très réel, aussi. Je pouvais vraiment sentir ses mains qui écartaient mes cheveux de mon front pour caresser mon visage. Quand je sentis la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur dans ma poitrine me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

« Gaby, ouvre les yeux. Chérie, je t'aime, parle-moi, je suis là ! »

Il m'aimait, moi, une âme ? Quel rêve magnifique ! Jamais un humain ne m'aurait dit ça dans la vraie vie, mais qu'importe, j'aimais l'entendre dire ça en songe.

Lorsque je sentis quelque chose de froid couler sur mes lèvres, j'écartai d'instinct les lèvres. Et quand l'eau se mit à envahir ma bouche, j'avalai goulûment. Je manquai d'en recracher, mais qu'importe.

Je voulus lever les mains pour saisir la gourde, quand le poids du bébé me revint.

Je repoussai la gourde.

« La petite… Faut lui donner… de l'eau ! La petite… »

« Oui, je m'en occupe », dit l'autre voix.

On aurait dit Wes. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis, penché vers l'enfant sur mes genoux, quand le visage de Ian apparut devant moi.

Je tendis la main vers lui et touchai sa joue. Ses yeux saphir brillaient de larmes de joie, tandis qu'il me regardait avec tendresse.

« Tu es réel ? » demandai-je d'une voix faible.

« Oui, je suis là. Oh, Gaby, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre ! »

Il se pencha pour me serrer contre lui. Je glissai une main dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Une petite toux m'arracha à cet instant de bonheur. Je baissai les yeux et vis que Wes avait réussi à faire boire un peu d'eau à Espérance. Elle avait repris connaissance et toussait.

Je me dépêchai de la serrer contre moi avec soulagement.

« Merci », dis-je aux deux hommes.

« Non, merci à vous, Vagabonde. »

Ian et Wes firent volte-face. La Traqueuse se tenait juste derrière eux. Elle avait un revolver braqué sur eux et nous regardait avec l'air de jubiler.

« Merci de m'avoir amenée jusqu'aux rebelles. »

Oh non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Comment avait-elle pu me suivre aussi loin sans faire de bruit ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler, car une autre voix retentit, juste derrière elle.

« Traqueuse ! » dit Jeb.

Le patriarche se tenait juste derrière elle, son fusil braqué sur elle.

Elle se retourna avec l'intention de tirer, mais Jeb fut plus rapide.

Le coup de feu me fit crier de peur et bondir en arrière. Ian s'accroupit pour nous protéger, moi et la petite, tandis que Wes se coucha au sol.

Quand nous nous redressâmes, nous vîmes que la Traqueuse gisait par terre. Son épaule était touchée, du sang coulait. Son arme reposait à moins d'un mètre de sa main.

Elle tendit la main dans l'espoir de la ramasser, mais Wes se dépêcha de la prendre et de la pointer sur elle.

Effrayée à cause du bruit du coup de feu, Espérance se remit à pleurer.

« Chut, ça va. C'est fini », lui dis-je avec douceur.

Et cette fois, c'était vrai.

Nous étions enfin en sécurité.


	28. À la maison

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**À la maison**

**Vagabonde**

Jamais je n'avais été aussi contente de me trouver dans les grottes.

Ian ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis nos retrouvailles dans le désert. Et moi, je n'avais toujours pas lâché Espérance.

J'étais inquiète du sort que Jeb et les autres réservaient à la Traqueuse, mais j'avais hâte de rejoindre l'obscurité des grottes pour que la petite n'ait plus chaud.

Tandis que nous marchions vers l'entrée, je réalisai que j'avais eu les yeux bandés à mon arrivée.

« Attends, Ian… » dis-je en ralentissant.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux prendre la petite et y aller ? Je… je vais patienter ici, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes avec quelque chose pour me couvrir les yeux. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ne dis pas de sottises, tu n'as plus besoin de ça, maintenant ! »

« Mais… je ne suis pas censée savoir comment entrer ou sortir d'ici et… je ne peux pas porter Espérance avec les yeux fermés, je risque de faire une mauvaise chute qui la blesserait. »

« Gaby, non ! Tu es des nôtres, depuis le temps. Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. »

Je refusai de capituler. Finalement, Ian trouva un compromis. Il porterait la petite tandis que je lui tiendrai l'épaule en gardant les yeux fermés.

Ce fut bizarre de se déplacer ainsi, mais bientôt, je sentis la lumière derrière mes paupières devenir plus faible, signe que nous étions dans les grottes.

Tandis que nous avancions à travers les tunnels, des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix me parvinrent.

« Ian ? » dit quelqu'un que je ne pus identifier.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Relax, les gars, je ramène Gaby et une nouvelle invitée. »

« Quoi ? Gaby est là ?! »

Cette voix-là, c'était Jared ! Ian s'arrêta et me caressa la joue.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant. »

Je lui obéis. Il faisait sombre, mais apparemment, l'éclat de mes yeux fit réagir des gens dans l'obscurité devant nous.

Ian attendit que mes yeux s'accoutument. Je vis Jared, avec Brandt. Le premier avait l'air très surpris, et le deuxième contrarié. Visiblement, il avait espéré ne jamais me revoir.

« Allez, on avance », dit Ian.

Lorsque je me remis en marche avec eux, Jared recula de quelques pas puis courut au bout du tunnel.

« Où il va ? » demandai-je.

« Prévenir Mélanie. Elle était dévastée de t'avoir perdue », dit Ian.

Sa réponse me surprit. J'avais manqué à Mélanie ? Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle me détestait.

« Et Jamie ? Il va bien ? Elle est revenue à temps ? Elle a su le soigner ? »

« Holà, doucement, pas si vite ! Oui, Jamie va bien. Mélanie a pu le guérir. »

Il se tourna vers moi avec une grimace contrariée.

« D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire l'histoire de Mélanie, comme quoi tu te serais volontairement livrée à la Traqueuse. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. »

Ian s'arrêta si brusquement que je percutai son dos. Il se tourna vers moi avec des yeux brillants de colère, qui accentuèrent sa ressemblance avec Kyle.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? C'était de la folie ! Tu es restée avec cette Traqueuse et qui sait ce que… Elle t'a fait du mal ? »

« Est-ce que tu lui as tout raconté sur nous ? » demanda Brandt, juste derrière moi.

« La ferme, Brandt ! » le coupa Ian. « Gaby, tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir dans le désert ? Tu ne connais pas le chemin des grottes, quelles étaient les garanties qu'on te retrouve à temps ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers Espérance, qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras.

« Avec un bébé humain, en plus ! Sérieux, à quoi tu pensais ? Si je t'avais perdue… »

La souffrance et le chagrin dans sa voix me firent mal. J'avais pris des décisions qui avaient causé plus de mal que je ne l'avais cru.

« Je suis désolée. »

Ian soupira, puis nous reprîmes la marche dans un silence tendu.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, tout le monde m'y attendait.

Certains visages étaient furieux ou contrariés, comme Maggie et Sharon. Ils avaient espéré ne jamais revoir d'âme ici.

Kyle était là aussi, mais il ne paraissait pas en colère comme les autres. Son expression était bizarre, je ne pouvais pas la déchiffrer.

D'autres étaient souriants et avaient les yeux embués par des larmes émues, comme Lily, Heath, Geoffrey, Trudy et Heidi.

Lily se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras, suivie de Heidi et Trudy.

D'autres s'approchèrent de Ian avec l'air surpris en voyant le bébé humain dans ses bras.

« GABY ! »

Cette voix enfantine me fit oublier toutes mes peurs pendant un instant.

« Jamie ! »

Il fendit la foule se rua sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec joie. Ça avait marché. Il était là, vivant et en bonne santé !

« J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais ! »

« Pardon de vous avoir causé autant de soucis », dis-je à lui autant qu'aux autres.

Je lui caressai les cheveux d'une main et le dos de l'autre, quand je levai la tête et vis Jared s'approcher en tenant la main d'une autre personne.

Mélanie.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait donc pleuré ?

En me voyant, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis s'approcha. Jamie s'écarta pour la laisser me serrer dans ses bras.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de lever les bras et poser timidement mes mains sur son dos.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Gaby ! Plus jamais », dit-elle d'une voix brisée par les rires et les sanglots.

« Pardon, Mel, je suis désolée. »

Elle secoua la tête, puis recula pour me regarder avec attention.

Dans les bras de Ian, Espérance émit un gazouillement. Mélanie se tourna vers elle et prit l'air surpris. Elle nous regarda alternativement.

« Tu l'as ramenée ? La petite… ? »

« Oui, j'ai ramené ma petite sœur. »

« Ta petite sœur ? » demanda Jared, un peu perdu.

Jamie et les autres aussi avaient l'air déroutés.

« C'est bon, laissez-la respirer ! Elle doit d'abord aller à l'infirmerie, comme la petite, pour voir si elles vont bien après le temps qu'elles ont passé dans le désert », dit Ian.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes là-bas, Doc m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je fus surprise de ressentir de la joie en le revoyant. Il m'avait manqué aussi, même si je l'associais toujours aux horribles images de boucherie humaine que j'avais vues ici.

Je m'installai sur un des lits de camp. Ian confia le bébé à Mélanie, qui le mit sur une table pour que Doc l'examine.

Je souris en le voyant utiliser un des produits médicaux des âmes pour soigner les brûlures sur son visage.

J'eus également droit à ce traitement. Lorsque Doc eut fini, Ian se pencha pour me caresser la joue et me murmurer : « Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. »

Ses paroles et son souffle contre mon oreille me firent frissonner de plaisir. Je le regardai avec émotion, quand je me souvins de ma réaction dans les tunnels, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Je te demande pardon, Ian. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je… quand Jeb m'a amené à manger, peu avant que je m'éloigne dans les tunnels, je… Je suis partie sans dire un mot, je t'ai rejeté, je… »

Il me prit les mains et se pencha pour accrocher mon regard.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »

« J'aurais dû le savoir. Jeb avait raison. Bien sûr que la guerre continue pour vous. Comment pourrais-je vous le reprocher ? »

« Avec toi ici, c'était différent. On aurait dû arrêter. »

« Tous les coups sont permis. La guerre ne connaît pas de loi », répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

« L'amour non plus… Il ne faut pas oublier ses classiques. »

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Cette fois, je n'étais pas affaiblie par la chaleur ou en train de croire que c'était un mirage. Je me penchai pour lui rendre son baiser.

Tandis qu'on s'embrassait, je sentis les dernières traces de fatigue, de chagrin et de douleur disparaître. Il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider à me sentir comme ça, comme si un feu grondait en moi, essayant désespérément de sortir pour tout brûler sur son passage.

Quand nous mîmes fin au baiser, je rougis en réalisant que Mélanie n'était pas loin. Elle paraissait fascinée par la façon dont Espérance tendait les mains vers elle pour lui attraper des mèches de cheveux.

Elle nous jeta un bref regard, puis s'approcha en voyant que nous ne nous embrassions plus.

« Ian, je peux lui parler en privé, s'il te plaît ? »

Je sentis ses bras se raidir autour de ma taille, puis son visage afficher de la colère.

« C'est bon, je vais lui parler. Tu veux bien nous rapporter à manger, à moi et la petite ? »

Il hésita, puis en voyant que Doc et Jared étaient présents dans la pièce, près du bureau du médecin, il céda.

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement vers Mélanie, il m'embrassa sur le front puis sortir de la pièce.

La nièce de Jeb le suivit du regard, puis se tourna vers moi avec l'air mélancolique.

« Il m'en veut pour… tout ça », dit-elle en agitant les mains dans le vague.

« Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Quand il reviendra, je lui expliquerai que tout était de ma faute, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne souffriras pas davantage à cause de moi. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'as fait souffrir ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Tu sais, quand j'étais sur le terrain de sport, tandis que je faisais mon… deuil. Tu as dit que… »

« Oh ! Ça… Non, Gaby, ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas dire… Tu me connais depuis le temps, non ? J'ai tendance à parler trop vite, à ne pas réfléchir et dire ce qui me vient à l'esprit. »

« Mais c'était la vérité ! Tu as tout perdu à cause des miens, et je… d'une certaine façon, ma réaction était hypocrite. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi non plus. Je ne t'ai rien dit quand j'ai découvert que les habitants de ces grottes faisaient aux tiens. J'ai voulu te protéger par pur égoïsme, parce que déjà à cette époque, je te considérais comme une amie. En plus, j'avais une dette envers toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, après l'exploit que tu as accompli. Tu m'as aidé à sauver Jamie, tu es revenue avec la petite, elle est toujours humaine et en sécurité, grâce à toi ! »

Les bras croisés dans le dos, Jared s'approcha en se raclant la gorge.

« Ce qui me fait penser qu'il est temps qu'on te rende quelque chose, Gaby. »

Avec un sourire, il me tendit l'éléphant en peluche. Je le pris et m'approchai d'Espérance.

« Regarde ce qu'on t'a amené, ma puce ! »

Elle saisit le jouet en gazouillant.

« Éphant ! Éphant-phan-phan… »

Ses bribes de mots nous firent tous rire. Je regardai Mélanie et Jared avec gratitude. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient accueilli mon retour avec une joie plus grande que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Je pris conscience que je me sentais bien, ici, avec eux. J'étais plus à ma place dans cette grotte, avec ces humains, que n'importe où ailleurs parmi les âmes.

Quand Ian revint avec de la nourriture, je ressentis une profonde certitude. J'étais chez moi ici, avec lui. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie avec personne d'autre que lui.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit, tandis que Mélanie et Jared prirent l'autre. La petite sur ses genoux, Mélanie entreprit de la faire manger.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes nourris, Jeb arriva dans la pièce et exigea que je raconte ce qui s'était passé.

J'inspirai à fond, puis entamai mon récit.


	29. Un moment de quiétude

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. Et merci à **Lenacia** pour avoir mis la fic en Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Un moment de quiétude**

**Vagabonde**

_Ils m'avaient attrapée ! La Traqueuse m'avait droguée, mais je m'étais réveillée alors qu'on transportait mon corps dans un couloir. _

_Il était blanc et lumineux. C'était horrible, j'en avais horreur ! Je voulais me cacher, être seule dans les égouts ou les bois, tout plutôt qu'ici, dans un de leurs maudits Centres de Soin ! _

_Surpris de me voir me débattre si brusquement, mon porteur, un Soigneur, me relâcha. Je tentai de ramper vers la sortie, mais un Traqueur suivait mon futur bourreau. _

_Il me redressa brutalement et me maintint immobilisé d'une main, l'autre fouillant dans une poche de son costume. _

_« Calmez-vous, tout va bien… » dit le Soigneur. _

_Mensonges ! Il mentait, je le savais. Tout n'allait pas bien, on m'emmenait vers la salle où on allait me mettre un parasite. _

_C'était comme si on voulait m'entraîner de force à travers un tunnel, vers la lumière… _

_Lorsque l'odeur de framboises assaillit mes narines, je levai les yeux vers les néons au plafond. _

_Leur lumière devint floue. Je ne vis plus que ça avant de sombrer pour de bon. _

_La lumière… _

« Gaby ? Gaby, réveille-toi ! »

Haletante, je m'éveillai en sursaut.

Je m'attendis à me réveiller dans la chambre de la maison de Voix-de-Cristal, mais la vision des deux étoiles dans une fissure me rassura aussitôt. Ça, et la sensation de deux bras musclés qui calèrent mon dos contre un torse puissant.

« Chut, ça va, ce n'était qu'un rêve… » me dit Ian.

Une de ses mains se détacha de mon ventre pour venir caresser mes cheveux.

Je me retournai pour le regarder. La vision de ses yeux saphir emplis de tendresse m'aida à me calmer.

Il avait raison, j'avais juste rêvé.

Tremblante, je me blottis contre lui et respirai son odeur. Il sentait bon le désert, la chaleur et la sécurité.

* * *

**Ian**

Tandis qu'elle se calmait, je me mis à réfléchir.

Peu après son passage à l'infirmerie, Doc avait voulu qu'on la laisse se reposer avec la petite, mais elle avait refusé de rester.

Je compris qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester dans cette pièce. C'était toujours l'endroit où l'on avait massacré les siens, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait y dormir !

Mélanie l'avait compris aussi. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour veiller sur la petite avec Jared, pendant que je ramenais Gaby dans notre grotte.

J'avais été surpris qu'elle accepte de s'y rendre. Après ce qui s'était passé, j'avais craint, mais jugé logique, qu'elle veuille dormir ailleurs. Mais non, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de rester avec moi.

Quand elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, j'avais ressenti un bonheur immense. Enfin elle était de retour !

Mais quelques heures après, j'avais été réveillé en la sentant gigoter contre moi. Elle cauchemardait !

À présent réveillée, j'attendis qu'elle se calme pour lui parler.

« Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? »

« J'ai revu des bribes du passé de mon hôte. Ils l'emmenaient dans la salle d'Insertion… pour me mettre dans sa tête ! »

Je l'écoutai avec un pincement de cœur. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis pas de pitié pour la fille à qui avait appartenu ce corps. Enfin si, mais la personne que Gaby évoquait me semblait si… abstraite ! Irréelle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne voir que Gaby dans ce corps. Mais je savais qu'elle souffrait. Elle se sentait coupable de la douleur et de la peur que son hôte avait ressenties, dans ses souvenirs.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien fait, Gaby. »

« Mais c'est moi qui l'ai effacée ! Je suis la cause de sa mort. »

« Arrête ! Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ils auraient mis une autre âme. Ton absence n'aurait rien changé. »

« Mais je… Ian, tu ne comprends pas ! _J'ai_ effacé Emily. »

« Emily ?! »

Je la regardai avec surprise.

« Tu te souviens de son nom, ça y est ? »

Elle ne me l'avait pas dit, pourtant ! Ni aux autres. Quand elle avait raconté ses péripéties à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Elle nous avait juste raconté les entretiens avec la Traqueuse, puis comment elle avait décidé de s'enfuir en risquant sa vie pour sauver Espérance. Son saut par la fenêtre, dans la piscine, puis sa deuxième incursion au Centre de Soins avec l'aide d'un Soigneur et leur traversée du désert avant que Wes et moi les trouvions.

« Voix-de-Cristal me l'a révélé, quand j'étais retenue chez elle. »

« Ah ? Comment savait-elle ça ? »

« Je suis sa fille. »

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle s'assit sur le matelas. J'en fis autant et l'écoutai me raconter son entretien avec la mère d'Espérance.

Quand elle eut fini, je compris la véritable raison de sa douleur.

« Tu te sens coupable d'avoir effacé la sœur de la petite. »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais c'est faux, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Au contraire, tu as agi de la meilleure façon qui soit, en empêchant les tiens de faire une Insertion à cette enfant. Je suis sûr que si Emily avait été là, elle aurait fait la même chose. »

« Mais est-ce suffisant ? En grandissant, Espérance risque de se poser des questions. Et qu'est-ce je lui dirai ? Que je ne suis pas sa demi-sœur, juste l'occupante de son corps ? Comment prendra-t-elle cette nouvelle ? Et si elle apprend que sa mère, l'âme qui l'a mise au monde dans le corps de sa génitrice, a fini par la livrer aux Soigneurs… »

« Elle saura aussi que c'est une autre âme, la plus courageuse et la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée, qui a empêché ça et réussi à la sauver, pour l'emmener vivre parmi les siens. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire, Gaby. Au contraire, tu es une héroïne ! Je t'en prie, arrête de te fustiger pour ce que les autres ont fait. Tu as aussi sauvé Mélanie et Jamie ! Ne les oublie pas. »

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis espoir.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? Toutes ces vies sauvées, ça compte ? »

« Oui, ça compte énormément ! »

« Merci, Ian. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, puis nous nous recouchâmes sur le matelas. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous regardâmes les deux étoiles dans la fissure au plafond.

« J'adore ces étoiles », me dit Gaby.

« Pourquoi ? Elles correspondent à des mondes que tu as visités ? » demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ma question la fit rire.

« Non, elles correspondent à cet endroit. Ici, avec toi… c'est parfait ! Je me sens bien, ici. Mieux que n'importe où ailleurs. »

Ces mots me réchauffèrent le cœur. C'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Que Gaby soit heureuse avec moi.

Je me tournai de façon à me tenir au-dessus d'elle. En équilibre sur un coude, je tendis la main et repoussai une mèche de son front.

« Ma Vagabonde… Je suis heureux aussi, même si… »

« Même si quoi ? »

« J'aurais aimé qu'on soit dans un endroit plus digne de toi. Une vraie maison, avec une chambre et un vrai lit. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Dans une vraie maison, on ne verrait pas le ciel, la nuit ! Ici, c'est parfait. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne regrettes pas Tucson ou Chicago ? »

« Quand je suis arrivée ici avec Mélanie, si. J'avais très peur, je regrettais la sécurité. Mais maintenant, c'est ici que je me sens bien. Avec toi, Mélanie, Jamie, Jeb… Je me sens chez moi. »

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour m'embrasser, j'oubliai le sujet de notre discussion et lui rendis son baiser.

D'abord tendre et léger, il devint vite plus ardent. Mes mains glissèrent de son cou pour descendre au bas de son chemisier et se glisser en dessous, pour caresser sa peau. Ses propres mains se posèrent sur mon dos, puis l'une d'elles glissa vers mon cou pour me caresser les cheveux.

Malgré la passion qui s'emparait de moi, je fis un effort pour interrompre notre baiser.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

« Gaby… » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Oui ? »

« On n'est pas obligés de… Tu viens juste de revenir, tu es fatiguée… »

Elle me regarda avec l'air contrarié.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Comment lui expliquer ?

« C'est parce que je suis une âme ? Ce corps n'est pas le mien et ça te gêne ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! »

Je disais la vérité, ce n'était pas ça la raison. J'étais juste… trop gentleman, j'imagine.

« Mais j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles encore. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Avant ton retour, tu ne voulais pas que je t'approche, et maintenant… j'ai peur que si je vais trop vite, tu me repousses à nouveau. »

Elle m'adressa un regard perdu et coupable.

« Je suis désolée, Ian ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Non, je suis le seul coupable. _Je_ t'ai blessée. Et j'ai peur de te blesser à nouveau, en me montrant trop insistant. En plus, avant de… faire ça, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Je n'aurais pas envie que tu tombes enceinte par ma faute, à cause de ma négligence. »

« Oh ! »

Ce dernier argument la fit rougir, mais elle parut enfin comprendre.

Je l'embrassai plus doucement, puis calai mon front contre le sien.

« Pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, mais attendons encore un peu. »

Elle acquiesça, puis se rallongea contre moi en soupirant.

Je compris qu'elle était toujours un peu frustrée, tout comme moi, mais au moins nous avions pu discuter.

Et nous allions mieux maintenant, je le sentais.

Les dernières traces de tension entre nous avaient disparu.

Elle finit par se rendormir. Je préférai rester éveillé, pour savourer ces dernières heures de quiétude.

Car certains problèmes demeuraient, comme la Traqueuse que nous avions ramenée. Elle était gardée sous surveillance dans une petite grotte isolée, et nous n'avions pas encore décidé ce que nous allions faire d'elle. Jeb avait essayé de discuter avec elle, mais elle lui avait hurlé dessus.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mélanie et Gaby m'avaient raconté à quel point elle était désagréable, mais là… Finalement, il y avait beaucoup de choses sur les âmes que nous ignorions.

Mais pourquoi s'étonner ? Gaby était déjà l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

En attendant, je comptais savourer ce moment de quiétude en sa compagnie aussi longtemps que possible.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde.


	30. Problème

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa dernière review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Problème**

**Mélanie**

La punition de Jeb n'avait pas été levée, j'étais toujours interdite de sorite, mais Jared venait souvent me voir dans ma chambre, quand il n'avait pas du travail à faire.

Avant que Gaby revienne, je m'en fichais. J'étais trop déprimée pour penser à me rebeller. Je ne cessais de penser à mon amie qui était dehors, seule et prisonnière de la Traqueuse.

Et depuis son retour, je m'en fichais encore plus. Sauf que cette fois, j'étais heureuse. Gaby était revenue, nous nous étions réconciliées, elle avait même renoué avec Ian et ramené Espérance. Quand je repensais à son récit sur la façon dont elle l'avait sauvée et ramenée ici, au péril de sa vie, je me sentais à la fois inquiète et fière d'elle. La petite âme timide et effacée que j'avais connue à l'époque avait bien changé. On aurait dit… moi version âme !

Assise sur mon matelas, je berçais Espérance qui dormait dans mes bras en repensant à tout ça. Elle était en sécurité ici, avec les siens. Grâce à Gaby, elle ne serait jamais effacée, et elle grandirait parmi nous en tant qu'humaine.

« Mel ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Jared, qui vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et des vêtements propres, signe qu'il s'était lavé avant de me rejoindre.

Je lui fis signe de baisser d'un ton, pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Il acquiesça, puis regarda l'enfant avec attendrissement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Gaby ferait ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sauver un bébé humain. »

« Eh ! Elle m'a sauvée, moi ! Et Jamie… »

« Et Kyle. »

Ce nom m'arracha une grimace. Celui-là, il me sortait toujours par le nez, même après tout ce temps ! Et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça changerait. Mais oui, Gaby était douée pour sauver la vie des gens.

« Et ça m'inquiète un peu, j'avoue », dit Jared.

« Comment ça ? »

« La Traqueuse. Pour nous, son sort est plus qu'évident. »

En effet, nous pensions tous la même chose : elle méritait la mort. Sauf que certaines choses nous arrêtaient, à commencer par le fait qu'elle était de la même espèce que Gaby. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu affaire à cette Traqueuse en personne, et pensaient d'office qu'elle devait avoir des points communs avec notre amie. Mais moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Jeb, Ian, Aaron et Brandt le savaient aussi, pour l'avoir escortée de force jusqu'à une cellule, dans une grotte isolée.

Je connaissais Gaby. Même si elle détestait profondément la Traqueuse, elle ne voudrait pas qu'elle meure. Elle penserait qu'elle avait son sang sur les mains. Déjà qu'elle avait souffert de la mort des autres âmes que nous avions ramenées ici pour tenter de les détacher de leurs hôtes…

Lorsque Jamie arriva, je décidai d'agir. Je lui confiai le bébé, puis je sortis de la grotte avec Jared.

« Où tu vas ? »

Pure question rhétorique. Il me connaissait, il savait très bien ce que j'avais en tête.

Je marchai jusqu'à la cellule de la Traqueuse. Nous venions d'atteindre le dernier coude avant d'arriver à l'entrée quand j'entendis son horrible voix nasillarde.

« Je me demande comment vous pouvez être encore en vie en mangeant cette nourriture infecte ! Berk ! »

Il y eut le bruit d'un objet plastique rebondissant par terre.

« J'ignorais que les humains avaient la patience de faire mourir quelqu'un en l'affamant ! C'est une méthode un peu trop sophistiquée pour des créatures primaires telles que vous ! »

Jeb m'intercepta alors que je marchais vers l'entrée. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir. Évidemment, il me connaissait, lui aussi.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir lui parler ? Elle n'est pas… de très bonne compagnie. »

« Je vous avais prévenus ! » lui dis-je, lui rappelant les nombreuses fois où j'avais tenté de les convaincre que Gaby était la vraie gentille, et pas cette garce.

Je m'approchais de l'endroit où on l'avait installée. Je fus choquée en voyant qu'on lui avait donné un matelas et un oreiller. Je l'avais plutôt imaginée au fond d'un cachot ou d'un trou. Elle avait jeté un bol contenant les restes d'une soupe de racines de jicama par terre. Elle avait quand même eu la politesse d'en manger une bonne partie avant de jeter le reste.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, la Traqueuse fit une moue dédaigneuse. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer comme une âme. Gaby n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expression, elle. Soit elle souriait doucement, soit elle avait l'air neutre ou triste. Tout chez elle n'était que douceur et légèreté. L'exact opposé de cette peste.

« Tiens, voilà Mélanie ! Tu te décides enfin à me rendre visite ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il fallu tout ce temps ? »

Je restai silencieuse et immobile. Mon corps vibrait de haine, mais je pris sur moi pour rester calme.

« Tes petits copains pensent que je vais te parler ? Te dire tous mes secrets ? »

Elle conclut ses paroles par un rire de crécelle.

« Alors ? Que veux-tu me demander ? La permission de me tuer de tes propres mains, c'est ça, Mélanie ? »

« Ne me tentez pas », lui répondis-je d'une voix calme, mais vibrante de colère.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis parut légèrement se calmer, avant de relever la tête avec mépris.

« C'est pourtant bien ce que tu comptes faire, non ? Vous n'êtes bons qu'à ça : tuer ou vous entretuer. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'en savez rien ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous nous juger ? Si j'étais vraiment une meurtrière, j'aurais tué Gaby depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh, mais tu as fait pire : tu lui as lavé le cerveau et tu l'as domestiquée ! »

« Et vous, vous l'avez trahie. »

Surprise par mon argument, elle cligna des yeux. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et poursuivis.

« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'elle était faible et inutile, que le seul service qu'elle pouvait rendre à votre espèce était de se tuer pour créer de nouvelles âmes ! Vous l'avez encouragée à mourir. »

Cette fois, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait toujours l'air choquée, mais ça ne dura pas.

« Je ne l'ai pas enlevée aux siens pour l'amener ici et vivre dans ces conditions déplorables. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Vous l'avez aussi retenue prisonnière chez un couple d'âmes, je vous signale ! Elle avait peut-être une jolie chambre et de bons repas, mais quelle différence ? Votre cage était dorée, mais c'était quand même cage ! Et vous l'avez laissée souffrir dans le désert avec un bébé, vous les avez regardées mourir de soif sans réagir, à attendre que des humains se pointent. Alors qu'ici, jamais nous ne ferions ça ! Elle est libre d'aller où elle veut et de faire ce qu'elle veut. C'est notre amie et nous l'aimons ! »

« Vous l'aimez ? Peuh ! »

Elle m'offrit une nouvelle salve de son rire affreux.

« Elle est bonne ! Vous êtes doués pour le mensonge, mais là… Ridicule ! »

Maintenant, j'en avais assez. À quoi bon perdre mon temps avec elle ? Cette âme ne nous était d'aucune utilité. Jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre notre situation. Elle n'était pas Gaby. Elle était une menace.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et je sortis de la grotte. Jared et Jeb m'interrogèrent du regard, et je leur fis signe que non. Le sort de la Traqueuse était sans espoir.

La mort était la seule solution. Mais même si je la haïssais de tout mon être, je ne me sentais pas prête à la tuer moi-même. Gaby ne me le pardonnerait pas !

Non, je devais plutôt la préparer à cette éventualité. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour mon amie.

* * *

**Vagabonde**

Prendre un bain dans la grotte des chutes d'eau m'avait manqué.

C'était si agréable ! Je n'avais plus peur de cet endroit sombre depuis longtemps. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre tapi dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque je me sentis propre, je sortis de l'eau, m'habillai puis ramassai ma serviette et pris le chemin de la sortie.

Je venais de traverser la moitié du couloir quand je vis une silhouette s'avancer. Je crus d'abord que c'était Ian, avant de me figer en voyant que c'était Kyle !

Paralysée par la peur, je le regardai en silence. Était-il revenu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé ?

Son visage n'était pas furieux ou menaçant comme d'habitude, il avait l'air… confus. Comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à me trouver là.

« Ah… Tu es là », dit-il.

Je clignai des yeux sans rien dire. Sa voix était plate. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de fourrer les mains dans ses poches.

« Je croyais que mon frère serait dans le coin, vu qu'il… enfin, vous… »

Il secoua la tête, comme si l'idée que nous soyons en couple lui semblait difficile à admettre. Évidemment, ce n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis s'avança de quelques pas. Je reculai aussitôt et me plaquai contre le mur en tremblant. Il parut étonné, puis eut un sourire amusé.

« Relax, je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer. »

Je refusais de le croire ! C'était un humain, il était doué pour mentir. Et il était toujours si violent et haineux à mon égard.

« Tu sais, l'autre jour, après mon… "procès", j'ai essayé de te parler. »

Ah oui, je m'en souvenais. Sauf que Mélanie l'avait fait taire, pendant que Ian m'emmenait en sécurité dans sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce jour-là, mais tu l'as fait. Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi, quand Mélanie t'a larguée, tu es revenue ici avec un humain en plus. Tu pouvais laisser les tiens l'effacer, mais au lieu de ça, tu as failli y rester avec ce bébé humain dans le désert… »

Je me surpris à ressentir de la colère en l'entendant dire qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de mes actes. Pour moi, c'était plus qu'évident !

« Je vais te répondre, Kyle ! » dis-je en me redressant.

Mon changement d'attitude le surprit, mais je n'en fis rien et poursuivis sur ma lancée.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber dans le trou parce que… parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Et je n'ai pas dit : "Comme les humains." Car il y en a plusieurs ici qui auraient réagi de la même façon que moi. Il y a des gens bien ici. Des gens comme ton frère, comme Mélanie, comme Jeb, comme Doc. Et c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai sauvé Espérance. Parce que c'est une enfant innocente qui mérite de vivre. Je dis que ne suis pas comme toi en tant qu'individu. »

Il me regarda une minute, puis gloussa.

« Houla ! »

Il me contourna pour se diriger vers la salle. Sans se retourner, il me lança :

« Une vie contre une vie. On est quittes ! »

Je m'éloignai de mon côté sans le lâcher des yeux, jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie ni ne l'entende plus.

Je ne le croyais pas. Même s'il n'avait rien fait ce coup-ci, alors que nous étions seuls dans le couloir, je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il était mon plus grand ennemi et un humain, donc doué pour le mensonge.

Lorsque je rejoignis la chambre de Ian, ce dernier dut voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car s'il s'approcha de moi avec l'air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Gaby… »

« Non, je t'assure que ça va. C'est juste que j'ai encore des soucis en tête. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, donc ça allait. J'évitais juste d'entrer dans les détails.

« Tu penses à la Traqueuse ? » devina Ian.

« Entre autres choses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni même si je peux faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ou à décider ! Tu sais ce qu'a dit Jeb : "Ma maison, mes règles." »

« Oui, je sais, mais c'est de ma faute si elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. Je l'ai conduite jusqu'aux grottes, je vous ai tous mis en danger ! »

Il m'attira par la taille contre lui et me serra doucement dans ses bras.

« Elle est venue seule, nous avons bien vérifié. Nous avons déplacé sa voiture loin des grottes et déchiré ses affaires pour qu'on croie que des coyotes ont fait le coup. Peu importe ce qu'ils croient, ses collègues ne nous trouveront jamais », me dit-il.

Je n'en étais pas entièrement sûre, mais la douceur et la conviction dans sa voix apaisèrent mes craintes. Il avait raison, au fond. Même si les autres Traqueurs se doutaient de quelque chose, les chances qu'ils nous trouvent étaient très minces.

Au bout du compte, même s'ils lançaient d'autres recherches, jamais ils ne nous trouveraient.

Ma famille était sauve. Mon nid d'humains était en sécurité.

_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tranquille ? _

Parce que certains problèmes demeuraient. En particulier le plus grave d'entre eux : que faire de la Traqueuse ?


	31. Les opportunités

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Les opportunités**

**Mélanie**

Le lendemain, lorsque je me rendis aux cuisines avec Jared et Jamie pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je fus surprise de voir que Ian n'était pas accompagné de Gaby.

Quand je lui demandai où elle était, il me répondit avec l'air sombre qu'elle était avec la Traqueuse.

Je bondis de mon banc pour courir la rejoindre, quand Jared m'arrêta et me dit qu'il était déjà au courant.

« Quoi ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » explosai-je.

« Jeb m'en a parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas, il veille sur elle, ainsi que Brandt et Aaron. Depuis qu'ils ont vu quelle personnalité a cette fichue Traqueuse, ils sont plus sympas avec Gaby. »

Cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant. On parlait de Gaby, quand même ! Gaby, qui avait tellement souffert du joug de cette Traqueuse par le passé. J'avais peur qu'elle la pousse à faire quelque chose de mal, ou qu'elle lui retourne le cerveau et la plonge dans la dépression.

Je retournai m'asseoir devant Ian et le regardai avec méfiance.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Rien ne t'empêchait de l'accompagner. »

« C'est Jeb », dit-il avec un soupir excédé. « Il disait que ma présence risquait de tout gâcher, même si je restais à distance. »

Je compris que mon oncle avait raison. Cette Traqueuse criait, et si Ian l'entendait dire des méchancetés à Gaby, il pourrait intervenir pour lui donner une bonne leçon et éloigner notre amie d'elle.

J'étais quand même inquiète. De quoi pouvaient-elles discuter, toutes les deux ? Je doutais que Gaby réussisse à la faire changer d'avis. Quant à se plaindre ou lui faire des reproches, ça ne collait pas avec l'image que je me faisais de mon amie.

« J'espère que leur entretien ne durera pas trop longtemps », dit Jared en mordant dans un morceau de pain. « J'aimerais lui parler. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Ian.

Il ne put répondre, car Gaby entra dans la pièce. Je me levai aussitôt avec Ian pour la rejoindre, suivie de Jared et Jamie derrière moi.

Comme je le craignais, elle avait l'air sombre et fatiguée.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demandai-je.

Gaby ne me répondit pas. Elle avait le regard vide, comme si elle venait de plonger dans le vide et n'en revenait pas d'avoir survécu à la chute.

« Viens manger, tu nous raconteras après », intervint Jamie.

Elle se laissa mollement mener jusqu'à la table, puis mangea sans grand appétit. Ça ne me plaisait pas. En voyant Jeb arriver à son tour, je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et l'entraînai plus loin dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a l'air au plus mal ! »

Mon oncle haussa des épaules.

« En fait, elle n'a pas dit grand-chose. La Traqueuse a beaucoup crié, elle lui a adressé des reproches sur sa trahison, puis… Je ne sais pas, Gaby a à peine parlé ! Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, mais qu'elle ne voyait pas non plus comment la sauver. Ensuite, elle est partie. »

C'était donc ça ? J'avais craint pire. Mais rien dans ce que m'avait dit Jeb n'était surprenant ou inhabituel.

Gaby allait devoir vivre avec une autre mort sur la conscience. Je n'en étais pas fière, mais contrairement à elle, je n'avais aucune pitié pour cette âme-là.

Quand je regagnai la table, je fis signe à Jared que ça allait. Il voudrait sûrement des détails plus tard, mais pour le moment, on pouvait manger tranquillement.

« Gaby, je souhaitais te parler de quelque chose », dit Jared.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu as fait pour ramener des médicaments à Jamie, et je pensais que cela nous ouvrait d'autres opportunités. »

« Quelles opportunités ? » demanda Ian, méfiant.

« Pour les raids ! Nous manquons de pas mal de choses en ce moment, et j'ai pensé que si on t'envoyait dans des villes plus éloignées que Tucson, tu pourrais… »

« Non, pas question ! Les raids, c'est fini pour elle », dit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Allons, Ian ! Elle sortira encore ! » rétorqua Jared avec surprise. « Ça nous ouvre tant de possibilités… »

« Des possibilités ? À quel prix pour elle ? Déjà que la dernière fois, Mélanie l'a presque laissée s'amputer, puis elle s'est livrée à la Traqueuse ! »

Gaby se tourna vers lui pour lui caresser le dos en un geste relaxant.

« Non, Ian. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça. C'était mon idée, à chaque fois. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. »

« Évidemment que c'était ton idée ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour… Tu n'as pas de limites quand il s'agit de nous. Mais Mélanie n'aurait pas dû te laisser faire. »

« Il a raison », intervins-je.

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Avec un soupir, je poursuivis :

« Je n'ai pas bien réfléchi. La peur de perdre Jamie m'a poussée à agir comme une débutante, pendant ce raid. Personnellement, je n'ai plus du tout envie que Gaby sorte, je ne supporterais pas l'idée de la perdre, pas plus que de perdre Jamie. »

Je vis mon amie m'adresser un sourire touché. Je lui répondis par un timide sourire, avant de continuer.

« Mais Jared a un sens pratique et un sang-froid qui nous font défaut. Il est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou pas pendant un raid. Alors, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je veux bien laisser Gaby participer à un raid. À la seule et unique condition qu'elle en ait vraiment envie, car c'est à elle de décider, quoi qu'on dise. »

Ian secoua négativement la tête.

« On ne peut pas lui demander de décider. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle a une tête, non ? Ce n'est pas à toi de penser pour elle », s'énerva Jared.

« Sauf qu'elle ne prend jamais en compte ses propres désirs, son propre bien-être, ni même sa propre santé. Elle est prête à faire tout ce qu'on lui demande, même si elle doit y laisser la vie. Ce n'est pas juste de lui demander de choisir, elle n'a pas le même libre arbitre que nous. Nous, nous prenons le temps de penser à nous, pas elle. »

Là, il marquait un point. Décidément, il la connaissait bien !

« Ce n'est pas vrai », déclara Gaby. « Je pense à moi, au contraire : j'aime me rendre utile. Cela compte aussi, non ? Cela m'a rendue heureuse de rentrer et de voir que Jamie était sauf, et que Mélanie avait retrouvé le sourire. Et j'ai voulu aller au Centre de Soins chercher Espérance avant de tenter de vous revoir, parce que je voulais la sauver. J'ai bien le droit de trouver du bonheur de la façon dont je l'entends, non ? »

« Euh, Gaby, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… » lui dis-je en essayant de trouver une explication plus nuancée de la situation.

« Vous voyez… » soupira Ian.

Jeb s'approcha de notre table pour prendre la parole.

« Si elle en a envie, on ne peut lui interdire de le faire. Elle n'est plus notre prisonnière. »

« On le sait bien. On a juste peur de la perdre à nouveau », lui répondis-je.

Gaby me saisit la main.

« Je veux le faire, parce que j'en ai envie. Je veux vous aider. Et puis, avec Espérance ici, on a besoin de choses spéciales, comme des couches, de la nourriture pour bébé, des vêtements… Je peux me procurer tout ça sans problème. Les âmes sont très gentilles, et il n'y a pas besoin de payer. »

« Alors, c'est d'accord », dit Jeb.

« Si elle y va, j'y vais aussi », dit Ian sur le ton de l'avertissement. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un la protège d'elle-même. »

Gaby se tourna vers moi avec interrogation. Je secouai négativement la tête.

« Je ne viens pas, je suis toujours punie. Et puis… après les bêtises que j'ai faites, je ne crois pas mériter de sortir avant un moment », lui dis-je.

« Je confirme ! » dit Jeb. « Tu es toujours punie, fillette. »

« Alors, je viens à sa place », déclara Kyle.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui avec l'air surpris. On ne l'avait même pas vu arriver dans la cuisine !

Il grogna face à nos expressions.

« Quoi ? J'étais là depuis le début, je vous signale ! »

« Pas question que tu viennes ! » déclarai-je avec colère.

« En fait, il pourrait être utile. Son côté méfiant et toujours sur le qui-vive se sont déjà révélés utiles », dit Jared sur un ton hésitant.

« QUOI ?! Ah non, s'il vient, alors moi aussi ! » m'emportai-je.

« Je suis d'accord », dit Ian. « Tout sauf lui ! Mélanie mérite plus que lui le droit de nous accompagner. »

« Ça suffit ! » trancha Jeb. « Ma nièce reste ici, et Kyle vous accompagnera. »

« Après ce qu'il a fait ?! » explosa Ian.

« Eh, _il_ entend tout, je te signale ! » s'énerva son frère.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier ! » gémit Gaby.

Nous nous tûmes aussitôt.

« Il peut venir. Il… ne me fera rien, il me l'a promis. »

« Il te l'a promis ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Quand ça ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ian.

« Hier, il m'a parlé et… »

Jared tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon, on reparlera des détails du raid plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on a du travail. Venez, il y a des gens qui attendent d'utiliser les tables pour manger. »

Je scrutai Kyle du regard jusqu'à ce que j'ai quitté la cuisine avec Jared et Jamie. Gaby partait avec Ian, et j'avais la nette impression qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse, tous les deux.

* * *

**Gaby**

Ian était en colère, je le savais bien.

Sitôt de retour dans notre chambre, il prit soin de placer la porte devant l'ouverture puis se tourna vers moi avec l'air fâché.

« Quand est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette promesse ? »

« Hier, alors que je sortais de la salle des chutes d'eau. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant ça.

« Quoi, il t'a de nouveau coincée là ? Et il a encore essayé de… ? »

« Non ! Non, il avait l'air vraiment surpris de m'y trouver seule. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il revenait pour essayer de me tuer, mais non. Il m'a dit que même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais sauvé du trou, ni pourquoi j'avais sauvé Espérance d'une Insertion pour la ramener ici, il n'essaierait plus de me tuer. Il disait que c'était sa façon de payer sa dette envers moi. »

Ian se passa la main sur la nuque et poussa un soupir excédé.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule… Non, franchement, ce raid est trop dangereux et… »

« Ian, s'il te plaît ! Il faut qu'on le fasse. Je peux me procurer plein de choses que vous ne pouvez pas obtenir facilement. »

« Et la Traqueuse, alors ? Et la famille de cette petite que tu as sauvée ? Ils ne vont pas avertir les autres de votre disparition ? »

« Non, nous n'avons d'avis de recherches chez nous. Ils finiront par abandonner, ils ne savent pas du tout par où commencer. Il suffit d'attendre quelques jours. Et si on part assez loin des grottes, on ne risque pas de me reconnaître. J'ai facilement dupé les Soigneuses avec une fausse identité, tout comme Mélanie alors qu'elle était recherchée comme humaine fugitive depuis longtemps. »

Peu convaincu, il me répondit par un grognement. Je m'approchai de lui pour caresser ses bras en un geste apaisant.

Son visage se détendit légèrement. Il m'attira contre lui et posa un baiser mon front, avant de poser son menton sur ma tête. J'étais bien plus petite que lui, dans ce corps.

« Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre à nouveau… »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Ian. Je veux le faire pour toi, pour les autres et aussi pour moi. Parce que c'est ça qui me rend heureuse : rendre votre vie meilleure. »

En plus, j'avais un autre objectif, en plus de ce raid. Il fallait que je me procure un objet particulier pour sauver la Traqueuse. Un caisson cryogénique.

C'était ça, la chose qui m'avait rendue si mal en point quand j'avais quitté sa cellule. Les autres ignoraient tout de ma décision, et je ne comptais pas leur en parler pour le moment. Je devais d'abord me procurer ce caisson, et pour ça, il fallait sortir. Ensuite, je leur en parlerai.

Après… je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait. Enfin, si, je le savais. Si je leur révélais le secret de l'Extraction, on ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Mais qu'en serait-il de moi ? Serais-je encore à ma place ici, ou voterait-on pour me garder ? Si je leur apprenais à ramener les leurs, il ne serait que justice qu'on m'ôte du corps que j'occupais.

Mais Ian ? Ce serait si douloureux pour lui ! Et Mélanie, qui tenait tant à moi, comme à une sœur…

Je préférai ne pas y penser tout de suite. D'abord, il fallait vérifier si je sortirais ou non pour un raid, et avec qui.

Et ensuite, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de me procurer un caisson sans éveiller les soupçons chez les miens… ou chez les humains.

Parce qu'avant de leur révéler mon plan, si jamais je pouvais le mettre à exécution, il faudrait que j'en parle à certaines personnes seulement. Il y avait Doc, Jeb et Jared…

Tant de questions et de problèmes à régler !

Ian me tira de mes songes en me demandant à quoi je pensais. Mes soucis devaient être visibles sur mon visage.

J'enfouis la tête contre sa chemise en soupirant, et lui répondis que j'étais fatiguée.

Il ne me posa pas plus de questions. Il savait que j'étais fatiguée à cause de ma confrontation avec la Traqueuse et les soucis du raid. Mais il ignorait le reste.

Et pour le moment, je préférais qu'il ne le sache pas.

Les soucis viendraient bien assez tôt.


	32. Le raid

_Merci à **Shadewords** et **Litya** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **Litya** d'avoir mis ma fanfic en Story Alert ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Le raid**

**Ian**

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : écouter Kyle se plaindre que le raid était trop facile au point que ça en devenait ennuyeux, ou regarder Gaby entrer seule dans un magasin pour faire des courses ?

Nous avions déjà fait un arrêt dans deux villes éloignées des grottes, et même si tout se passait bien jusque-là, je détestais la regarder partir seule, tandis que Jared, mon frère et moi restions près des véhicules à l'attendre.

Kyle flippait à l'idée qu'elle nous trahisse, tandis que moi, je craignais de la perdre à nouveau. Et si les Traqueurs la reconnaissaient comme étant celle qui avait enlevé Espérance au Centre de soins ?

Pourtant, jusqu'ici, nous n'avions pas eu le moindre problème.

En plus des courses, Gaby nous ramenait des petites choses comme des sandwichs sous Cellophane. Moi, j'adorais la glace à la menthe avec des pépites de chocolat. Kyle préférait les caramels mous et Jared… il n'avait aucune préférence, c'était Gaby qui choisissait pour lui.

Après notre passage à Byers, je lui avais demandé comment ça s'était passé. Elle nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait raconté être la compagne d'un photographe qui voyageait beaucoup, et qu'elle s'occupait du ravitaillement pour le voyage.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas juste que tu es photographe et qu'on aime voyager avec toi ? » demanda Jared.

« Ça m'évite trop de discussions avec les hommes », dit-elle en baissant les yeux, rouge d'embarras.

J'avais vu rouge en entendant ça, et demandé à Jared de l'accompagner pour les prochaines courses.

Il avait refusé, car c'était trop dangereux. Même si je le comprenais, je détestais ça. Si seulement je pouvais sortir avec elle, nous exposer comme un vrai couple parmi les siens…

Mais ce genre de choses nous était impossible. Et cela me faisait mal. Nous pouvions le faire dans les grottes, mais ici, je la privais de plaisirs simples comme sortir se promener dans la rue, faire du shopping, manger au restaurant… Ce n'était pas juste.

Ce que je n'aimais pas non plus, c'était faire un break dans un motel. Mais Gaby avait besoin de rester propre, c'était elle qui s'approchait des âmes. Elle devait donc passer pour l'une d'elles, avec un physique et un niveau d'hygiène irréprochables.

La nuit, nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans une chambre. Kyle restait dans la camionnette, il était trop parano pour dormir dans un motel habité majoritairement par des âmes.

Nous avions pris une chambre avec deux lits.

J'essayai les chaînes de télé, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Ces âmes n'avaient aucun sens cinématographique ! Même _La Petite Maison dans la prairie_ avait été exclue pour cause de violence.

Gaby m'a interrompue en montrant à Jared une scène incroyable à la fenêtre de la chambre.

Une famille d'âmes jouait avec un enfant humain dans un petit parc. La tendresse et l'amour dans cette famille biespèce m'émut jusqu'aux larmes.

Jared était quand même sceptique. Pour combien de temps l'enfant resterait-il humain ? Je savais qu'il pensait au cas d'Espérance, mais… ce n'était pas pareil, ici. On avait la vision d'une famille unie. Les deux parents aimaient sincèrement le petit.

Gaby semblait aussi y croire, du fond du cœur. Pour elle, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour, nos deux espèces finiraient par trouver un moyen de s'entendre, sans violence ni morts.

Jared prit un lit, tandis que je me glissai dans l'autre avec Gaby. Elle se blottit contre moi avec un sourire qui me fit un bien fou. C'était la première fois depuis le début du raid que je la voyais pleinement apprécier l'instant présent.

Voler les siens la mettait mal à l'aise, même si elle savait que c'était pour notre bien.

Je repensai au couple d'âmes et à l'enfant. Est-ce qu'un jour, cette guerre prendrait fin ? Serions-nous encore là pour savourer la victoire ? Est-ce que Gaby et moi pourrions envisager un futur plus heureux ?

Je finis par m'endormir, comme elle.

Nous nous levâmes aux aurores pour reprendre le raid. Après un passage dans deux autres villes, nous étions suffisamment ravitaillés pour rentrer. Gaby demanda quand un dernier passage dans une clinique de Soins, pour prendre quelques tubes de vitamines en plus.

Jared n'y vit pas d'inconvénient et nous roulâmes jusqu'au parking.

Là, elle descendit et se dirigea vers l'entrée… avant de bifurquer sur la droite, vers l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'inquiéta Kyle.

Je n'en savais rien, et Jared non plus.

« Vous croyez qu'elle… Elle va les prévenir qu'on est là ? » paniqua mon frère.

« Si c'était ça, elle n'aurait pas attendu le début du voyage pour nous trahir », dit Jared.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle ?

« Quelqu'un devrait peut-être la rejoindre ? » dis-je en me préparant déjà à y aller.

« Non, attendons encore un peu », dit Jared.

Sa voix était tendue, mais il restait calme.

Après plusieurs minutes qui nous parurent interminables, Gaby réapparut. Elle tenait l'anse de son sac à deux mains, comme s'il pesait trop lourd.

Quand elle nous rejoignit, je vis qu'elle paraissait… bizarre. Comme si elle avait la nausée.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? » siffla Kyle.

« Fous-lui la paix ! Gaby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jared n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et lui prit doucement, mais fermement le sac pour l'ouvrir. Nous nous penchâmes tous et vîmes qu'il contenait des cylindres ronds, de couleur argentée. J'en avais déjà vu lorsque je fuyais les âmes avec mon frère, avant d'atteindre les grottes de Jeb. Des caissons cryogéniques.

Si Jared parut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il nous ordonna de remonter dans les véhicules et de partir.

J'aurais voulu monter avec Gaby, mais Jared voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour lire les cartes et nous guider.

Dépité, je suivis mon frère jusqu'au camion et nous nous remîmes en route.

* * *

**Jared**

« Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ? » lui demandai-je, tandis que nous roulions. « Pourquoi tu ramènes des caissons ? »

« Je… c'est pour Doc. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Même si je me doutais déjà de la réponse, j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

Elle ne répondit rien. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle fixait le vide avec l'air nauséeux.

« Gaby… »

Elle baissa la tête, l'air encore plus mal en point.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, mais je… je venais juste de me rappeler que j'avais promis à Doc de ramener des caissons vides ! »

« Doc ? Doc t'a demandé de ramener des caissons vides ? »

Ça m'étonnait franchement. Aurait-il convaincu Gaby de le laisser continuer les expériences et de lui ramener du matériel ? Non, jamais elle n'aurait accepté ça !

La seule explication plausible, c'était qu'elle ait décidé de…

Je repoussai cette idée complètement folle, par crainte de me faire des illusions. Même si j'étais enfin convaincu de sa bonne foi, Gaby aimait profondément les siens. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de nous laisser les approcher à nouveau.

Je tentai une autre approche.

« Mélanie est au courant ? Ou Jeb ? »

« Non. Doc seulement. »

Ça semblait confirmer mon hypothèse folle. Mais… je ne pouvais pas tenter de lui soutirer plus d'informations. Ian le pourrait peut-être, ou bien Jeb, voire Mélanie.

Je fus tiré de mes interrogations en apercevant un contrôle routier.

Il ne manquait plus que ça !


	33. Discussion entre sœurs

_Merci à **Litya** et **Shadedwords** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Discussion entre sœurs**

**Mélanie**

Je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà été aussi anxieuse.

Sauf peut-être pendant la période où Gaby m'hébergeait chez elle…

Lorsqu'enfin, j'entendis les gens hors de ma chambre, qui s'agitaient et parlaient du retour des gens pour le raid, je sentis une part de ma tension me quitter.

Je sortis de ma grotte et courus dans la cour. Tout le monde était là : Jared, Gaby, Ian et Kyle. Ils étaient tous rentrés sains et saufs !

Je m'approchai de Jared pour l'embrasser.

« Vous avez réussi ? »

« Oui, on est revenus avec tout ce qu'il nous fallait… et même plus, grâce à Gaby. »

La tension dans sa voix me surprit. De quoi parlait-il ? Je me tournai vers Gaby. Elle serrait gentiment Jamie contre elle, mais en croisant le regard de Jared puis le mien, elle baissa les yeux.

Ho-ho, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait l'air mal, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de désagréable pour elle, mais qu'elle jugeait nécessaire.

Tandis que tout le monde s'occupait de décharger les courses pour les emmener dans la réserve, je la vis parler à Ian, puis s'éloigner seule.

« Ian, où est-ce qu'elle va ? » demandai-je.

« Livrer du matériel médical à Doc… »

Il avait l'air bizarre lui aussi, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose chez elle.

Je préférai ne pas l'interroger, j'allais plutôt me renseigner à la source.

Je suivis discrètement Gaby à travers les couloirs. Elle tenait son sac à main contre elle. Il avait l'air de peser sur son épaule, car elle tenait l'anse des deux mains.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. Rien de suspect, au fond. Elle semblait bien prête à délivrer du matériel médical à Doc, mais… pourquoi cette tristesse ?

Je m'approchai de l'entrée, en prenant soin de rester invisible, puis j'écoutai.

« J'ai ramené cinq caissons. Un seul suffira pour la Traqueuse, les autres seront pour d'autres personnes… plus tard. »

« Merci, Gaby », dit Doc.

Il avait une voix crispée, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose d'amer. Mon mauvais pressentiment se renforça. À quoi jouaient-ils, tous les deux ?

« La Traqueuse va bien ? » demanda Gaby.

« Aussi bien que possible, surtout avec son sale caractère. J'ai expliqué ton… ta proposition à Jeb, il a fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal jusqu'à votre retour. Mais tu sais… il va falloir en parler à d'autres, avant de… »

« Je sais. Jared et Ian se doutent déjà de quelque chose. Je crois que Mélanie aussi a des soupçons, depuis notre retour. Je veux d'abord voir Jeb, avant qu'on leur en parle. »

« Nous parler de quoi ? » demandai-je en sortant de ma cachette.

Dans un couinement effrayé, Gaby se tourna vers moi. Je la regardai avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? » demandai-je d'un ton accusateur.

Mes yeux se focalisèrent sur des cylindres argentés, posés sur le bureau en face de Doc. Je les reconnus tout de suite : des caissons qui servaient à abriter des âmes sans hôte. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour saisir ce que ça impliquait, puis je regardai Doc et Gaby avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu… Gaby, c'est bien ce que je crois ? »

Mon amie resta impassible et silencieuse. Je compris qu'elle luttait entre l'envie de se confier tout de suite et le fait d'aller d'abord voir Jeb.

« On peut discuter ailleurs ? » me demanda Gaby.

J'acceptai sa demande et nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à la salle des vers luisants.

Là, elle regarda les murs scintillants avec émerveillement.

« C'est toujours aussi beau… Cette planète regorge de merveilles ! »

Je lui souris timidement, mais ne perdis pas de temps dans la contemplation.

« Gaby, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es… différente, depuis que tu es revenue. Jared ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, et Ian non plus, mais ils sentent aussi que tu as un problème. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'air las, elle soupira.

« Tu as ramené des caissons pour faire une extraction, c'est ça ? Tu veux sauver la Traqueuse », dis-je, frappée par l'évidence. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a toujours pas tuée, hein ? Après votre départ, je pensais que ce serait vite fait, mais elle est toujours là parce que _tu_ l'as exigé ? Tu t'entêtes à vouloir la sauver. »

« Pas juste sauver la Traqueuse… Je pense… que c'est la bonne chose à faire pour les deux camps. Il est temps d'agir, d'arrêter qu'il y ait des morts. »

Je fronçai des sourcils.

« Gaby, je ne comprends pas ! Depuis notre rencontre, tu as toujours scrupuleusement gardé ce secret. Que tu veuilles la sauver, d'accord, mais… où tu veux en venir ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené juste _un_ caisson ? »

Je pensais deviner pourquoi, je n'étais pas idiote, mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation venant de _sa_ bouche.

« C'est évident, non ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Doc. Je sais comment retirer une âme d'un corps. »

J'en fus un peu surprise. Je croyais que seuls les Soigneurs savaient faire ça.

« J'en ai déjà parlé à Doc, et il a juré qu'en échange de ce savoir, il ne ferait aucun mal aux miens. Je me servirai des caissons pour renvoyer les miens sur une autre planète. »

« Holà, attends une minute ! Tu sais combien d'âmes ont déjà envahi ce monde ? Sans parler de celles qui continuent d'arriver chaque jour ! D'ici qu'on ait libéré ne serait-ce que les humains d'un pays, les âmes extraites auront déjà prévenu les tiens dans d'autres mondes de ce qui se passe. »

« Non, aucun risque ! Je sais quelles sont les planètes les plus éloignées de la Terre. Le temps que ces âmes y parviennent, tes petits-enfants seront déjà morts de vieillesse. »

Un peu rassurée, je la fixai en silence. Quelque chose clochait, je le sentais. Pas seulement à cause de sa décision.

« Alors… c'est juste à cause de la Traqueuse que tu fais tout ça ? Tu aurais pu exiger une extraction en privé, tu aurais pu la retirer seule, non ? Pourquoi décider de nous révéler tout ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de morts ! Jeb me l'a rappelé : nous sommes en guerre. Je veux vous aider, mais je veux aussi aider les miens. C'est la meilleure solution, la plus pacifique. »

Émue, je la regardai sans répondre.

Finalement, nous reprîmes notre observation des vers luisants en silence.

« Je me suis souvent demandé comment ce serait », avouai-je.

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'être… occupée. Je veux dire… par toi. »

Elle me regarda avec stupeur. Je regrettai mes aveux, je n'aimais pas me confier autant, mais maintenant que j'étais lancée, et vu les confidences de Gaby, je ne pouvais reculer.

« Quand on était chez toi, la Traqueuse disait qu'on t'avait choisie pour voler mon corps. Je me demande maintenant… enfin, je ne sais pas, mais… »

« Jamais je n'aurais accepté, Mel ! Même avant qu'on devienne vraiment amies, je ne voulais pas, parce que je te connaissais et qu'il y avait Espérance, et… »

« Je sais. Mais je me demande ce que mes souvenirs auraient eu comme impact sur toi. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Ou bien tu n'en serais pas là, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle fit la moue.

« Vu ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta vie, je pense… que ça m'aurait affectée. Je n'avais presque pas de souvenirs quand on m'a mise dans le corps d'Emily, mais déjà, je m'interrogeais. Cette violence, les humains qui se battaient et mourraient pour éviter une Insertion… Ça me choquait. Jamais nous n'avions rencontré d'hôtes aussi individualistes. Et j'imagine que ton amour pour Jared et Jamie m'aurait affectée. »

Je haussai un sourcil. Quoi, Gaby aurait ressenti de l'amour pour Jared ? Je n'aimais pas ça, Jared était à moi et à moi seule. Mais Gaby reprit la parole, m'empêchant d'y penser davantage.

« Un amour aussi grand, une émotion aussi puissante… Grâce à Ian, je sais combien cela est fort. L'amour peut tout changer, y compris notre vision du monde. Je suis sûre que cela m'aurait poussée dans la même direction. Avec ou sans ton corps, je pense que ma décision aurait été la même : je veux vous aider parce que je vous aime. »

Touchée, je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

« Merci, Gaby… ma sœur. »

« Oui, ma sœur. »

Nous reprîmes notre contemplation du faux ciel étoilé dans un silence plus confortable, empli de confiance et d'espoir.


	34. L'alchimie

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Attention, ce chapitre a un léger rating M, mais rien d'explicite. _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**L'alchimie**

**Ian**

Quelque chose clochait avec Gaby.

J'avais espéré que sa discussion en privé avec Mélanie aurait éclairci les choses.

Je les attendais au bout du tunnel menant à la salle des vers luisants. Gaby avait meilleure mine, Mélanie aussi. Elles se tenaient la main et échangeaient parfois un sourire complice, comme… des sœurs. Je ne voyais pas de terme plus approprié.

Pourtant, en me voyant, Gaby parut un peu triste. Elle dut deviner que son expression me troublait, car elle me sourit. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je la connaissais trop bien à présent. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Mélanie n'avait pas mis le doigt dessus, visiblement. Ou pas entièrement.

La nièce de Jeb nous laissa seuls. Je voulus poser une question à Gaby, quand elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Surpris, je répondis tout de même à son baiser, puis la gardai blottie dans mes bras un instant avant de reculer pour la regarder.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ça va, oui. C'est juste… que j'ai pris une décision importante. Mélanie est partie prévenir Jeb et Jared, mais… je pense que tu mérites aussi d'être mis dans la confidence. »

« Ça a un lien avec les caissons que tu as volés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le mot « volés » la fit tiquer, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'essayer de corriger ce terme. Elle me prit par la main et nous entraîna tous les deux jusqu'à notre grotte.

Là, je refermai la porte avec le vieux battant en bois avant de m'asseoir avec elle sur le matelas. Elle garda les yeux baissés, ses doigts formant des cercles imaginaires sur le tissu.

« Gaby, tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais ça ? » lui dis-je en espérant la rassurer.

« Oui, je sais. C'est juste… que c'est dur. Pas juste de t'en parler, c'est le sujet lui-même. J'ai… Après mon entretien avec la Traqueuse, je suis allée voir Doc. Je sais comment arranger les choses. Je sais comment retirer une âme d'un corps. Je vais vous enseigner cette technique. »

Je mis quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu sais faire ça ? Ce n'est pas réservé aux Soigneurs ? »

« Non, toutes les âmes savent le faire, en cas d'urgence ou si un hôte est mortellement blessé. J'ai l'intention de retirer la Traqueuse du corps qu'elle occupe et de renvoyer cette âme sur une planète éloignée, sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. »

C'était logique. Ainsi, personne ne mourrait. Ni l'humaine ni l'âme. Un choix qui correspondait parfaitement à Gaby.

Pourtant, je voyais bien que ça la minait.

« Tu as peur qu'on ne tienne pas notre promesse, c'est ça ? Qu'une fois l'âme extraite, on la tue… ou qu'on tente des extractions dans ton dos et qu'on tue les âmes. »

Ces idées, formulées à voix haute, la firent frissonner de peur. Je lui serrai les mains pour la rassurer.

« Tu as dit que tu allais mettre Jeb et Jared dans la confidence. S'ils promettent, ils tiendront parole. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Vous êtes des humains ! Vous êtes doués pour le mensonge, contrairement à moi. »

Je pris peur en réalisant que son idée s'appliquait aussi à moi.

« Tu penses que si… Tu t'imagines que je ne tiendrai pas parole ? »

Elle haussa des épaules et m'offrit un sourire contrit.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te souviens ? Si tu pouvais me tenir, moi, dans ta main… tu pourrais ressentir du dégoût et m'écraser. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

« Ça, non, pas tant que je serais sortie de ce corps… »

Je fronçai des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu parles de sortir de ce corps ? Tu… »

Une ombre passa sur son visage, fugace, mais bien là. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en devinant une idée dans son esprit. Une idée horrible, si monstrueuse qu'elle me coupa le souffle un bref instant.

« Tu envisages de sortir de ton corps ? »

« Non ! Non, pour l'instant, je ne pense qu'à vous enseigner l'extraction, et puis il faudra passer à la phase d'envoi des caissons sur d'autres planètes, qui sera plus compliquée que celle où l'on prend des caissons, sans parler de… »

« Gaby, ne change pas de sujet ! Est-ce que tu envisages de te faire extraire de ce corps ? Ce n'est pas une question difficile, la réponse est simple ! Oui ou non ? »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Je compris que c'était vrai, et cela me fit l'effet d'un uppercut en plein cœur.

Plusieurs émotions se mirent à bouillonner à l'intérieur de moi.

Colère. Irritation. Confusion. Frustration. Peur. Rage. Mais l'une était plus forte que les autres et il me fallut un moment pour l'identifier.

Douleur.

Quelques secondes de plus me furent nécessaires pour reprendre la parole.

« Je… t'interdis… de… me… quitter », articulai-je d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

« Ian… Il faut que tu comprennes… Je ne peux pas rester. Tu le sais bien. »

« NON ! »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Une part de moi s'en voulut de lui avoir fait peur, mais l'autre était bien trop en colère et effrayée à l'idée de la perdre.

Je la saisis pour la plaquer contre moi, son corps si petit et léger contre le mien qui tremblait.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! »

« Il le faut. Pourquoi tout le monde devrait récupérer son corps et pas celle dont j'ai pris la place ? »

« Mais je t'aime, moi ! Ça ne compte pas ? »

Elle gémit contre ma poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit ! Enfin, après tout ce temps, je l'entendais dire ce que j'avais toujours espéré au plus profond de moi.

J'avais craint qu'elle n'ose jamais le dire, qu'elle me rende mes baisers et mes gestes juste pour me faire plaisir, sans rien éprouver de réellement fort pour moi.

Et pourtant, le moment était trop grave pour que je puisse savourer ses paroles.

« Ne dis pas ça comme un adieu. »

Je saisis son visage dans mes mains et fixai ses magnifiques yeux argentés. Ils étaient ruisselants de larmes, rendant leur éclat encore plus beau. Et pourtant, je détestais ça. Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer.

Je voulais qu'elle vive, qu'elle continue de me sourire, qu'on planifie une nouvelle séance de natation, une promenade dans les montagnes, qu'on imagine des projets pour l'avenir… Tout, mais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire !

« Ne pleure pas, Gaby. Ne pleure pas. Tu vas rester avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas rester. »

« Pourquoi ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Parce que si je fais ça, c'est pour vous rendre les vôtres. Ce serait égoïste de ramener tout le monde sauf Emily. »

« Pourquoi ? Gaby, est-ce que tu réalises qu'il ne s'agit pas que de cette fille, mais de tous les habitants de cette grotte ? On a besoin de toi, ici ! Tu peux faire des choses impossibles pour nous. Et puis, même si on extrait les âmes des corps, imagine que certaines personnes ne reviennent pas ? Est-ce que c'est une technique infaillible ? »

Elle parut perdue dans ses pensées un bref instant.

« Non… en effet, il y a un risque pour que l'hôte soit définitivement effacé. Ma Tutrice à Chicago m'a parlé d'une âme, qui occupait le corps d'un certain Kevin. Il a vécu quelque temps sans rien laisser paraître d'anormal, puis un jour… on a retrouvé son corps sans vie, avec le crâne ouvert. Il avait essayé d'enlever l'âme tout seul, avec un scalpel volé à une Soigneuse, après l'avoir assommée. Apparemment, son hôte humain n'avait jamais disparu. Il a juste… attendu le bon moment pour tenter de se libérer. Seule l'âme a été sauvée. »

Cette histoire me choqua au plus haut point. C'était presque pire que la fois où j'avais vu une âme, à l'infirmerie, broyer le cerveau de son hôte quand elle avait compris ce que Doc allait essayer de faire pour la déloger.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as ce problème ? Tu dis que tu veux partir, mais est-ce qu'Emily… »

Si c'était le cas, alors j'étais prêt à ce que Gaby nous enseigne l'extraction. Je l'ôterais moi-même de ce corps, je la sauverais de cette hôte perfide si elle planifiait le même genre de dessein que Kevin… Tant pis si je ne pouvais jamais la remettre dans un autre corps. Je la garderais éternellement avec moi dans un caisson, ou bien… L'espace d'un instant, une idée complètement folle me vint à l'esprit. Je pourrais l'insérer dans ma tête. Ainsi, nous ne serions jamais séparés…

« Non ! Non, je t'assure qu'il y a aucun signe d'elle en moi. La preuve, j'ai eu un mal fou à accéder à ses souvenirs pendant des mois. »

Tant mieux, je préférais ça.

« Alors, inutile d'y penser davantage ! Tu ne quitteras pas ce corps. Emily a disparu, pourquoi continuer d'y penser ? Je t'en prie, Gaby, n'y pense plus ! »

« Mais Espérance… »

« Oh, ne te sers pas de la petite pour essayer de te défiler ! C'est lâche. Enfin, tu imagines ce qui se passera si — et j'insiste sur le _si_ ! — si Emily revient ? Elle ne comprendra rien. Des mois entiers de sa vie perdus et d'un coup elle se retrouve avec des étrangers dans des grottes sombres et inquiétantes, et une petite sœur qui lui est totalement inconnue ! Qui te dit qu'elle assumera son rôle de sœur ou qu'elle ne voudra pas vivre de son côté ? »

Gaby parut déconcertée par ces arguments. Je n'étais moi-même qu'à moitié sûr de ce que j'affirmais, j'improvisais au fur et à mesure, prêt à tout pour la convaincre de rester. Mais c'était sincère. Personne ne connaissait Emily, nous ignorions tout de cette fille. Et je m'en fichais. Pour moi, cette inconnue ne signifiait rien. Gaby était mon unique priorité !

« Tu ne vas aller nulle part. Tu restes ici », dis-je d'une voix brusque, chargée de colère, mais aussi de pragmatisme.

« Ian… »

« Ce n'est pas que pour moi. Tu fais partie de cette communauté, et on ne va pas te mettre dehors comme ça. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour nous tous, même si certains se refusent à le reconnaître. »

« Personne ne me met dehors. »

« Non, personne. Pas même toi, Vagabonde ! Tu n'en as pas le droit. »

Et pour l'empêcher de protester, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser sauvage, rempli de colère. Mes mains saisirent ses cheveux dans sa nuque, puis je la tirai en arrière pour la regarder.

Elle tendit ses mains pour caresser mes joues. Ses yeux me fixaient comme si elle me voyait sous un jour nouveau.

« Huit vies. Huis vies entières et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'ait donné envie de rester sur une planète, ou envie de le suivre où qu'il aille. Jamais je n'ai trouvé un compagnon. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit maintenant ? Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'es pas de mon espèce. Comment pourrais-tu être mon compagnon ? »

Je l'ignorais aussi. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Moi qui haïssais les âmes et m'étais juré de ne jamais connaître le même calvaire que Kyle, voilà que je me retrouvais dedans jusqu'au cou.

J'étais tombé amoureux fou d'une âme et j'étais prêt à tout pour la protéger.

« L'univers est une énigme. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser était moins violent, mais tout aussi intense. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre ma poitrine.

Nos bouches s'ouvrirent ensemble, pour s'unir. Tandis que nos souffles se mêlaient, je goûtai au sel de nos larmes.

Et là, j'eus la sensation que quelque chose prenait définitivement forme entre nous. Comme un feu qui avait longtemps grondé au fond de nos corps avant d'arriver à la surface pour tout brûler sur son passage. C'était comme un volcan qui s'éveillait, déversant un torrent de lave qui soudait nos corps et nos esprits.

Je m'écartai doucement pour la laisser respirer, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait ressenti le changement, tout comme moi.

Calant son front contre le mien, elle reprit la parole.

« Moi, l'âme Vagabonde, je t'aime, toi, Ian l'humain. Et ce sera pour toujours, quoi qu'il advienne de moi. Même si j'étais devenue Dauphin, Ours ou Fleur, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je t'aurais aimé pour toujours, tu serais resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Parce que tu es, et seras, mon seul et unique compagnon. »

Elle se pencha pour m'offrir un nouveau baiser, mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la commissure de mes lèvres, puis mon menton. Tandis qu'elle faisait cela, ses mains se mirent à caresser mon cou.

Tous ces gestes ne firent qu'attiser le feu en moi.

Je l'attirai contre moi avec fougue, puis la fis basculer sur le matelas en dessous de moi.

Là, je me remis à l'embrasser. J'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur s'arrêter quand elle releva ma chemise. Je l'aidai, la passant par-dessus ma tête, puis glissai une main sous son débardeur.

Elle hocha de la tête, me faisant signe que je pouvais l'enlever, ce que je fis.

Le reste de nos vêtements ne tarda pas à s'éparpiller sur le sol.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je me noyai dans la soie de sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle m'attira plus près d'elle en me tenant par le cou, j'eus un bref instant de doute. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder.

« Si tu as encore le moindre doute… »

« Non », dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. « Je te fais confiance. »

Elle disait la vérité, je le sentais.

Je l'embrassai lentement, ralentis le moindre de mes gestes pour savourer cet instant.

Lorsque nous ne fîmes plus qu'un, je ne sentis aucune crainte ou douleur de sa part. C'était comme si nous avions toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre, destinés à vivre cet instant.

Nous n'avions jamais rien connu d'aussi juste.

* * *

**Gaby**

Je n'avais pas prévu cela.

Ian avait su me percer à jour plus vite que je ne l'avais craint.

J'aurais dû être triste, effrayée, en colère, mais il n'en était rien. J'étais heureuse.

Tout simplement heureuse.

Une toute petite part de moi se sentait tout de même un peu coupable de faire preuve d'égoïsme, mais mon amour était désormais si fort que je n'avais plus aucun doute.

Je n'allais nulle part. C'était une certitude. Ma place était sur Terre avec Ian. Mon Ian.

Parce que Ian était à moi, tout comme j'étais à lui.

Et après lui, je ne prendrai plus jamais d'autre corps, que ce soit dans ce monde ou un autre.

Je devrais en reparler plus tard à Doc, en essayant de ne pas passer pour une dégonflée. Connaissant Ian, il m'accompagnerait. Il voudrait sûrement avoir une discussion avec Doc sur le sujet, et je serais là pour éviter que ça soit trop violent.

Il faudrait aussi que je lui demande de ne pas parler de mon ancien projet de quitter ce corps à Mélanie. Elle risquait de mal le prendre, et je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions à nouveau.

En plus, Ian l'ignorait, mais je n'avais pas prévu de juste quitter ce corps. Je voulais mourir, qu'on m'enterre près de Walt car je ne voulais plus voler la moindre vie. L'idée de partir avec mes congénères sur une autre planète ne me tentait pas non plus. Car le temps que j'atteigne un autre monde, Ian, Mélanie, Jamie et tous ceux si chers à mon cœur seraient déjà morts de vieillesse en ce monde. L'idée de vivre sans eux m'était insupportable, en particulier sans Ian.

Au moins, à présent, je savais quoi faire.

Je vivrai ma vie dans ce corps jusqu'au bout, puis je mourrai comme une humaine.

Parce qu'une vie sans mon compagnon ne signifiait rien.

Je laissai vite ces pensées de côté car pour l'instant, je voulais juste savourer ce moment.

Ian dormait, ses bras enlaçaient ma taille, me tenant blottie contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, savourant le contact et l'odeur de sa peau contre la mienne. Il sentait bon le désert et le soleil. Son cœur battait à un rythme régulier sous mon oreille. C'était une musique magnifique pour moi.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, je fermai les yeux à mon tour pour glisser dans un sommeil paisible.


	35. Préparation

_Merci à **Shadedwords** et **Litya** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Préparation**

**Gaby**

Ce matin-là, malgré l'allégresse de me réveiller dans les bras de Ian, je me sentis triste.

C'était le jour de l'extraction.

Mélanie s'était chargée de renseigner les autres personnes présentes pour l'extraction, à savoir Jeb et Jared.

Ian était déjà dans la confidence, tout comme Doc.

Cela suffisait pour l'instant. J'avais confiance en chacune de ces personnes, et elles avaient aussi confiance en moi. Je savais que pour cette première extraction, ce serait les meilleurs témoins et assistants. Malgré leur ressentiment envers la Traqueuse, ils tenaient à moi et ne feraient pas du mal à un des miens, pas en sachant ce que cela me ferait.

« Eh… » dit Ian.

Je souris en sentant sa main écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon front.

« T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien », dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Il me connaissait trop bien. Plus besoin de mots désormais, nous étions liés corps et âmes.

En repensant à la nuit que nous avions passée, je rougis.

J'étais soulagée d'avoir pris du spray anti-grossesse lors du raid. À la base, je ne comptais pas en prendre, c'était pour les autres femmes des grottes. Mais quand je l'avais pris chez un Soigneur, dans une petite pharmacie, il m'en avait fait la démonstration et pour ça, j'avais dû ouvrir la bouche et le laisser répandre le produit dans ma bouche.

Les effets duraient un mois, puis il fallait en reprendre pour une nouvelle période équivalente.

Je ne risquais donc pas de tomber enceinte. En regardant Ian, je me demandai s'il s'en souciait. Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous unir maintenant, mais cela s'était produit naturellement pour nous. Et même si je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à fonder une famille, je me demandai si, un jour, il en aurait envie.

_Plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a autre chose à faire. _

« On doit y aller. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour », lui dis-je sans entrain.

Il hocha de la tête, mais ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je.

« Tu sais sur quelle planète tu comptes envoyer la Traqueuse ? »

« Oh… Je pensais à la planète des Fleurs. C'est un bel endroit, très paisible. Après ce qu'elle a vécu ici, je pense qu'une vie indolente, à se gorger de soleil en compagnie de mes semblables, lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Et toi ? Tu n'envisages plus de repartir ? »

Il doutait encore, même après tout ça. Je fis « non » de la tête, puis me redressai sur les coudes pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Je passai les doigts sur les courbes de son visage, mémorisant ses traits si beaux, si virils, si humains…

« Non, ma place est ici. C'est ma planète. J'ai enfin trouvé mon chez-moi et ma famille, avec toi, Mélanie, Jamie, Jeb, Jared… »

Je frémis en sentant ses mains enlacer ma taille, réveillant le feu qui nous avait animés la nuit dernière.

D'un ton aussi égal que possible, je poursuivis :

« Ma vie en tant qu'âme sur les autres mondes fait partie de mon passé. Toi, tu es mon présent. »

« Et ton futur… si tu le veux. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Tandis qu'il m'attirait contre lui pour m'embrasser de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit, je repoussai dans un coin de mon esprit l'appréhension pour ce qui m'attendait plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était Ian, mon compagnon. Il était vraiment mon futur. C'était une promesse, un engagement que je n'avais jamais eu à faire dans toutes mes autres vies. J'étais emplie de joie, d'impatience, d'appréhension, de peur aussi — tout cela en même temps. Comme une vraie humaine.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes et enfilâmes nos vêtements pour sortir nous laver.

Tandis que nous cheminions main dans la main vers la grotte des chutes d'eau, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne faisant la queue pour se laver.

Nous ne nous étions pas levés tôt, comme d'habitude.

Cela ne nous empêcha pas d'en profiter pour prendre un bain ensemble.

Quand nous eûmes fini, nous sortîmes de l'eau. Je fus la première à m'habiller, puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie en tortillant mes cheveux pour les sécher, quand je vis Jared un peu plus loin.

Adossé contre le mur vers l'entrée du couloir, il avait l'air d'attendre.

Je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui dire que la place était libre, mais il avait un air soucieux qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour se laver.

« Il y a un souci, Jared ? »

« Mélanie m'a raconté ce que tu comptes faire. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Il cherchait ses mots. J'attendis qu'il les trouve.

« Ian est au courant ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le bout du couloir, derrière moi.

« Oui, il sait. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, hier. »

« Ah… Gaby, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Une réponse franche… Pas d'un silence pour éviter de mentir. Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non. As-tu l'intention de nous quitter ? Une fois qu'on saura comment extraire les âmes, te connaissant… Comptes-tu t'en aller aussi ? »

Il me connaissait bien lui aussi, à force. Je fis silence, mais pas pour éviter de mentir. Je méditais sur la façon de répondre, car c'était compliqué. Au départ, oui, je comptais partir, mais plus maintenant, alors…

« Parce que laisse-moi te dire que plusieurs personnes refuseront ça, à commencer par Ian ! Et puis, il y a Mélanie, Jamie… Tu es de la famille, pour eux. »

« Je sais, Jared. Et s'ils n'étaient pas là, j'accepterais de partir sans faire d'histoire. Mais non, j'ai choisi de rester. Tant que vous serez tous ici, en vie et à mes côtés, je resterai. Vous êtes ma famille, ma raison de vivre. »

Ma réponse le surprit au plus haut point, puis il eut un sourire agréablement surpris.

« C'est le genre de réponse que j'espérais entendre. »

Le bruit des pas de Ian dans mon dos m'indiqua qu'il approchait. Jared le salua d'un signe de la tête, puis ressortit du couloir.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda Ian.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Et c'était la vérité.

Plus tard, en arrivant près de l'infirmerie, je m'arrêtai. Je demandai à Ian de passer devant, car j'avais encore besoin d'être un peu seule. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis, j'allais extraire la Traqueuse et apprendre la technique aux humains, mais… je voulais être bien calme pour faire ça.

Il comprit mon besoin et passa devant pour rejoindre les autres, à l'infirmerie.

Je m'assis par terre, contre le mur, et regardai droit devant moi en calmant ma respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un me rejoignit.

« Ça va, Gaby ? »

Je souris à Mélanie.

« Oui, ça va. Je… me prépare. »

Elle comprit le sens de ma réponse et s'assit en silence près de moi.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remerciée, Mélanie. »

« Remerciée pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir fait irruption dans ma vie. Mille ans passés à vagabonder… et aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, j'ai enfin trouvé mon chez-moi ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. L'émotion était palpable dans l'air.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes et prîmes ensemble la route de l'infirmerie.


	36. Un imprévu

_Merci à **Litya** et **Shadedwords** pour leur review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Un imprévu**

**Mélanie**

L'extraction s'était déroulée sans problème.

J'avais été ébahie en voyant Gaby tirer une âme vivante de la tête de la Traqueuse.

Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, elle n'était pas laide. On aurait dit une espèce de longue luciole argentée, avec des tas de filaments scintillants. C'était… magnifique !

Difficile d'associer une personne aussi odieuse que la Traqueuse à cette petite créature scintillante. Mais cela correspondait bien à Gaby : Lumière, douceur, amour.

L'hôte de la Traqueuse ne tarda pas à s'éveiller. Elle s'appelait Lacey, et il s'avérait qu'elle avait cohabité avec cette âme pendant des années. Je comprenais mieux le côté odieux et belliqueux de la Traqueuse, à présent.

Passer son temps avec une humaine aussi capricieuse et revêche dans le crâne, y'a de quoi disjoncter !

Elle me détestait autant que l'âme, car elle me soupçonnait d'avoir le même potentiel : celui de me rebeller, de ne pas laisser une âme m'effacer.

J'ignorais si j'en étais capable, mais je m'en fichais. L'idée me flattait, mais je ne voulais pas la tester.

Gaby ne m'avait jamais pris mon corps, c'était mon amie, ma sœur, et je lui faisais confiance.

Finalement, après l'extraction, elle quitta les grottes avec Jared et Ian, pour déposer le caisson parmi d'autres en partance pour la Planète des Fleurs. Moi, j'aurais préféré celle des Ours, mais c'était à Gaby de choisir.

Par contre, je détestais l'idée de devoir servir de guide à Lacey tandis qu'on cheminait dans les grottes.

Les gens étaient sympas avec elle, zéro méfiance. Alors qu'avec Gaby, ça avait été un vrai cauchemar pour qu'elle se sente chez elle !

En s'arrêtant devant la grotte où Lily et Wes vivaient ensemble, elle aperçut Lily. Assise sur une chaise, elle berçait Espérance dans ses bras.

« C'est la petite que le couple d'âmes voulait effacer », dit Lacey.

« Oui, c'est elle », répondis-je, ne savant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

La bouche pincée, Lacey fixa le bébé un moment en silence, puis me suivit pour le reste de la visite dans un silence inconfortable.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça », dit Lacey.

« Qui ? »

« Vagabonde, elle… »

« Gaby ! Son nom est Gaby. »

Lacey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Gaby, peu importe… Pourquoi elle tenait tant à sauver cette petite ? Sa propre mère avait cédé, elle était prête à ce qu'elle soit effacée, mais l'autre l'a sauvée. _Nous_ l'avons suivie dans le désert pour qu'elle nous amène jusqu'ici, et elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver ce bébé ! Pourquoi ? »

Je plissai les yeux de colère. En effet, je me souvenais que la Traqueuse avait laissé Gaby vivre un calvaire dans le désert avec Espérance, pour tenter d'arriver jusqu'ici.

« Ça ne vous fait rien ? L'idée d'avoir laissé Gaby et ce bébé risquer de mourir de soif dans le désert… »

Lacey baissa brièvement les yeux, avant de me défier du regard.

« Vous êtes aussi responsable que moi des problèmes de cette âme, si ce n'est plus ! C'est vous qui l'avez amenée ici, dès le départ. Vous avez semé la pagaille non-stop… »

« Et j'en suis fière ! » rétorquai-je avec un grand sourire. « Inutile d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Gaby est heureuse ici, et pas grâce à vous. »

« Eh, je n'ai rien fait, moi ! C'est la Traqueuse qui était aux commandes. »

Je répondis par une moue sceptique. Bizarre, cette façon de décrire sa relation avec son âme. Jusqu'à quel point Lacey avait-elle été en phase ou opposée à cette âme ?

Quoique Gaby m'aurait conseillé d'y aller doucement. Il faudrait peut-être juste du temps pour que Lacey se dissocie pleinement de son ancienne colocataire.

Même si tout ça était très bizarre !

J'espérais que Jeb partageait mes soupçons, et qu'il saurait se méfier d'elle. On ne sait jamais…

* * *

**Gaby**

Le dépôt du caisson s'était déroulé sans problème.

Nous l'avions déposé dans un camion en partance pour un vaisseau sur une autre planète, et nous avions même récupéré des caisses de produits médicaux pour les prochaines extractions.

C'était parfait !

Mais à présent, nous devions capturer d'autres âmes. Des gens occupés par des Soigneurs, car ainsi, ils garderaient en mémoire les souvenirs des âmes et sauraient nous aider pour les extractions.

L'enlèvement avait été éprouvant. Je n'avais pas eu à faire semblant de pleurer, tant cela me secouait.

Ian m'avait soutenue tandis que Jared roulait vers la maison.

J'allais un peu mieux, mais j'avais encore besoin de temps pour me faire à tout ça.

Nous n'étions plus très loin. Nous étions sur la route bordant le désert. Nous allions bientôt virer vers le sentier menant aux cavernes faisant office de garage, quand je vis une voiture nous dépasser.

Bizarre, ce véhicule me semblait étrangement familier… Il fit une brusque embardée, avant de reprendre la route correctement.

« Eh bien, quel chauffard, celui-là ! » dit Ian, surpris.

Je commençai à paniquer. Aucune âme n'aurait fait ça ! Jared avait aussi flairé le danger, car il ralentit pour éviter d'autres problèmes quand tout à coup, le véhicule fit un nouveau virage vers le désert.

Les pneus heurtèrent un rocher qui fit valser le véhicule sur plus d'un mètre. Il fit plusieurs tours avant d'atterrir sur le toit, par terre.

Horrifiée, je sortis précipitamment du véhicule alors que Jared freinait.

« Gaby, attends ! » dit Ian.

Il sortit en vitesse pour me rattraper, tandis que je courais près de la voiture.

Des voix résonnaient à l'intérieur. Cela aurait dû me rassurer, mais je les connaissais.

Une femme sortit du véhicule par la vitre brisée de sa portière.

« Voix-de-Cristal ?! »

C'était bien elle. Son mari sortit à son tour du véhicule en pestant.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis le mari prit l'air furieux.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Secouée de sanglots, Voix-de-Cristal se précipita vers moi en tendant les bras comme si elle voulait m'enlacer, mais je reculai, ce qui la fit s'arrêter.

Je jetai un coup d'œil gêné à mes compagnons. Ils avaient mis leurs lunettes de soleil avant de quitter la camionnette.

« Vagabonde, je… » dit Voix-de-Cristal.

En voyant Ian poser une main protectrice sur mon épaule, elle se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demandai-je d'une voix ferme. « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous ayez un accident ? »

Ma colère masquait les tremblements provoqués par l'accident.

« Nous rentrions à Chicago, voilà ce que nous faisions ! » répliqua Feuille-qui-Danse sur un ton acide.

« Mais je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais rester, pour vous retrouver, toi et Espérance, mes enfants… »

« Oh non, arrêtez ! Nous ne sommes pas vos enfants ! Vous nous avez abandonnés », rétorquai-je sur un ton coléreux.

Mes émotions me surprenaient moi-même. Emily y était sans doute pour quelque chose, du moins les souvenirs et les sentiments liés à ce corps, mais j'étais aussi en colère. Voix-de-Cristal avait renoncé à son amour maternel pour Espérance, par pure lâcheté face à la violence humaine présente dans le corps de Feuille-qui-Danse et de la Traqueuse.

« Gaby ? » demanda Jared.

Il avait un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme dans une main, cachée derrière son dos. Je compris qu'il me demandait s'il fallait les endormir ou non, car il savait combien mon lien avec ces gens était compliqué. Cette question me toucha.

Je compris, en le regardant, ainsi que Ian, que les deux âmes sur cette route n'étaient pas ma famille ni mes amis. Les miens, c'était les humains, comme ces deux hommes prêts à tout pour m'aider et me protéger.

Je fis un vague hochement de tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre.

Jared s'approcha alors d'eux et tendit sa main libre.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous dépanne ? »

Prenant cela pour une invitation amicale d'une pure âme, Feuille-qui-Danse lui tendit la sienne. Mais sitôt qu'il la tint, Jared le tira vers lui et plaqua le mouchoir sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que… » demanda Voix-de-Cristal.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Ian lui mit du produit _Paix_ sous le nez. Il la rattrapa avant que sa tête touche le sol.

Nous avions deux personnes en plus à extraire, à présent.

* * *

**Jared**

De retour aux grottes, nous allâmes à l'infirmerie.

Aaron et Brandt étaient de la partie cette fois, ils voulaient aussi assister au phénomène.

Depuis l'arrivée de Lacey (ou son retour ?) ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Tout le monde était en effervescence. On pouvait enfin ramener les nôtres !

Les extractions se firent sans heurt, excepté pour une âme. Un homme, qui s'était réveillé trop tôt. La dose de sédatif avait dû être moins forte que pour les autres.

Il fit l'acte suicidaire que j'avais déjà vu chez une autre âme : il lui broya le cerveau avec ses filaments.

Ce geste fit paniquer Gaby, qui se dépêcha de sauver l'âme. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle y arrive, mais je ne voulais pas non plus l'arrêter. La mort avait un impact plus puissant sur elle que sur nous, les humains. Ou alors, étais-je juste devenu trop dur, insensible et cruel ?

Il fallait attendre que la femme occupée par une Soigneuse se réveille.

Quand ce fut le tour du couple d'âmes qui occupaient les parents d'Emily — le corps de Gaby — j'eus encore un doute.

Elle les regardait, allongés sur les tables d'opération, avec l'air songeuse.

« On peut attendre, si tu veux ? Comme pour la Traqueuse, si tu veux leur parler », lui proposai-je.

« Non, merci, Jared. On s'est déjà tout dit quand j'étais retenue de force chez eux, par la Traqueuse. C'est juste que… si Espérance récupère sa mère humaine, alors… est-ce que moi aussi… ? »

Aïe, le sujet qui faisait mal ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait pris sa décision, mais apparemment, le retour de ceux-là remettait des choses en question.

« Non, tu dois rester, Gaby. »

« Mais… »

« Ce type n'est pas le père d'Espérance, donc tu n'as pas à tout sacrifier pour lui, d'accord ? Surtout quand on voit ce qu'il a fait au corps que tu occupes ! Et si la mère d'Espérance revient, alors tant mieux pour la petite, mais ça s'arrêtera là. Tu lui auras rendu sa mère, ce sera largement suffisant. Attendons déjà de voir s'ils se réveillent, après l'extraction. Ensuite, on avisera. »

Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue, je le sentais, mais elle accepta mes propos sans faire d'histoire.

Lorsque Doc revint avec des gants propres, nous nous remîmes au travail.

Nous commençâmes par la mère, puis enfin, le mari.

Je n'osais pas le dire aux autres, mais j'espérais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Si ce type était d'un naturel violent et alcoolique, sa présence dans les grottes serait tout sauf bénéfique pour nous !

Mais je préférais ne pas en parler, ni le penser.


	37. Traque dans les tunnels

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Et merci à **L'ChapelierFou** d'avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Après celui-ci, il y aura un épilogue. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Traque dans les tunnels**

**Gaby**

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en changements.

Nous avions ramené une Soigneuse et avions fait l'extraction. Elle avait fini par se réveiller, après que je l'ai longtemps veillée.

J'avais cru à tort qu'elle s'appelait Aurore, mais c'était son ancienne occupante qui se nommait ainsi : Aurore-d'Été-qui-Chante. Un joli nom, même si je m'en voulais de m'être trompée sur l'identité de l'humaine.

Mélanie m'avait rassurée, en me disant qu'Aurore était un nom courant chez les humains.

Kyle avait aussi ramené Jodi, sa fiancée, occupée par une âme qui s'appelait Rayon-de-Soleil-à-travers-la-Glace. Soleil pour faire plus court, ça convenait plus aux humains.

Tant d'extractions en si peu de temps, si l'on comptait aussi Feuille-qui-Danse et Voix-de-Cristal.

Personne ne s'était encore réveillé, excepté la Soigneuse. Cela m'inquiétait. Surtout pour le couple qui avait élevé Espérance dans la naissance.

J'avais peur. Peur que la mère humaine veuille récupérer la petite et le corps d'Emily. Je ne pourrais pas le lui refuser, peu importe ma promesse et mes bonnes résolutions.

Jared, Ian, Mélanie, Jamie et les autres avaient beau m'assurer que je méritais de rester au détriment d'Emily, ma nature d'âme m'obligerait à prendre en considération les exigences de l'humaine.

Bien sûr, je m'inquiétais aussi pour Jodi. Kyle s'était montré étonnamment gentil avec Soleil, mais je savais que celle qui comptait réellement, c'était Jodi. J'avais de la peine pour la pauvre âme, qui avait ressenti un amour inconditionnel pour Kyle à cause des souvenirs et des sentiments de l'hôte.

Cela avait confirmé une de mes craintes secrètes : j'aurais été à sa place si j'avais été mise dans le corps de Mélanie. Je serais tombée amoureuse de Jared, et… Non, je préférais ne pas y penser.

J'étais avec Ian, et j'avais la chance d'entrevoir un avenir pour moi avec mon compagnon humain, ainsi que toute ma famille présente dans ces grottes.

Finalement, je me levai et quittai la grotte des cascades. C'était un bon endroit pour réfléchir, mais si je restais absente trop longtemps, les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

Et puis, je voulais voir si un des humains s'était réveillé.

Je marchai jusqu'à la grande place, et fus surprise d'y trouver les humains en pleine effervescence.

Je m'approchai de Lily, que Wes tenait serrée contre lui comme pour la protéger.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandai-je.

« L'homme s'est réveillé ! »

Le père d'Emily…

Je frissonnai de peur.

« Sauf qu'il a piqué une crise quand il a vu les caissons, sur le bureau de Doc », poursuivit Wes. « Il a demandé ce qu'on allait faire pour les tuer, s'il pouvait participer. Doc, Jeb, Jared et Kyle se sont interposés pour l'empêcher de s'en approcher. Quand ils lui ont expliqué que les âmes étaient renvoyées sur leur planète, il a crié qu'on était tous cinglés. Maggie et Sharon sont intervenues, elles sont parvenues à le calmer et l'ont emmené aux cuisines pour manger. Mais… depuis, on s'inquiète. On ne sait pas si on peut le garder avec nous. »

Cela m'arracha un nouveau frisson. Seuls Mélanie, Jared et Ian connaissaient mon lien avec cet homme, ou plutôt le lien génétique entre mon corps et cet individu.

Je lançai un regard en direction du tunnel menant aux cuisines. Il pouvait sortir de là à tout moment.

Je préférai regagner la grotte de Ian.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le tunnel des chambres. Mais là-bas, je ne vis personne.

Où était Ian ? Peut-être à l'infirmerie, pour soutenir Kyle. Il attendait toujours que Jodi se réveille.

Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Là-bas, je serais plus à ma place. J'avais réussi à éveiller la femme occupée par la Soigneuse. Et puis, il restait la mère d'Espérance, qui ne s'était pas encore éveillée.

Je me hâtai dans cette direction.

En chemin, je croisai Lacey. Elle était assise devant l'entrée d'une des pièces, et berçait le petit Isaiah sur ses genoux. Incroyable ! Moi, sa mère avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne m'approche pas.

En me voyant, la femme se raidit. Je choisis de m'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Je l'entendis échanger des paroles avec quelqu'un dans la pièce devant laquelle elle se tenait, puis il y eut un bruit de pas.

« Vagabonde ! »

Je me raidis.

« Mon nom, c'est Gaby. »

Lacey émit un ricanement idiot qui me hérissa le poil.

« D'accord, _Gaby_. J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait ramené les parents de la petite. »

« Oui, le père s'est réveillé. »

« Quoi ?! »

Il n'y avait pas de joie dans sa voix, bien au contraire. Elle semblait plutôt affolée.

« Vous… vous avez fait l'extraction sur ce… ? Cet individu ?! »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Enfin, Gaby, tu… Ce type est dangereux ! Tu es dans le corps d'Emily, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, non ? En plus, ma… la Traqueuse avait accès à son dossier, avant qu'on insère une âme en lui. Il a un casier judiciaire très lourd, il a même tué ! Je sais que je suis mal placée pour dire une telle chose, et que certains dans les grottes n'approuveraient pas ça, mais franchement, une âme vaut beaucoup mieux que ce type ! »

Je voulus lui répondre, quand il y eut un bruit de pas en provenance de l'entrée du tunnel.

Je préférai ne pas m'attarder, tant les paroles de Lacey m'avaient secouée.

Je venais de franchir le coude, quand j'entendis des cris dans mon dos.

Inquiète, je m'arrêtai.

« Vous… la Traqueuse ?! »

C'était la voix de Feuille-qui-Danse, mais sans cette douce lenteur caractéristique des âmes. Elle sonnait plus forte, plus tranchante, plus… humaine !

« Non, ils ont aussi fait une extraction sur moi. Je suis redevenue humaine, comme vous, Hugo. »

Hugo ? Quel nom inadapté pour un homme au passé si brutal et sanglant…

« Ah, je vois… Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'ils font aux parasites qu'ils nous enlèvent ? Ils les renvoient sur une autre planète. Belles conneries ! »

Je me raidis. Quelle cruauté dans ces paroles !

« Eh, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger », dit Lacey. « Ils ne tuent personne, ce qui est bien plus _humain_ que de nous tuer avec ces choses dans le crâne. »

« Mouais… n'empêche que c'est stupide. Ces choses nous effacent. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? »

Je m'attendis à ce que Lacey approuve, mais elle s'emmura dans un silence obstiné qui me fit un peu chaud au cœur.

Je fis quelques pas pour reprendre mon chemin, mais le bruit résonna dans le tunnel.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ici ? » demanda Hugo.

Je me figeai.

« Non, y'a personne », dit Lacey.

Je profitai du fait qu'elle parlait pour reprendre la marche, mais le bruit se quand même entendre.

En entendant le pas lourd d'Hugo se rapprocher, j'accélérai, quand une main lourde s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Catastrophée, je me retournai et croisai le regard, désormais humain, de l'homme qu'avait occupé Feuille-qui-Danse.

En me voyant, il eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Emily ? Non… Oh, j'y crois pas ! Toi aussi… »

Il serra les poings, puis un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, parasite, dis-moi, t'es qui, toi ? Quel nom débile tu portes ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Lacey courut nous rattraper et se posta juste à côté de moi pour faire face à cet homme.

« Eh, doucement ! Pas de bagarre, le chef de ces lieux n'est pas un rigolo », l'avertit la jeune femme.

Hugo la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Quoi, le vieux à la carabine ? Bah, vu son âge, il doit pas bien viser. Et toi… Je pense qu'un petit tête-à-tête s'impose. »

Emily avait déjà entendu cette phrase autrefois. Elle était toujours le signe précurseur à une séance de torture.

« Pas question », dit Lacey. « Elle est avec eux… _nous_. »

Hugo la regarda avec mépris.

« Je rêve, ou tu prends sa défense ? Dégage ! »

Lacey me regarda avec l'air hésitant, puis baissa la tête.

Je frémis d'horreur, comprenant qu'elle cédait et allait me laisser seule avec lui… Quand elle tendit brusquement le poing et le frappa en pleine mâchoire.

Le coup n'était pas violent face à un tel homme, mais il n'avait rien vu venir et tomba sur le dos.

« Sauve-toi ! » cria Lacey.

J'hésitai à la laisser seule, avant de lui obéir pour aller chercher des secours.

Alors que je traversais le tunnel, j'entendis des cris et des bruits de lutte dans mon dos.

Cela me fit redoubler de vitesse, quand je sentis une main se plaquer sur ma bouche et une autre me saisir à la taille.

Paniquée, je ne pus que me laisser traîner dans une petite grotte isolée.

« Chut ! C'est moi », dit Kyle.

Surprise, je restai sans bouger. Hugo passa devant nous en courant et en criant de rage. Je priai pour que Lacey n'ait rien.

Finalement, Kyle me relâcha et me fit signe de le suivre.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans un nouveau passage, sombre et étroit, jusqu'à une petite caverne isolée.

Là, il s'arrêta et me relâcha pour me regarder.

« C'est bon ? Il t'a rien fait ? »

« Non. Merci. »

J'eus envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais m'abstins. Il dut deviner à mon visage la question que je formulais mentalement.

« Eh, je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Une vie pour une vie. En plus, grâce à toi, j'ai une chance de retrouver ma Jodi. Et je ne veux pas que mon frère vive ce que j'ai vécu quand les tiens m'ont pris ma fiancée. »

Je comprenais mieux son attitude. Mais le changement chez lui m'étonnait toujours autant.

Quelle différence avec le Kyle que j'avais connu au début !

Je notai quelque chose de brillant dans une de ses mains, et reconnus un caisson.

« Est-ce que c'est… »

« Soleil. Je… Avec ce dingue réveillé, je me méfiais. Il pourrait revenir en douce pour tenter d'ouvrir un caisson et tuer l'âme dedans. Jared et Ian ont caché les autres, mais j'ai décidé de garder celui-ci. Soleil aurait aimé que je fasse ça, pour elle. »

Ce geste et ces paroles me touchèrent. Kyle n'avait pas fini de m'étonner.

Au bout d'une heure, il en eut assez et décréta qu'il allait partir en éclaireur.

« Garde le caisson, le temps que je m'éloigne. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Je patientai en tentant de museler ma panique.

Quand il revint, je faillis crier de peur avant de le reconnaître. Il me fit signe que la voie était libre, mais de rester derrière moi.

Nous nous remîmes en route en silence à travers le tunnel.

Quand nous atteignîmes l'endroit où Lacey avait frappé Hugo, je crus voir du sang par terre. Mais pas de corps. Ce devait signifier qu'elle allait bien, non ? Il ne l'avait pas tuée… ?

Soudain, des cris résonnèrent au loin. Plusieurs voix, même si je ne pouvais les identifier.

« Reste là », dit Kyle.

Il s'éloigna de nouveau, me laissant seule avec le caisson que je serrai contre moi comme une peluche.

Lorsque les cris résonnèrent de plus belle, je paniquai. Puis il y eut un coup de feu !

Oh non, pitié, non !

Si Kyle s'était fait tuer, ou une autre personne dans ces grottes, je ne me le pardonerais jamais…

Je courus vers la source du bruit. Arrivée près d'un attroupement, je pris peur. Ils regardaient quelqu'un qui gisait par terre.

Il y avait Jared, Jeb, Ian, Kyle…

En me voyant, Ian se précipita pour me soulever dans ses bras et me serrer fort contre lui.

Je lui rendis son étreinte avec joie et soulagement. Avec lui, je ne risquais rien.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, je vis que Jared soutenait Lacey. Elle était si petite que je ne l'avais pas remarquée au début.

Son visage était salement amoché, elle avait la joue et l'œil gauche gonflés, et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

Heureusement que nous avions ramené de la médecine des âmes en quantité lors des derniers raids. Ses blessures disparaîtraient rapidement, elle l'avait bien mérité après l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée.

Je m'approchai et vis le visage de la personne morte.

C'était Hugo.

Le fusil fumant dans ses mains, Jeb me regarda avec l'air dur et fermé.

« Désolé, fillette, mais c'était lui ou toi. »

Et à en juger le visage des autres, ils pensaient la même chose.

Bien que touchée par ce geste, je détournai le regard.

La mort et la violence m'étaient toujours aussi horribles à regarder.

Ian s'empressa de m'emmener à l'infirmerie, tandis que Jared y conduisait Lacey.

Kyle et Jeb restèrent pour s'occuper du corps de Hugo.

Quand nous arrivâmes là-bas, je vis que le corps de la mère d'Espérance avait disparu.

Doc m'expliqua qu'Hugo était revenu en douce pendant qu'il dormait, et qu'il l'avait tuée en l'étouffant avec un oreiller.

Cela m'arracha un cri d'horreur et des sanglots.

Ian me garda serrée contre lui et m'emmena vers notre grotte, pour que j'évacue dans un endroit plus calme mes émotions.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me déposa sur le matelas et parut hésiter. Devait-il rester dehors, pour me laisser endurer ça en silence ? Ma réaction semblait le faire souffrir. Pourquoi ?

En le voyant se retourner vers la porte, je saisis vivement sa main et fis « non » de la tête.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Pitié, pas après ça… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il me serre à nouveau contre lui.

« Jamais. Promis. »

« Je… J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Que sans moi dans… dans ce… »

_Dans ce corps_, pensai-je.

« Que sans ça, il ne serait pas mort. »

« Non », répondit-il, un bras passé sous ma tête et l'autre sur ma taille. « Ça ne se serait jamais bien terminé pour l'humain. Et l'âme ne nous aurait pas aidés non plus, si on l'avait remise dedans. Au moins, elle, elle ira sur une autre planète, ainsi que sa femme. »

En effet, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux.

Je devais me focaliser sur la vie. Ne pas ignorer la mort, ce serait lâche, mais me raccrocher aux vivants et continuer à vivre.

Je levai les yeux vers la fissure au plafond. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles ce soir, mais le clair de lune éclairait la pièce d'un halo éthéré.

Ian dut comprendre mon besoin de me raccrocher à des choses plus heureuses comme la vie et l'amour, car quand je l'implorai du regard de me le rappeler, il se pencha, mais ne m'embrassa pas.

C'était à moi de choisir. Voulais-je encore de lui, un humain qui pouvait tuer, comme compagnon ?

La réponse était plus qu'évidente. Ian n'était pas qu'un simple humain. Il était mon âme sœur.

Je nouai les bras autour de son et l'embrassai. Son corps se pressa contre le mien.

Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas tandis qu'il ôtait son T-shirt, ainsi que le mien. Mais mon chagrin se mêla à l'amour qui nous unissait, jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, nous étions toujours là, ensemble à jamais. Et cela me suffisait.

Avec lui, il y aurait toujours un avenir.


	38. Épilogue

_Merci à **Shadedwords** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : _Les âmes vagabondes_ ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Six ans plus tard… _

**Gaby**

« Encore une histoire, Gaby ! Encore une », réclama Espérance.

Souriante, je me penchai vers le lit qu'elle partageait avec Loïs, ma fille.

C'était toujours émouvant pour moi, lorsque je contemplai ma petite sœur humaine aux côtés de mon enfant humaine de trois ans.

Si Espérance avait mes cheveux brun-roux, Loïs avait hérité de la chevelure noire de son père et de ses yeux bleu saphir.

« Non, Espérance. Pas ce soir, ta grande sœur est fatiguée », dit Ian, qui entrait dans la grotte pour nous rejoindre.

« Oh… Mais j'aime cette histoire ! C'est si beau, cette âme qui tombe amoureuse d'un humain et choisit de lui apprendre comment ramener les siens. Loïs aussi aime l'histoire. »

Ma fille émit un gazouillement. Elle ne parlait pas encore, elle répétait parfois quelques syllabes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Doc m'avait rassurée, en disant que les bébés humains évoluaient moins vite que ceux des âmes.

« Demain soir, vous aurez d'autres histoires. En attendant, on a besoin de repos », dis-je en embrassant les deux petites sur le front.

Je me levai et laissai Ian m'enlacer par la taille, tandis que les petites se couchaient dans le lit.

Un jour, je leur dirai que cette histoire parlait de moi. Une histoire où quelques âmes comme moi, Rott, Soleil et d'autres rencontrées au fil des années avaient rejoint le camp des humains pour inverser le cours de la guerre et ramener ceux qui leur étaient chers.

Espérance savait, depuis son cinquième anniversaire, que j'occupais le corps de sa sœur. Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, elle ne l'avait pas mal pris. Elle avait paru décontenancée, comme si elle essayait d'imaginer une personne différente de celle que j'étais dans ce corps. Puis elle avait conclu que ça ne changeait rien. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa demi-sœur, puisque j'étais là et que je l'avais sauvée quand elle était plus petite.

Main dans la main, Ian et moi rejoignîmes notre lit, aménagé plus loin dans la grotte. Elle avait été agrandie il y a des années, quand Espérance avait été assez grande pour réclamer de rester avec moi. Et aussi, quand on avait découvert que j'attendais un enfant.

Certains l'avaient bien pris, comme Mélanie, Jamie et Jared. Jeb l'avait moins bien pris, car cela faisait une bouche de plus à nourrir, sans parler des humains que nous sauvions en extrayant les âmes de leur tête.

Et d'autres, plus bornés, comme Maggie…

Kyle, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que sa Jodi ne reviendrait jamais, même après avoir procédé à son extraction. Mais il avait fini par tourner la page et entamer une relation avec Soleil.

Il adorait Loïs. J'étais toujours surprise quand je le voyais me sourire, ou quand il acceptait de veiller sur les petites pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, à moi et Ian.

Mélanie ne pouvait plus faire baby-sitter depuis des mois, car elle avait eu un fils avec Jared, qu'ils avaient nommé Jacob.

Tous ces changements au fil du temps avaient leurs petits inconvénients, mais j'adorais ça. Parce que la vie florissait dans les cavernes.

Lorsque je m'allongeai sur le matelas avec Ian, je fermai les yeux quand la voix d'Espérance me parvint. Elle chuchotait quelque chose à Loïs, mais nous étions proches et pouvions les entendre.

« Tu vois ces étoiles ? C'est de là que vient ma sœur. Ta maman… »

« Maman… » répéta Loïs.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant une larme émue couler sur ma joue.

Ian la sécha d'une caresse. Il était ému comme moi, je le savais.

« Son premier mot », dit-il d'une voix émue.

« Oui, le premier… »

Et le plus beau, celui qui me réchauffait le cœur.

Après toutes ces années à vivre comme une alien vagabonde, j'avais trouvé une famille et un foyer chez les humains.

Ce monde n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais déjà visités.

Les humains étaient si différents des autres espèces que j'avais rencontrées par le passé…

C'était un monde étrange, le plus étrange de tous.

Et c'était le mien.

**Fin**

* * *

_Et voilà. _

_J'ai du mal à y croire, et pourtant, ça y est. _

_Ah, j'ai tant retardé ce moment… C'est toujours étrange quand on termine une fanfic. Comme si on refermait un livre, ou une porte donnant sur un autre monde… _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire : **Shadedwords**, **Lytia**, **vagabondedarcy**, **Aeryn Liz**, **L'ChapelierFou**, **Lenacia**, **Morgane451** et **Jill Holmes**._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en Alert et en Favoris. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire, maintenant. Du moins, dans le domaine des fanfics. Je vais faire une petite pause, puis voir ce qui me viendra à l'esprit comme prochaine histoire. _

_Si jamais vous souhaitez lire d'autres de mes histoires, vous pouvez bien sûr consulter mon profil sur Fanfics, mais sachez que j'écris aussi des romans originaux, qui sont disponibles sur Amazon au nom de Mélusine Chouraki. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. _

_À bientôt ! _


End file.
